Connections
by Chana1
Summary: Rachel se muda a una nueva ciudad junto con su hermano y su padre donde comenzará una nueva vida que quizás no era como se lo esperaba. Faberry
1. El principio de una nueva vida

**Se que había dicho cuando termine mi anterior historia que por lo menos esperaría hasta después de Navidad para continuar las otras que tengo empezadas y quizás empezar una nueva, pero también avise que mi mente a veces no para y las ideas no dejan de venir a mi cabeza y no puedo evitar escribir y escribir. Este no ha sido el caso, esta historia la empece ya hace mas de un año y cuando llegué mas o menos a la mitad me estanque totalmente, o quizás mi mente no estaba totalmente puesta en ella o también pudo ser, que perdí las ganas de escribir, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Aun así no he desistido con ella y me conozco y se que si no la subo no la continuaré.  
>Es un Faberry aunque originalmente era una historia sin mas, con personajes inventados pero tienen cierta similitud con ellas así que lo he adaptado. A pesar de eso no es como las historias comunes de Glee, el instituto no es el mismo, ni la ciudad pero no daré nombres porque quiero que cada uno se lo imagine a su manera. Me gusta hacer que los lectores recreen las escenas o escenarios por si mismos, aunque yo les ayude y creo que no es necesario definirlo como un espacio concreto sino como algo mas generalizado.<br>Tanto la familia de Rachel y de Quinn será diferente a la original aunque el padre de Rachel sigue siendo gay no se haran muchos comentarios al respecto y uno de ellos no aparecerá en la historia, el motivo se explicara mas adelante. Y la de Quinn os sorprenderá bastante creo yo.  
>Los capítulos serán mas largos de lo que normalmente hago porque tengo bastante escrito pero imagino que en cuanto se me agote tendré que volver a la rutina del largo de los mismos aunque pretendo ir adelantándolo poco a poco desde este mismo momento.<br>Lo siento si mientras que vais leyendo se os hace difícil asociar a Rachel y Quinn con los personajes aquí escritos pero es algo que necesitaba saber y a pesar de que me encantaría que os cautivase tanto como a mi esta historia, si no es así no me rendiré y la terminaré, mas que nada porque me han amenazado si no la continuo. Que vida esta... Ademas la forma de escribir es algo diferente a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero es lo que tiene que ya tenga un tiempo, que la forma de escribir cambia, mejora, o por lo menos eso espero, aun así he intentado mejorarlo un poco antes de subirlo pero sin cambiar la esencía.  
>Este es mi regalo de fin de año, tomarlo como una promesa de continuidad con las historias y con esta en particular.<br>Las continuaciones pretendo que sean de un día si y uno no, pero eso dependerá de la acogida que tenga.  
>Bueno, creo que ya os he dado demasiado la tabarra así que aquí os lo dejo. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 1: El principio de una nueva vida<span>_

Todo era nuevo y distinto, los lugares, la gente, todo era diferente, inusual y extraño, pero sin embargo, me gustaba que fuera así.

El coche avanzaba por la calle abarrotada de individuos que vagaban sin rumbo por esa nueva ciudad que me esperaba, una ciudad que yo no había elegido, en la que no quería estar pero aun así, allí me encontraba. Miraba por la ventanilla, analizando cada calle, cada rostro que se reflejaba en mis ojos intentando averiguar que es lo que me iba a deparar el futuro. Pero a pesar de todo ello, nada me ayudó a descubrir lo que me iba a suceder en los meses siguientes. Mi vista se dirigió al interior del vehículo donde observé que mi hermano pequeño miraba boquiabierto los grandes edificios que nos rodeaban, parecía entusiasmado por este cambio de vida que nos había sorprendido a todos, incluido a mi padre, que si bien esperaba el ascenso nunca imaginó sus consecuencias.

El coche se internó por una calle relativamente desierta comparado con el ajetreo que acabábamos de pasar, y observé como mi padre reducía la velocidad buscando un lugar donde dejar el coche. Parecía que ese lugar seria el principio de algo completamente distinto.

Abrí la puerta y bajé mirando alrededor con curiosidad, buscando algo que se pareciese a mi antigua vida. Pero fue inútil, mis amigos se habían quedado atrás junto con los recuerdos de una infancia repleta de olvidos y rencores de una madre que nunca quiso tener hijos.

- No pongas esa cara - la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo mire, prestando atención a sus palabras - Tampoco está tan mal, ya veras como pronto te acostumbraras.

- Lo se, lo se... - dije sabiendo que en el fondo él tenía razón, aunque ahora no quisiese admitirlo.

Él se acercó y me abrazó, consolándome como tantas veces había hecho y que aun así seguía funcionando. Tras devolvérselo suavemente nos dirigimos al maletero para sacar las cajas que nos habían acompañado desde nuestra antigua vida. Mi hermano, ansioso por ver la nueva casa nos apresuraba a que cogiéramos las pocas pertenencias que habíamos traído y lo siguiéramos. Mi padre lo miró sonriendo, alegre por ver que al menos uno de nosotros estaba feliz por el cambio. Así que los dos se apresuraron a entrar mientras yo por me retrase, aun observando los edificios a mi alrededor. Y entonces algo captó mi atención, el sonido de un claxon. Mi vista se dirigió al lugar de donde procedía y pude apreciar la figura de un chico con la capucha de la sudadera puesta que se apresuraba a cruzar la calle para no ser atropellado y antes de que pudiese ver algo más, la voz de mi padre me llamó desde la puerta.

- ¡Rach, venga entra que tu hermano esta impaciente! - lo mire y asentí.

- ¡Ya voy!

Pero en lugar de seguirlo, mi mirada se dirigió otra vez hacia ese chico pero solo encontré el vacío de una calle desierta. Con una pequeña sombra de decepción en mi rostro me volví hacia la puerta y entré tras mi padre al que sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

Cuando por fin entré en la casa lo único que se podía apreciar eran cajas, cajas y cajas de nuestros objetos preciados, traídos desde su antiguo emplazamiento en la anterior casa. Mi hermano corría entre ellas como si fuera un explorador perdido en la selva buscando sus pertenencias. Lo miré sonriendo y me dispuse a ayudar a mi padre.

Tan solo quedaban unos días para el principio de las clases y en el fondo no quería que llegase ese momento. Gente nueva, colegio nuevo, demasiadas cosas de golpe teniendo en cuenta que nunca se me dieron bien las relaciones sociales.

Y como siempre pasa cuando no quieres que llegue algo, parece que el tiempo corre en tu contra y al momento ya lo tienes ante ti. Y confirmando la regla el instituto se alzaba ante mi, frío e imponente.

La gente se arremolinaba en pequeños grupos a mí alrededor conversando como viejos amigos deseosos de nuevas experiencias. Yo en cambio me desplacé a un rincón intentando pasar desapercibida hasta que de repente algo captó mi atención, las risas y gritos de unos adolescentes que rodeaban a un chico comenzando a empujarlo como si se tratase de una pelota. Me acerqué extrañada por el trato recibido hacia el pobre chico, que en vano intentaba escapar del circulo que se había formado a su alrededor. Algunas personas también se acercaron atraídas por el alboroto pero no parecían disgustadas con esta situación, todo lo contrario, se unieron a los gritos y risas. En un momento dado, después de recibir uno de los empujones, el chico no pudo aguantar más y tropezó, cayendo hacia adelante sin darle tiempo a evitarlo. Su rostro chocó contra el suelo y cuando lo volvió a levantar un corte en el labio había hecho que su camiseta se llenase de sangre, pero su rostro no reflejaba dolor ni ira. Parecía acostumbrado a ese trato despectivo y aparentaba no tener intención de defenderse. Yo sin embargo no podía permitir que esa situación siguiese adelante.

Como pude, entre empujones y gritos me hice paso hasta donde se encontraba el chico, lo ayude a incorporarse y él me miró algo confundido.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada - dije mientras sacaba un pañuelo de mi bolsillo ofreciéndoselo para que se limpiara la sangre.

Él lo cogió aún un poco desconfiado y pude ver como los demás me miraban de manera extraña.

-¿Qué hace esa chica? - oí que alguien decía a mi espalda.

-No sabe donde se está metiendo... - le respondía otro.

-¿Alguien sabe quien es?

-Nunca la había visto por aquí...

Ignoré las voces y me concentré en el chico, hasta que de repente un empujón me hizo perder el equilibrio y justo antes de que tocara el suelo noté como alguien me sujetaba. Cuando me volví a incorporar vi que me encontraba entre los brazos de él.

- Jajaja - Oí la risa que parecía provenir de una chica a mis espaldas - Mira que torpe es la nueva, no sabe ni mantenerse en pie.

Me gire queriendo averiguar quien era la causante de todo aquello. Al hacerlo vi algo que realmente no me esperaba, ante mi se encontraba aquella chica que nunca pensé volver a ver.

- ¿San? - susurre aun con incredulidad.

Ella me miró sorprendida y algo confusa porque supiese su nombre, pero ese gesto solo duró unos segundos porque enseguida volvió a su aire de superioridad.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme así? -dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Tú - espeté sin más dándome media vuelta y me aleje hacia el interior del edificio.

Mientras iba caminando oí la voz del chico a mis espaldas.

-Oye espérame - Me giré y miré como me seguía a pasos rápidos - No te pude agradecer lo que hiciste antes por mí.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, no soporto las injusticias y es lo mínimo que podía hacer - le dije sonriendo.

-Aun así gracias. Por cierto me llamo Charlie - dijo tendiéndome la mano y con una sonrisa algo tímida.

- Rachel, encantada - le di un apretón de manos mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba de mis labios.

Después de aquella pequeña presentación, los dos nos dirigimos hacia el salón de actos para saber en que clase nos tocaba. Esperamos sentados pacientemente mientras salían nombres y nombres de desconocidos de la boca del director. Hasta que después de mucho esperar salió mi nombre seguido al poco por el de Charlie.

Al entrar por la puerta de mi casa la observé detenidamente. Los de la mudanza ya habían llegado y colocado todos nuestros muebles, aunque todavía se podían apreciar cajas por los rincones ya podíamos empezar a llamarlo hogar. Me dirigí a mi habitación y dejé la mochila sobre la cama, después busque a mi padre por la casa y lo encontré en la cocina, terminando de preparar el almuerzo. Realmente olía delicioso.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día cariño? - me preguntó como siempre tan atento.

- Bueno, podría haber sido peor.

Mi padre se giró y me observó.

-¿Pasó algo?

Suspiré y le miré.

-¿Te acuerdas de Santana? ¿Mi amiga en el colegio, que de un día para otro dejo de hablarme? Pues me la encontré en el instituto.

-¿Te dijo algo? - dijo mi padre preocupado, sabiendo que no habíamos acabado muy bien.

-No... bueno... es que creo que no me reconoció. Pero mejor, no quiero hablar con ella, se ha vuelto una persona indeseable, es la típica matona de instituto, cuando la vi estaba molestando a un chico.

-Entonces será mejor que te alejes de ella - añadió él.

-Si... -suspiré- aunque he hecho un amigo, el niño al que molestaba Santana, se llama Charlie y encima nos ha tocado en la misma clase.

-Me alegro mucho cariño, ya sabia yo que enseguida harías amigos. Anda pon la mesa y llama a tu hermano que ya está la comida lista.

Después de poner la mesa me dispuse a llamar a Lucas que se encontraba en su cuarto. Toqué en la puerta y al entrar vi como estaba terminando de poner unos posters en la pared. Sonreí y él me miró.

- ¿Te gusta, Rach? - me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Si, está muy bonita Lucas, anda, vamos a comer ¿si?

Lo cogí por los hombros y le revolví el pelo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la mesa. Mi padre ya se había sentado y nos esperaba cubiertos en mano.

- U os dais prisa o empezaré sin vosotros.

Nosotros nos reímos y nos sentamos. Durante la comida Lucas nos contó su primer día de colegio, parecía que le había ido mejor que a mi.

Mi hermano era mas sociable que yo, no había tenido problemas en hacerse amigo de los chicos de su clase enseguida, además parecía entusiasmado por su nuevo colegio. Nos contó que ya había estado investigando, intentando averiguar cada uno de los recovecos que tenía.

Entre risas y palabras terminamos de comer y recogimos la mesa. Cuando lo hicimos mi padre nos miró y dijo:

-Chicos me tengo que ir a la oficina a arreglar unos papeles del traslado y demás. No creo que tarde mucho, pero ¿porque no salís a dar una vuelta y conocer el barrio y la ciudad?

-Yo prefiero terminar de arreglar mi habitación - añadió Lucas.

-Yo no sé que haré, ya veré si me apetece.

-Esta bien, como queráis - nos dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y miró a mi hermano - Si Rachel sale y pasa algo ya sabes donde encontrarme, pero aun así ten cuidado y no hagas el trasto por la casa.

Lucas puso morritos, indignado porque le tratasen como a un niño pequeño, al fin y al cabo ya era mayor, ya tenía 8 años, o por lo menos eso es lo que decía él cada vez que le trataban así.

-Se cuidarme solo - añadió.

Mi padre y yo nos reímos.

-Lo se, lo se - dijo mi padre y cogió el abrigo para después abrir la puerta de la calle - Portaos bien - y salió.

Me quedé mirando a Lucas para después avisarle que iba a salir, que tuviera mucho cuidado y que si pasaba algo no dudara en llamarme al móvil. Él volvió a repetir que era mayorcito y que no le pasaría nada. Yo suspiré y le revolví el pelo. Fui hasta mi habitación para coger una sudadera y después me dirigí a la salida, asegurándome de cerrar bien la puerta. No pensaba ir muy lejos, pero aun así me preocupaba que le pudiera pasar algo a aquél pequeñajo.

Iba caminando tranquilamente observando las tiendas cuando alguien en monopatín paso por mi lado dándome un suave empujón. Me quejé pero esa persona siguió hacia delante ignorándome. Resoplé y justo en ese momento vi como un autobús se aproximaba a gran velocidad mientras que él patinador comenzaba a cruzar. Se lo iba a llevar por delante. ¿Qué podía hacer? Corrí tras él, y llegué a tiempo de agarrarlo por el gorro tirando hacia atrás provocando que cayera al suelo y el monopatín saliera disparado arrollándolo el bus.

Al tirar de él hacia atrás los dos caímos al suelo, él encima de mí. Cuando abrí los ojos, que había cerrado instintivamente, solo pude ver un montón de pelo rubio cerca de mi rostro.

-¿Te importaría quitarte de encima mio? - le pedí, ya que me estaba aplastando.

Él patinador se incorporó y se giró para ayudarme a levantarme. Me tendió la mano y yo se la agarre, pero cuando tiró de mi, lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y acabé pegada a él, demasiado pegada diría yo.

Enseguida me puse colorada y baje la mirada intentando evitar que me viera así mientras me separaba rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien? - me preguntó.

Me quedé callada y aun mirando al suelo, intentando descifrar esa voz que me sorprendió. Tenía voz de chica, pero... desde el primer momento parecía un chico. ¿Qué hago pensando en estas cosas si solo con levantar la vista podré descubrirlo?

Lentamente levanté la cabeza mirándole al rostro. Sus rasgos eran delicados y suaves, pelo corto y rubio y unos ojos color verde con tonos marrones, que me miraban preocupados. A pesar de todo, si que era una chica, eso o era un chico muy muy femenino y no lo parecía.

-¿Estas bien? - me volvió a preguntar.

Yo tan solo pude asentir a su pregunta y bajé la mirada aún sonrojada. Ella me cogió la cara y me la levantó, al hacerlo pude ver que me miraba sonriéndome.

- Muchísimas gracias por salvarme.

- No.. No hay de que... Es lo menos que podía hacer.- me sonrojé aún más.

- Si hay de que, aunque mi monopatín quedó algo destrozado.

Las dos dirigimos la mirada hacia la carretera donde se veía la tabla hecha picadillo y dos ruedas a su lado. La chica puso una cara de pena y luego me volvió a mirar.

- Anda vamos, te invito a tomar algo como recompensa.

- No, no hace falt...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase me había agarrado por el brazo y tirado de mi hacia una de las calles de la zona.

Tras caminar unos metros acabamos en una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cerca. En esos momentos había poca gente, lo que la hacia cómoda y agradable para conversar. Aun así la chica me guío hasta una de las mesas mas apartadas, donde nos sentamos. Yo aun seguía algo sonrojada y no sabia que decirle, nunca me había ocurrido algo así y la verdad es que aun así, nunca se me había dado bien hablar con gente que no conocía.

Nada más sentarnos ella me miró sonriendo.

-Espero que te guste el lugar.

Yo solo asentí, seguían sin salirme las palabras, me ponía demasiado nerviosa esa mirada suya.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Quinn, pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras - dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-R-rachel - dije titubeando mientras me volvía a sonrojar. Como odiaba eso de mi, no poder estar tranquila para mantener una conversación decente con otra persona.

-¿Te puedo llamar Rach?

-Claro... de hecho todos me llaman así.

-Oh, que pena, yo que quería ser especial. Ya encontrare otra forma de llamarte que solo diga yo - seguido de esto me sacó la lengua.

Se notaba que era muy sociable y encantadora, sobretodo encantadora.

-¿Qué quieren tomar? - dijo una camarera apareciendo de repente. O quizás es que yo no me había fijado mucho en lo que había a mí alrededor.

-Yo un café con leche, por favor - dijo Quinn dedicándole una sonrisa a la camarera.

-Lo mismo - añadí cuando la camarera se fijó en mi.

La chica se alejó con el pedido apuntado en una libreta y yo volví a dirigir mi mirada a Quinn que me observaba divertida.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para tomar café? - dijo riéndose suavemente.

-Tengo ya 17 años, no soy tan pequeña - replique y eso provocó que Quinn se riera aun mas.

En ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto me había parecido a mi hermano hablando así y me morí de la vergüenza volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Mientras miraba atentamente los surcos de la mesa, notaba como Quinn no me quitaba la vista de encima. Sentía como esa sonrisa aún seguía posada en sus labios y eso no ayudaba a que mi sonrojo pasara. Me encontraba muy estúpida en esa situación, totalmente sonrojada por un comentario de alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

- Aquí tenéis chicas, vuestros cafés.- miré a la camarera, una chica más o menos de la edad de Quinn.

- Gracias Lidia, por cierto ¿nos vemos esta noche no? - le sonrió coquetamente.

- Por supuesto preciosa - guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

Me quedé mirando a Quinn analizando la situación que acababa de vivir. Así que era de esas chicas... No sé por que no me sorprendía. Terminé de echar el azúcar al café y lo removí. Ella me volvió a mirar.

- ¿Qué?

- No has dicho nada por lo de Lidia.

- ¿Debería? - levanté una ceja mirándola algo inquisidora.

- No, supongo que no. Pero quiero que sepas que no estamos saliendo ni nada.

Yo sonreí divertida, ¿me estaba dando explicaciones?

- Si lo estuvierais no pasaría nada - le dije aun sonriendo - ¿no?

-No, pero no es la clase de chicas con las que tendría una relación - dijo desviando levemente la mirada hacia Lidia.

-¿Y con que tipo de chicas tendrías una relación? - añadí.

La situación había dado un vuelco a mi favor, ahora ya se me había quitado el sonrojo y era yo la que controlaba la conversación o al menos eso creía.

Ella me miró y pude ver en su rostro que no debería haber hecho esa pregunta. Su sonrisa era traviesa, coqueta, la sonrisa que me ponía nerviosa.

-Como tú quizás, aunque si te conociera mas... a fondo quizás si podría asegurártelo.

Mi rostro se volvió como una bolita de navidad, me daba la impresión que el rojo de mi rostro era el que estaba iluminando toda la cafetería e inmediatamente volví a bajar la cabeza y me dedique a remover el café por enésima vez.

De repente oí la carcajada de Quinn, en ese momento alce el rostro lentamente y vi como se reía mirándome.

-Que linda te ves sonrojada - alargó su mano y acarició mi mejilla.

No podía dejar de mirar a aquella chica. Era tan diferente a mí, pero a la vez la sentía tan cercana. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto?. De repente miré el reloj y vi que había pasado una hora desde que salí de casa y sería mejor que volviera, a fin de cuentas Lucas seguía solo.

Justo en ese momento sentí como algo en mi bolsillo comenzaba a vibrar, metí la mano en él y saqué el móvil para ver quien era. "Papá" ponía en la pantalla.

-Un segundo - le dije a Quinn mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

Quinn solo asintió y se quedé mirándome, atenta a todo lo que hacia.

Me gire levemente para evitar esa mirada y contesté.

-Dime papá.

-Rach, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? - dijo al otro lado de la línea - necesito que me traigas unos papeles que me dejé en casa, es importante.

-Vale, voy a ahora para casa y te los llevo - hubo unos segundos de silencio - papá... ¿te das cuenta que no conozco la ciudad y no se donde trabajas?

Una risa procedente de Quinn hizo que la mirara levemente levantando una ceja.

-Coge un taxi, la calle es Menendez Valdes en las oficinas de arquitectos Arteco.

-Vale, ¿Donde dejaste los documentos?

-Están encima de la mesa del salón, en una carpeta roja - se quedó callado unos segundos - ¿lo ves?

-No estoy en casa, voy ahora para allá.

-Oh, vale. No tardes.

-Hasta ahora - dije para después colgar.

Cuando guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo miré a Quinn la cual no había perdido su preciosa sonrisa.

-Debo irme, lo siento.- dije mientras sacaba la cartera para pagar.

-¿Qué haces? Invito yo.- Pidió la cuenta, la cual trajo Lidia en seguida.

-Gracias, la próxima invito yo -dije mientras me levanta y me dirigía en dirección a la salida.

Pero Quinn se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿No creerás que voy a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente no? - dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa.

La mire interrogante. ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí y su nariz casi rozaba la mía. Abrí lo máximo que pude los ojos y mi boca se quedo en una mueca extraña de sorpresa. ¿Qué pretendía? No me iría... a besar, ¿no?

Intenté recomponerme mientras que ella se acercaba aun mas, pero resultó inútil.

-¿Te ibas a ir sin ni siquiera darme tu teléfono? - dijo de repente para después estallar en una gran carcajada.

Me puse de nuevo roja de la vergüenza. Como pude le escribí mi teléfono en una de las servilletas y salí de allí rápidamente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Nada más salir mi móvil sonó de nuevo, lo cogí extrañada pues no conocía el número.

- ¿Te llevo?- me reí al reconocer la voz de Quinn.

Al darme la vuelta vi como ella guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo y me ofrecía la mano. La agarré y cruzando el paso de peatones nos metimos por un callejón.

- Espera aquí.- Vi como entraba rápidamente en una casa y salía al poco con dos cascos-. Sube

Me sonrió y montó en una moto que estaba allí aparcada, en la cual yo en mi despiste no había reparado aún. Era una moto preciosa, negra y plateada y realmente pegaba mucho con el estilo de Quinn. Me coloqué el casco y subí agarrándome a sus caderas y automáticamente noté como ella se removió un poco inquieta y sonreí, ahora me tocaba jugar a mí.

- Bueno, ¿arrancamos ya?

Le susurré suavemente al oído y se puso algo roja para después rápidamente colocarse el casco intentando ocultarlo.

- S... si... mejor nos vamos...

Ella me miró de reojo y en menos de lo que esperaba estábamos delante de la puerta de casa. Le di un beso en la comisura de los labios cuando las dos nos habíamos quitado el casco y entré rápidamente para coger los papeles que necesitaba mi padre.

Entre en casa precipitadamente y encontré a mi hermano tirado en el sofá viendo la tele.

-¿Ya estas aquí? - me dijo.

-Si, pero salgo otra vez, que tengo que llevarle unos papeles a papa - le conteste mientras buscaba la carpeta por el salón - ¿Has visto una carpeta roja que estaba encima de la mesa?

-Si, la lleve a la habitación de papa, para que no la perdiera - me respondió.

Suspire y fui a la habitación, la cogí rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta para salir de casa.

-Pórtate bien y cualquier cosa me avisas - le recordé.

-Que si, pesada -protesto él.

Quinn serpenteaba rápidamente entre los coches, tenía un gran manejo en la moto, no como con el monopatín, pensé sin poder evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se formase en mi rostro al recordar lo sucedido hacia apenas unas horas. Llegamos a la dirección en unos minutos y mientras nos acercábamos pude distinguir a mi padre en la puerta esperándome. Cuando Quinn aparcó la moto me baje de ella y me dirigí a mi padre que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia. En cuanto llegue a su lado me quite el casco y le dije:

-Toma papa - tendiéndole la carpeta.

Él me miró sorprendido, después miró el casco y por ultimo miró a Quinn, todavía subida en la moto esperándome.

-¿Quién es ese? - pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

-Dirás que, quien es esa - le dije mientras me reía suavemente - es Quinn, la conocí hoy y se ofreció a traerme en la moto para que llegase antes.

-Uhm... - dejó de mirar a Quinn con el ceño fruncido y me miró a mí - bueno, muchas gracias por la carpeta cariño - la cogió - pero ten cuidado en la moto ¿eh? que son peligrosas, y no te vayas por ahí con cualquiera, que nunca se sabe - dijo de forma protectora.

Yo me reí ante su comentario.

-Está bien papa, seré una niña buena y no hablare con nadie nunca.

Al escuchar eso él también se empezó a reír.

-Lo siento, a veces me paso de protector - dijo.

-No pasa nada papa. Anda ya me voy que tú tienes cosas que hacer- me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos luego.

Tras depositar el beso y que mi padre volviera a entrar en el edificio me acerqué a Quinn la cual se estaba quitando el casco.

- Tu padre me ha mirado mal.- Suspiró y puso una cara de fingida molestia.

- Si, es algo protector - me reí - ¿Pero a que viene esa carita?

- No quería caerle mal a mi suegro desde el primer día –soltó.

Yo solo me puse completamente roja, y seguro que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo en esos momentos lo habría escupido.

- ¿¡Qué! - la miré muy sorprendida

- Era una broma.- se empezó a reír estrepitosamente y yo me crucé de brazos.

- Idiota - suspiré y comencé a caminar con el casco en la mano.

Ella me siguió arrastrando suavemente la moto sin eliminar esa sonrisa traviesa de su rostro.

- Anda venga, que te llevo de vuelta.

- No, me voy caminando...

- No seas así, solo es una broma sin importancia.

- ¿Y como sé que no me violarás o algo así? - la miré con una sonrisa disimulada.

- Si te quisiera violar ya lo hubiera hecho –espetó completamente seria.

Me miró de forma penetrante a los ojos y me quedé estática, mi sonrisa se esfumó y pude notar como cada vez se acercaba más a mí.

Dejó la moto aparcada y llevó la mano a mi rostro acariciándola.

-A una mujer tan hermosa como tú, seria un pecado violarla, hasta follarla seria pecado. Lo que yo te haría es el amor, una y otra vez para te sintieras viva y amada – dijo acercándose más a mi rostro.

La miraba cada vez más roja y con la boca abierta con lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca nadie me había dicho nada parecido y yo, sinceramente, no sabía como reaccionar. De repente posó sus labios sobre los míos dulcemente, me dio un beso suave y lento y en seguida se separó para mirarme a los ojos.

-Eh... eh... - fue lo único que pude decir.

-Deberías... - dijo mientras sonreía – haber visto tu cara, jajajaja – y se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

El rojo de mi cara paso de ser de vergüenza a ser de ira, la miré totalmente enfadada y le lancé el casco, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme algo así?. Ella lo sujetó como pudo y se dejo de reír.

-Vete a la mierda – le solté y comencé a alejarme caminando mientras apretaba los puños.

Esta tía es estúpida... Era lo único que conseguía pensar mientras caminaba hacia casa. No había mirado hacia atrás, pero algo me decía que no se había movido de donde la dejé. Me daba igual, por mí como si no la volvía a ver, me dije a mi misma con firmeza.

Al llegar a casa cerré de un portazo sobresaltando a Lucas el cual estaba estudiando, cosa que no termine de entender porque apenas había pasado un día de clases, pero en esos momentos no me apetecía pensar mucho en ello. Me disculpé y comencé a preparar algo de cenar para distraerme. En menos de lo que esperaba eran las nueve y mi padre y mi hermano esperaban ansiosos la cena. Sonreí y serví tres platos de macarrones. Justo cuando me dispuse a llevarme el primer bocado a la boca tocaron la puerta. Mi padre se levantó y abrió, dejando sobre la mesa un sobre con mi nombre y una rosa.

No le di mayor importancia y seguí comiendo, pero aquellos dos cotillas que tengo por familia no dejaban de echarme furtivas miradas para que la abriera. Hice caso omiso y tras terminar de comer me dirigí a mi habitación con la rosa en un vaso de agua y el sobre.

Sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas no dejaba de mirarlo sin terminar de decidir si abrirlo o no, pero tampoco podía estar eternamente con el cerrado. Suspiré y con cuidado despegué la pestaña, dentro había un sobre blanco, con una perfecta caligrafía que decía:

_Lo siento, he sido una estúpida por tratarte como a un juguete solo para divertirme o por lo menos esa es la imagen que he dado. Pero no es eso lo que pretendía. Desde que te vi me llamaste la atención, no se a ciencia cierta por que, pero es así. Me ponías nerviosa, aunque no se notase y con estas estúpidas bromas es como me siento segura. Cuando te besé, fue porque quería hacerlo, te veías tan adorable fingiendo estar enfadada... pero al ver tu rostro cuando me separé me dio miedo y lo estropee. De nuevo lo siento y comprendo que ya no quieras verme más, pero si cambias de opinión, si dentro de ti piensas que podrías llegar a perdonarme en algún momento, te estaré esperando en la calle, a la puerta de tu casa hasta una hora después de haberte llegado esta carta. Si no te veo, sabré que no quieres verme mas y así será._

_Atentamente: una estúpida arrepentida._

Cuando termine de leer la carta miré la hora rápidamente, ya casi había pasado una hora desde que la había recibido. ¿Porque habría sido tan estúpida de esperar a leerla? Me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo de casa dejando a mi padre y a Lucas estupefactos en el sofá.

En la calle ya hacia frío, y tan solo una farola la iluminaba tenuemente. Miré frente a mi casa y allí ya no había nadie. Suspiré y me froté los brazos dándome algo de calor. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida de esperar? Me repetí. Ya no la volvería a ver... Busqué desesperadamente a los lados, pero ahí tampoco había nada. Realmente la fastidié. Con la cabeza gacha entré en casa, sin reparar en que una sombra me observaba desde el portal de una casa. Esa sombra sonreía mientras me veía entrar, cosa que no supe hasta semanas después, y eso era algo que realmente cambiaría mi vida.

Subí a casa pausadamente y cuando por fin entré los chicos me miraron todavía sorprendidos por mi comportamiento.

-¿Todo bien? -quiso saber mi padre.

-Si, si, tranquilo – dije sin mucha convicción.

Él se me quedo mirando preocupado.

-Seguro que se le escapó el novio – bromeo Lucas.

Le lance una mirada asesina y mi padre le dio un suave zape.

-Deja a tu hermana tranquila – le riñó.

Lucas se sobó la cabeza y después se cruzó de brazos mirando a la tele, enfadado.

-Me voy a la cama – le dije a mi padre – estoy cansada.

-Esta bien cariño, descansa – se levantó y me abrazó.

Le correspondí y me quede así unos segundos con los ojos cerrados sintiéndome como cuando era pequeña y el me consolaba, después él me besó la cabeza y se separó sonriéndome dulcemente.

Me aleje por el pasillo y entré en mi habitación cerrando la puerta, fui hasta mi cama y me dejé caer en ella boca a abajo mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban amenazando con salir y entre sollozos me quedé dormida aún con la ropa puesta.


	2. Comienzan los problemas

_Capítulo 2: Comienzan los problemas_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con restos de sal por mi cara y la ropa arrugada, la cual me quité enseguida y me dirigí a la ducha. Todavía no había amanecido, así que me bañé tranquilamente y al salir me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa holgada. El pelo mojado escurría sobre la camisa, así que me apresuré a secármelo, pensando en que lo debía cortar ya... Suspiré. Si mi estado de ánimo no solía ser bueno hoy estaba peor.

Creo que hoy bastaría la más mínima cosa para que estallara, y presentía que el día no me deparaba nada bueno.

Salí del baño, cogí la mochila y sin desayunar ni nada me marché de casa, dejándole una nota a mi padre. "Hoy tengo que irme temprano, te quiero"

Bajé a la calle y en el portal me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo y bastante la verdad, suspiré y miré las escaleras planteándome si subir a por un paraguas pero enseguida deseché la idea, no me apetecía subir y andar bajo la lluvia siempre me había relajado. Me enfundé bien en mi chaqueta y salí a la calle.

Caminé en dirección al instituto con la lluvia golpeándome y sin que me diese cuenta ya estaba en frente de él, había estado caminando pensando en mis cosas y me había abstraído de todo, hasta del tiempo.

Atravesé las puertas y me sacudí las gotas que inundaban mi ropa y mi pelo. No había servido de nada secármelo antes de salir de casa. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi clase, donde me senté en mi sitio y esperé a que llegasen los demás mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana.

A los cinco minutos comenzó a entrar gente, y noté como me señalaban y susurraban. No hice demasiado caso, ya que al ser la nueva supuse sería normal pero al poco llegó Charlie y me miró también de forma extraña.

- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté confusa.

- ¿No te has enterado? Dicen por ahí que eres lesbiana... –dijo algo asustado susurrando cada palabra.

Lo miré algo sorprendida y miré a la gente de mí alrededor que rápidamente quitó la mirada intentando fingir que se ocupaban de sus cosas.

- ¿Quién dice eso? –espeté.

- San…Santana, además dice que la persigues... –dijo mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie le escuchaba.

Desde luego, no daba crédito, ¿que se creía esa niñata?

Me levanté de golpe y salí por la puerta en dirección a la entrada del instituto, como esperaba ahí estaba Santana hablando con un grupo de chicos esperando que diesen la ultima llamada para entrar a clase.

-¿De que coño vas? - le grité mientras la empujaba de improvisto sorprendiéndola.

-Jajaja -se rio en cuanto se recompuso y miró a los chicos que tenia al lado – lo veis, lo que os decía, no puede vivir sin mi.

-¿Y no será al revés? Desde que llegué no dejas de perseguirme y de hablar de mí. Si tanto te gusto pues me lo dices y ya esta, pero deja de tocarme las narices. Aunque he de decirte que ni muerta me fijaría en ti, por dios, que asco, si es que das pena, ¿no te has visto en el espejo o que? - le dije con la ira recorriendo mis venas.

Todo a mí alrededor se había quedado en silencio y todos nos observaban, esperando que Santana me respondiese y como siempre quedara como la chula del instituto, pero ella simplemente abrió la boca, supongo que esperando a que saliesen las palabras solas, pero no ocurrió nada. Volvió a cerrarla y salió por la puerta del instituto alejándose de allí.

Me quedé estática en el sitio mientras veía como se alejaba, tal vez me hubiera pasado un poco, pero no debía preocuparme más, ella sabrá lo que hace yéndose del instituto asi que subí a clase de nuevo y me senté con Charlie que me miró totalmente confundido. Las horas de clase pasaban rápidamente, hasta que a última hora la profesora nos mandó un trabajo en grupo. Como Charlie y yo no teníamos más contacto con gente de la clase aún, decidimos hacerlo los dos solos y así se lo comunicamos a la profesora, la cual nos dio su visto bueno.

- Podemos ir a mi casa a hacerlo, mis padres no están y comeremos tranquilos.

- Esta bien, no veo el problema.- le sonreí y rápidamente le escribí un mensaje a mi padre avisándole y a los pocos segundos me respondió que no habría problema ninguno.

A la salida del instituto fuimos caminando tranquilamente, lo que no me esperaba es que Charlie viviera al final de mi calle y el portal me sonase de algo, pero no terminaba de relacionarlo con nada, quizás simplemente pasé frente a él en mi caminata de ayer.

La casa era bastante grande, la sala de la entrada tenía unos pocos muebles para sentarse y desde el fondo del pasillo se oían unas risas. Caminamos hacia ellas y lo que vi me dejó de piedra. Eran Quinn y Santana y en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron dándose cuenta de mi presencia ellas se quedaron en la misma situación que yo dejando de reírse al instante.

-Charlie... Creo que se te olvidó decirme algo... –dije totalmente confundida.

- ¿Algo? - miró a Santana y a Quinn- Bueno... Santana es mi hermanastra. Y ella es Quinn, mi hermana –dijo como si nada.

No podía creerlo, realmente... ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Yo nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Santana y Quinn me miraban serias y yo sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos.

- Hey, Charlie... me.. mejor voy a casa... tengo... cosas que hacer –dije con la voz entrecortada.

- No, espera Rach... –dijo preocupado.

- Enserio, otro día quedamos.

Miré a Quinn, ella no me apartaba la vista de encima.

-Firmado: Una tonta que tarda en leer.. –susurré.

Charlie y Santana me miraron extrañados y después miraron a Quinn que seguía penetrándome con la mirada hasta que por fin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no la dejé, no me creía capaz de soportar cualquier cosa que me dijese y menos delante de todos ellos. Así que me di la vuelta y eché a correr escaleras abajo y no dejé de hacerlo hasta llegar a mi casa ya sin poder aguantar las lágrimas.

Entré dando un portazo y me arrepentí justo después de hacerlo, mi padre se preocuparía y mi hermano... bueno, no tenia ganas de aguantarlo.

Miré a mí alrededor intentando limpiarme las lágrimas del rostro y esperando que saliera mi padre de alguna parte para preguntarme que me pasaba, pero esperé en balde. Encima de la mesa del salón había una nota en la que me decían que se habían ido a comer por ahí, para no tener que cocinar y yo al leerlo no pude aguantar mas, arrugué la hoja y la tiré a alguna parte de la habitación, después me dirigí a mi dormitorio donde comencé a desahogarme.

Nada más entrar le pegué una patada a la cama y varios puñetazos a la pared, sabía que al día siguiente me arrepentiría pero no podía mas, así seguí durante unos minutos hasta que me derrumbé en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

Me abracé las piernas y lloré y lloré hasta que apenas me quedaron lágrimas que derramar, justo en ese momento me levanté decidida y me dirigí al baño. Busqué por los armarios hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, las tijeras. Me miré en el espejo unos segundos, cogí mi pelo y lo estire, acerque las tijeras a él y sin piedad comencé a cortarlo.

El pelo caía por mis hombros sin descanso, hasta que de repente me detuve, lo que vi ante mí me resultaba totalmente desconocido, ya no era yo, era... otra y eso era justo lo que quería.

Sonreí de lado al espejo y me volví a bañar por segunda vez en el día deshaciéndome de los pelos sueltos que quedaban en mi cuerpo y al salir del baño me puse algo de gomina de Lucas dejándomelo bien peinado.

- Esto ya es otra cosa... –murmuré para mi misma.

Estaba decidido, iba a cambiar, se acabó aquella Rachel, hoy empezaba una nueva. Fui a mi habitación y allí comencé a rajar parte de mis vaqueros, mis camisas antes con manga larga ahora la tenían corta y despuntada o simplemente no tenían. En ese momento me pregunté que diría mi padre y paré de modificar la ropa, con esa tendría por ahora. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa y salí de nuevo a la calle. La tarde caía sobre mí y me dirigí a un parque cercano, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni de hablar, y pasó el tiempo mientras veía como los niños y sus madres huían de mi y de mis pintas. Sonreí, sola, eso era lo que quería.

Volví a casa al anochecer y nada mas entrar por la puerta mi hermano y mi padre se quedaron de piedra al verme.

-¿Qué... qué... te has echo? - me dijo mi padre sin salir del asombro.

Suspiré.

-Solo… necesitaba un cambio papa – le respondí.

-Pero... ya no pareces tú, no te reconozco -dijo con suavidad.

-Esa era la idea papa... -pasé por su lado en dirección a mi habitación.

-¡Rachel! -me llamó mi padre.

Me giré y le miré.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad? - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Lo se, lo se... -susurré.

Llegó frente a mí y me abrazó.

-Mi niña...

-Estoy bien papa, no te preocupes – dije separándome rápidamente de él y entrando en mi habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando a mi padre en medio del pasillo, sin saber que hacer.

Me cambié de ropa poniéndome el pijama y me tiré en la cama, mirando al techo hasta que mis tripas comenzaron a sonar, era casi medianoche y no había comido nada en todo el día. Me levanté y me asomé al pasillo, para saber si mi padre seguía aun por ahí, pero pude oír la tele de su habitación puesta, seguramente se había quedado dormido viéndola. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a la cocina, abrí la nevera y saqué lo necesario para prepararme un sándwich lo suficiente grande para quitarme el hambre, cuando lo terminé me senté en el sofá y mientras veía la tele me lo fui comiendo lentamente.

A esas horas no había nada que sirviera, tele tienda, porno de mala calidad y alguna que otra película antigua. Dejé una de esas películas sin hacer mucho caso a lo que decían mientras mi mente se encontraba ocupada en otra cosa, pensaba en Quinn, en sus labios, su sonrisa… Sacudí la cabeza, no, tenía que olvidarme de ella, solo ser yo, ser la única que controlara mi vida

Tras dejar el plato en el fregadero me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación y me tumbé boca arriba sin poder dormir. Cogí el Ipod y puse algo de rock, y con esa música tan poco relajante me dormí.

El despertador sonaba y sonaba, pero no quería moverme a apagarlo, no quería ni levantarme de la cama pero mi padre entró en la habitación y me destapó.

- Vale que te cortes el pelo, vale que cortes la ropa, pero lo que no permitiré es que faltes a clase, arriba ya –espetó.

Lo miré y pude ver que aunque sus palabras fueran duras me miraba tiernamente. Mis pies se pusieron en el suelo y me levanté siguiéndolo a desayunar, nos sentamos en silencio y comimos tranquilamente mientras Lucas daba cabezazos sobre la mesa.

Lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué haces? - le pregunté.

-Es que me duermo – me respondió mirándome con cara de dormido para después seguir con los cabezazos.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo. Cuando terminé me levanté y sin decir nada me fui a vestir, me puse lo primero que cogí, unos pantalones desgarrados del día anterior y una camiseta negra de un grupo de rock a la que le había quitado las mangas y encima una sudadera también negra, algo raída. Después de eso cogí la mochila y me dispuse a salir a la calle.

-¿Vendrás a comer? - me pregunto mi padre antes de que saliese.

-Seguramente – y sin mas cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras.

Sabia que no me estaba comportando bien con mi padre, él siempre había sido muy bueno y comprensivo, pero me agobiaba cuando me miraba preocupado y no tenia ganas de hablar, ni con él ni con nadie. Al llegar al instituto la gente me miraba y me señalaba mientras cuchicheaban, nada cambiaba aquí, aunque por lo menos ahora si tenían razones para hablar de mi.

Subí a clase y tiré la mochila sobre la mesa, esta vez la mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba allí. Charlie se encontraba a mi lado, mirándome temeroso e imagino que esperándose alguna reprimenda y hasta a lo mejor algún golpe por la situación a la que me había visto obligada el día anterior, pero yo simplemente me senté en la mesa y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó aun temeroso.

Como empezaba a odiar esa frase...

Suspire y sin mirarle le respondí.

-Claro.

-¿Y ese cambio de look?

-Me apetecía -le respondí de forma seca.

-Esta bien – dijo rindiéndose por mantener una conversación conmigo – Oye, que siento lo de ayer, no sabia que te ibas a poner así, no era una encerrona ni nada de eso, pero es que tú eres mi amiga y Santana mi hermanastra, no puedo evitar que os veáis en algún momento, aunque me gustaría – siguió, intentando arreglar las cosas.

Parecía ser que no sabia que Quinn y yo nos conocíamos, tal vez era lo mejor, así no tenia que dar más explicaciones.

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya – le dije mientras le sonreía levemente para después volver a mirar por la ventana.

Charlie parecía dispuesto a decir algo más, pero en ese momento entró el profesor de matemáticas, así que tan solo cayó y atendió a la clase, mientras yo por mi parte comencé a dibujar en uno de los márgenes del libro perdida en mis pensamientos.

- Rachel, ¿le importaría volver a clase?

Levanté la vista y el profesor se encontraba detrás de mí viendo los dibujos que había hecho. Al principio eran meras rayas, pero luego se había ido transformando en el nombre de Quinn con ellas.

- Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en su novio y hacer caso a los logaritmos... –espetó malhumorado.

En se instante Charlie miró mi libro y vio el nombre de Quinn aunque intenté evitarlo y automáticamente comenzó a unir hilos y me miró algo sorprendido.

El pobre chico estuvo intentando hablar conmigo todos los cambios de clase, pero yo solo le respondía con monosílabos. Al toque del timbre cogí mis cosas rápidamente y me fui, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, pero en la salida me esperaba una sorpresa, Quinn, apoyada en su moto buscaba con la mirada a alguien, y al verme, sus ojos se iluminaron. Opté por seguir de largo, pero al pasar por su lado me agarró la mano.

-¿Qué te has hecho? – preguntó observando mi pelo.

- Cortarme el pelo, es obvio ¿no? –dije intentando no darle demasiada importancia.

Puso una mueca de disgusto y me dio un casco subiéndose a la moto.

-Sube y calla pequeña rebelde –dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Cogí el casco pero no me subí y la mire levantando una ceja.

-¿Y porque crees que voy a subir? –solté.

-Porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo... - me dijo con un tono de tristeza y de suplica.

Suspiré y me subí a la moto para después ponerme el casco.

-Vamos – le dije y ella arrancó la moto poniéndonos en marcha hacia un lugar que ahora me resultaba desconocido mientras una figura nos observaba alejarnos con el ceño tremendamente fruncido.

Cuando me di cuenta Quinn ya había detenido la moto y nos encontrábamos en un pequeño embarcadero de una de las playas cercanas, en ese momento se encontraba desierto, supongo que así seria más fácil para hablar. Me bajé de la moto y después lo hizo ella, se quitó el casco y su pelo se liberó del aprisionamiento que le ocasionaba el casco, como siempre lo tenia revuelto, aunque de esa manera le daba un aire casual, misterioso e interesante. Me miró y me sonrió tímidamente para después caminar hacia uno de los bancos cercanos.

Yo me quedé cerca de la moto, sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que vi como ella me invitaba a sentarme a su lado, me acerqué y me senté, un poco apartada de ella.

Estaba nerviosa, mucho, no sabia que decir, seguramente me tenia que disculpar, pero ella también y era la que me había dicho de venir, así que empiece ella si quiere. Miré al suelo y suspiré mientras ella simplemente me miraba, sin hacer nada mas, solo me miraba. Pasaron los minutos y ninguna de las dos hacia nada, ni, evidentemente, decía nada.

Volví a suspirar cansada y me levanté de golpe, ella pegó un pequeño salto, asustada por mi repentina reacción, mientras yo por mi parte me giré y la miré.

-Para estar aquí sin hacer nada mejor me voy a casa – le recriminé.

De repente sentí como me cogía de la mano, se había levantado y se encontraba a mi lado, mirándome de forma penetrante, como solía hacer. Yo estaba cansada de ponerme nerviosa, cansada de que esa chica me controlara con solo una mirada, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Mira Rachel, lo siento mucho ¿vale? No debí tratarte así el otro día, y realmente no sabía que conocías a mi hermano... Fue un golpe también para mí verte ayer...

-¿No querías verme? - le pregunte confusa.

-No... Quiero decir, si, claro que quería verte, pero no me lo esperaba, no en ese el momento - dijo intentando explicarse.

Suspiré.

-Siento haberte dejado plantada la otra noche... - susurré.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí - me sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Estas segura de querer verme? Me refiero... a, si no prefieres olvidarte de mi y seguir con tu vida -mientras decía eso desvié la mirada para que no pudiera ver mi expresión de tristeza.

Ella cogió mi rostro e hizo que la volviese a mirar.

-Estoy segura, quiero conocerte, llegar a conocerte de verdad - susurró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Me sonrojé ante ese gesto y me acerqué a ella besando su mejilla. Manteniendo ese contacto durante mas segundos de lo necesario.

Ella me miró con ojos brillantes y me abrazó, sin apenas hablar nos subimos en la moto y me llevó a casa. Me dejó delante de la puerta y repitió el gesto del beso que antes había hecho yo.

-¿Quedamos mañana? –preguntó con un leve tono de esperanza en su voz.

-No se si podré... Últimamente tengo a mi padre preocupado –suspiré.

-Bueno, no importa - me sonrió-. Te dejaré tiempo, y cuando estés dispuesta a hablar, tienes mi número.

Asentí sonriendo y subí a mi casa, nada mas abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fue a mi padre, frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfadado. Yo lo miré un poco asustada.

-¿Donde estabas? - me gritó.

-Por ahí - le dije sin mas.

-¿Como que por ahí? -se acercó a mi aun mas enfadado haciendo que yo tuviera que retroceder - Me estoy cansando de tu estúpido comportamiento y no lo voy a consentir mas. Estas castigada, no vas a salir de esta casa en mucho tiempo, a ver si así vuelves a ser la persona madura, responsable y seria que eras antes.

Lo miré sorprendida, había faltado a comer, pero no era para tanto.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí! - le grité yo también.

-Harás lo que yo diga, no puedo estar preocupándome por ti constantemente, ya eres mayorcita para comportarte como es debido –sentenció.

-¡Exacto! y como soy mayorcita no tienes ningún derecho a castigarme solo porque no haya venido a comer.

-¡No es solo por eso y lo sabes! –respondió.

-¡Me da igual, no pienso hacerlo! -grité aun mas enfrentándome a él.

Él iba a responderme pero no le dejé hacerlo, me di la vuelta, abrí la puerta y salí, baje corriendo las escaleras y no dejé de hacerlo hasta que llegué a un parque cercano, mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas de rabia que estaban a punto de salir.

Me subí a un parque infantil, para resguardarme de la gente y me senté entre la madera y cerca del tobogán para después limpiar las lágrimas que ya habían salido. Me tapé el rostro y me desahogue. ¿Como podía ser tan inflexible? No era justo, siempre había sido una buena chica y por una cosa que hago mal, solo una, mi padre me había castigado, se veía que nunca hacia suficiente para tenerlo contento. Se había mudado por él, había cuidado de su hermano desde pequeña, había cocinado, limpiado y hecho de todo por él y ahora que quería vivir mi vida me retenía para que siguiera siendo su niña obediente y sumisa.

Suspiré y justo en ese momento oí unas voces acercándose a mi posición y curiosamente una de esas voces me resultó conocida.

Me escondí aún más para evitar que me vieran. Eran dos chicas, las cuales se sentaron en un banco y se pusieron a hablar, la que tenía enfrente de mi era rubia y de unos ojos tan verdes que parecía que te ibas a perder en un bosque inmenso, la otra se encontraba de espaldas a mí, asi que no podía decir como era, solo morena de pelo largo. Me dije a mi misma que quedarme allí podría ser mala decisión, parecía como si las estuviera espiando, y eso no me gustaba nada.

Noté como la rubia se acercaba y le susurra algo al oído a la otra chica, al separarse tenía el rostro algo sonrojado y una sonrisa pícara, la otra miró a su alrededor y entonces pude ver que era Santana. No entendía aquél comportamiento, pero cuando mi cerebro aún procesaba la información vi como se besaban.

Decidí salir de allí sin hacer ruido, pero mientras me deslizaba de espaldas apoyé mal la mano y caí dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Rápidamente Santana se viró y me vio allí tumbada pero me levanté al instante y sin sacudirme la ropa de arena salí corriendo mientras oía como me llamaba, pero no le hice caso y seguí.

Tras unos cinco minutos de recorrer calles y calles me di cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba, y ya empezaba a oscurecer e irremediablemente me asusté.

Apenas unas farolas iluminaban la calle y yo caminaba y caminaba lentamente, mirando en cada esquina y tras cada cubo. Notaba como alguien venía detrás de mí, siguiendo mis pasos, pero no me atrevía a mirar atrás, de repente sus pasos aceleraron y algo tocó el hombro.

-¡Ahhh! - Me di la vuelta y comencé a pegar a quien se encontraba detrás de mí.

-¡Pero para, para joder! - Enseguida reconocí la voz y miré avergonzada a Charlie.

Este se encontraba sobándose los brazos y me miraba algo enfadado, hice un gesto de disculpa y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Procuraré no hacerte enfadar nunca.- Me sonrió-. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Lo miré y le conté la discusión que había tenido con mi padre, la posterior huida y que había terminado perdida, pero omití lo de Santana y aquella chica.

-Ven y quédate en mi casa esta noche, mis padres no están. Solo estamos Santana y yo.

-¿Y Quinn?

-Fue a visitar a nuestra madre, que hacía mucho que no veía –le informó.

-Oh... -dije pensativa – de todas maneras no me puedo quedar en tu casa, no quiero encontrarme con Santana o que a media noche me intente ahogar con la almohada – bromeé.

-Jajaja, tranquila, yo la mantendré alejada de ti –aseguró.

Lo miré levantando una ceja.

-¿Tú? Entonces si que no llegaré a mañana – le saqué la lengua.

Él se volvió a reír y me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-Que poca confianza tienes en mí -dijo mientras yo me reía e intentaba huir.

-Vale, jajajajaja... vale, jajajajaja... ¡vale! - casi grite muriéndome de la risa.

Charlie paró y me miró sonriendo triunfante.

-Anda vamos – dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Me coloqué caminando a su lado aunque no dejaba de mirar alrededor algo temerosa, apenas giramos un par de calles y me topé con su casa, yo que me creía perdida por la ciudad y estaba al lado de mi casa... Suspiré y le seguí al interior del edificio.

Subimos a su casa y él entró primero, yo le seguí, con cuidado y con un poco de miedo por encontrarme con Santana porque en esos momentos, era lo último que quería que ocurriese.

-¿Tienes hambre? - me preguntó Charlie.

La verdad es que estaba muerta de hambre, llevaba todo el día sin comer nada y mi estomago ya estaba rechistando así que simplemente asentí.

Él me sonrió y me llevó al salón, donde para mi desgracia se encontraba Santana, viendo la televisión sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me miró sorprendida y después desvió la mirada algo sonrojada, debido lo ocurrido en el parque seguramente.

-Siéntate- me dijo Charlie.

Yo le obedecí, sentándome lo más lejos posible de Santana, ella no dijo nada, solo siguió viendo la tele.

-Se quedara a dormir – le informó.

Ella le miró dispuesta a contestarle algo, pero se lo debió pensar mejor porque solamente asintió.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa y se perdió en la cocina para aparecer pocos minutos después con un gran plato de macarrones con tomate.

Le miré a él y luego al plato.

-¿Quieres cebarme verdad? - bromeé.

-Si, luego te comeremos entre toda la familia – dijo riéndose.

Yo también me reí, para después ponerme a comer mientras Santana nos miraba con la ceja levantada.

En menos de cinco minutos el plato de macarrones estaba acabado, limpio y colocado en su sitio. Los tres nos encontrábamos sentados viendo la tele, un programa algo aburrido pero realmente no le prestábamos atención. Esa noche me quedaría en el salón, rehusé quedarme en la habitación de Quinn pues me parecería una violación de su intimidad y ni hablar de dormir con Santana. Charlie en su pose de caballero me ofreció la suya, pero me reí y dije que no.

Cuando el programa terminó apagamos la tele y cada uno se fue a dormir. Yo me quedé allí, tumbada, mirando al techo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Primero lo de Quinn, ¿realmente quería estar con ella? Si, me gustaba mucho pero ¿como era estar con alguien? Yo nunca antes había tenido pareja y las dudas me asaltaban constantemente.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla la cual limpié rápidamente, si no le importaba a nadie no dejaría que vieran que me dolía. Entre pensamientos y planes de como salir adelante pasaron unas horas hasta que noté como alguien se levantaba y cuando miré hacia la puerta de la sala ahí estaba Santana. No tenía expresión ninguna en su rostro, tan solo me observaba.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? - Se acercó a mí y se sentó en el suelo.

-No... - La miré desde el sillón.

Me sonrió de lado y vi como intentaba decirme algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-No diré nada sobre lo que vi esta tarde.- Me miró algo sorprendida.

-Yo voy por ahí diciendo rumores falsos sobre ti, y tú, sin embargo... Eres buena .- Bajó el rostro algo avergonzada.

-Nadie domina sus sentimientos... No te preocupes - Me di la vuelta y me tapé con la manta - Buenas noches.

Oí como Santana se levantaba y volvía a su habitación No se en que momento de la noche conseguí dormirme pero cuando abrí los ojos parecía que apenas habían pasado unos minutos. Lo que me despertó fue el ruido de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse. Abrí los ojos mientras me los restregaba y me estiraba desentumeciendo los músculos de mi cuerpo. Justo en el momento en que estaba en una extraña postura ante mi apareció la figura de Quinn, mirándome entre asustada y sorprendida. Nos quedamos unos segundos así hasta que ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y yo me sonrojé avergonzada.

-Jajajajaj – se reía ella – que linda recién levantada, jajajaja

Instintivamente le tiré un cojín el cual esquivó y yo puse morritos.

-¿Eres mala eh? Te pasas el día riéndote de mi.- Ella se sentó a mis pies y me sonrió.

- Es que me lo pones muy fácil - En ese momento pareció darse cuenta de algo-. ¿Qué haces en mi casa, durmiendo en el sillón a las siete de la mañana?

Sin muchas ganas volví a relatar toda la historia y ella me miró con cara de desaprobación.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? –dijo cuando terminé de hablar.

-No se me ocurrió...- Y realmente era así, ni se me pasó por la cabeza llamarla.

Ella pasó una mano por encima de mis hombros y me atrajo hacia ella. Me apoyé en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

- Quiero estar tu vida, y eso es para lo bueno y para lo malo ¿si?

Me limité a asentir y cuando levanté la cabeza los labios de Quinn estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos Me sonrojé instantáneamente y justo cuando nos íbamos a besar apareció Santana en la puerta.

- Rachel, es hora de... - Se quedó allí de piedra.

Quinn y yo nos separamos y dirigí mi mirada hacia el suelo.

-Si, ya estoy despierta -murmuré

- No, si eso ya lo veo ya - Sonrió divertida y se fue - Por cierto, el desayuno ya esta .

Quinn y yo nos miramos y tras arreglarme un poco y lavarme la cara fuimos a desayunar. La comida transcurrió tranquila y apenas hablamos. Cuando terminé me dispuse a lavar la taza pero Quinn me lo impidió.

-Tenéis que ir al instituto, yo recojo esto.

-Pero... - Puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No digas nada, ve - Me guiñó un ojo y yo desaparecí tras Charlie con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Cuando íbamos saliendo por la puerta mochilas en mano me viré hacia él.

-¿Te importa que hoy compartamos los libros? No quiero pasar por casa - Bajé el rostro.

-Claro que no me importa tonta - Me sonrió y me pasó una mano por los hombros, gesto que hace una media hora había hecho Quinn.

Me giré para despedirme de ella y pude ver como observaba el brazo de Charlie sobre mis hombros con el ceño fruncido. Estaba celosa. Me reí y le saque la lengua.

-Hasta luego - dije intentando parar la risa.

Ella puso cara de indignada.

-Pasadlo bien.

Me reí aun más y me acerque a ella, le bese la mejilla y seguí a Charlie a la calle, pero antes de atravesar la puerta me giré y le dije:

-Celosa - y antes de que pudiera contestarme yo ya me había deslizado escaleras abajo reuniéndome con Charlie y con Santana.

-Yo me voy, he quedado con mis amigas – dijo Santana mientras se alejaba calle abajo.

Charlie y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros para después ponernos en camino hacia el instituto.

-Si sois hermanos, ¿Por qué Santana te trata así en el instituto? –pregunté confusa mientras caminábamos.

-La mayoría de la gente no lo sabe, ella se ha encargado de ocultarlo y como yo siempre he sido como el bicho raro de la escuela y ella la mas popular, simplemente sigue manteniendo su estatus –explicó con tono triste.

-Nunca me imagine que pudiese llegar a ser así –murmuré mas para mi misma que para Charlie.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confuso.

-Nada –dije solamente.

El resto del camino hablamos de cosas triviales, reímos y por un momento me olvidé de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Llegamos y nos sentamos comenzando el largo día escolar. Una clase tras otra, aburridas y monótonas que solo hacían que pensara en terminar por fin el instituto. Cuando por fin terminó salimos de la clase hablando animadamente, decidiendo que haría ahora cuando delante de mí apareció mi padre, con unas ojeras y sin afeitar.

-Sigues siendo responsable, has venido a clase...

-Si, bueno, que remedio, me obliga.- señaló a Charlie con la cabeza, el cual se había posicionado a unos metros.

-Mira Rach, lo siento mucho, pero se de padres a los que sus hijas se han metido en líos y...

-¿Crees que yo me metería en líos? –le interrumpí.

- No, sé que no pero... Es una nueva ciudad, nuevas influencias... –intentó explicarse.

- Papa, te prometo que no me meteré en líos, pero debes dejarme más libertad.

En ese momento miré por encima de su hombro y vi a Quinn hablando con Charlie. Miraron hacia nosotros y ella comenzó a acercarse.

-Papa... ¿Te acuerdas de la chica del otro día? –dije rápidamente antes de que se acercase.

- S...

-Hola, soy Quinn - Ya había llegado a nuestra altura

-Encantado - le respondió algo confuso.

-Quería explicarle que el otro día Rachel no fue a comer a casa por mi culpa, necesitaba hablar con ella y nos entretuvimos, no me di cuenta de que la estaríais esperando, así que no se enfade con ella, fue mi culpa –explicó y me miró - es una chica muy responsable, la verdad es una de las mejores personas que conozco - me sonrió dulcemente.

Mi padre nos miraba alternativamente y sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo se... siempre lo he sabido - una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Lo miré y me acerqué para abrazarlo. Él cerró los ojos y me correspondió con fuerza, como si no me hubiese visto en meses.

-No quiero perderte como a tu padre... - susurró.

-Eso no ocurrirá papa... - le respondí.

Suspiró y se separó limpiándose los ojos.

-Esta bien, confiaré en ti. Pero no me ocultes las cosas... sabes que puedes confiar en mi - me dijo.

-Lo se papa - me volví a acercar y le bese la mejilla.

Quinn nos miraba sonriendo y miró a mi padre.

- Yo venía a invitarla a comer, pero supongo que querréis estar juntos... Así que ¿me la prestaría esta noche? –preguntó de manera educada.

Mi padre la miró de arriba a abajo, luego a mi y por último otra vez a ella.

- Esta bien, pero no más tarde de las doce en casa .- Puso el dedo en alto intentando ser imponente.

Las dos reímos ante esto y después de que Quinn asintiera nos despedimos. Me subí al coche y por el camino íbamos hablando de Lucas.

Mi padre decía que no paraba de preguntar por mí. Que me había echado muchísimo de menos y yo sonreía. ¿Que haría sin ese pequeñín?

Al entrar en casa vino corriendo hacia mí colgándose de mi cintura. Lo abracé y le revolví el pelo. Pero aun así se pasó la siguiente media hora colgado. Mi padre reía lo cual remarcaba las ojeras que denotaban que no había dormido la noche anterior. Me daba algo de remordimientos, pero bueno, no podía hacer ya nada al respecto.

-Suéltame ya pequeñajo - le dije después de un rato y le revolví el pelo de nuevo.

Me miró con carita de cachorrito abandonado.

Suspiré

-Bueno... - me reí suavemente.

Sonrió y cuando por fin estuvo la comida lista nos sentamos a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal en clase? - le pregunte a Lucas.

-Muy bien, ya tengo un montón de amigos y me he echado novia - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Me reí y vi como mi padre le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Novia? - dijo.

-Si, una niña de mi clase, Laura.

-¿Sabes en que consiste tener novia? - le pregunté divertida.

-Por supuesto - dijo ofendido - yo le doy regalos y ella me deja cogerle de la mano.

Mi padre y yo estallamos en carcajadas.

-Que razón tienes... - dijo mi padre entre risas.

Mientras me reía los miré a los dos y entonces me di cuenta de cuanto los había echado de menos. Eran los dos hombres de mi vida, y realmente sentía que sin ellos no era nada. Tras la comida y recoger los platos llegué a mi habitación y me dispuse a estudiar, a fin de cuentas debía darme prisa si esta noche quería salir con Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a toda la gente que se ha molestado en dejar un comentario y también a la gente que ha comenzado a leer la historia.<strong>

**Creo que tenéis demasiada fé en mi con las historias, si luego siempre os hago sufrir xD**

**Quinn y Santana hermanastras, ¿que os parece? xD**

**Cambio de look de Rachel, porque ella también esta increíble siendo rebelde xD **

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	3. De la felicidad al horror en un segundo

_Capítulo 3: De la felicidad al horror en un segundo_

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba, y uno a uno se iban acumulando los libros ya terminados a mi lado. Cuando cerré el último me di cuenta de que quedaba una hora escasa para que pasara a buscarme.

A partir de ese momento todo se convirtió en prisas y carreras. ¿Que debería ponerme? ¿Maquillada o normal? Debía admitir que no era mi primera cita pero estaba más nerviosa que una niña el día de reyes.

Lo más apropiado supuse que sería ir normal, como siempre, pero con algo de maquillaje, que no se acentuara demasiado. Sonreí y me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa algo ajustada. Una fina sombra de ojos y un poco de brillo de labios completaban mi atuendo. Me miré al espejo y sonreí complacida, perfecta y solo quedaban diez minutos para que me pasara a buscar.

A salir al salón mi padre se encontraba viendo el fútbol, histérico y gritando a la pantalla como si pensase que le podían oír, lo miré riéndome suavemente para después darle un beso en la frente.

-Pórtate bien - me dijo sin quitar la vista de la televisión

-Si papa... - me dirigí a la puerta y salí, dispuesta a encontrarme con Quinn.

Cuando bajé, ella ya se encontraba en la puerta esperándome, me acerqué a ella sonriéndole:

-¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? - le dije.

-Para nada, acabo de llegar - dijo sin dejar de sonreírme de forma traviesa.

Me quedé mirando para ella unos segundos sin saber el motivo de esa sonrisa hasta que le pregunte:

-¿Porque me miras así? -le dije frunciendo el ceño

-¿Yo? ¿Mirarte como? - dijo mientras sonreía aun mas.

-No se... de forma rara...

Se comenzó a reír y después se acercó a mi oído.

-Es que esta bien saber que te has arreglado para mi... - susurró y cuando se separó hizo aparecer de repente un clavel rojo frente a mi - para ti, aunque creo que no podrá competir con tu belleza.

Me sonrojé completamente y cogí el clavel colocándolo en mi pelo.

-Eres una tonta - me mordí el labio y le sonreí

-No, error... Soy tu tonta - Soltó otra carcajada y me cogió de la mano.

Así, con los dedos entrelazados llegamos a su casa, donde curiosamente no había nadie ese día. Ella me dijo que esperara mientras entraba a buscar una cosa y a los dos minutos salió con una mochila.

-¿A donde vamos? –pregunte algo impaciente.

-Shhh, es una sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Me arrastró hacia el ascensor y pude ver como pulsaba la última planta, aunque extrañada no hice más preguntas pero se la notaba ilusionada. Sonreí dulcemente al ver la cara de feliz que tenia. Al llegar vi que había solo dos pares de puertas. Tres pertenecían a casas y otra era blanca de metal.

-Quieta aquí ¿si? –pidió.

Asentí y ella desapareció tras la puerta dejándome sola por lo que sería menos de un minuto que se me hizo larguísimo. Al volver, me vendó los ojos y me guio a través de la puerta a pesar de mis quejas por saber lo que ocurria.

-No mires... - me susurró Quinn rozando mi oreja con sus labios.

Yo solo asentí y espere impaciente a que me dejase ver el motivo por el que estaba tan feliz.

Cuando por fin retiró la venda de mis ojos vi ante mí que la ciudad se cernía sobre nosotras, nos encontrábamos en la azotea de su edificio, una pequeña mesa dominaba el centro mientras que unas velas y la luz de la ciudad nos iluminaban.

Me quedé embobada mirando todo aquello notando como ella alternaba las miradas entre mi y lo que se encontraba enfrente de nosotras.

-No te gusta... -dijo cuando notó que yo no iba a decir nada.

La miré aun sorprendida.

-Me encanta... –susurré totalmente emocionada.

Ella me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la mesa, apartándome la silla y luego haciéndola para delante ayudándome a sentarme, ella hizo lo propio y se colocó delante de mí. Sirvió la bebida y brindamos mirándonos a los ojos, una mirada cómplice de la que solo eran testigo las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad.

Comimos entre risas y miradas coquetas y una vez estuvo todo terminado Quinn fue a por la mochila que había cogido y sacó una manta que colocó en el suelo. Me invitó a que me acercara y nos tumbamos, yo apoyada en su pecho, sin pensar en nada que no fuera la mutua compañía que nos proporcionábamos.

Pasaron los minutos y el fresco de la noche caía sobre nuestros cuerpos. Me pegué más a ella buscando calor y levanté la cabeza para mirarla. Me sonrió y no pude evitar quedarme mirando esos labios tan maravillosos, como su poseedora. Ella también mi miraba, y parecía pensar algo pues su sonrisa se volvió traviesa.

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada un poco avergonzada pero ella me cogió el rostro suavemente entre sus manos y me acercó a ella lentamente, yo simplemente cerré los ojos y me deje guiar mientras notaba sus labios sobre los míos. Me besó dulcemente y sin prisa, queriendo disfrutar de ese beso tanto como yo y cuando por fin nos separamos yo aun no podía abrir los ojos, no quería que aquel momento se esfumase.

-Rach... - me dijo suavemente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi su mirada sobre mi rostro con dulzura. Me acarició la mejilla y yo no pude soportarlo más y volví a besarla.

Y así nos pasamos un rato, mis labios sobre los suyos, sus manos en mis caderas y nuestras lenguas fundidas en un baile que no tenía intención de parar. Cuando el aire pedía a gritos entrar en nuestros pulmones nos miramos cómplices y esperamos, así acostadas hasta que fuera la hora de irme a casa.

Cuando ya era casi la hora comenzamos a recoger todo, despacio y sin prisas. Realmente había sido una noche maravillosa, una de estas cosas que crees que no se volverán a repetir en la vida y que nunca te habías imaginado que te iba a ocurrir. Bajamos en el ascensor, cogidas de la mano e hicimos el recorrido hasta mi casa sin decir una palabra.

Una vez más, las estrellas eran fieles guardianas de nuestras miradas y gestos. Al llegar a la puerta nos despedimos con un suave roce de labios, no sin antes darle mi dirección de correo para hablar al día siguiente.

-Buenas noches princesa.- Me hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches mi príncipe - Sonreí ante su rostro ofendido y le saque la lengua

Se volvió a acercar a mí y cogiéndome de la cintura me besó para enseguida volver a separarse aunque solo unos centímetros mirándome a los ojos profundamente.

-Si quieres que sea tu príncipe lo seré -susurró divertida.

- Miedo me das... -murmuré.

Ella solo sonrió más y se separó.

-Tú has empezado el juego -me sacó la lengua.

-Mala... - le dije con gesto ofendido.

Le sonreí y me giré subiendo a mi casa por fin, no sin antes volverme justo en la puerta para despedirme de ella con la mano.

Al entrar mi padre rápidamente se separó de una de las ventanas que daban a la calle y se sentó en el sillón, tal vez si tuviera más agilidad hubiera conseguido que no lo viera, pero dada su edad y su poca práctica de ejercicio fue una maniobra algo patosa. Me reí por lo bajo para luego mirarle seria.

-¡Leroy Berry! ¿Se puede saber que hacías espiándome?

Él me miró algo avergonzado y se fue poniendo cada vez más rojo.

-Cariño, no te estaba espiando… Es que oí ruidos… Y… Y… -farfulló.

-Y querías saber que hacía tu inocente hijita ahí fuera ¿no?

-Si, digo, ¡no!... Tan solo fui a ver quien era.- se rascó la nuca nervioso.

Yo me comencé a reír y le abracé dándole un beso en la frente.

-Anda, tranquilo, si no me puedo quedar embarazada de Quinn... Lo he comprobado –dije intentando contener la risa

Me fui a la habitación rápidamente y justo cuando cerré la puerta oí a mi padre.

-¿Qué tu qué? ¡Rachel Berry! –gritó.

Me puse una mano en la boca intentando acallar mis risas hasta que mi padre abrió la puerta con el rostro rojo como un tomate:

-Rachel... cariño... -dijo intentando parecer tranquilo - ¿qué ha pasado exactamente con esa chica?...

Le miré aun riéndome sin poder evitarlo.

-¿En serio quieres que te cuente cada uno de los detalles? - dije sonriendo traviesa.

Los ojos se le agrandaron considerablemente y abrió la boca pero de ahí no salieron más que monosílabos:

-Eeehhh... pues... eeehhh...

Volví a reírme una vez más.

-Anda no te preocupes, que todo está bien - me acerqué y lo abracé para después guiarlo fuera de la habitación - buenas noches.

Volví a entrar y cerré la puerta tras de mi, suspiré y me tumbé en la cama mientras miraba al techo recordando todas las cosas que me habían pasado en tan poco tiempo.

De repente mi padre abrió la puerta aun algo rojo.

-Quiero conocer a esa chica, formalmente - dijo decidido.

Tragué saliva, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Pero... –comencé a decir buscando una escusa.

-Nada de peros, si es tu novia, o lo que sea, tengo derecho a conocerla, mañana quiero que venga a cenar -sentenció

-¡Papa! -repliqué.

Pero él cerró la puerta y me volvió a dejar sola. Me mordí el labio y me tapé el rostro con la almohada. ¿Como reaccionaría Quinn cuando se lo dijera?

A la mañana siguiente era sábado y la luz de la avanzada mañana caía sobre mi cara. Perezosamente me estiré y me viré hacia la pared. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Quinn y la maravillosa cena de anoche, pero acto seguido acudió la imagen de mi padre diciendo que esta noche quería cenar con ella.

Cogí el móvil y busqué su número.

"Cariño, la noche ha sido maravillosa. Mi padre quiere conocerte formalmente. ¿Te vienes esta noche a cenar?

Besos Rachel"

Me eché el móvil en el bolsillo del pijama y fui a desayunar. Allí estaban Lucas y mi padre viendo dibujos mientras comían cereales.

-Buenos días –murmuré.

-Dfjbuendjfkosdias –farfullaron al unísono.

Me reí pues los dos estaban con la boca llena y no apartaban la vista de la televisión. Cogí y me puse un vaso de leche fría y justo sonó mi móvil, un mensaje. Lo leí.

"¡¿Qué tu padre que? Bueno, tendré que ir para tenerlo contento, pero con una condición, que quedemos antes =)

Besos mi amor"

Mi padre vio como se me ponía una sonrisa estúpida al leer el mensaje y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es?

-Es Quinn, dice que vendrá a cenar –le expliqué.

-Uhhh, Quinn… Rach tiene novio –dijo mi hermano mirándome divertido.

Mi padre y yo no hicimos más que reírnos al escucharlo.

-Quinn es una chica pequeñajo… -le dije mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Él nos miró con la boca abierta medio traumatizado.

-¿Qué qué?

Me senté a su lado y le acaricié el pelo. Parecía ir asimilando la idea.

-Es una amiga especial para mí. No tienes por qué preocuparte Lucas –le dije con cariño.

-Esta bien, pero calla que no oigo los dibujos –murmuró sin mas.

Me reí y me puse con ellos a ver la tele. Le envié un mensaje a Quinn quedando en su portal a las cinco de la tarde. El día pasó muy rápido, comí, estudié y me preparé. Le dije a mi padre que volveríamos sobre las nueve y media a cenar y él me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que hiciera.

Caminé rumbo a casa de Quinn, iba con tiempo de sobra así que mi paso era tranquilo aunque no podía evitar que ciertos nervios salieran a flote cuando pensaba en lo que me esperaría esa misma noche.

Cuando me fui acercando al portal deslumbre una silueta apoyada en la pared dándome la espalda, no aprecie quien era hasta que oí su voz, estaba hablando por teléfono:

-Pero cariño... tú sabes que eso ya paso, que yo te quiero a ti - le decía a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-No tienes que ponerte así.. yo solo quiero estar contigo... -continuo después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? - otros segundos de silencio - no... Sabes que eso no es posible... no puedo decirles eso, sospecharían que algo pasa.

En ese momento yo ya me encontraba a apenas un metro de Santana cuando ella por fin se giró y me vio ahí parada. Su cara se puso pálida y la voz le empezó a temblar.

-Te... te tengo que dejar - le dijo al teléfono y seguidamente colgó sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Qué... qué... hacías ahí espiando? - dijo aun nerviosa.

Yo alcé una ceja observándola.

-Yo no espió a nadie, no es mi culpa que te pongas a hablar en medio de la calle –espeté.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué has escuchado? - dijo alzando la voz amenazante.

-Cosas muy interesantes... - le respondí y acto seguido la ignoré siguiendo mi camino hacia el interior del portal.

Pero cuando pase por su lado me cogió del brazo con fuerza.

-No juegues conmigo... -me susurró con ira.

Me solté rápidamente y me enfrenté a ella pero justo cuando abrí la boca algo nos interrumpió.

El portal se abrió y apareció Quinn sonriendo feliz, primero dirigió su mirada a mi y luego se percató de Santana y pareció percibir la ira que desprendía.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?... - nos preguntó de manera seria.

-No pasa nada cariño, tan solo charlábamos –le dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

Miré a la Santana a los ojos y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Si, exacto Quinn… Espera… ¿Cariño?

-Si Santana ¿no lo sabías? – Me agarró por la cintura y besó mi cuello- Esta preciosidad esta por mi.

Pude ver como los ojos de Santana se humedecían rápidamente, pero tragó las lágrimas, mientras Quinn, la cual estaba aún besando mi cuello ni se inmutó.

La miré de manera interrogante, pero ella en cambio pasó por mi lado poniendo su usual apariencia indiferente.

-Felicidades, que seáis muy felices –murmuró con un toque de ira en su voz.

Me empujó suavemente, lo que hizo que Quinn volviera al mundo real.

-¿Qué coño le pasa? Está muy rara desde que empezó el curso… -preguntó confusa mientras la otra se alejaba.

-No se nena, pero bueno, ¿empezamos nuestra cita?

Nos cogimos de la mano y nos besamos, pero lo que no sabíamos es que Santana observaba desde el portal, con lágrimas en los ojos y una miraba que hubiera asustado al mismísimo Drácula.

-Te dejé atrás, pero tenías que volver ¿verdad? Tenías que aparecer en esta ciudad que era mía, meterte en mi vida y justo liarte con mi hermanastra. Juro que te acordarás de mi, y te acordarás durante mucho tiempo Rachel… -susurró desde la oscuridad del portal.

Nos pusimos a caminar y Quinn me guio hacia un garaje, me hizo esperar unos minutos y apareció montada en su moto. Me tendió el casco y mientras me lo ponía me situé detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿A donde vamos? - le dije alzando la voz para que me pudiera oír a través del casco.

Se giró y me guiño un ojo.

-Sorpresa - y se puso en camino.

-Pero... ¿piensas darme sorpresas todos los días? - grité aun mas debido al sonido de la moto.

-Con tal de verte igual que ayer haré lo que haga falta, además... los príncipes tienen que satisfacer a sus princesas.

Aceleró y atravesamos la ciudad, no nos detuvimos ahí, sino que a los pocos minutos ya estábamos dejándola atrás dirigiéndonos a la montaña.

Salimos de la autopista y nos metimos en una carretera vieja y llena de curvas y recovecos mientras que Quinn iba con cuidado y a una velocidad moderada. Cada vez nos adentrábamos más en la espesura de un bosque. Me empecé a asustar.

-¿A donde me llevas? - le pregunté

-Ya lo veras, no seas impaciente.

Cuando por fin detuvo la moto yo no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde nos encontrábamos, lo único que veía a mi alrededor eran arboles y vegetación, exceptuando la carretera que acabábamos de recorrer.

-Aquí es - dijo sonriente mientras se quitaba el casco y bajábamos de la moto.

-¿Y que es exactamente aquí? - insistí.

Ella me ignoró y después de asegurar los cascos en la moto me cogió de la mano y me guio por un camino que apenas era perceptible desde la carretera.

Caminamos unos cientos de metros y de repente se detuvo.

-No me digas que nos hemos perdido... -dije con algo de miedo, lo que menos quería era perderme en medio del bosque en esos momentos.

-Shhh... -dijo sonriendo aun mas- mira...

Retiró unas hojas de vegetación que nos impedían la vista y ante mi apareció la imagen mas maravillosa que había visto jamás. Una cascada cristalina descendía desde lo alto de un pequeño tramo de tierra e iba a parar a un lago aun más cristalino, si es que eso era posible.

La miré asombrada, sin creerme que un lugar tan maravilloso existiera. Ella sonreía satisfecha y me llevó hasta el lago.

-Te prometí ser tu príncipe, y aquí lo tienes, un paisaje digno de una princesa.- Se arrodilló y me besó la mano.

Yo me puse roja cual tomate y me tiré a sus brazos besándola dulcemente, a lo cual no opuso resistencia. El beso poco a poco fue a mayores y terminamos tumbadas en la hierba con las piernas entrelazadas mientras nuestras lenguas se negaban a separarse.

Así estuvimos un rato, solo dando y recibiendo besos mientras el sol acariciaba nuestros cuerpos. Todo era tan perfecto que parecía estar en un cuento de hadas, y a mi lado tenía un verdadero príncipe a mi lado.

Con el sol tenue y la suave brisa de la tarde nos fuimos relajando poco a poco, cada vez mas a gusto y sin darnos cuenta nos dormimos. Yo apoyada sobre su pecho y ella acariciando mi corto cabello.

Y en aquella posición pasamos aproximadamente media hora, casi sin movernos hasta que el sonido de mi móvil nos despertó, de mala gana lo cogí y contesté.

-¿Si?

-Rach, soy papá, pregúntale a Quinn si come carne

-Vale, espera - Quinn me miraba algo molesta por haberla despertado-. Cariño, ¿te gusta la carne?

-Si nena – bostezó.

- Si papá, si le gusta. No papá, no hacemos nada. Si papá, estaremos ahí pronto. Vale papá, adiós.

Ella me miró de manera traviesa al colgar y yo levanté una ceja de manera interrogante.

-Ahora me tienes que compensar por despertarme - Se empezó a quitar la camisa.

-¿Que qué? - Abrí los ojos como platos y ella solo rio.

-Si, te bañarás conmigo - Señaló el lago.

-Pero... no tengo bañador... - dije cada vez más nerviosa.

-Yo tampoco... - susurró y se acercó a la orilla dándome la espalda.

La miré con la boca abierta mientras cada prenda de ropa que llevaba se iba quedando a sus pies acabando finalmente desnuda en su totalidad.

Giró la cabeza mirándome por encima de su hombro y me sonrió traviesa.

-¿Piensas dejarme sola? - dijo para después comenzar a meterse en el agua hasta que desapareció completamente de mi vista.

Esperé a que volviese a salir a la superficie pero el tiempo pasaba y no la veía por ninguna parte. Me mordí el labio y me desvestí lo mas deprisa que pude para después correr hacia el agua y zambullirme buscándola desesperadamente.

Cuando ya no podía aguantar mas bajo el agua volví a la superficie y miré a mi alrededor buscándola, pero seguía sin verla. Hasta que de repente algo tiro de mi pie hacia abajo hundiéndome de nuevo. Solté un alarido de terror que provocó que una parte de agua se deslizara por mi garganta. Comencé a toser intentando expulsarla y entonces apareció Quinn frente a mí riéndose como una niña pequeña cuando hace una travesura.

La fulminé con la mirada y de repente se dejó de reír, para después acercarse a mi pegándose a mi cuerpo y rodeándome con sus brazos.

-No quería molestarte... -me susurró al oído- pero era la única manera de que te metieras...

La miré aun con aire de ofendida y ella comenzó a besarme el cuello y a recorrer mi espalda con sus manos.

Mi piel se erizó y me sonrojé completamente al darme cuenta de que las dos nos encontrábamos desnudas, una pegada a la otra sin nada más a nuestro alrededor que agua cristalina.

-¿Me perdonas si te doy otra sorpresa? - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿O... otra?... - dije temiéndome lo que hubiese preparado.

Asintió.

-Aun no te he enseñado mi lugar favorito... -susurró y comenzó a nadar en dirección a la cascada.

Yo la seguí sin saber muy bien si debía o no, ya que estar cerca de una cascada me parecía un poco peligroso.

Se paró cerca de ella y se giró para mirarme.

-¿Sabes bucear? - me dijo.

-Bueno... mas o menos... no suelo aguantar mucho bajo el agua.

Se me quedo mirando sopesando algo que escapaba de mi comprensión.

-Vamos a bucear, no te soltare la mano en ningún momento y si ya no puedes aguantar mas tira de mi mano avisándome, aunque no esta muy lejos no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo algo preocupada.

Yo solo asentí y cogí todo el aire que pude para después sumergirme y seguirla a través del agua. De repente vislumbre un muro que nos impedía el paso, pero Quinn me dirigió un poco a la derecha y nos metimos por una abertura casi imperceptible a simple vista. Buceamos unos metros más y el aire ya me estaba faltando desde hace un rato, ya no podía mas, a pesar de ver una luz frente a nosotras que se filtraba al final del túnel, así que tire de su mano para llamar su atención. Ella se giró y se pegó a mi para después besarme y pasarme parte del aire que ella guardaba en sus pulmones, eso fue justo lo que necesite para, al final llegar a nuestro destino. Cuando por fin salimos a la superficie vi ante mí una especie de cueva.

Era muy amplia y aunque gran parte de ella estaba llena de agua, había un recoveco donde nos podíamos sentar y hasta tumbar si lo deseábamos, además había grietas en los muros lo que hacia que entrasen los rayos del sol y que iluminaran el agua, formando arco iris por todo el lugar.

De nuevo sin habla, no sabía como esa chica conseguía sorprenderme de esa manera, cada detalle, cada palabra, era maravilloso. Nos quedamos dentro del agua, apoyadas en el muro mirándonos a los ojos totalmente relajadas.

De repente se acercó más a mí y me besó. De nuevo los cuerpos pegados y las manos libres recorriéndome, poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa. No sabía si estaba preparada para aquello, mi mente gritaba que parara pero mi cuerpo no quería. Poco a poco me fui separando de ella.

-Quinn... Para... – dije mientras ella seguía besándome el cuello.

- ¿Uhm? – me dio pequeño mordisco en la oreja

- Enserio cariño, para - Me separé y ella me miró confusa.

- ¿No te gusta?

-Si, si me gusta, pero aún no... estoy preparada –murmuré algo avergonzada.

Quinn asintió y le dio un beso en la frente. El resto del tiempo que estuvimos allí solo fueron abrazos y palabras de amor de su parte, volvía a ser aquel príncipe encantador que me encantaba pero al salir y comenzar a vestirse para ir a cenar se me pegó por la espalda comenzando a acariciar mis muslos separándoselos.

-¡Quinn! –dije alarmada

- ¿Pero que cojones te pasa? –dijo malhumorada.

- ¿A mí? Eres tu quien no deja de meterme mano –espeté.

- Pues claro, después de todo esto creo me lo merezco –dijo totalmente seria.

- ¿Qué? ¿Has hecho todo esto solo para acostarte conmigo? –dije notando como las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos.

- No Rach, no quería decir eso... –se acercó a mi intentando coger mi mano disculpándose pero yo rápidamente me alejé de nuevo.

-Vamos a casa –dije desviando la mirada y recogiendo la ropa.

-Rach... –murmuró.

-A casa he dicho –solté alzando la voz.

Nos terminamos de vestir en silencio y volvimos a subir en la moto. Yo no dejaba de pensar que desde el principio ella solo quería acostarse conmigo, y dolía, dolía mucho. Y sobretodo porque... Yo me había enamorado como una idiota.

Al llegar a casa faltaban diez minutos para las nueve y entramos sin mirarnos, no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Mi padre estaba cocinando con un delantal y Lucas, como siempre veía dibujos.

El chiquitín vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó para luego mirar mal a Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Esta es tu novia? -solo le faltaba gruñir.

-Si, es ella Lucas –dije con algo de amargura en mi voz.

-Hola pequeño, me llamo Quinn, ¿que tal? - Le sonrió y estiró la mano para dársela

-Bien, ¿y tu? - Lucas puse una pose seria y adulta, a lo cual tan solo reí por lo bajo.

-Bien también - Me miró esperando que nuestros ojos se conectaran de nuevo y pudiese ver la disculpa en ellos, pero yo seguí evitándola.

-Bueno, ¡papá! Ven a conocer a Quinn –gritó volviendo a aferrarse a mí.

Mi padre apareció por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, aun con el delantal y con un paño limpiándose las manos. Miró de arriba a abajo a Quinn y se acercó para estrecharle la mano.

-Me alegro que pudieras venir... - dijo todavía evaluándola.

-Es un placer haber venido... - le respondió dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Resoplé y me dirigí al comedor para poner la mesa ante la confundida mirada de mi padre.

-En un momento estará la cena - dijo mi padre volviendo a la cocina dándonos un poco de intimidad.

Lo ignoré y seguí con lo mio hasta que noté que Quinn me tocaba la cadera suavemente para llamar mi atención. Me gire con brusquedad y ella se separó asustada.

-¿Po.. podemos hablar un momento? - me pidió mordiéndose el labio.

-Ahora no creo que sea el momento - le respondí de manera seca volviéndome a girar para seguir con la mesa.

-Por favor... - me susurró con la voz quebrada.

Me detuve y cerré unos segundos los ojos, después suspiré.

-Ven - dije sin mirarla y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Ella me siguió y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

La miré de manera desafiante esperando que dijese algo, ella por su parte miraba al suelo, se mordía el labio y para no verme a los ojos totalmente avergonzada.

-¿No querías hablar? Pues venga - le solté harta de estar esperando.

Cerró los ojos un momento armándose de valor y alzó la vista mirándome a los ojos.

-Siento mucho lo de antes, no pensé lo que dije... -se volvió a morder el labio- yo no quiero eso de ti... ni estoy contigo por eso. La verdad es que... estoy contigo.. porque.. me he enamorado de ti... y me siento como una mierda por como te he tratado. Nunca he sentido algo así ni he estado con alguien como tú, no se como actuar, ni que hacer para que tú también me quieras... Imagino que ya lo estropee todo y que nunca conseguiré eso así que...

De repente un golpe en la puerta de la habitación hizo que Quinn se callara y nos giráramos a mirarla. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y mi padre apareció ante nosotras.

-Eh... - dijo mirándonos alternativamente- bueno... solo era para deciros que os estamos esperando para cenar...

Las dos asentimos y Quinn salió rápido hacia el salón. La comida transcurrió en silencio, con fugaces miradas entre nosotras, de manera tensa. Al terminar ella ayudó a recoger la mesa y anunció que se iba.

-Estaba delicioso Leroy, pero debo irme ya, es tarde y hoy ha sido un día agotador –dijo amablemente

Antes de que pudiera disculparme con ella o tan solo hablarlo para suavizar la situación ella ya había cogido su chaqueta y se había ido pero yo no podía dejar las cosas así, así que rápidamente la seguí.

Al salir a la calle la vi a lo lejos entrando a su casa y me dirigí hacia allí. Ella antes de entrar me miró, noté como la mirada era triste y realmente, en ese instante supe que todo había terminado. Me dijo un adiós con la mirada y entró, dejándome plantada en medio de la distancia que unía nuestras casas, oyendo como algo se rompía dentro de mi cuerpo.

De repente un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos y vi como una sombra caminaba rápidamente hacia mí. Cerré los ojos por el inminente impacto y luego sentí mi espalda chocando bruscamente contra la pared y a alguien tapándome la boca. Un olor conocido invadió todo mi ser dejándome sin respiración. Era una mezcla entre tabaco, alcohol y sudor. Era su olor.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y vi como la persona que me mantenía cautiva no dejaba de recorrerme de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos verdes oscuros tirando a marrones, inquietos y curiosos captaban cada centímetro del lugar y lo guardaba en la memoria. Su era pelo liso y negro caía como dos cortinas enmarcando su cara, y su piel, tan estropeada que daba miedo. Me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Mi niña... Que mayor estás - La miré a los ojos totalmente asustada - Te soltaré si me prometes no gritar.

Yo asentí y lentamente fue retirando su mano de mi boca. No me lo podía creer, tantos años desaparecida, incluso la dimos por muerta y ahora aparecía como si nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué pasa que no puedo visitar a mi hija preciosa? -dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

La miré detenidamente, estaba demacrada, ya no era esa mujer hermosa que recordaba. Se le notaban los huesos a través de la ropa y unas prominentes ojeras llenaban su rostro. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su mirada era... perversa.

-Cla... claro... -susurré pegándome mas a la pared – pero me has asustado.

-Es que quería darte una sorpresa – me sonrió y pude ver como había perdido algunos dientes y otros tantos se encontraban negros.

Una mueca de asco paso fugazmente por mi rostro, pero ella la capto al instante y me apretó el brazo con fuerza mientras volvía a mirar a nuestro alrededor.

-Cállate ya y ven conmigo – me dijo dejando escapar las palabras entre sus dientes con un todo airado.

Intenté soltarme delicadamente pero su brazo aprisionó el mio con mas fuerza.

-Es que... tengo que volver a casa... es tarde... - dije intentando que se tranquilizara.

Pero eso solo hizo que su ira aumentara.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías! - me gritó e hizo una señal hacia algún lugar al final de la calle.

De repente las luces de un coche se encendieron y se acercó a nosotras con rapidez.

Mi madre me separó de la pared y me sujetó los dos brazos inmovilizándolos. Forcejeé con todas mis fuerzas y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir debido al miedo y al dolor.

El coche paró frente a nosotras y pude ver a un hombre corpulento dentro de él. Me asusté aun mas y conseguí darle una patada en la espinilla a mi madre y eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia el portal de Quinn mientras rezaba por llegar a tiempo.

Pero cuando casi estaba a punto de tocar la puerta algo duro impacto contra mi nuca y mi vista se nublo, perdí el equilibrio cayendo de frente. Al instante de caer al suelo noté como mi rostro impactaba con él y mi nariz se rompía.

-¡Dijiste que seria fácil! - oí el grito de un hombre.

-Pensé que lo seria... lo siento – mi madre le respondió apenas con un susurro.

Me giré y vi al hombre robusto pegarle una bofetada a mi madre y después acercarse a mí sonriendo perversamente.

-Estate quieta putita.

Retrocedí asustada y miré hacia las ventanas de la casa de Quinn y cogiendo todas las fuerzas que tenia grité.

-¡Quinn! ¡SOCORRO!

Él hombre corrió rápidamente hacia mí enfadado y algo temeroso de que les descubrieran y me cogió del pelo levantándome del suelo para después arrastrarme hacia al coche.

Le arañé, le pegué puñetazos, patadas pero nada funcionaba.

De repente vi como la luz de la habitación de Quinn se encendía y vi su rostro a través del cristal con un terror que nunca había imaginado ver en su rostro.

Él hombre me tiró en el asiento del conductor y yo volví a gritar el nombre de Quinn. Se metieron los dos rápidamente en el coche y arrancaron alejándonos cada vez más de allí a gran velocidad.

En un momento dado pude girarme y ver como Quinn corría a lo lejos intentando alcanzarnos, luego me desmayé y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz año a todos! xD<br>****Ya podéis empezar a decirme que soy mala, lo tengo asumido y estoy empezando a acostumbrarme xD**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	4. Saliendo de la oscuridad

__**AVISO: ****En este capítulo se encuentra contenido que puede herir la sensibilidad del lector, así que si sois sensibles, no leáis.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 4: Saliendo de la oscuridad<span>_

Estoy asustada. No sé que sitio es este, pero no puedo irme de aquí. Huele a vómitos y a orina, es realmente asqueroso y no puedo dejar de llorar.

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, con las manos atadas a la espalda, y podía ver como por debajo de la puerta pasaba gente y más gente. Había tantos ruidos fuera que no conseguía reconocerlos todos, debido a que aún andaba aturdida.

De buenas a primeras la puerta se abrió dejándome ciega por unos instantes. Cuando empecé a acostumbrarme a la luz vi como entraba mi madre con un hombre que yo no conocía. Tendría unos cuarenta y cinco años e iba vestido muy bien, no de manera elegante pero no rozaba la vulgaridad.

Me miró de arriba a abajo y le dijo a mi madre que le gustaba, que me preparara. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. En la otra esquina de la habitación había un colchón y mi madre me cogió y me puso ahí encima, sin poder resistirme, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como drogado, era exasperante.

-Tranquila cariño - Mi madre me acarició la mejilla limpiándome la sangre seca del rostro y comenzó a desnudarme.

-Suéltame… Por favor - Empecé a llorar

- No puedo hacer eso, así que permanece calladita y déjate hacer.

Cerré los ojos mientras comenzaba a atarme los brazos y piernas en posición de cruz. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, pero mi cuerpo aún no quería admitirlo. Esto no me podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué?

Cuando terminó de atarme me sonrió con tristeza y se levantó.

-No te resistas – me dijo para después golpear la puerta que a los pocos segundos se abrió.

-¿Ya está lista? - dijo el hombre de antes.

Mi madre solo asintió bajando la cabeza y apartándose sumisamente para dejarle pasar.

Él hombre entró en la habitación y mi madre salió de ella, dejándome sola ante el peligro.

Me miró de arriba a abajo relamiéndose para después acercarse a mi y sentarse a mi lado, en el colchón.

-Que guapa eres... -me dijo mientras acariciaba mis piernas.

Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada intentando que todo desapareciese, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario, las cosas fueron a peor.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que eres virgen... -llevo la mano a mi entrepierna y metió un dedo dentro de mi – veo que no mentía.

Me mordí el labio con más fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar mientras intentaba inútilmente cerrar las piernas.

-Déjeme por favor... -le supliqué.

-¿Porque debería hacerlo?

-Porque... yo no he echo nada... - dije mientras mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Eso a mi no me importa putita.

Se levantó y se desnudó dejando ver su miembro duro frente a mi rostro, yo volví a desviar la mirada.

Me agarró del pelo e hizo que le volviese a mirar.

-¡Mira esto puta! Esta es la polla que te desvirgara, deberías adorarla... venga dale un besito... -me la acercó a la boca pero yo la cerré con todas mis fuerzas y negué.

Me pegó una bofetada y después me la metió hasta el fondo de mi garganta sin compasión.

Llore, grite, pero eso no hizo mas que calentarle aun mas.

Me hizo todo lo que se le antojo, tratándome como una simple muñeca que solo sirve para usarla.

Cuando por fin se cansó de mí, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y el colchón lleno de sangre, me había desgarrado el himen sin ningún cuidado y también había disfrutado desvirgando mi otro agujero sin compasión.

Quedé medio inconsciente en el colchón mientras él se vestía y salía de la habitación

No se cuanto tiempo pasé en aquél estado, pero no me importaba. Noté como alguien entraba y me dejaba libre de las ataduras, dejándome allí como un trapo sucio. Encogí mi cuerpo para resguardarme del frío que empezaba a sentir y en mi mente tan solo aparecía el recuerdo de Quinn y su mirada triste y desolada cuando abandonó mi casa tras la cena. ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida? No estaría aquí si no nos hubiéramos peleado... Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y no tenía intención de detenerlas, me quería ahogar en ellas, así dejaría de sentir este dolor desgarrador que me atravesaba el alma. Y así, entre lágrimas y recuerdos me fui quedando dormida, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de lo que serían dos horas noté como alguien había entrado en la habitación y me estaba mirando.

No quise girarme y enfrentarme a la verdad, no quería descubrir realmente que allí había otro hombre asqueroso dispuesto a violarme sin piedad, pero entonces pasó algo que no esperaba. Me habían puesto una manta por encima.

Con el calor de aquella manta sobre mi, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida de nuevo, pero en las pesadillas me asaltaban figuras extrañas que me torturaban y hacían que me despertase llorando.

Pasaron tres horas en las que estuve así. Torturada por mi propia mente y sin ganas de seguir viviendo me movía encima de aquél sucio colchón. Abrí los ojos y miré al techo, tan sucio como el resto de la habitación, "si tuviera algo que cortara me mataría aquí mismo". Me sorprendí pensando esto, yo nunca había tenido motivos para ello, pero esta situación me superaba, ningún ser humano merecía este trato.

El tiempo pasaba pero mi situación apenas había cambiado. Ya llevaba en ese asqueroso lugar casi un mes. Mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, los músculos se me habían agarrotado de no moverlos e infinitas heridas y cortes invadían mi cuerpo. En todo ese tiempo solo había visto hombres y mas hombres queriendo saciar sus bajos instintos conmigo, a veces incluso varios a la vez me utilizaban como una muñeca de trapo a su antojo. Apenas me daban de comer y mucho menos me curaban o aseaban, parecía que a los hombres les gustaba mas así, sucia y asquerosa, tal como me sentía por dentro en todo momento. Había aprendido a dejarme llevar y no resistirme, sino era mucho peor...

Un mes y nadie parecía echarme de menos... ¿Donde estaba mi padre que no me encontraba? ¿Y Quinn? ¿Se había olvidado de mi?... Aunque pensándolo bien, era mejor que así fuera, ahora solo era una puta, un cuerpo que solo sirve para ser usado.

Llegué a perder toda esperanza de rescate, pues si algo me había enseñado ese lugar es que nadie se preocuparía por mí, solo yo era la que podía sacarme de aquél infierno, pero no tenía voluntad para ello. De repente un día, mientras trataba de dormir noté como alguien me levantaba del suelo y me arrastraba hasta la puerta, a paso lento. Miré su rostro y no pude reconocer quien era, pero sin duda parecía conocerme, pues me susurraba palabras con las que intuí intentaba tranquilizarme. Al salir al pasillo miró a ambos lados y al ver que no había nadie aceleró el paso en dirección a la salida.

- No te preocupes, pronto estarás en casa...

No dije nada, puede que en este tiempo hasta hubiera olvidado como hablar, pero creí sus palabras, y cerré los ojos dejándome guiar.

Cruzamos una puerta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí el aire fresco y la lluvia golpeando mi rostro. Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo y vi que nos encontrábamos en un lugar oscuro y apartado, estaba lleno de basura y destartalado. Giré la cabeza para observar mejor a la persona que me sujetaba, su olor, su voz, todo me era familiar, pero llevaba tanto tiempo ahí encerrada que no tenia fuerzas ni para pensar, además apenas veía su rostro, ya que llevaba en pelo suelto tapándole la cara.

-Ya queda poco... -oí que susurraba.

Me agarró con mas fuerza y me guio hasta internarnos en unos arboles, pero yo estaba débil y ya no podía mas, tropecé y me caí, sin que pudiera evitarlo y justo en ese momento a lo lejos oí el estruendo de unos gritos y unos portazos.

-Mierda... -susurro- ya lo han descubierto, no tenemos tiempo...

Yo cerré los ojos dándome por vencida.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se separaba del suelo y que unos brazos me sujetaban, volví a abrir los ojos y me encontré en sus brazos. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo cargando conmigo hasta que unos pocos metros mas allá, oculta entre la maleza vi una moto aparcada. Me sentó en la parte de atrás y me puso el casco aun sujetándome porque me caía para los lados.

-Rach... -dijo para después mirar para atrás y asegurarse de que no nos seguían - necesito que hagas un ultimo esfuerzo - me sujetó el rostro haciendo que la mirase a la cara.

Y entonces la vi, Quinn era la persona que me estaba ayudando, la que había bajado al infierno para sacarme de él. No pude más y comencé a llorar, ella me abrazó durante unos segundos y después se subió a la moto.

-Agárrate a mí - y lo hice con todas las fuerzas que pude sacar.

Arrancó la moto y se puso en marcha rápidamente. Llegamos a la carretera y de repente un coche se nos cruzo en el camino, pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivó, alejándose a toda velocidad. No estoy segura pero creo que era el mismo coche que me secuestró.

No me podía mantener más tiempo, sentía que las fuerzas se me iban, pero al pensar que era Quinn la que estaba allí conmigo el mundo pareció cambiar de color. Giré la cabeza hacia atrás y el coche nos perseguía, sin duda con la firme intención de embestirnos. Miré asustada y vi que quien iba al volante era el novio de mi madre, si la podía seguir llamando así, y su mirada reflejaba un odio mayor del que nunca vi.

Pisó el acelerador acercándose peligrosamente a nosotras, pero Quinn volvió a esquivarlo. Por suerte al ser de noche no había coches en aquella carretera, la cual estaba alejada de la ciudad. Solo la luna nos acompañaba en aquella carrera por salvar la vida. Y entonces sucedió, el coche pareció perder el control y giró sobre si mismo. Noté como Quinn sonreía y volvía a acelerar dejando allí a aquel hombre, gritando insultos y amenazas. Suspiré aliviada y entonces, al mirar el horizonte pude ver como los edificios estaban iluminados. La luz me hizo daño a los ojos, pero no me importó, lo encontré simplemente maravilloso.

En el trayecto me había quedado dormida sin soltar a Quinn, creo que incluso le estaba haciendo daño, pero ella no se quejó en ningún momento. Al notar que la moto se paraba abrí los ojos y me encontré en una especie de aparcamiento vigilado.

- Esta noche dormiremos en este motel ¿vale?

Yo tan solo asentí y miré alrededor mientras me guiaba a unas escaleras. Estábamos en un motel a las a fueras de la ciudad. No se podía decir que fuera un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero siempre era mejor que el sitio en el que estuve. Al entrar encontré sobre la cama ropa limpia, champú y un bote de colonia.

- El baño está a la derecha, ve, cámbiate, relájate, yo esperaré aquí - Me dedicó una sonrisa

Yo cogí las cosas y entré cerrando la puerta con llave. Me deslicé hasta el suelo y ahí empecé a llorar.

"No te puedes rendir ahora, ya estamos fuera" - Respiré profundamente y abrí el agua de la ducha.

Mientras el agua corría me miré en el espejo y tuve que contener una arcada. Era un monstruo, mi cuerpo lleno de heridas desgarrando la piel, desnutrida y asquerosa. Me daba asco a mi misma. Suspiré y me metí en la bañera, dejando que el agua recorriese mi piel intentando que toda la mugre se fuese, pero era inútil intentar que saliera de mi corazón, aunque me costase reconocerlo, había cambiado y ya no seria la misma nunca mas. Me apoyé en la pared y un intenso mareo se apodero de mi, la vista se me nublo y mi cuerpo ya no resistió más y me desvanecí.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo cuando sentí a Quinn a mi lado, con el rostro preocupado y la ropa empapada por haberme cogido de la bañera. En ese momento me di cuenta que aun seguía en el baño, desnuda y algo en mi cabeza hizo click y empecé a patalear y a empujar a Quinn, luchando contra ella como no pude luchar contra todos aquellos hombres que abusaron de mi.

-¡Suéltame! ¡no me toques! –grité mientras unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

Quinn me miraba ahora asustada alejándose un poco de mi pero sin querer irse para asegurarse de que no me pasaba nada. Me arrastré retrocediendo pegándome a la pared mientras las lágrimas ya fluían libremente por mi rostro.

-No quiero que me toques... - susurré entre sollozos - no quiero que me veas así...

Ella suspiró y salió del baño no sin antes dedicarme una mirada triste. Cuando salió cerré con llave y me sequé mientras seguía llorando. "Te ha visto, te empezará a odiar... Tienes que hacer algo para que no se vaya... " Y entonces lo decidí. Me vestí y me eché algo de colonia, repasé en el espejo que tal estaba y luego cogí aire y salí de allí.

Quinn que miraba por la ventana se acercó a una distancia prudente de mí y me preguntó que tal estaba. No la dejé seguir hablando y la besé, y al hacerlo sentí como mi alma se partía en mil pedazos. Volví a llorar y me apoyé en su pecho mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

- Rach... ¿Que haces? –preguntó confusa.

- No quiero que te vayas... No quiero que me odies - La miré a los ojos - Tan solo... Relájate

La senté en la cama y me puse sobre ella, dispuesta a hacer lo que me habían enseñado durante meses.

Besé su cuello lentamente, lo lamí y la seguí desnudando. Ella tan solo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. "Parece que está disfrutando... " Miré su rostro y la vi relajada, totalmente distinta de aquellas caras que estaba acostumbrada a ver debajo mía. Abrió los ojos y me miró, no dijo nada, tan solo me dedicó una sonrisa y me tumbó en la cama a su lado. Pasó una manta sobre mi cuerpo y apagó las luces.

Nada más, solo hizo eso. Ni un beso, ni una caricia. Sentí su respiración pausada a mis espaldas. Su calor llegando a mi cuerpo pero sin tocarme. No quería nada más.

- Quinn... yo...

- Shhh, aún no cariño, aún no. Buenas noches mi princesa.

Noté que había sonreído y se colocó a una distancia prudente, pero estando allí. A los pocos minutos me dormí, tranquila por un día, pero con las pesadillas aun acechándome.

Sentí que alguien me acariciaba la cabeza y abrí los ojos sobresaltada, pensando que aun seguí encerrada en aquel lugar y que algún sucio hombre quería usarme, pero no era así, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Quinn a contra luz, sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Tranquila.. - susurró.

Suspiré y me incorporé.

-No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, seguramente sigan buscándonos - me dijo sin perder esa sonrisa - aunque he ido a informarme que el hombre de anoche esta muy grave en el hospital - mi corazón empezó a bombear descontroladamente al pensar en él - de paso te he traído algo para que comas.

Se dirigió hacia una de las mesas de la habitación y me acercó unas tostadas y café. Miré la comida y la cogí con ansia empezando a comerla rápidamente. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer en condiciones.

Quinn se sentó a mi lado mientras veía como comía.

Termine de comer y ella me dio ropa para que me vistiese. La observé y me di cuenta de que era mía, de mi casa, donde viven mi padre y mi hermano. Me mordí el labio y mire a Quinn, ella me sonrió:

-Están bien, preocupados pero bien, los llame antes para avisarles que te tenia conmigo.

Suspiré aliviada, pero entonces otro pensamiento invadió mi cabeza. ¿Sabían todo lo que me había pasado? ¿Sabían que era... una puta?...

Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en mi rostro deseosas de salir. En serio, tenia que comenzar a controlar eso... no es agradable llorar todo el día. Intenté limpiármelas pero Quinn fue más rápida que yo y con un pañuelo suavemente me las limpió.

-Tranquila, no les he dado detalles... -dijo volviendo a responder a mis preguntas no formuladas.

Le di un abrazo, corto y rápido. Ella me miró sorprendida y me metí en el baño a cambiarme con rapidez, no quería que me viera. Frente al espejo empecé a repasar con los dedos todas y cada una de las cicatrices. Algunas se irían con el tiempo, otras seguirían allí por siempre. Pensé en que haríamos ahora, a donde nos marcharíamos, seguro que Quinn ya tenía todo planeado.

"Yo pensando que me había abandonado y resulta que nunca dejó de buscarme"

Me cambié rápido y me miré el pelo. Ya había crecido bastante desde la última vez que me lo corté, debería cambiármelo, hacerme algo, no quería seguir siendo la misma que durante ese mes de cautiverio. Cuando estuviéramos a salvo ya vería lo que hacer.

Al salir vi que Quinn ya me esperaba apoyada en la puerta de la calle con dos mochilas.

- Vamos preciosa, nos queda un rato de camino aún.

-¿A donde vamos? - Le dije cogiendo una de las mochilas.

- A un lugar seguro, princesa - Abrió la puerta y me dejó salir primero.

Al pasar por recepción pude ver como el tipo me miraba de arriba a abajo sin cortarse nada, a mi me incomodó muchísimo y Quinn se dio cuenta de esto.

- ¿Tiene algún problema con mi novia? –espetó.

- ¿Perdón señorita?

- ¿Qué si tiene algún problema con ella? Es que como no deja de mirarla de arriba a abajo

- Lo lamento, no era mi intención...

-Más le vale –murmuró con firmeza.

Le tiró el dinero de la habitación sobre el mostrador y me cogió de la mano saliendo de allí.

- Estúpido mamón... –susurró cuando nos alejamos.

- Quinn, relájate –le pedí.

La miré y me solté de su mano. Ella bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

- Lo siento cariño, enserio, no quería ser tan brusca pero... –intentó disculparse.

- Da igual, no importa –dije interrumpiéndola.

Seguí caminando hacia la moto y la dejé allí plantada, mordiéndose el labio.

Me puse el casco sin mirarla y esperé a que se acercase mientras miraba al horizonte mientras me mordía el labio deseando que las lágrimas no saliesen de su escondrijo. Cuando Quinn llegó a mi lado me tocó el hombro llamando mi atención, pero me separé de ella bruscamente. Suspiró y se subió a la moto para después yo hacer lo mismo pero manteniendo todo la distancia posible con ella.

Sabia que Quinn no era como aquellos hombres, pero no había podido evitar sentirme de nuevo en aquel lugar por la mirada de aquel hombre y su respuesta solo hizo empeorarlo, sé que solo quería protegerme pero... sonó como si fuese de su propiedad, como todos aquellos hombres me habían tratado.

A medida que avanzábamos en la moto podía notar el viento enfriando mi cuerpo y congelándome las manos a pesar de que hacía un sol increíble Sentía la necesidad de pegarme a Quinn, de que me protegiera, pero había un barrera que me lo impedía. Ella iba acelerando o frenando, y me daba la sensación, de que iba al compás que sus pensamientos.

En lo que pude calcular que fue media hora estábamos en un pequeño pueblo que no hubiera encontrado de no ser por ella. Estaba compuesto por casas con pequeños jardines y parecía todo demasiado a cogedor.

Quinn detuvo la moto frente a una pequeña casa que parecía sacada de una película, tenia hasta su valla blanca y todo. Mire la casa y luego a Quinn confundida, ¿que hacíamos en ese lugar?

Me bajé de la moto y mire a Quinn esperando una explicación, pero ella se limitó a bajar y dirigirse a la puerta de la casa.

-¡Quinn! -dije molesta.

Ella se giró confundida y me miró.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Se quedó unos segundos callada y después se acercó a mi, me cogió las manos con algo de temor porque la rechazara y me dijo:

-No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada... Así que pensé que... este era el lugar ideal para quedarnos un tiempo hasta que se calmen las cosas.

La observé mientras una lágrima se escurría por mi mejilla. Ella... lo estaba dando todo por mí, lo estaba haciendo todo por mí...

Me miró alarmada y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero otra voz se adelantó.

-¡Quinn! ¿Ya estáis aquí?

Las dos dirigimos la mirada hacia la puerta de la casa, mientras me limpiaba rápidamente la lágrima y allí vi a una mujer casi idéntica a Quinn, pero más mayor, a su madre...

Cuando llegó a donde nosotras abrazó fuerte a su hija y a mí me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Pensé que tardaríais más en llegar –dijo con amabilidad.

- No mamá, es que terminamos antes un compromiso que teníamos.

Quinn le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro mientras íbamos caminando hacia la casa. Yo miraba maravillada a mí alrededor, y tenía la sensación de que aun me faltaba muchísimo por descubrir para conocer a Quinn.

La casa aunque parecía pequeña por fuera, por dentro era muy grande, de dos pisos y al entrar pude ver un corredor grandioso con varias habitaciones a cada lado. En vez de baldosas era todo de madera, y las paredes estaban decoradas con algunas cuadros, precioso sin llegar a ser cargante.

Tras entrar la madre de Quinn nos indicó que nuestra habitación estaba en el segundo piso y subimos a dejar las cosas. Allí nos encontramos dos camas individuales y un armario.

- Es bonita la casa - Le dije mirándola.

- Si... Lo es –murmuró distraída.

Se puso a sacar la ropa y me acerqué a ella, cogiéndole las manos.

- Para, por favor... Necesito que me mires –le supliqué.

Ella miró mis manos y luego mis ojos, vi como me transmitía una mirada tan cariñosa y dulce que nuevamente me dieron ganas de llorar.

- Te... te... quiero –dije con la voz entrecortada.

La abracé sin que le diera tiempo a decir nada y acto seguido noté como me abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Estuvimos así unos segundos hasta que noté un sollozo por parte su parte, la miré y vi como intentaba esconder su rostro para que no la viera y se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Le volví a sujetar las manos e hice que me mirase mientras le limpiaba yo las lágrimas.

Suspiró y susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti... no sabia que hacer... y ahora... ahora que te tengo aquí... tengo miedo... mucho miedo de volver a perderte...

Me mordí el labio y la abracé de nuevo con fuerza sin saber que decirle, porque yo también tenía miedo, demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Feliz día de reyes a todos! xD<strong>**

**Rachel no me ha hecho nada, lo juro xD Es solo que ha coincidido que siempre le pasa a ella algo xD**

**Que insultos y odios mas gratuitos he recibido en el anterior capítulo pero creo que no seran comparables con lo que pasará cuando leais este xD Pero se que todo es con cariño, no os preocupeis xD**

**Twitter:  
>SaraChana1 <strong>


	5. Huir y esconderse

_Capítulo 5: Huir y esconderse_

Al rato Quinn se separó y cogió aire mientras terminaba de limpiarse las lagrimas y me miraba con los ojos rojos pero transmitiendo una confianza que nunca le había visto antes.

-Pero... no pienso permitir que te pase nada... daría mi vida antes de que eso ocurriese de nuevo.

- Yo no quiero que des tu vida por mí, quiero que estés en ella...

Me dedicó una suave sonrisa y sin que ninguna de las dos lo esperáramos cogí su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso. No fue un beso apasionado, ni largo, tan solo rozamos nuestros labios, y en ese simple roce sentí más cosas de las que nunca nadie me pudo transmitir.

Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya nos habíamos separado. Me toqué los labios con los dedos y sonreí para luego seguir colocando la ropa que Quinn había traído. Su madre nos llamó cuando habíamos terminado y comimos tranquilamente. Nos ofreció ir al centro luego, si queríamos, pero denegamos la invitación alegando estar cansadas. Realmente sentía mi cuerpo pesado, pero era distinto de cuando me encontraba en aquel lugar, ahora por lo menos no era por el dolor.

Después de ayudar a recoger la cocina y fregar los platos subimos y yo me tumbé en la cama, mientras Quinn intentaba traer una tele del cuarto contiguo para poder verla nosotras. Su madre y ella trataban de buscar la mejor manera de poder meter el mueble sin hacer ruido pensando que yo dormía. Y así, entre susurros y risas cortadas me fui durmiendo.

De repente sentí un leve dolor en la muñeca y abrí los ojos asustada mirando a mí alrededor.

-No... no puede ser... -susurré mientras miraba mi mano atada a la cama.

Estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar... atada, sucia y llena de heridas.

Forcejeé y comencé a gritar como una loca intentando soltarme, pero era inútil, ya lo sabia, pero no podía detenerme. No podía ser... ¿como es que estaba otra vez en ese lugar? ¿Todo había sido producto de mi imaginación? Quinn nunca había venido a rescatarme... ni habíamos escapado...

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y mi madre entró con el rostro contraído de la ira, se puso sobre mi y comenzó a apretar mi cuello mientras me gritaba:

-¡Puta! ¿De verdad te creías que te ibas a librar de mi? ¡Antes te mato que dejarte libre!

Mientras tanto yo me movía, intentando quitarla de encima, pero me era imposible, no tenia fuerzas...

-¡Mama! ¡no!... -gritaba mientras poco a poco el oxigeno dejaba de recorrer mi cuerpo, la vista se me nublaba y todo se volvía negro.

-¡Rach! ¡despierta! -oí de repente en medio de la oscuridad proveniente de una voz conocida.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y sentí que estaba forcejeando con alguien mientras lloraba y lloraba sin poder evitarlo. Me asusté y seguí forcejeando y pataleando hasta que vi el rostro de Quinn compungido de terror y preocupación y hasta con algunos arañazos en la cara.

Me detuve en seco sin dejar de mirarla y vi como se acercaba y me abrazaba mientras que yo volvía a llorar.

- Tranquila preciosa...

Susurraba suavemente en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi cabeza lentamente. Yo solo podía llorar y llorar, pensando que no la merecía, ella era demasiado buena y aguantaba demasiada cosas por mi. Yo solo le daba problemas y quebraderos de cabeza, mientras ella me brindaba su amor y su cariño.

Me dio pequeños besos por el cuello y luego me miró a los ojos mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Te quiero, y siempre, siempre, te protegeré de todo.

La besé dulcemente en los labios cogiéndola por sorpresa y ella me correspondió.

Poco a poco hice el beso más profundo, pedí permiso con mi lengua para entrar su boca. Se dejó y rozó la suya con la mia. Me separé suavemente y la miré algo sonrojada.

-Te quiero – Susurré.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó fuerte

- ¿Bajamos pequeña? Así ves los alrededores... - Me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Es precioso, pero no tanto como tú - Besó mi mejilla y se levantó.

Me levanté de la cama arreglando un poco mi ropa y mi pelo.

-Vete bajando, que ahora voy – le dije mientras la miraba.

Ella me dedicó otra sonrisa y asintió desapareciendo por la puerta. Suspiré y me metí en el baño, mire mi rostro en el espejo demacrado y no pude evitar preguntarme porque ella seguía a mi lado. Ya no era ni por asomo aquella chica tímida y vergonzosa que conoció, aquella que sonreía y se sonrojaba, ahora era todo dolor, lagrimas y sufrimiento y sabia, con toda seguridad que no podría hacerla feliz. No como ella esperaba y merecía.

Me lavé la cara y salí del baño para después bajar para encontrarme con ella. Estaba en la cocina, hablando animadamente con su madre, me acerqué sin hacer ruido y me di cuenta de todo lo que había arriesgado por mí. Hasta conocerme ella solo era una chica, que tenia una vida tranquila y había llegado yo a cambiarlo todo y a estropearlo. No se lo merecía.

Respiré hondo y puse mi mejor sonrisa para después entrar en la cocina.

-¿Nos vamos? - dije a Quinn.

Ella me miró sonriendo.

-Si – se levantó de la silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre para después cogerme de la mano y llevarme hasta la puerta – ya veras como te gusta.

Salimos caminando lentamente de la casa sin soltarnos las manos. Miré al cielo y el sol brillaba resplandeciente, aun me costaba acostumbrarme a su luz y su brillo, pero me resultaba tan maravilloso volver a verlo.

El pueblo era encantador, lleno de tiendas pequeñas y personas que se saludaban cada tres pasos. Quinn miraba cada rincón con nostalgia y un brillo en los ojos especial.

- Siempre me encantó este sitio, y supongo que algún día volveré a vivir aquí.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Bueno, cuando mis padres se divorciaron me quedé aquí un año más con mi madre... Pero no podía estudiar aquí

- Entiendo

Le apreté la mano suave y seguimos caminando.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no sabía casi nada de ella. Si, vivía con su padre, David era su hermano, pero... ¿Qué más?

- Quinn... ¿Qué estudias?

Ella se rio suavemente y miró al cielo.

- Es verdad, nunca te lo dije... Estudio ingeniería, ingeniería mecánica.

Llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos en un banco, donde cerca jugaban unos niños.

La miré interrogativa.

-¿Y no tienes clases? - ella desvió la mirada levemente.

-Me he tomado un tiempo sin clases... -susurró.

-¿Por qué? - dije temiéndome la respuesta.

-Porque si Rach, eso no importa ahora – me miró sonriéndome intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¡A mi si me importa! Es tu futuro, no puedes dejarlo así porque si – dije alterándome.

-Rach por favor... - me miró suplicante.

-¡No! No puedes arriesgar tu futuro por... - me detuve antes de terminar la frase mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Por ti? Si que puedo, puedo dejarlo todo por ti, tú eres mas importante que cualquier otra cosa de mi vida – dijo respondiéndome convencida.

-No... no... -me pase las manos por la cara desesperada - ¡Yo no quiero eso!

Quinn suspiró y me sujetó las manos suavemente.

-No es tu decisión, es la mía – me las besó dulcemente.

Mientras me besaba las manos me miró a los ojos, y pude ver una determinación y seguridad abrumadoras. Nada ni nadie haría que ella cambiara de idea sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y eso me molestó, ¿No se daba cuenta que no quería que dejara su vida por mí? ¿Acaso no veía la mierda de persona que era? Solté mis manos de entre las suyas y me levanté del banco dándole la espalda. Noté como se tensó y me miraba preocupada. Seguramente estará pensando en si ha hecho algo mal, en que debe de tener más cuidado con su frágil novia...

Sin pensar en ella comencé a caminar, cada vez más rápido. Notaba sus pasos detrás de mi, pero no pensaba parar, seguiría corriendo hasta que algo me detuviera, y entonces lo vi. Frente a mi se extendía el mar, azul, amplio y puro. Y entonces paré en seco, haciendo que ella chocara contra mi. Me miraba agitada y sin poder hablar. Yo no hice el esfuerzo por decirle nada simplemente nos quedamos allí contemplando el mar hasta que nuestra respiración volvió a su curso normal.

El tiempo pasaba y yo aun sentía la mirada interrogativa de Quinn sobre mi, mientras la brisa marina acariciaba nuestros rostros y el sol se escondía tras un extenso manto de agua. Era el paisaje perfecto en la situación incorrecta. Hace apenas un mes podría haber estado aquí con ella, abrazadas y pensando en lo maravilloso que era aquello, pero que aun más maravilloso era estar en ese momento juntas, disfrutándolo. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Una situación tensa consecuencia de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había pasado por mi culpa y que había arrastrado a Quinn a todo aquello sin poder dar ya marcha atrás.

-Rach... -oí como susurra Quinn a mi lado.

Yo no respondí y cerré los ojos armándome de valor y de decisión. Porque no había marcha atrás a todo aquello, pero si había forma de continuar sola y que Quinn volviera a su vida normal, la vida que nunca debería haber dejado.

-Nos volvemos a casa - dije mirándola.

-¿Eh? - dijo confundida - Bueno, como quieras, seguro que mi madre ya esta haciendo la cena y...

-No - dije interrumpiéndola - Nos volvemos a la ciudad.

-Pero... no es seguro - me miró preocupada - Si quieres puedo decirle a tu padre y a tu hermano que vengan a verte...

-¡Que no! -alcé la voz y cerré los ojos intentando controlarme - quiero volver a mi casa, con mi familia y tu volverás con la tuya y a tus estudios.

-Pero ya te dije que mis estudios no impor...

-¡Me da igual! Tu volverás a tus estudios y tu vida y yo volveré a la mía, punto.

Me miró mientras se le humedecían los ojos levemente.

-Te refieres a... cada una por su lado ¿verdad?

Asentí desviando la mirada y comenzando a caminar en dirección al pueblo, mientras Quinn se quedaba quieta en el sitio, mirando el lugar donde segundos antes me encontraba.

El recorrido de vuelta a casa fue tenso, no nos dirigimos la palabra y notaba como de vez en cuando a ella se le escapaban pequeñas lágrimas. Me sentía mas sucia que nunca, porque acababa de matar el pequeño hilo que me unía a la sociedad, y no solo había roto ese hilo, si no que había destrozado el corazón de la persona más importante para mí.

Al llegar a casa comprobé que la madre de Quinn no estaba así que subí a mi cuarto deprisa, recogiendo las pocas cosas que tenía y metiéndolas en una mochila. No sabía si Quinn se iría mañana, pasado o dentro de un mes, pero en lo que a mi se refería, pensaba irme esa misma noche.

Salí de la habitación y oí que Quinn se estaba duchando, no quería irme sin despedirme, pero sería lo mejor. Escribí una escueta nota y la pasé por debajo de la puerta. Sin mirar atrás, sin pensármelo y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en un autobús rumbo a la ciudad, en busca de mi antiguo hogar.

Me bajé del autobús ya en la madrugada y caminé por la ciudad sin prisa, dejando que sus luces me iluminaran o me escondieran de la realidad. Las calles vacías y solo el ruido de unos coches lejanos invadían la ciudad mientras que mis pensamientos que nunca conseguía acallar inundaban mi mente.

Giré la ultima esquina y ante mi se alzaba mi calle, mi casa y todo lo que había dejado atrás obligada. Me senté frente a mi portal mirando la oscuridad a través de las ventanas de mi casa. En esos momentos estarían durmiendo tranquilamente, sin ni siquiera imaginarse que yo me encontraba allí después de tanto tiempo. Tenia ganas de correr y abrazarlos y no soltarlos jamás, pero todavía había dudas atormentándome.

Mi madre no se iba a quedar quieta después de como me escape, sabia que Quinn tenia razón y aquí no estaba segura, ni yo, ni ellos si yo estaba a su lado. Aunque me partiese el corazón, era mejor alejarme y mantenerme oculta.

Me quede allí hasta que cuando ya había amanecido vi a través del cristal una figura caminar por la casa. Mi padre ya debía de haberse levantado y no tardaría en ir a trabajar. No podía encontrarme allí así que me incorpore y me alejé del lugar sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Unas calles mas adelante me topé con una tienda que estaba abriendo en esos momentos, así que entre y mientras el dependiente colocaba la mercancía yo pude aprovechar para meter en la mochila algo de comida, y un tinte para el pelo. Siendo lo mas disimulada posible me dirigí a la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba apunto de salir la voz del dependiente me detuvo:

-¡Oiga! -dijo alzando la voz.

Me giré lentamente y lo miré.

-¿Si?

-¿Puede enseñarme la mochila por favor? - decía mientras daba la vuelta al mostrador acercándose a mi.

Instintivamente eché a correr, sin mirar atrás y sin saber a donde ir, oía como el señor corría detrás de mí, gritándome. Poco a poco el sonido fue apagándose pero yo no me detuve y corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas ya no podían más y me derrumbé en el suelo.

Me quedé un rato ahí tirada, con los ojos cerrados esperando a recuperarme. La gente pasaba por mi lado, los oía cuchichear mirándome de reojo pero ni uno de ellos se acercó para ver que me pasaba. Suspiré y me incorporé lentamente, mirando a mí alrededor. Parecía un barrio de las afueras de la ciudad, pero me resultaba totalmente desconocido. Mejor así, allí nadie me reconocería. Al ponerme totalmente en pie una punzada de dolor subió desde el pie hasta el muslo, mire hacía abajo para averiguar el porqué del dolor y me encontré con la pierna ensangrentada y una brecha en la rodilla por la que emanaba la sangre.

Caminé cojeando hasta una fuente y me limpié y vende la herida como pude, después me dirigí a una cafetería cercana. Aproveche un momento de descuido de la camarera y me metí en el baño sin que me viese, cerré el pestillo y me miré en el espejo sin apenas reconocer mi reflejo. Tenia que cambiar de aspecto, no podía seguir por la calle así, porque me acabarían encontrado, sino mi madre, Quinn o hasta mi padre. Metí la cabeza bajo el grifo y con unas tijeras que tenía en la mochila, me corte el pelo de nuevo, ya que desde la última vez me había crecido bastante. Lo deje corto y desigual, dándome un aspecto distinto que era lo que deseaba, después de eso saqué el bote de tinte que había robado de la tienda. Era rubio, demasiado llamativo para mi gusto pero para esos momentos perfecto.

Después de todo el proceso me volví a mirar al espejo y esa vez si que no me reconocí. Era una persona diferente y desde entonces viviría una vida diferente, lejos de todos.

Salí de allí rápidamente y el sol me dio en la cara y se reflejó en mi pelo rubio, haciendo que brillara fuertemente. Necesitaba resguardarme en algún lugar hasta que llegara la noche, ¿pero a donde ir? Caminé lentamente por la calle, mientras las persona evitaban acercarse a mi. Y de repente la calle terminó, y ante mí tenía un pequeño bar, de puertas y fachada oscura. Miré hacia los lados y no vi a nadie, la puerta estaba entre abierta, así que decidí entrar, total, no perdería nada.

El bar estaba completamente vacío, sin música y con los taburetes subidos sobre las mesas. Supuse que aún no sería hora de abrir, pero no me importaba, necesitaba esconderme. Me acerqué a la barra y bajé un taburete, esperando a que alguien llegara.

- Hola, ¿has venido por lo de se busca camarera?

Me di la vuelta y vi a una chica de veinticinco años que me hablaba, sin yo tener ni idea.

- Hey, ¿me escuchas?

- S... Si, perdona - La miré de arriba a abajo- ¿Qué es ese puesto de dices?

- ¿No has venido por él?

- No, pero no veo por aquí a nadie más dispuesto...

Ella me miró de arriba a abajo, evaluándome.

- Está bien, empiezas esta noche.

La miré asombrada y asentí. No me lo podía creer. Acepté el empleo y me dediqué a ayudarla para preparar las cosas para esa noche.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, el bar estaba a reventar y la barra estaba llena de chicas que no dejaban de invitarme a chupitos o bebidas de cualquier tipo. En algunos momentos de la noche no sabía que estaba haciendo o en que parte del bar me encontraba. A las dos de la madrugada, Brittany, que así se llamaba la chica que me contrató, me dijo que podía tomarme el resto libre. Creo que esa fue la primera perdición, después de esa frase solo recuerdo a dos chicas, mas bebidas y un poco de droga. Sexo rápido y salvaje en los lavabos después de unas rayas, besos furtivos en las esquinas del bar, y, cuando amaneció y ya no quedaba nadie en el bar, Britt me recogió de uno de los sillones y junto con el portero me llevaron a la casa su casa, que se encontraba encima del local. Me dejaron en una cama en la habitación de invitados, me tapó suavemente y apagó la luz, pero claro, yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza invadió mi cuerpo nada mas abrir los ojos al día siguiente o mas bien unas horas después. Miré a mi alrededor intentando averiguar donde me encontraba, pero no me dio tiempo casi, ya que el contenido de mi estomago amenazó repentinamente con escaparse de mi. Me levanté rápidamente abriendo la primera puerta que encontré a mi paso, que por suerte era el baño, me tiré al suelo aferrándome al inodoro y vomité todo lo que había en mi estomago.

Mientras lo hacia oí como la puerta se volvía a abrir y sentí como alguien de repente sujetaba mi frente ayudándome a vomitar. Cuando ya no tenia nada mas que echar me incorporé y me encontré de frente con Britt, mirándome con expresión tranquila mientras me tendía una toalla.

-Gracias.. - susurré para después limpiarme la cara con agua y secarme con la toalla.

-No pasa nada – dijo sonriéndome dulcemente.

Salí del baño y comencé a recoger mis cosas metiéndolas en la mochila que se encontraba encima de una silla. Britt mientras tanto me miraba desde el marco de la puerta del baño sin decir nada.

-Siento las molestias que te he ocasionado, enseguida me voy – dije sin dejar de recoger las cosas.

-¿Tienes a donde ir? –preguntó de manera tranquila.

Me detuve de repente durante unos segundos. No... no tenia a donde ir, no tenia a quien acudir, no tenia nada.

-Quédate – dijo de repente y yo me gire mirándola confundida – trabaja en el bar y vive aquí conmigo.

-¿Porque...? Si no me conoces...

-No me gusta vivir sola – se encogió de hombros – y necesito a una camarera, así que tu puedes servir. Solo tienes que pagar tu comida y ya esta.

-¿Y si fuera una ladrona? ¿O psicópata? - la dije frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo eres -sentencio sonriendo suavemente.

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura?

-Por tu mirada, no transmites odio, ni rabia, ni avaricia, solo... soledad y pena, sé que no me harás nada.

Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo.

-De acuerdo – susurré.

-Anda vamos -dijo mientras salía de la habitación desapareciendo de mi vista.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras pensaba en lo que hacer, pero sabia muy bien que no tenia otra opción y la seguí.

La encontré sentada en una mesa en la cocina y sobre ella se encontraba un apetitoso desayuno.

-Pero... todavía no tengo como pagarte esto – dije mordiéndome el labio avergonzada.

Ella sonrió suavemente y me hizo una señal para que me sentase.

-Hoy invita la casa – dijo para después ponerse a desayunar tranquilamente.

Me senté y cogí un vaso de café con poca azúcar que me quedé mirándolo mientras lo removia.

- No va a resolver las preguntas que tienes sobre tu vida –dijo de repente sacándome de mi ensoñamiento.

Levanté la cabeza y la miré de manera interrogante.

- Llevas cinco minutos mirándolo fijamente...

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta - Sonreí de lado y di un pequeño sorbo

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Has hecho ya demasiado por mi, Britt

- Sea lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo, y termínate el desayuno, que hoy bajamos antes al bar.

Me tomé el café de un trago y me levanté de la mesa empezando a recogerla ante la atenta mirada de Britt.

- Joder, eres un encanto. Ni mi novio hace eso - Soltó una pequeña risa.

- ¿Tienes novio? - La miré algo asombrada.

- Si, ¿es que tengo pinta de lesbiana? - Su risa aumentó.

-Un poco...

-No se porque siempre me dicen lo mismo... - puso cara de resignación.

-Bueno... - me quede unos segundos en silencio meditando la respuesta – será por la forma de ser o porque vienen muchas lesbianas al bar y eso.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Que puedo hacer si las lesbianas me persiguen por mi encanto.

No pude evitar sonreír levemente mirándola. Realmente parecía buena persona y desinteresada, pero tal y como estaba mi confianza en el mundo, prefería no creérmelo demasiado.

- En cuanto quieras, nos vamos - Le dije cuando terminé de recoger.

- ¿No te cambias de ropa? - Me miró extrañada

- Pu.. pues... luego lo hago si eso.

Me olí la ropa y comprobé que apestaba a humo y sudor, pero no podía decirle que tan solo tenía una camisa limpia y ningún pantalón.

Ella me recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada pero no dijo nada, dejándome salir delante de ella y cerrando la puerta tras de mi con llave. Realmente no me sonaba de nada aquel pasillo, ni aquellas escaleras ni aquel vestíbulo. Al bajar el portero me miró sonriendo disimuladamente y habló con Britt mientras yo salía por la puerta sin mirarle.

- ¿Ya está bien tu amiga?

- Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme a subirla anoche.

- No es nada, siempre es un placer cargar con una chica tan guapa - soltó una carcajada

- Pues no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella, así que yo que tu mejor desistiría – bromeo ella uniéndose a la carcajada.

Él la miró de manera traviesa y sonrió.

-Ya te la has pedido para ti ¿eh? - se comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Britt se giró mirando alrededor asegurándose de que yo no escuchara nada, pero lo que no sabia era que me había quedado al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Shhh! No digas tonterías Puck, que sabes perfectamente que estoy con Finn desde hace más de un año.

-Jajajaja, no te pongas nerviosa mujer, que solo era broma – dijo entre risas – aunque por lo que vi ayer no creo que tuvieras problemas en echar una canita al aire con ella.

-Ni yo soy esa clase de personas, ni me gusta jugar así con los demás – dijo Britt con un tono serio para después darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta de golpe.

Me separé rápidamente de la puerta intentando disimular, cuando , sin darme cuenta, Britt me dio con la puerta en la cara haciéndome caer al suelo.

- Oh dios, joder - Oí a Britt mientras caía al suelo.

Solté un quejido y me agarré la cara sin abrir los ojos. El dolor me estaba matando. No podía ni levantarme.

- Déjame mirar Rachel, por favor, quítate las manos de la cara.

Ella intentaba por todos los medios retirarme las manos y cuando por fin lo consiguió mi rostro estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Dios mio... -dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca alarmada.

Instintivamente volví a llevar las manos a mi rostro palpándalo para encontrar el lugar de donde emanaba la sangre. No fue difícil ya que nada mas rozar mi nariz note como estaba desplazada unos centímetros de su anterior lugar.

-¡Ahhh! -grite debido al dolor.

-¡No la toques! - dijo Britt mientras sujetaba mis manos apartándolas de mi rostro para después observar mi nariz con detenimiento mientras yo seguía haciendo muecas de dolor – Creo que está rota... -se mordió el labio nerviosa – tenemos que ir a un médico para que te la arregle.

-¡No! - la empuje levemente alejándola de mi y me incorporé rápidamente.

Britt se desequilibro debido al empujón y acabó sentada en el suelo, mirándome con miedo. Al verla así me tapé el rostro cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando pensar.

-Lo... lo siento... -dije sin ni siquiera moverme.

No podía ir al médico, porque entonces descubrirían todo mi plan. Pero tampoco podía quedarme con la nariz así. Alguien tenía que colocármela, pero yo no me atrevía y Britt no creo accediera a ello. Suspiré resignada mientras ella me miraba intentando averiguar que pasaba por mi mente.

- Podría colocártela Puck...

La miré con un brillo de esperanza en mis ojos y asentí lentamente.

-Voy a buscarle, no tardo nada – dijo mientras se incorporaba y salía por la puerta a toda prisa.

Mientras esperaba me mantuve en el suelo apretando la nariz e intentando aguantar las lagrimas que debido al dolor que sentía estaban a punto de salir.

A los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer Britt seguida rápidamente por Puck.

Se arrodilló frente a mi mirándome.

-Déjame mirarla – dijo retirando mis manos suavemente de mi rostro.

Lo deje hacer intentando moverme lo menos posible. La miró detenidamente durante unos minutos tocándola levemente en ciertas zonas intentando averiguar la gravedad de la lesión.

Después de ese tiempo me miró a los ojos y dijo:

-No es tan grave como se ve aunque parece que ya te la rompiste con anterioridad y no hace mucho tiempo pero solo la tienes desencajada, puedo colocártela si quieres– dijo amablemente.

-Pero... ¿sabes hacerlo? - pregunté temerosa.

-Claro, yo soy boxeador, no será la primera vez que coloque un tabique nasal – dijo señalando su propia nariz.

Suspiré y asentí.

-Adelante entonces...

Sujetó la nariz con dos de sus dedos y me miró.

-A la de tres – asentí de nuevo intentando coger fuerzas para lo que se avecinaba – Una... dos... - y sin esperar a llegar a tres y cogiéndome por sorpresa hizo un rápido movimiento y colocó la nariz en su sitio – y tres.

-AHHHHHH – solté un alarido de dolor y de sorpresa y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

-Ya está, tranquila – susurró acariciándome el hombro suavemente.

Se incorporó y miró a Britt

-Ponle hielo para que le baje el hinchazón y en unos días estará como nueva. Aunque... -se giró y me miró- puede que no te quede exactamente como antes.

-Mejor... –susurré sin que nadie llegase a escucharme.

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a dejar una cosa claro, ya que pensé que se entendía pero veo que algunas personas todavía no lo hacen.<strong>

**Si venis aqui a leer sobre amor, besos, cursilerias, unicornios, fantasias, mundos ideales, arcoiris, siento deciros que estais en el lugar equivocado y no me refiero solo a esta historia, sino a cada una de las que escribo. Mis historias os haran, en mayor o menor medida, sufrir, desesperaros, llorar en ocasiones, reir, esperanzaros, que se os revuelva el estomago, piel de gallina y hasta a lo mejor calentaros y yo estare orgullosa de cada una de esas sensaciones. Por eso me lo tomo con humor a pesar de que a gente parece molestarle pero yo soy asi y no voy a cambiar. Todo lo que escribo quiero que tenga una reacción en el lector, me da igual cual, incluso odio hacia mi, no me importa porque de esa manera se que os ha llegado lo que he escrito y que os habeis metido en los personajes y eso es lo que todo escritor pretende. Asi que si no quereis sentir, será mejor que dejeis de leerme porque es lo unico que conseguireis, si hago bien mi función claro está. **

**Puedo llegar a ser extremista a veces, quizas demasiado, pero me gusta impactar, dar giros inesperados, situaciones complicadas, problemas, dar pequeños datos e ir hilandolos poco a poco hasta que al final, solo al final, todo tiene sentido y haciendo todo eso, a mi parecer, es como se consigue una buena historia.**

**A pesar de todo lo que acabo de escribir no podéis olvidar que es ficción, yo no le hecho eso a Rachel, ni la tengo secuestrada en mi casa torturándola, es simplemente una historia, ¿cruel? ¿realista? puede ser, pero no deja de ser eso, una historia.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	6. Comienzos de una posible nueva vida

_Capítulo 6: Comienzos de una posible nueva vida_

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a salir por la puerta dejándonos a Britt y a mí solas de nuevo. Ella se acercó y me ayudó a incorporarme.

-¿Mejor? - preguntó.

-Si... gracias por todo y lo siento por lo de antes... - dije mientras miraba al suelo.

-No te preocupes por eso – me sonrió dulcemente y acaricio mi mejilla limpiándome la lágrima que aun se alojaba en ella para después dejarme sentada en una de las sillas del bar mientras ella iba tras la barra a por algo de hielo.

Lo envolvió en un trapo y se volvió a acercar a mí, colocando el hielo suavemente contra mi nariz.

-Au... - me quejé levemente cerrando los ojos mientras cogía el hielo para sujetarlo.

Oí como Britt cogía una silla y se sentaba frente a mí. Sentía como me miraba fijamente pero yo solo podía mantener los ojos cerrados, sabía que ella tenia muchas preguntas sobre mi persona y no estaba preparada a responderlas, no todavía.

-Rachel... -susurró.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos para mirarla esperando que continuara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó mirándome detenidamente.

Me quede mirándola, sin saber que responderle o simplemente como hacerlo.

-No tengo otro sitio a donde ir... - susurré mientras evitaba sus ojos clavados en mi.

-¿No tienes familia? ¿Amigos? Apenas eres una niña, deberías ir al colegio, estudiar, divertirte, ese tipo de cosas.

De repente un montón de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente. Mi padre abrazándome cuando quería protegerme del mundo. Lucas haciendo el trasto por ahí. El día en el que conocí a Quinn...

Me levanté de golpe y dejé el hielo sobre la mesa.

-Si no me quieres aquí solo tienes que decirlo – le dije mientras la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-No es eso Rachel – se incorporó y se acercó a mí – solo me preocupo por ti – me acarició la mejilla.

Me mordí el labio y me separé suavemente evitando que me tocara. Otra persona que se preocupa por mi es otra persona que sufrirá por mi culpa.

-Mira Britt, si quieres que me vaya, dilo, sino da por hecho que mi vida comienza hoy – la miré con determinación – Todo lo anterior no importa.

Suspiró de nuevo y se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió levemente y me miró.

-Quédate, pero asume que las cosas no desaparecen o se solucionan porque tú desaparezcas – y dicho eso desapareció tras la puerta.

Me deje caer en la silla y cogiendo el hielo de nuevo lo presione contra mi nariz mientras respiraba aliviada.

La tarde pasó de forma rápida y enseguida me encontré sirviendo copas mientras un montón de rostros pasaban ante mí sin que yo prestara mucha atención a su presencia.

Las chicas intentaban ligar conmigo, algún que otro chico también pero yo simplemente sonreía y me alejaba, no estaba de humor para esas cosas.

Cuando por fin terminó mi turno me escabullí escaleras arriba, necesitaba descansar y pensar en que hacer con mi vida.

Pero al llegar arriba, en el salón me encontré con Britt, tumbada en el sofá mientras un chico, al cual no conocía, la besaba y acariciaba sin percatarse de mi presencia. Me quede allí sin saber que hacer, irme, interrumpir o intentar llegar a mi habitación sin que se dieran cuenta. La verdad es que ninguna de las dos primeras opciones me gustaba, así que decidí ir, lo más sigilosamente posible, hasta la habitación

Y casi lo consigo, pero cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta, chirrió, haciendo que saltaran literalmente del sofá y se me quedaran mirando asustados.

-Ehh... -es lo único que pude articular.

-¡Ah! Justo en quien estaba pensando – dijo Britt acercándose a mí, mientras yo la miraba sin comprender, ya que si estaba pensando en mi en esa situación no debía de ser algo bueno – Le estaba hablando de ti a Finn, mi novio -me agarró por la cintura y me acercó al chico que me miraba sonriendo falsamente.

La verdad es que le comprendía, les había interrumpido mientras estaban a punto de hacerlo, normal que tuviera cara de pocos amigos.

-Rachel, encantada -dije tendiéndole la mano.

-Finn, su novio -dijo recalcando esas ultimas palabras mientras señalaba a Britt con la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, no se ni como ni porque, pero me fije en sus pantalones, mas abultados de lo que normalmente podrían estar y creo que al ver mi cara de sorpresa todo el mundo se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Ehh... -dijo Finn mientras se alejaba rojo de vergüenza y se sentaba en el sofá

-Jajajaja -se reía Britt sin soltarme la cintura.

Yo mientras tanto me rascaba la cabeza avergonzada por haberlos interrumpido e intente escabullirme lo mas rápido posible, juro que lo intente.

-Bueno, será mejor que os deje solos, siento haberos interrumpido – dije mientras me giraba para ir a mi habitación.

-No no no -dijo Britt agarrándome mas fuerte de la cintura impidiéndome caminar- Quiero que os conozcáis, así que quédate y cena algo con nosotros, tenemos pizza -terminó de hablar señalando la mesa del salón donde se encontraba una caja de pizza.

-No de verdad, no quiero molestar -intenté convencerla, pero no hubo manera y sin ni siquiera decir nada me llevó casi a rastras al sofá, donde me sentó frente a Finn.

Se sentó a mi lado colocando su mano en mi muslo mientras se impulsaba para acercar la caja de pizza y coger un trozo.

La verdad es que cada vez estaba más nerviosa, ya no sabia que pensar o que hacer y mucho menos sabia que pretendía ella con todo eso. ¿Es que ella era así con todo el mundo? Bueno, tampoco es que la hubiese visto con mucha gente antes ¿o es que estaba ligando conmigo?

Sacudí la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en esas tonterías, pero aunque yo dejara de pensar en eso era evidente que el novio no iba a dejar de hacerlo, ya que se había quedando mirando su mano sobre mi muslo mientras fruncía el ceño, muestra evidente de celos y enfado.

-Bueno –dijo Finn dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi-¿Y de donde eres? -preguntó.

-De bastante lejos -respondí intentando evadir su pregunta.

-Me refería a la ciudad -insistió.

Yo desvié la mirada y cogí un trozo de pizza intentando disimular mi reciente nerviosismo por tanta pregunta.

Abrí la boca para responderle que eso no era de su incumbencia pero Britt se me adelantó.

-¿Qué mas te da de donde sea? -le recriminó.

-Solo es curiosidad -se justificó.

Era evidente que intentaba averiguar más de su nuevo enemigo, que así es como me veía él.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras los tres masticábamos lentamente, pero aun así, él no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Y que te pasó en la nariz? -preguntó y rápidamente miró a Britt y añadió- Eso si puedo preguntarlo ¿no? –dijo con sarcasmo.

-No te pongas tonto... -le respondió ella con tono cansado.

Él la miró enfadado y fue a responder, pero le interrumpí antes, no quería que se pusieran a pelear delante de mi y por mi culpa, encima.

-Britt me golpeó con la puerta -dije rápidamente

Él me miró sorprendido y ella me miraba arrepentida mientras se fijaba en la nariz hinchada y morada que me había quedado.

-¿Cómo? -dijo sin comprender.

-Fue un accidente -aclaró Britt.

-Exacto -afirmé y la miré sonriéndole dulcemente- Y hablando de mi nariz... -aproveché- me duele bastante la cabeza, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir -y dicho eso me terminé el último bocado de pizza y me incorporé.

-¿Necesitas algo? -me preguntó Britt mientras se levantaba también del sofá y poco después Finn hizo lo mismo.

-No, no te preocupes, solo necesito dormir -le respondí aun sonriéndole de la misma manera- Bueno -me dirigí a Finn- ha sido un placer -volví a tenderle la mano y se la estreché- ya nos veremos por aquí.

-Claro... -dijo mientras me la estrechaba- ya nos veremos.

Y me encaminé a mi habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me giré y añadí:

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -respondieron al unísono.

Cerré la puerta y me dejé caer en la cama agotada.

Ya estaba mayor para estas cosas o por lo menos, me sentía bastante más mayor de lo que debería. Y pensar que hace apenas unos meses era una niña, medianamente feliz a la que solo le preocupaba sacar o no buenas notas.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, estuve así durante unos minutos hasta que conseguí coger fuerzas y me volví a levantar.

Me desnude lentamente, cuando por fin me quede completamente desnuda miré la ropa que me acababa de quitar, vieja y sucia, no podía seguir llevando la misma ropa día tras día. Tenia que hacer algo.

Suspiré y mientras pensaba en que hacer me dirigí al baño, para después meterme bajo el agua fría de la ducha. Era la mejor manera de despejarme, de revivir.

Cuando salí, después de unos minutos, envuelta en una pequeña toalla, me encontré a Britt, sentada en la cama mirándome.

Había recibido muchos sustos y sorpresas a lo largo de mi vida y no diré que este fue el peor, pero se acercaba bastante.

Me puse como un tomate e intenté taparme más de lo que la pequeña toalla me permitía.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí? -pregunté nerviosa.

Britt solo comenzó a reírse, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a uno de los armarios, de donde extrajo una toalla mas grande que me tendió aun sin dejar de reír.

-Tranquila, solo quería ver como estabas -dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

-Mejor después de la ducha, gracias -le respondí mientras me envolvía en esa gran toalla.

No era solo el hecho de que me viera desnuda, después de todo lo que había pasado era algo que ya no me importaba, pero a lo largo de mi cuerpo seguían las marcas de todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad y no era algo que quisiera que la gente viese y mucho menos ella, después de todo lo que había hecho por mí. Que lo viera, significaba preguntas. Preguntas de las que quería huir y que no quería responder.

-También quería disculparme por Finn -dijo de repente mientras miraba las sabanas de la cama con especial interés, o es que simplemente no quería mirarme a los ojos- Es algo celoso y protector, pero es buena gente -añadió.

-Es comprensible que se pusiera a la defensiva, aparte de porque os interrumpí, hubieron varios gestos tuyos que podrían malinterpretarse... -dije con un poco de temor por su reacción.

Britt levantó la cabeza confundida y sorprendida.

-¿Qué gestos?

-Eh... -me rasqué la cabeza no sin antes asegurarme que al hacerlo no se cayera la toalla que me cubría- pues... sujetarme así de la cintura, poner la mano en mi muslo... ese tipo de cosas. No es que yo me lo tome como lo que no es, -dije rápidamente- es solo... que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones hacia mi -y dicho eso desvié la mirada intentando evitar sus ojos.

-Ahhhh -dijo riéndose suavemente- eso... Lo siento, es que a veces soy un poco apegada en ese sentido, me gusta el contacto físico -mi cara en ese momento debía ser un poema, porque rápidamente añadió- ¡No en ese sentido! Es solo que me gusta tocar, abrazar y ese tipo de cosas a la gente.

-No no, si a mí no me importa... -respondí rápidamente de nuevo, como queriendo que quedara claro.

De repente ninguna de las dos sabía que decir o que hacer para que la situación no fuera tan incomoda y ese silencio hizo que lo fuera más aun.

-Bueno... -dijo levantándose- te traje algo para el dolor de cabeza -señaló la mesilla de noche sobre la cual había unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua- y... no se si te importe, pero me tome la molestia de traerte algo de ropa mía -señaló un montón de ropa de la cual no me había percatado hasta ese momento- es de hace tiempo y ya no me la pongo, creo que te quedaría muy bien a ti -dijo sonriéndome dulcemente.

-No tenías que haberte molestado... -dije avergonzada.

-No es una molestia, tranquila -se acercó a mi y besó mi mejilla suavemente.

Yo me quede de piedra sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero ella se separó enseguida sin dejar de sonreir.

-Descansa -añadió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Igualmente -fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder.

Cuando por fin salió de la habitación respiré aliviada y me quité la toalla, tirándola al otro lado de la habitación

Me acerqué al armario y me miré en el espejo que tenia.

Cuando me vi reflejada me vino a la mente mi imagen de antes, risueña y hermosa. Pero todo había cambiado y me tendría que acostumbrar.

Respiré hondo y me metí en la cama. Cerré los ojos y enseguida caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo algo corto, lo siento.<strong>

**Respondiendo a las preguntas sobre Santana y Britt, aun no se si habrá Brittana asi que no puedo responderos a eso y sobre la chica rubia que estaba con Santana tendreis que esperar para averiguar quien es.**

**Sobre el nuevo look de Rachel, he hecho una descripción no muy detallada de su nuevo pelo para que vosotras os lo imagineis a vuestra manera. Usar la imaginación que a veces puede resultar bastante interesante.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	7. Cosas que has dejado atras

_Capítulo 7: Cosas que has dejado atras_

Desde ese momento parecía que la vida volvía a sonreírme, las cosas eran tranquilas y sencillas, trabajaba en el bar y el resto del día lo pasaba o con Britt, riendo y hablando de cualquier cosa o me quedaba en la habitación descansando y aislándome un poco del mundo. No voy a mentir, en este tiempo no he estado de celibato, no se muy bien porque pero el hecho de estar con otras mujeres, disfrutar de su cuerpo, del momento y de la pasión me hacia sentir viva por unos momentos, conseguía que me evadiese de los problemas y solo me centrase en el placer.

La verdad es que no es que fuese una Don Juan, pero el halo de misterio que me rodeaba, mi mirada triste y mi despego a mantener cualquier tipo de relación que fuera algo mas que físico parecía atraer sobremanera a las mujeres y ninguna noche faltaba la que se me insinuaba, la que bailaba moviendo sus caderas contra las mías o la que me llevaba casi a rastras al baño para desahogar el calentón que llevábamos. Yo simplemente me dejaba llevar y cuando terminaba las besaba sonriendo y me despedía de ellas, mientras que ellas se me quedaban mirando aun con la esperanza que poder tener algo mas conmigo, pero no era posible, no estaba preparada para tener una relación y tampoco quería porque aunque quisiera esconderlo, Quinn seguía en mi mente y era algo que no podía evitar por mucho que lo intentase.

El novio de Britt seguía apareciendo por allí muy a menudo y aun se ponía celoso cada vez que nos encontraba hablando o aunque solo estuviésemos viendo la tele en el salón y Britt no ayudaba ya que le encantaba molestarlo con eso.

-Hola -dijo Finn en una ocasión mientras entraba por la puerta del bar, después de un momento de silencio continuó - ¿Qué narices hacéis?

Justo en ese momento Britt y yo nos encontrábamos "limpiando" la barra, y no se muy bien como habíamos acabado mojándonos una a la otra y llenándonos toda la cara de jabón entre risas y carreras por todo el bar. Cuando Finn entró por la puerta nos habíamos detenido en el acto y después de que él hablara estallamos a carcajadas mientras nos miraba claramente enfadado.

Britt se acercó a él y le beso suavemente sin dejar de reír.

-Solo nos estamos divirtiendo – volvió a besarlo y miró su rostro poniéndose completamente seria de repente- Ya quita esa cara de amargado, ni que nos hubieras encontrado revolcándonos en la cama cual gatas salvajes -se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

Al terminar de decir eso la cara de Finn era un poema, estaba entre enfadado y aterrado temiéndose que algún día podría encontrarse con esa escena al llegar al bar.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada mientras me agachaba detrás de la barra, intentando inútilmente ocultarlo para no echar mas leña al fuego.

Finn de repente reaccionó y se acercó rápidamente a Britt cogiéndola del brazo y dándole la vuelta bruscamente para que lo mirase.

-Britt... -dijo en apenas un susurro de lo enfadado que estaba mientras yo me acercaba a ellos rápidamente vigilando que no se pasase ni un pelo- sabes que tengo mucha paciencia, pero todo tiene un limite, así que no te pases ni un pelo.

Ella rápidamente se soltó de su agarre y lo miró airada.

-No te pases tú ni un pelo, que estoy ya cansada de tus celos sin sentido.

Él la miró sorprendido y enfadado por lo que acababa de oír

-¿Sin sentido? ¿Pero tú ves como os tratáis? ¡Que pareces su novia joder! -le dijo alzando la voz y señalándome.

-Somos amigas, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de eso? -respondió Britt acercándose a mí y cogiéndome por la cintura- Nunca entenderé la amenaza que sienten los hombres ante una chica a la que le gustan otras chicas. ¿Qué pasa que tienes miedo que la prefiera a ella que a ti? Porque sinceramente así no estas consiguiendo nada, más bien todo lo contrario.

Yo los miraba alternativamente sintiéndome incomoda ante la situación, las cosas ya se habían salido de contexto y en parte era por mi culpa, aunque Britt no ayudaba tampoco. Me separé suavemente de Britt.

-Mejor os dejo que habléis tranquilamente -le dije mirándola- Para cualquier cosa estaré arriba, ¿De acuerdo? -miré de reojo a Finn y luego volví a mirarla a ella sonriéndole suavemente.

Ella solo asintió.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta para dejarlos solos mientras sentía como la mirada de Finn se clavaba airada en mi espalda, pero antes de salir por ella algo llamó mi atención y me detuve de golpe mirando al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba la televisión, en esos momentos encendida.

_-Hace unos meses os hablábamos de Rachel,-se oía que decían en la televisión- aquella chica que había desaparecido en nuestra ciudad y hoy queremos volver de ella ya que tenemos con nosotros a su padre._

Se abrieron unas puertas en aquel plató y entró mi padre. Estaba mas delgado desde que lo había visto por última vez y sus ojeras habían aumentado, además caminaba encorvado, como si cargase un gran peso sobre sus espaldas.

Me agarré a lo que mas cerca estaba de mí sin separar mi vista de aquel televisor. Por otra parte Britt me miraba preocupada y se acercaba a mí lentamente diciéndome algo que en esos momentos no escuchaba.

Mi padre se sentó en uno de los sillones que allí se encontraba y la presentadora comenzó a hablar con él.

_-Según tengo entendido en todo este tiempo si ha tenido noticias de ella, ¿no es así? _

_-No exactamente... -le respondido mi padre lentamente- su novia la encontró, pero al parecer, después de estar unos días con ella, huyó de nuevo._

_-¿Y no sabe el motivo de su huida? -prosiguió la presentadora._

_-No... no ha querido explicarme mucho al respecto -dijo levemente incomodo._

_-Bueno, no se a vosotros -dijo de repente la presentadora dirigiéndose al publico- pero a mi todo esto me parece muy raro. ¿No será que la novia esa es la culpable de la desaparición de su hija y solo esta intentando ganar tiempo?_

Clave las uñas en la silla a la que me agarraba y seguí escuchando.

_-Siempre ha sido una opción, de hecho después de que desapareciera la policía la tuvo detenida como presunta culpable, pero parece ser que no hubo pruebas para inculparla y después de que se escapara de nuevo la volvieron a detener, esta vez durante más tiempo ya que se negaba a decir nada más. Tuvo que venir su madre desde no se donde para testificar que ella la vio con mi hija y que ella no le había hecho nada._

_-¿Y creyeron a la madre?_

_-Eso parece... -susurró._

_-¿Y usted que cree que paso de verdad?_

_-Yo ya no sé que pensar... yo solo quiero que mi hija vuelva a casa este donde este. No va a haber reprimendas ni nada de eso, solo quiero abrazar a mi hija otra vez... -en ese momento estallo en lágrimas y oculto su rostro con sus manos._

La cámara dejo de enfocar a mi padre y se centró en la presentadora, que se volvía a dirigir al público.

-_Si alguien tiene alguna noticia de Rachel, por favor, por este padre que sufre, póngase en contacto con este número, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida -y mientras hablaba pusieron una foto que me hice antes de cambiarnos de ciudad._

En esa época era feliz, se veía en mi rostro sonriente y sin preocupaciones.

Rápidamente cambiaron de tema en el programa, dejando a mi padre aun llorando en aquel sillón, solo y desolado.

Britt había seguido todo lo que se hablaba en el programa y al ver la foto miró alternativamente a la televisión y luego a mí, para después cogerme suavemente del brazo haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-¿Eres tú? -dijo con tono preocupado.

La miré y negué lentamente.

-Es una persona que conocí hace ya mucho tiempo -dicho eso me solté de su agarre con delicadeza y me perdí a través de la puerta que conducía hacia la casa.

Britt se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber que pensar o que hacer.

Llegue a mi habitación y me miré en el espejo.

-Por suerte he cambiado lo suficiente para que no me reconozcan con esa foto -susurré para mi misma.

Eso era cierto, estaba mucho mas delgada, tenia las facciones mas duras y marcadas lo que la hacia parecer mayor de lo que de verdad era. Aquella chica de la foto ya no existía, ni volvería a existir. Pero a pesar de todo, sabia que Britt no había quedado totalmente convencida. Aunque no se parecía del todo a la chica de la foto, los nombres coincidían y habían aludido expresamente a su homosexualidad. Demasiadas similitudes para no sospechar.

A los poco segundos se oyó como llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante -dije mientras me recomponía fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Britt apareció por la puerta y se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Si, si -le respondí sonriendo fingidamente- Solo es que me afectó lo de conocer a la chica desaparecida.

-Comprendo -dijo no muy convencida.

-No te preocupes -añadí rápidamente sonriendo aun mas- ¿No deberías estar haciendo las paces con Finn? -le dije guiñando un ojo intentando cambiar de tema.

Ella negó lentamente y se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarme.

-En cuanto te has ido ha empezado a decir aun mas tonterías y le he pedido que se vaya, aun así prefiero asegurarme de que estas bien a discutir de nuevo con él.

-¿Qué tonterías decía? -le pregunte preocupada.

Sabía que Britt era de confianza, aunque no le contara nada de mi vida sabia que si le decía algo no iría por ahí contándolo o por ejemplo, llamando al número que dio el programa diciendo que sabía donde estaba esa chica. Pero Finn era otra historia, haría cualquier cosa por quitarse un problema de encima y en ese momento el problema era yo.

-Lo de siempre -suspiró cansada- que no sabia nada de ti, que podías ser una ladrona o peor aun, una psicópata. Que confío demasiado en la gente y que luego me llevo los palos por ello, ese tipo de cosas.

La miré y me mordí el labio.

-¿Sabes que en el fondo tiene razón no?

-¿En que? -preguntó confundida.

-En que no sabes nada de mí -añadí.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces Rach y ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

-Pero...

-¿Sabes porque confío en ti? -preguntó rápidamente.

-La verdad es que no...

-El motivo principal es que si de verdad fueses una ladrona o una psicópata no intentarías convencerme de que lo eres, sino todo lo contrario. Tu principal debilidad es tu forma de verte a ti misma. Seguro que piensas que no mereces nada, ni que te quieran, ni que te ayuden ni nada -se calló unos segundos mientras analizaba mi reacción, que no fue otra que desviar la mirada, haciendo que confirmase lo que estaba diciendo- Lo ves. Y el otro motivo es que en todo este tiempo no he sentido en ningún momento que no pueda confiar en ti, porque con tus acciones me has demostrado que si puedo y que seguiré pudiendo pase lo que pase -se detuvo otros segundos- al igual que espero que sepas que tú puedes confiar en mi.

Suspiré y la observé con la mirada cansada.

-Sin saber nada de mi, no se como puedes decir tantas cosas sobre mi.

-Solo digo lo que veo Rach -se levantó y se acercó a la puerta- ¿Quieres estar sola o prefieres que te invite a un helado? -añadió sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y lo hizo de tal modo que se me hizo imposible negarme.

Se me escapó una sonrisa entre mis labios y la seguí hasta la cocina. Abrió el congelador y saco dos bombones helados para después tenderme uno de ellos para que lo cogiese. Lo agarré y lo abrí mientras ella hacia lo propio y se apoyaba en una de las encimeras, sin dejar de mirarme y sonreírme.

Me concentré en comer el helado lentamente. Después de unos segundos de silencio mientras comíamos Britt rompió ese silencio.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Alce la vista y la miré algo sorprendida. Ella no era de las que hacia preguntas por eso en parte me agradaba tanto estar con ella.

-Otra aparte de esa imagino -bromee intentando disipar los nervios que tenia.

Ella asintió aun sin inmutarse y yo le respondí con un gesto con la mano para que continuase.

Tardó unos segundos en comenzar a hablar, quizás meditando como plantear la pregunta y mientras tanto aproveche para coger otro trozo del helado e introducirlo en mi boca. Supe tarde que había sido un error porque de repente soltó la pregunta, así, sin anestesia y sin nada.

-¿Como supiste que te gustaban las chicas?

No se si fue por el alivio, el susto o que pero el gran trozo de helado de mi boca atravesó mi garganta congelándola a su paso y provocando que me atragantase.

Comencé a toser descontroladamente y hasta unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos por el esfuerzo.

-¿Estas bien? -dijo preocupada acercándose a mí rápidamente y dándome unos golpes en la espalda para que pudiese respirar.

Seguí tosiendo durante un tiempo más y poco a poco me fui relajando, o sea, que volvía a poder respirar con normalidad, pero aun así el susto no se me había quitado de encima aunque no se muy bien si era susto o vergüenza, o quizás una mezcla de ambas.

Respiré hondo.

-¿Porque quieres saberlo?

-Tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que hizo que te plantearas tu orientación sexual. En cada persona suele ser diferente por lo menos cada persona lo vive de una manera diferente

La miré sin quedar muy convencida por la respuesta que había dado, más que nada porque no me había mirado a los ojos cuando lo decía, cosa muy rara en ella.

-¿Solo es por eso? -pregunté clavando mi mirada en ella.

Alzó la vista algo sonrojada y respondió:

-En realidad... -se rasco la cabeza- es para saber... como se sabe si te gustan las mujeres, los hombres o ambos.

Medité durante unos segundos.

-Imagino que en cada persona es diferente. De pequeña tenía una mejor amiga, como todas las niñas a esa edad. Nos pasábamos el día metiéndonos con los niños porque ellos se creían superiores aunque nosotras siempre los ganábamos y cuando lo hacíamos, según ellos, es que habíamos echo trampas. Más o menos éramos nosotras dos contra el mundo. Siempre estábamos la una para la otra, fuese cuando fuese o donde fuese -me detuve un momento intentando recordar- Fuimos creciendo y conociendo a mas gente que se nos unió al grupo, ya no éramos las dos contra el mundo, teníamos a un grupo de amigos, aunque nosotras seguíamos siendo las mejores amigas pero aun así creo que ese fue el momento en el que comenzamos a alejarnos -suspiré- y el momento en el que me di cuenta que no era solo amistad lo que sentía por ella. Nunca le conté nada de lo que sentía, por supuesto, éramos unas niñas todavía y esas cosas no las entendíamos, bastante me costó a mi descubrirlo. Ella siempre fue la líder y yo la que la seguía, por decirlo de alguna manera, así que tenia miedo de que me dejara de lado, de que consiguiera que me quedara sola y eso es lo que ocurrió, aunque todavía hoy no se los motivos, porque yo nunca mostré nada mas que amistad por ella y nadie sabia lo que yo sentía El ultimo día que me hablo como siempre fue el día de mi cumpleaños, que celebramos en mi casa, después de eso desapareció de mi vida o peor aun, transformo mi vida en pesadilla. No me hablaba, me rehuía y no solo eso, sino que comenzó a tratarme como basura, así estuvo todo un año y no pudo estar mas porque se cambió de ciudad.

-¿No las vuelto a ver? -preguntó.

Desvié la mirada.

-Eso no importa -dije desviando el tema- lo que te quería explicar con eso, es que yo descubrí que me gustaban las chicas porque una amistad pasó a algo más, para mí al menos. Eso le pasa a muchas mujeres, unas lo aceptan y otras no, así son las cosas. Con el paso de los años y después de algunas experiencias comprobé que no me gustaban nada los hombres, siempre los he visto como orgullosos, cobardes, mentirosos y sobretodo estúpidos -trague saliva ya que se me hizo un nudo en el estomago- Hay una cosa que ninguna mujer me puede negar y es que nos comunicamos mejor entre nosotras y no solo eso, sino que nos comprendemos mucho mejor de lo que puede llegar a hacerlo un hombre. Yo creo que esa es la base de que te gusten las mujeres y bueno... -sonreí pícaramente volviendo a mirarla- que te atraigan sus cuerpos claro está.

Ahora fue ella la que desvió la mirada algo sonrojada.

-¿Te ha servido de algo lo que te he dicho? -pregunté para asegurarme.

-Si, creo que si -dijo casi en un susurro.

-Pues me alegro que después de todo lo que tú me has ayudado, yo te pueda ayudar en algo, aunque sea en mujeres -moví las cejas de forma pícara.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Que me pones nerviosa! -dijo y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Perdón, perdón. Quien diría que hay alguien en este mundo que te ponga nerviosa – las dos nos reímos y después se produjo un silencio en la cocina momento que aprovechamos para terminar los helados que habíamos dejado abandonados- Yo también tengo una pregunta para ti -dije de repente.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Dime.

-Bueno, en realidad son dos. ¿Como alguien tan joven tiene un bar tan famoso y encima vive encima?

Comenzó a reírse.

-Que susto me habías dado, pensé que me ibas a preguntar otra cosa -y sin darme tiempo a preguntarle que pensaba que iba a decir, continuó- El local era de mi padre, pero claro está, no era un bar como lo es ahora, antes era un almacén de muebles antiguos y la parte de arriba eran las oficinas y donde se encontraba su despacho, pero cuando él murió y me lo dejó en herencia yo decidí que lo mio no eran los muebles, sino la gente, así que vendí todos los muebles y monté el bar. Y aquí arriba al principio solo había puesto una simple cama para poder dormir cuando cerraba pero con el tiempo y viendo que el bar iba muy bien, pues poco a poco monté el piso.

-Que suerte tuviste -dije emocionada por todo lo que había conseguido- Bueno, no lo digo por lo de tu padre claro está... -me retracte inmediatamente temiendo haber metido la pata.

-Tranquila -dijo riéndose suavemente- eso ya lo he superado. ¿Cual era la otra pregunta?

-¿Que hace una mujer como tú, con el tonto de Finn? -dije mientras le sonreía de forma traviesa.

-Jajaja, eso también me lo pregunto yo a veces -las dos nos reímos ante su respuesta y nos quedamos mirando.

-Gracias -dije de repente sin saber muy bien porque.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó confundida.

-Por todo.

Ella solo me sonrió dulcemente y se acercó para después darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Por lo menos ya nos conocemos un poco más la una a la otra, ¿no? -dijo volviendo a alejarse.

-Si, eso parece... -dije susurrando y desvié la mirada.

Al verme se volvió a acercar a mí e hizo que la mirase.

-Poco a poco, no te preocupes -me sonrió dulcemente y yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Es mi cumpleaños y como soy así de rara, en vez de recibir regalos me gusta darlos, así que aquí os dejo la continuación y a lo mejor os sorprendo con alguna cosilla mas, depende del tiempo que tenga.<strong>

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	8. Inesperada visita

_Capítulo 8: Inesperada visita_

En cuanto pude me escabullí de nuevo a la habitación, necesitaba meditar todo lo que había escuchado en aquel programa antes de que el jaleo del bar acaparase toda mi atención.

Me tumbé en la cama mientras miraba al techo y cada una de las palabras que oí se repetía sin cesar en mi cabeza. Mientras lo estaba escuchando, durante unos segundos me plantee regresar, intentar encontrar una solución junto a mi familia y junto a Quinn, si es que aun quería que estar a mi lado, cosa que dudaba. No solo la había dejado sin ni siquiera una despedida, sino que además por mi culpa la habían detenido y no una vez, sino dos. Pero rápidamente esa posibilidad la rechace completamente, aunque mi familia estuviese sufriendo, aunque Quinn pasase por todo eso, ellos estarían mas seguros si no estaban cerca de mi ya que no estaba segura de lo que podría llegar a hacer mi madre y su novio con tal de volver a tenerme.

Aun no entendía a mi madre, yo era su hija, se supone que me tenía que proteger, no cederme a un hombre para que me usase a su antojo. Por mucho que ella no hubiese querido tener hijos y fue algo que decidió por dinero, eso no justifica sus recientes acciones. Se notaba que estaba consumida por las drogas y totalmente manejada por aquel hombre, el que seguramente se las proporcionaba. A lo mejor yo había sido un pago por ellas, no lo se y no tengo muy claro si quiero averiguarlo, por ahora solo quiero vivir como pueda, lejos de todo y esperar que todo el mundo se olvide de mi y sean capaces de vivir felices, mas de lo que lo harían conmigo allí y en constante tensión.

Suspiré y mire la hora, me había pasado casi una hora meditando y había llegado a la conclusión que tanto esperaba. Tenía que seguir alejada, por mucho daño que eso les hiciese, no podía arriesgarme, esa no era una opción.

Me levanté y bajé al bar donde me encontré a Britt terminando de preparar todo para abrir, me miró sonriéndome dulcemente y después me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, no sabía como lo conseguía, pero esa chica siempre la hacía sonreír, era demasiado dulce y adorable como para rechazarle una sonrisa.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta el bar estaba abierto y lleno de gente. Las dos estábamos tras la barra atendiendo mientras la música inundaba cada rincón del lugar. Estaba tan ocupada trabajando y sonriendo coquetamente a un par de chicas que no dejaban de mirarme que no me había dado cuenta que Britt se había ido al otro lado de barra y se encontraba hablando con una morena de manera privada. Cuando lo descubrí la observé algo confusa, no es que fuese algo raro que hablase con los clientes, de hecho era una persona muy social que siempre pretendía agradar a cada una de las personas que atendía además de que tenía varias amigas entre la clientela que eran asiduas al lugar, lo raro de todo aquello era su actitud. Estaban casi susurrando, por lo menos lo que les permitía la música para poder escucharse y parecía nerviosa. La chica, a la cual todavía no había visto la cara ya que se encontraba de espaldas, puso su mano en su hombro acariciándolo suavemente mientras se acercaba mas a ella provocando que la rubia se sonrojase suavemente. Fruncí el ceño confundida, nunca había visto a Britt dejar que las chicas coquetearan con ella, era algo que nunca había permitido aunque siempre las rechazaba de la manera mas amable que había visto nunca.

Las seguí observando mientras seguía trabajando hasta que después de un rato Britt volvió al trabajo mientras que la misteriosa morena se perdía entre la multitud de personas.

-¿Todo bien? –le pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Si, por supuesto –me sonrió dulcemente pero hubo algo que me desconcertó, estaba evitando mirarme a los ojos y eso era muy raro en ella.

Quise insistir pero si algo le pasaba no era algo que me incumbía sobretodo si ella no quería decírmelo así que después de lanzarle una mirada confusa regresé al trabajo.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad aunque Britt hizo como si la morena nunca hubiese existido y yo tampoco quise sacar el tema, pero por lo menos la rubia volvió a ser la chica dulce y sin preocupaciones que era.

Era un viernes y teníamos previsto que no acudiese mucha gente al bar ya que unas grandes fiestas se celebraban en la ciudad con música por las calles y puestos en cada esquina de cualquier cosa que pudieses imaginar y la gente aprovechaba para estar en la calle en vez de metidos en un bar bebiendo, así que le dije a Britt que aprovechase y fuese ella también, que yo me encargaría del bar y si por casualidad nos equivocábamos y se llenaba de gente la avisaría. No estaba muy convencida al principio pero después de mucho insistir y de que Finn también quisiera salir, acabó aceptando.

Así que allí me encontraba, un viernes por la noche trabajando con unas pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Hasta que de repente, la última persona que pensaba encontrarme allí, Santana apareció por la puerta sola y mirando a la barra buscando algo con la mirada.

Mi expresión automáticamente se tornó de terror por ser descubierta porque si de alguien no debía fiarme era de ella pero cuando su mirada pasó sobre mí y no pareció reconocerme por fin pude respirar aliviada. Después de recorrer todo el bar con la mirada se volvió a fijar en mí para después acercarse con determinación en su rostro.

Retrocedí sin ni siquiera darme cuenta hasta que noté como la encimera a mis espaldas se clavaba en mi piel haciendo que me girase rápidamente fingiendo hacer algo mientras sentía como se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

-Disculpa –dijo Santana inclinándose en la barra para llamar mi atención.

Me giré lentamente hasta que estuve frente a ella e intentando evitar su mirada le hice un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que le estaba prestando atención. No me quería arriesgar, podía no haberme reconocido después de todo lo que cambie pero la voz seguía siendo la misma y era bastante característica como para darse cuenta.

-¿Sabes donde está Britt? –preguntó con interés haciendo que alzase la cabeza rápidamente mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –pregunté rápidamente sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Britt, la dueña. No la he visto por aquí. ¿Sabes donde está? –repitió mirándome algo confusa.

-Salió con Finn –respondí de manera seca mientras dirigía mi atención al vaso que tenía en las manos comenzando a secarlo.

-¿Finn? –frunció el ceño claramente molesta.

-Su novio –le aclaré.

-Sé quien es… -gruñó y se sentó en uno de los taburetes mirando a su alrededor.

Vale, ¿Qué narices estaba pasando aquí? ¿De que conocía Santana Britt y porque se molestaba porque estaba con Finn? Todo esto era muy raro.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le pregunte después de un rato viendo que no tenía intención de irse.

Se giró y me miró detenidamente durante unos segundos aun con una leve expresión de confusión hasta que sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

-Tequila –me informó.

Rápidamente le puse un vaso de chupito sobre la barra y le serví sintiendo su mirada clavada en mí a cada movimiento que hacía.

-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunté de manera despreocupada.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo? –murmuró lentamente analizando mi rostro con detalle.

-Me habrás visto por aquí, llevo un tiempo trabajando en el bar –respondí evitando su mirada y rápidamente me aleje de allí aprovechando para servir a otra de las clientas.

Pasaron los minutos y yo me mantuve lo mas alejada de ella que pude mientras que Santana aprovechaba y miraba a su alrededor observándolo todo pero aun me lanzaba algunas miradas furtivas que me ponían cada vez mas nerviosa. Recé porque me hubiese creído y no siguiese indagando pero sabía que una de las cosas que estaba segura de Santana era de su perspicacia y persistencia y sabía que no me iba a poder evadir de ella tan fácilmente, además no podía esconderme sin mas, el bar estaba a mi cargo y no quería defraudar a Britt por un día que podía disfrutar divirtiéndose.

Suspiré pesadamente girando los ojos cuando vi como Santana me hacía una seña para que me acercara pero no podía ignorarla así que me acerque lentamente ante su mirada penetrante.

-¿Si? –dije lo mas educada que pude.

-Sírveme otro y quédate, me aburro y vas a ser mi entretenimiento –afirmó con determinación.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, yo no estoy aquí como mono de feria para entretenerte –dije molesta alzando una ceja.

-Lo se, lo se –hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia- pero eres muy guapa y quiero conocerte mejor –me lanzó una mirada coqueta junto con una sonrisa seductora- ¿no vas a negarte a hablar conmigo no? –dijo lo mas inocentemente que pudo.

Sopesé mis opciones lo mas rápidamente que pude pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía opción, si la rechazaba llamaría mas su atención y al final sería peor así que después de un gruñido molesto respondí.

-De acuerdo... –dije malhumorada.

-Me encantan las mujeres con carácter –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo e indicaba que le sirviera otra.

Giré los ojos suspirando, esta noche no iba a ser como me la había imaginado y además intuía que iba a ser mas larga que de costumbre.

-Tomate tu otro –añadió mientras le servía el chupito.

Entrecerré los ojos mirándola durante unos segundos en los que ella no apartó la mirada y supe que no tenía modo de escaparme de esta así que de mala gana me serví uno bebiéndolo de golpe, ya que tenía que pasar por esto, el alcohol seguro que ayudaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó después de beber su chupito que rápidamente volví a llenar.

-Tú puedes llamarme… -medité la respuesta durante unos segundos- Michele.

-¿Michele? –preguntó algo confusa.

Asentí lentamente.

-¿Y tú como te llamas? –pregunté para no sospechar.

-Pues tú puedes llamarme… -hizo lo mismo que yo hace unos segundos- María.

-¿María?

-Si, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo divertida volviendo a beber.

Negué con la cabeza y la imité, definitivamente necesitaba alcohol, esto comenzaba a ser surrealista, como casi toda mi vida últimamente.

Un par de horas después el alcohol ya inundaba cada parte de mi ser haciendo que casi no pudiese caminar coordinadamente o enfocar la vista y una cosa parecida le pasaba a Santana, aunque ella parecía aun mas perjudicada que yo. El bar se había vaciado hacia una media hora pero nosotras seguíamos en la misma posición, hablando o más bien balbuceando tonterías y riéndonos como idiotas por cada cosa que decíamos.

En un momento dado Puck apareció por la puerta mirándonos sonriendo divertido para después avisarnos que él ya se iba a su casa, que cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Asentí mientras me reía imaginando que su mohicano era una especie de mofeta que se había instalado en su cabeza. Me quedé observando su cabeza creo que un tiempo demasiado largo hasta que él alzó una ceja de manera interrogante.

-¿Estas seguro que lo que tienes ahí no es una mofeta? –le pregunté mientras me aguantaba la risa y nada mas que lo hice oí una fuerte carcajada proveniente de Santana.

Alzó mas la ceja y negó con la cabeza murmurando un cuídate mientras salía del bar.

Me giré aun riéndome y justo cuando me fijé en Santana toda la diversión se me fue de golpe y fui un poco consciente de la situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba a solas con Santana, en un bar en el que encima estaba mi cama mientras ella me miraba comiéndome con la mirada. Definitivamente esta iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaro que es un Faberry en toda regla, aunque haya complicaciones entre ellas y demás es una historia de Quinn y Rachel y la morena es la protagonista principal.<strong>

**Siento la tardanza y que sea tan corto, pero necesitaba cortarlo ahí antes para crear emoción y ese tipo de cosas y que os impacientéis y queráis secuestrarme para tenerme encerrada en algún sitio solo escribiendo y bueno, que soy rara, me gustan esos comentarios que le voy a hacer, son muy graciosos xD**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	9. Cuando la realidad te golpea con fuerza

_Capítulo 9: Cuando la realidad te golpea con fuerza_

Nos miramos a través de aquel vacío bar notando como la intensidad aumentaba a cada segundo. El alcohol nublaba mi mente aunque era levemente consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación no estaba muy segura de que hacer. Yo sabia exactamente quien era Santana, nos conocíamos desde hacia demasiados años y el recuerdo de mi primer amor adolescente comenzó a hacerse presente en mi interior. Todo lo que había pasado con ella, la amistad, el enamoramiento y después el desprecio de la otra se había quedado como una espinita clavada en mi corazón. Nunca lo había comprendido. ¿Que es lo que había pasado para que su comportamiento cambiase de esa forma tan drástica? ¿Había hecho algo malo que desencadeno todo aquello?

Suspiré rompiendo el contacto con la otra durante unos segundos mientras que continuaba pensando.

Santana ciertamente había crecido, había madurado tanto físicamente como mentalmente aunque esto ultimo no lo hacia notar en exceso y se había convertido en una mujer de increíble belleza que cualquier persona mataría por tener aunque fuese una noche con ella.

Me mordí el labio mientras la otra se levantaba de su asiento tambaleándose levemente y se acercaba lentamente.

El conflicto interior que sentía aun seguía ahí pero en cuanto noté los labios de la otra en su cuello y su cuerpo pegado al mio buscando ese calor que tanto deseaba todo lo demás no importaba.

No sabía lo que podría ocurrir el día de mañana, ni siquiera si estaría viva, pero en esos momentos quería fundirme con aquella mujer hasta que fuésemos solo una, por lo menos durante unos instantes. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba probar lo que nunca tuve por lo menos una vez. La lujuria se hizo presente en mi cuerpo y todo pensamiento coherente o de arrepentimiento se esfumó. Sabia que esto no era lo mismo que acostarse con cualquier chica que se encontrase, a ella la conocía y había estado enamorada de ella y a pesar de que ahora era Quinn la que estaba en mi corazón era Santana la que estaba allí recordándome quien solía ser cuando todo era fácil y bonito y esa persona que nunca mas volvería a ser.

Las manos de Santana se perdieron por mi cuerpo acariciando cada parte a la que tuviese acceso haciendo que el calor subiese considerablemente. Pero no quería que fuesen así las cosas, no quería ser la que sentía, quería dominar, dar a la otra todo lo que deseaba y hacerla mía hasta que no pudiese más. Esa era mi forma de actuar con las chicas desde lo que había ocurrido. No me sentía cómoda exponiéndome ante otra persona, siendo vulnerable de esa manera que me recordaba demasiado la presión de un sucio cuerpo masculino sobre el mio. No había dejado todavía que ninguna de aquellas chicas me viese desnuda mientras que yo en cuanto tenia oportunidad las despojaba de toda la ropa sobrante admirando sus puros e inocentes cuerpos y si por casualidad la chica en cuestión insistía en tocarme íntimamente lo hacía con la ropa puesta cosa que no parecía importarles a la mayoría ya que solo buscaban su propio placer y el alcohol y la lujuria nublaban su mente. Solo querían un revolcón, algo para aliviarlas en ese momento de calentura y yo me ofrecía gustosamente. Pero sabía que con Santana no lo tendría tan fácil.

Aun así comencé a imponerme, no dejándole llevar todo el control, cogí su rostro con mis manos y junté nuestros labios con fuerza, chocando entre si como eso fuese lo único que importaba en el mundo. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio y las manos no paraban quietas, mientras que yo arañaba su nuca y tiraba levemente de su pelo queriendo que se acercarse aun más, ella clavaba las uñas en mi cadera y metía otra mano bajo mi camisa acariciándome el vientre.

No tengo muy claro como llegamos a mi habitación pero de pronto estábamos en mi cama intentando arrancarnos la ropa a tirones aun sin dejar de besarnos pero mientras yo le quitaba la suya evitaba que ella hiciera lo mismo antes que se separó con un gruñido y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Me dejas desvestirte de una vez? –gruñó molesta.

-Después, ahora déjame a mi –murmuré lamiendo su cuello haciendo que su piel se erizase al contacto.

Era una mentira, yo lo sabía pero ella no tenía ni idea y por lo menos funcionó y no se volvió a quejar, dejándose hacer mas sumisamente de lo que nunca la había visto antes. Aproveche el momento para desnudarla por completo dejando su magnifico cuerpo totalmente expuesto a mis ojos. La miré con detenimiento, observando fascinada cada trozo de piel que encontraba frente a mi mientras ella me miraba mordiéndose el labio claramente impaciente ya que no tardó mucho en agarrar mi cuello y atraerme a su boca de nuevo.

Acaricie su cuerpo, lo saboree y disfruté de él durante una eternidad hasta que sentí como estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, la miré a los ojos sin dejar de entrar dentro de ella una y otra vez, esos ojos llenos de excitación con ganas de explotar y justo en el segundo en el que el orgasmo la golpeó cerró los ojos gimiendo con fuerza y dejándose llevar.

-Dios… Rachel… -murmuró con un suspiro aun cuando las replicas la golpeaban.

En ese momento todo se congeló, mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y el suyo a los pocos segundos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho en medio del calor del orgasmo.

Mi mirada se clavó en ella totalmente llena de terror y automáticamente separé mi cuerpo de ella como si quemara, quedándome de pie en medio de la habitación esperando una explicación.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente como temiéndose lo que se iba a encontrar cuando lo hiciese y en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en mi se tapó su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas. Parecía totalmente vulnerable, su expresión de dolor y tristeza, su desnudez, todo era demasiado.

-Déjame explicarte… -comenzó a decir lentamente incorporándose de la cama hasta sentarse sin dejar de taparse.

Pero justo en ese la puerta de la habitación se abrió de improvisto dejando ver a una sonriente Britt.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal… -su voz se fue apagando cuando se dio cuenta que no me encontraba sola.

De repente su expresión se tornó de una furia absoluta haciéndome retroceder asustada por ese comportamiento tan poco común en ella, pero su mirada no estaba dirigida a mi, miraba a Santana que le devolvía la mirada totalmente sorprendida agarrando la sabana con mas fuerza.

-Increíble –gruñó Britt cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Yo me quedé allí totalmente confundida. ¿Qué fue eso? Mientras que Santana comenzaba a sollozar ocultando su rostro tras las sabanas.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dije en voz alta.

-No… no es de tu incumbencia –murmuró para después levantarse y comenzar a vestirse con rapidez aun sin dejar de llorar.

No me moví de mi posición mientras ella lo hacía, por lo menos no me moví hasta que vi que se dirigía a la puerta para irse, no podía permitir que se fuese así como así, la cogí del brazo con fuerza haciendo que se girase y se enfrentase a mí.

-Ahora no por favor… -me suplicó con la mirada.

La observé durante unos segundos, parecía totalmente devastada y yo no era lo suficiente cruel como para regodearme y forzarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-No le digas a nadie donde estoy –le advertí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente y en cuanto solté su brazo salió de la habitación como si cargase con todo el mundo sobre su espalda.

Esperé unos segundos antes de hacer yo lo mismo, necesitaba encontrar a Britt y hablar con ella, alguien tenía que explicarme que es lo que significaba todo aquello. Caminé por la casa buscándola por cada rincón y cuando me di cuenta que estaba totalmente vacío me deslicé por las escaleras hasta el bar pero antes de abrir la puerta unas voces me detuvieron.

-¿En serio te tenías que acostar con ella? –gritó Britt.

-¡Tú estabas con tu novio de fiesta, no puedes recriminarme nada! –respondió con el mismo tono Santana.

Me apoyé en la pared al lado de la puerta mientras seguía escuchando sin delatar mi presencia.

-¡Eres tú la que me pidió que no lo dejara, no tienes derecho a estar celosa ahora!

-¡Qué crea que estas mejor con él no significa que no me duela!

-¿Así que según tú estoy mejor con una persona que no quiero mientras la que si quiero se esconde y me esconde de todo y de todos? Pues puede que tengas razón –dijo con amargura.

-Eso no es justo… -murmuró Santana totalmente dolida.

-La vida no es justa –respondió la otra.

Un silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta, pero estaba más que segura que las dos estaban evitando mirarse mientras intentaban calmarse.

-Por fin la has tenido como querías, estarás contenta –dijo de repente Britt haciendo que mis sentidos se alertasen por completo.

-No sé que quieres decir… -murmuró no de una manera muy convincente.

-Por dios Santana, ¿Te crees que soy estúpida? Sé perfectamente quien es Rachel, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo –gruñó.

De repente sentí como mi corazón bombeaba con frenesí y durante unos segundos solo podía oír el fuerte latido de mi corazón en mis oídos.

-¿Por qué la dejas estar aquí entonces? –preguntó sin entender Santana, cosa que le agradecí, necesitaba saberlo.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de que seas una cobarde que no sabe aceptar lo que siente. Se merece cualquier oportunidad que pueda coger y yo era una de esas, además, aquí está segura o por lo menos estaba hasta que has aparecido.

Me deslicé por la pared cuando noté que las piernas me temblaban demasiado como para sostenerme y acabé sentada en el suelo, mirando aquella puerta sin casi ni pestañear.

-¿Por qué te preocupes tanto por ella? ¿También te ha llevado a la cama? –dijo con sorna.

-No todas somos como tú –espetó- Es una gran persona que ha sufrido mucho, necesita a alguien a su lado.

-¿Te has enamorado de ella? –preguntó de repente Santana.

-No, ya te he dicho que estoy enamorada de ti, no sé que es lo que no entiendes, pero eso no significa que la quiera mucho –dijo con sinceridad- Creo que es mejor que te vayas –añadió después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Pero… -comenzó a replicar pero la otra rápidamente la detuvo.

-Necesito pensar muchas cosas y creo que tú también, no podemos seguir así.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? –preguntó lentamente Santana.

-Lo sé, pero necesito algo más que palabras…

Después de unos segundos oí como la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar, era claro que Santana se acababa de ir que Britt se había quedado sola. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, ya nada parecía real. Britt estaba enamorada de su primer amor, de la hermanastra de su verdadero amor y sabía toda su historia desde siempre. Mi corazón se encogió sintiéndose algo traicionado pero sabía que no era posible que la rubia le hubiese confesado eso y ella no hubiese echado a correr un segundo después, pero eso no significaba que no dolía, ya no podría fingir que nada de aquello había pasado, todo volvería a ser real a su alrededor y no sabía si era algo que podría superar.

-Deberías saber que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas –la suave voz de Britt la sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la cabeza y la vio allí asomada por la puerta- Creí que lo habías aprendido la última vez –tocó su nariz suavemente refiriéndose al golpe que había recibido.

No dije nada, me quedé allí intentando contener las lágrimas mientras ella me miraba con dulzura. Cogió mi mano con suavidad e hizo que me levantase para después guiarme al bar y servirnos algo de alcohol que tanto necesitábamos.

-Lo siento… no sabía que os conocíais –me disculpé cuando por recuperé la voz.

-Lo sé, no es tu culpa –me sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

Bebimos en silencio durante un tiempo indefinido, ni siquiera me importaba, hasta que ella volvió a romper el silencio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? –me preguntó mientras me miraba.

Y esa era una gran pregunta, una pregunta a la que en esos momentos no tenía la más mínima respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>El Faberry evidentemente tardara en aparecer, primero Rachel tiene que aclarar sus ideas y hacer frente a sus miedos.<strong>

**Ya veo que no os pude engañar con que Santana no reconoció a Rachel xD**

**Pero espero si haberos sorprendido con lo de Britt y Santana owo **

**Siento no haber extendido mucho la escena "sexual" pero creo que la que tiene que tener todo tipo de detalles en esta historia es cuando por fin Rachel y Quinn lo hagan xD**

** También siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, no me encuentro muy bien y no me he podido poner a corregirlo exhaustivamente.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**

**NT: Gracias a Lachica1983 autora de "Nuevos Caminos", "2 Nuevos caminos" y su nueva historia "En tus manos" por recomendar esta historia. ¡Leer sus historias! que son geniales, aunque dudo que alguna de vosotras no lo haya hecho ya xD**


	10. Tu fantasía de realidad

_Capítulo 10: Tu fantasía de realidad_

Esa noche me acurruqué en mi cama, abrazándome a la almohada con fuerza mientras pensaba y pensaba intentando averiguar que es lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Era evidente que no podía regresar a mi casa, sería una presa fácil y un peligro tanto para mi misma como para mi familia, tampoco podía contar con la ayuda de Quinn, ya bastante había sufrido y pasado un montón de calamidades por mi culpa como para hacerle cargar conmigo de nuevo y lo que era evidente es que no podía seguir allí con Britt durante mucho mas tiempo. Mi escondrijo había sido descubierto y el secreto no permanecería siéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Cuando una persona sabe un secreto hay que asumir que otras dos personas lo sabrán y así sucesivamente, además, no confiaba en absoluto en Santana para cubrirme y sabía también que era demasiada responsabilidad como para que pudiese asumirlo. Si las cosas seguían así pronto mi madre descubriría mi paradero y ese sería mi fin, de nuevo, aunque esta vez estaba segura que iba a ser aun peor, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder sobrevivir otra vez a aquella tortura, de hecho, no quería sobrevivir en esa situación.

Suspiré y giré sobre mi misma agarrando el otro extremo de la almohada y abrazándola clavando las uñas en ella mientras miraba como los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacer su aparición por entre las cortinas indicándome el comienzo de un nuevo día. No había dormido en absoluto después de que Britt se había deslizado en su habitación deseándome buenas noches y pidiéndo que no tomara una decisión hasta haber hablado con ella sobre mis posibilidades. Sabía lo que quería decir con eso, no quería despertarse al día siguiente y darse cuenta de que había desaparecido, que me había ido dejándolo todo atrás e intentando encontrar un nuevo lugar en el que asentarme, como si fuese un nómada y a pesar de ser eso lo que mi cabeza me decía una y otra vez que hiciese, mi cuerpo estaba cansado de esconderse, de huir de todo y de tener que empezar una nueva vida otra vez y la cual seguramente no iba a ser tan fácil sin Britt a mi lado. Su apoyo y dulzura había sido muy importante para mí a lo largo de todo este tiempo lejos de las personas que quiero, consiguió que me sintiese cómoda y como en casa, cosa que pensaba que nunca más iba a conseguir, ni siquiera con mi familia ya que no conseguiría que la tensión se despegase de mí en ningún segundo.

Me levanté de la cama estirando mis músculos entumecidos por el cansancio y me arrastré prácticamente al baño. Necesitaba un buen baño que me relajase a ver si conseguía dejar de pensar durante un segundo y si no era así, por lo menos esperaba encontrar una solución que tanto precisaba.

El agua caliente quemó mi piel en un principio mientras me deslizaba hasta acabar sentada en la bañera dejando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrase a ese calor abrasador. En realidad era relajante ese contraste de temperatura, conseguía que mis músculos se tensasen durante un segundo y después se relajasen por completo como si se diesen cuenta lo mucho que lo necesitaban. Apoyé mi cabeza en el borde para después cerrar los ojos sintiendo el agua acariciando mi piel. Es curioso como nos sentimos cuando estamos sumergidos en el agua, es como si estuvieses dentro de una burbuja, todo es mas liviano, tú eres más liviano hasta que la falta de aire es evidente y tienes que volver a la superficie, a la realidad. Pero esos segundos en los que todo lo que sentimos es el agua agolpándose en nuestros oídos, creando un vacío en nuestra cabeza y nuestros movimientos se vuelven mas lentos es el momento en el que nada mas importa. De pequeña me gustaba ir a la piscina, me pasaba horas y horas en el agua hasta que mi padre me gritaba que saliese de allí que había que volver a casa, lo que mas disfrutaba era hundirme por completo hasta llegar a sentarme en el fondo, miraba a mi alrededor observando las ondulaciones deformadas de la realidad y aguantaba la respiración hasta que los pulmones me quemaban, gritando por un poco del oxigeno que necesitaban para sobrevivir, entonces salía a toda prisa, impulsándome con los pies y respirando con fuerza llenándolos de lo que me pedían y sintiendo el frio contraste de temperatura contra mi cara recordándome que fuera de allí, todo era diferente, después de unas cuantas respiraciones necesarias, regresaba a aquel mundo que me creaba durante apenas unos segundos pero que para mí parecían mucho mas. Desde aquel día en el que mi madre me encontró me siento de la misma manera, como si todo a mi alrededor estuviese deformado, el tiempo pasa mas lento o simplemente no es importante, lo único importante es cuando me descubrirán, cuando tendré que huir, cuando tendré que luchar. Sentimientos básicos que necesito para sobrevivir, al igual que el oxigeno, o quizás mas importante. Pero llega un momento, cuando todo parece aclararse de una manera que sientes como si te pegaran una bofetada, te das cuenta de tus errores, de tus peligros y dolor y lo único que haces, es tomar unas cuantas respiraciones y regresar a lo que es ahora tu fantasía de realidad.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormida pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontré tiritando en el agua ahora congelada, apenas sentía mis músculos, ya insensibilizados por las bajas temperaturas a las que los había sometido, pero a pesar de eso sentía mi cuerpo mas descansado aunque mi cuello se resentía por aquella posición. Encendí de nuevo el agua caliente hasta que mi cuerpo se calentó de nuevo y en ese momento me dispuse a salir de la bañera para comenzar aquel nuevo día.

Cuando me adentré en la cocina me encontré allí a Britt, sentada en la mesa y con una gran taza de café frente a ella, me miró nada mas que oyó mis pasos por la puerta y su expresión triste y cansada no había cambiado nada desde hacía unas pocas horas. Era evidente que tampoco había podido dormir nada. Me acerqué a la cafetera sirviéndome café para mi misma y después me senté frente a ella en silencio. No teníamos mucho mas que hablar de lo que había pasado, ya lo habíamos dejado todo claro y seguir con ello sería como si la herida se volviese a abrir y ninguna de las dos queríamos aquello.

Nos centramos en nuestra taza de café sumidas en nuestros pensamientos, las dos éramos conscientes que iba a ser un largo día por delante y que necesitábamos esa dosis de energía que no habíamos podido conseguir con el sueño.

De repente unos pasos por las escaleras hizo que las dos alzásemos la cabeza mirándonos confundidas. Nadie a esas horas venía, ni siquiera Puck que solía llegar pasado el medio día. El estomago se me encogió y contuve la respiración mientras Britt se levantaba deprisa y caminaba con paso firme hacia la puerta abriéndola con ímpetu. Yo mientras tanto me había mantenido en la cocina, petrificada temiendo que todos mis miedos se hiciesen de repente realidad, y el repentino silencio que se produjo después de abrir la puerta no ayudaba a mis nervios. Lentamente y cogiendo fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía, me levanté haciendo el mismo camino que había echo la otra segundos antes. Cuando llegué al salón me encontré con algo que ciertamente no esperaba.

Frente a mi se encontraba Santana, mirándome nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio. Tenía el rostro cansado, al igual que nosotras dos y su maquillaje había sido corrido de su rostro debido a las lágrimas que debía haber derramado. Era evidente que ni siquiera había vuelto a su casa ya que su ropa seguía siendo la misma y no entendía que hacia allí. Mientras tanto Britt estaba cruzada de brazos, moviendo su pie de manera nerviosa mientras su ceño fruncido daba clara muestra de que no estaba contenta con esta situación.

-Será mejor que os deje solas… -murmuré, lo último que quería era interrumpir una posible reconciliación o pelea, o lo que fuera, no quería estar en medio.

-En realidad quiero hablar contigo –dijo Santana con voz ahogada.

Alcé la vista y la miré sorprendida. ¿Qué es lo que quería ahora? Quizás chantajearme para que ella no cuente donde me encuentro o disculparse, o… No sé, cualquier cosa era posible, era algo que había tenido que aprender por la fuerza.

-De acuerdo… -dije lentamente no muy convencida.

-Me encontrare en la cocina si me necesitas –murmuró Britt pasando por mi lado y dejándonos solas.

Vi como Santana seguía con la mirada a la rubia con una expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento absoluto, se notaba que la quería, pero no terminaba de entender su complicada relación y en realidad no era algo que me competía, por lo menos no quería que lo hiciese.

-¿Qué quieres? –espeté de forma mas brusca de lo que pretendía.

Ella se encogió levemente ante mis palabras y se volvió a morder el labio, abrió la boca un par de veces para hablar, pero parecía que las palabras no le salían o simplemente se había olvidado de esa función motora en particular, aun no estaba muy segura.

-Yo le conté a tu madre donde estabas –soltó de repente dirigiendo su vista al suelo.

Parpadeé varias veces intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Q..qu… qué? –dije con la voz entre cortada.

La saliva parecía haber desaparecido de mi boca mientras que mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho, tanto que estaba temiendo incluso que me diese un ataque al corazón en ese mismo instante. Santana cogió aire con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

-Un tiempo después de que apareciste de nuevo en mi vida, cuando te mudaste a esta ciudad, me la encontré en la calle. Sabes que conozco a tu madre desde hace años, a pesar de no haber tenido mucha relación con ella y todo lo que ha cambiado, la reconocí y ella a mi. Iba con un señor muy extraño y me acorralaron en la calle, no me dejaban irme y no dejaban de preguntarme si sabía donde estabas. En ese momento esta muy asustada, además acabábamos de tener una pequeña confrontación y estaba enfadada contigo, así que le dije todo, donde vivías, estudiabas, todo… -la voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba hasta que todo quedó en apenas un susurró.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! –oí un grito a mis espaldas que debería haber hecho que pegase un salto, pero me encontraba totalmente paralizada con mi vista clavada en Santana sin terminar de creerme lo que estaba oyendo.

Britt pasó por mi lado como un tornado y cuando llegó frente a la otra comenzó a sacudirla mientras Santana lloraba sin ni siquiera intentar detenerla.

-¡Lo siento!... lo siento… -dijo una y otra vez entre sollozos.

Acababa de sacar la cabeza del agua y la realidad me acababa de golpear mas fuerte que en toda mi vida, por lo menos dolía como tal, era tanto el dolor que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, es como si estuviese totalmente entumecido, como si mi cerebro no fuera capaz de enviar las ordenes adecuadas el resto de mi cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Britt seguía zarandeando a Santana, gritándole una y mil cosas que la verdad es que no estaba escuchando, aunque era evidente que no eran halagos precisamente. El rostro de Britt estaba bañado en ira sin ni siquiera querer ocultarlo mientras la otra se encogía cada vez mas en si misma sin dejar de llorar.

Los minutos fueron pasando y la rubia se dio cuenta por fin de mi falta de reacción y se detuvo centrando su atención en mí. Se acercó rápidamente intentando que volviese a la realidad, que la mirase, pero mi vista estaba perdida en algún punto donde se encontraba Santana hacía apenas unos segundos mientras en mi cabeza revivía lo que acababa de pasar y todo lo que había ocurrido con mi madre, todo parecía tener un poco mas de sentido, aunque en el fondo hubiese preferido que no lo tuviese. Britt me miró preocupada y luego se giró levemente para observar a Santana que tenía la misma expresión que la otra, pero acompañada del arrepentimiento y la pena.

Al ver que seguía sin reaccionar Santana se acercó a mí lentamente buscando mi mirada.

-¿Sabias donde estaba todo ese tiempo y no dijiste nada? –fue lo primero que salió por mi boca haciendo que las otras dos se quedasen congeladas en su sitio.

-¡No! –exclamó rápidamente- ¡No sabía lo que te había pasado! Pero un día estaba hablando con Quinn… estaba totalmente desesperada por encontrarte, no dormía apenas y se pasaba los días recorriendo la ciudad preguntando por ti a cada persona que se le cruzaba. Murmuraba una y otra vez que era su culpa, que si no se hubiese comportado de esa estúpida manera tú estarías a salvo en casa y no hubieses sido secuestrada por aquel hombre y aquella extraña mujer. Cuando dijo eso fue como si un mazo me golpease y todo se aclaró en mi mente. Tú madre nunca te había querido y su obsesión por encontrarte me había desconcertado al principio y no le di mayor importancia, pero al decir eso Quinn… supe exactamente quien te había secuestrado. Se lo conté, le conté todo y nunca en mi vida he visto una mirada llena de tanta decepción como la que me dio en ese momento –se quedó callada unos segundos tragando la saliva que se le acumulaba en la garganta- Excepto estas… -nos señaló a Britt y a mi y luego sacudió la cabeza centrándose en su relato- Cuando terminé de contárselo cogió el casco, una mochila con ropa y salió de casa. No supimos nada más de ella hasta que un día nos llamó diciendo que te había encontrado, que ya estabas a salvo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora? –gruñí.

-Porque… -cogió aire con fuerza- Quinn ha desaparecido –soltó.

-¡¿Qué?¡

* * *

><p><strong>No sé porque presiento que vais a odiar a Santana y a Rachel por todo lo que ha pasado la pobre Quinn. Solo diré una cosa. Me encanta =)<strong>

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	11. Los mayores miedos se hacen realidad

_Capítulo 11: Los mayores miedos se hacen realidad_

El silencio se hizo casi asfixiante en aquel salón. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho a punto de estallar dándome cuenta que mis mayores miedos se estaban haciendo realidad sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo y peor aun, no había podido hacer nada para salvarla porque simplemente no estaba allí con ella. No me había dado cuenta de lo expuesta que la había dejado después de irme. La habían visto rescatarme y era evidente que no tardarían en encontrarla, cosa que en su momento ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente. ¿Por qué iban a ir detrás de ella si a la que querían era a mí? Que ilusa que fui.

El miedo se hacía cada vez mas presente en el rostro de Santana, que ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos mientras cogía aire con fuerza intentando encontrar el valor que necesitaba para contar lo que había pasado.

-Después de salir de aquí –comenzó a hablar en apenas un susurro como temiéndose cada palabra que pronunciaba- estuve un rato dando vueltas, necesitaba despejarme y pensar así que me quedé en el coche en un lugar apartado hasta que me di cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo, entonces regresé a casa y cuando entré en el garaje lo primero que vi fue el casco de Quinn tirado en el suelo. Me extrañé y avancé con cuidado mirando a mí alrededor hasta que vi la moto caída en la plaza de aparcamiento al igual que la mochila que siempre lleva con ella con todas sus cosas esparcidas por ahí. Me asusté y salí corriendo del coche buscándola por todos los sitios, pero lo único que encontré a mí alrededor fue aquel caos y desorden que había dejado.

Se calló durante unos instantes mientras yo ya sentía como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla al imaginarme todas las posibles cosas que debían de haberle pasado y ninguna de ellas era buena, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Has intentado llamarla? A lo mejor ha pasado otra cosa –intentó tranquilizarnos Britt.

-Su móvil estaba allí tirado –murmuró dirigiendo su atención al suelo- No es normal en ella, nunca dejaría la moto en esas condiciones, ni mucho menos sus cosas tiradas, algo ha debido de pasarle –afirmó.

Y en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se rompía. El dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no se podía ni comparar al dolor físico que había padecido anteriormente, este era mas profundo, mas fuerte y duro y sobretodo mas culpable de lo que nunca había sentido.

Necesitaba encontrarla antes de que nada malo le pasase, necesitaba rescatarla como ella lo hizo conmigo sin rendirse ni un solo segundo. En ese mismo instante tomé una decisión, no sabía si era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero no me importaba, necesitaba hacerlo y en ese momento era consciente de que no tenía muchas mas posibilidades.

Me giré sobre mi misma con rapidez dirigiéndome a la habitación cuando de repente sentí una fuerte mano agarrando mi brazo

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Britt observándome detenidamente.

-Voy a ir a buscarla –afirmé con toda la convicción de la que fui posible en esos momentos.

-¿Estas loca? –gruñó ella, era evidente que la idea no le agradaba en absoluto- Lo único que conseguirás será que te cojan a ti también.

-¡¿Y que pretendes que haga? –grité sintiendo como todas mis frustraciones salían a flote- No voy a quedarme aquí mientras ella está allí por mi culpa –espeté.

-No estoy diciendo eso, sé que hay que hacer algo, pero no hay que ser imprudente, primero necesitamos un plan –dijo ella de manera calmada.

-¿Necesitamos? –dije alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto, no pienso dejarte sola ahora –dijo con absoluta sinceridad.

-Ni yo –susurró Santana detrás de ella encogida levemente en si misma.

Suspiré de manera cansada. El peso sobre mis hombros acababa de aumentar considerablemente porque era consciente de que si las dejaba ir conmigo y ayudarme también las estaba exponiendo a aquel horror el cual quería olvidar de una vez por todas. Necesitaba hacer algo y ya, no podía perder más tiempo.

-De acuerdo, pero tiene que ser rápido –gruñí.

-Lo primero de todo es saber donde la tienen. ¿Crees que la habrán llevado al mismo sitio que a ti? –cuestiono.

-No creo, no son tontos, después de que yo hui seguramente desmontarían aquello y se trasladarían temiéndose que yo acudiese a la policía –razone.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar entonces?

-Creo que… -medité durante unos segundos- si, creo que si.

-Perfecto, entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer –comenzó a hablar relatando su plan mientras nosotras dos escuchábamos de manera atenta.

Dos horas después por fin conseguí quedarme sola. Santana y Britt habían salido a buscar algunas cosas que necesitábamos para el plan de la rubia, pero lo que ellas no sabían es que yo no iba a participar en él, no podía arriesgarme a que algo les pasase también y dado que no me habían dado oportunidad de hacerlo por mi cuenta tuve que mentirles, por mucho que me doliese era lo mejor. Aunque la verdad es que ya no estaba muy segura de mis decisiones después de todo lo que había pasado, pero necesitaba confiar ciegamente en esta, sino no funcionaria.

Esperé unos minutos después de que se fueran antes de comenzar mi propio plan. Preparé mi mochila con rapidez cogiendo las cuatro cosas que iba a necesitar y bajé al bar dispuesta a irme cuando de repente vi como entraba Finn por la puerta con su estúpida sonrisa en su rostro que automáticamente cambió a expresión de fastidio en cuanto me vio.

-¿Está Britt arriba? –preguntó con un gruñido.

-No, ha salido a comprar unas cosas –murmuré pasando por su lado dispuesta a escabullirme pero ni siquiera tuve oportunidad.

Él rápidamente se interpuso en mi camino haciendo que me detuviese y agarró mi brazo con fuerza para que no escapase. Su rostro de repente se tornó maléfico y fue como si algo me golpeara en la cara. Un montón de imágenes, de recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza. Recuerdos de los que ni siquiera era consciente, seguramente debido al estado que me encontraba en esos momentos pero justo ahora, viendo esos ojos clavados en los míos y esa expresión, se volvieron demasiado reales.

Era como si estuviese de nuevo allí, con aquel cuerpo grande y sudoroso sobre mí haciendo lo que quisiera conmigo. Usándome, pegándome, desgarrándome y todo con esa maldita expresión en su rostro.

Intenté retroceder zafándome de su brazo pero fue inútil, su fuerza era mucho mayor y era evidente que no tenía intenciones de dejarme escapar.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –siseo acercándose mas a mi- Al principio no sabía quien eras, el pelo, la nariz… son diferentes, pero ahora mismo, al ver tu expresión de terror inconfundible me he dado cuenta.

Su sonrisa se volvió aun más arrogante y su presión aumentaba contra mi brazo mientras yo me sentía cada vez más pequeña y vulnerable. ¿Cómo podía librarme de este tipo cuando todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo y ni siquiera me podía mover?

Otro de mis mayores miedos se hacia presente y ya no creía posible soportar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Desde que había escapado tenía un miedo atroz a encontrarme con uno de aquellos hombres y me reconociese, no solo por el hecho de delatar mi posición, sino porque volvieran a hacer lo mismo conmigo. Y ahora, en esos momentos, no solo tenía que lidiar con el secuestro de Quinn sino que tenía frente a mí a uno de aquellos hombres, pensando en hacer lo que quiera conmigo, no era difícil de adivinar viendo su mirada lujuriosa y su expresión.

-Que callada te has vuelto –dijo de forma burlona- Me gustabas mas cuando gritabas mientras te follaba una y otra vez –mientras hablaba se acercaba mas y mas hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Intente girar la cabeza pero él rápidamente agarró mi barbilla con fuerza con su mano libre obligándome a permanecer quieta, pero de lo que no podía obligarme era a mirarlo, así que mis ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, hasta que sentí como su gran erección se pegaba contra mi vientre.

Gruñí sintiendo cada vez mas asco y terror, pero me era imposible moverme, aunque lo intentase, el forcejeo siempre acababa de la misma manera, sin apenas moverme ni un milímetro.

Sin previo aviso me besó con fuerza, mordiéndome el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar mientras movía sus manazas por mi cuerpo agarrando y arañando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Me removí intentando encontrar cualquier momento para huir pero lo único que conseguí con aquello fue que me mordiese con más fuerza hasta prácticamente desgarrarme el labio.

No pude evitar que un grito de dolor saliese de mis labios a pesar de que me había jurado a mi misma no darles ese placer, a veces no podía evitarlo y a ellos les encantaba. Les gustaba probarse a si mismos, era como un juego, a ver que tengo que hacer para conseguir que grite, seguramente se decían y su sonrisa de orgullo cuando lo conseguían demostraba todo aquello.

Las cosas fueron avanzando mas rápido de lo que fui consciente y de repente me vi atrapada entre él y la pared mientras me bajaba los pantalones sin yo poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Seguía removiéndome, luchando, pero las fuerzas cada vez eran menores mientras que las suyas aumentaban al igual que su excitación. Me sobó como quiso y todo lo que quiso, con fuerza y brutalidad como le gustaba. No tardó mucho en penetrarme con dos de sus dedos, desgarrando todo a su paso debido a la nula humedad que tenía en esos momentos, y no era para menos ya que miedo y pavor se había adueñado prácticamente de mi cuerpo. Se movió con rapidez dentro de mí mientras sentía como unas gotas de sangre comenzaban a filtrarse por entre mis piernas hasta llegar al suelo y cuando se cansó se separó unos escasos centímetros de mí, lo suficiente para darme la vuelta y pegar mi cara contra la pared. Pasó su mano por entre mis nalgas y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo siendo consciente de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Después de sobar mis nalgas sentí como su erección, totalmente expuesta y ya sin el impedimento de la ropa entre él y mi cuerpo, se restregaba contra mi culo con fuera mientras él agarraba mi pelo y tiraba de él consiguiendo que alguna lágrima se deslizase por mis mejillas.

-Se lo mucho que les gusta a las putas como tú esto –gruñó con la voz claramente excitada mientras se colocaba para penetrar mi ano sin piedad.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando aquel dolor desgarrador que tanto había sufrido en mi cautiverio pero de repente un fuerte golpe retumbó por todo el bar y su agarre se hizo cada vez mas débil hasta que su pesado cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el mio. Como pude me deshice de él empujándolo a un lado y me hice un ovillo en el suelo comenzando a llorar con más fuerza. No me importaba lo que acababa de pasar, solo sentía el alivio y todavía el terror que acababa de sentir corriendo por mis venas y fue como si todo explotase y pudiese respirar por fin.

-Hey… -oí después de unos minutos.

No abrí los ojos, solo sentí como alguien me tapaba con una manta y me arropaba suavemente.

-Tranquila –la voz volvió a susurrar y fui consciente de quien era.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y a través de las lágrimas vi la dulce y preocupada expresión de Puck. Suspiré aliviada al encontrarlo allí, que fuera él el que me salvara, no podía hacer frente en estos momentos a Santana y mucho menos a Britt. Miré a mí alrededor y observe como los trozos de una silla estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar mientras que el cuerpo inerte de Finn estaba tendido a pocos metros de mí con la cabeza sangrando de manera no tan abundante como desearía en esos momentos.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó con cuidado.

Asentí lentamente y cogí aire con fuerza mientras me limpiaba el rostro, después me levanté, me vestí y cogí la mochila que había quedado en el suelo. Tenía una misión que hacer y nada ni nadie iba a detenerme esta vez. Quinn me necesitaba y ella era lo más importante para mí.

Salí del bar ante la confusión de Puck que no intentó detenerme y caminé por la calle dispuesta a llegar a mi destino con determinación con solo un pensamiento en mente, rescatar a Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Os voy a dar un pequeño consejo porque... bueno, porque me da la gana.<strong>

**Para la gente que no tiene cuenta en la pagina les recomiendo que se registren, no porque yo vaya a bloquear los comentarios anónimos, todavía no me he visto en esa situación, pero es mucho mejor para seguir las historias. Por si no lo sabíais al estar registrados podéis seguir las historias o los autores, lo que significa que en cuanto actualicen recibiréis un correo avisándoos y así no tendréis que buscar las historias para ver si lo hicieron. Solo por eso merece la pena hacerlo, os lo aseguro.**

**También quiero que seáis conscientes de una cosa y que conste que yo asumo mi total responsabilidad como desastre que soy con la continuidad de mis historias. Pero esto lo hago meramente por hobby por tanto lo hago en mi tiempo libre, pero tampoco lo ocupo totalmente en el, también me gustan hacer algunas cosas, como leer y sinceramente no voy a dejar de hacerlo si me apetece porque tenga que actualizar una historia, porque como os he dicho es un hobby, no una obligación. Ademas también tengo una vida, aburrida en su mayoría y un montón de bichos que cuidar así que no tengo todo el tiempo que quisiera para hacer las cosas que me gustan.  
>No os estoy recriminando nada, es normal que queráis continuaciones seguidas de las historias, porque yo también las quiero cuando leo una, pero a no ser que esté muy inspirada no soy capaz de hacerlo. Solo os lo digo para que seáis un poco mas conscientes de lo que significa escribir aquí y que tengáis paciencia y no exigíais tanto. Sobretodo porque tengo 4 historias que continuar y es bastante cansado, pero como yo sola me he metido en este lio, no me puedo quejar.<strong>

**No os lo tomeis a mal, no va con esa inteción.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	12. Planes que nunca salen como esperas

_Capítulo 12: Planes que nunca salen como esperas_

El tiempo que estuve secuestrada aprendí unas pequeñas cosas que en su momento me parecieron insignificantes mas que nada porque en esas circunstancias no me interesaba nada mas que acabar con todo, fuese como fuese no quería seguir en esa situación, pero con el tiempo y desde la perspectiva de la libertad me di cuenta de toda esa información la había guardado en mi cabeza sin darme cuenta.

Una de las cosas que primero aprendí fue que la mayoría de los clientes que tenían eran bastante acaudalados, no es exactamente barato poder violar a una chica cuando quieras y hacerle lo que desees sin tener que contenerte. Eso era un punto a mi favor en esos momentos. Las personas con dinero no son excepcionalmente discretos y suelen mostrar su imagen pública con regularidad Por suerte para mí, sabía de una persona que frecuentaba aquel lugar y donde encontrarlo exactamente.

Otra de las cosas que aprendí fue como satisfacer a esa clase de hombres y eso sería lo que abriría mis puertas.

Mientras caminaba por aquella gran ciudad con un gran propósito, mi mente no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez lo que iba a ocurrir en apenas unas horas. No podía dejar cabos sueltos y a pesar de que era todo demasiado peligroso tampoco me podía echar para atrás, no cuando la vida de Quinn dependía exclusivamente de mí.

Me detuve durante unos instantes mientras deslizaba la mochila de mi espalda frente a mí y la abría sacando lo primero que se encontraba en su interior. Abrí aquel periódico y repasé por última vez aquella noticia que me había sido de gran ayuda.

_**Empresarios reunidos**_

_Hoy en día se celebrara una gran reunión a nivel nacional en el Gran Hotel Villa Real. Dicha reunión servirá como unión entre ciertos sectores y sobretodo para dialogar sobre las posibles soluciones que ayudaran a la economía del país._

_Uno de nuestros mayores empresarios se encontrara allí._

_Will Schuester, representante del sector musical ha hablado con nosotros con anterioridad informándonos que hará lo posible para que todo mejore._

_Al señor Schuester se le conoce principalmente por la cantidad de artistas que ha conseguido que lleguen a la fama gracias a su ayuda y sobretodo por sus múltiples obras benéficas de las que ha sido participe._

_Con un hombre así podemos estar tranquilos._

No pude evitar que una sonrisa de amargura apareciese en mi rostro al leer aquello. Frente al público Will Schuester era un hombre atento, amable y solidario pero a puerta cerrada dejaba salir al monstruo que llevaba en su interior, un monstruo que yo había tenido que ver con demasiada regularidad por aquella sucia habitación.

Era de los hombres a los que le gustaban las niñas. Le encantaba la inocencia que transmitían, su pureza y dulzura para después arrebatársela de un plumazo. Era en su mayor parte delicado y no le gustaba la excesiva violencia pero eso no significaba que no fuera un monstruo. Mientras me violaba le gustaba hablar, contarme cada una de las niñas con las que había conseguido meterse dentro de sus bragas. Se aprovechaba de su poder atrayendo a pequeñas niñas que solo querían triunfar, las utilizaba y luego las tiraba en la primera cuneta en la que tenía oportunidad. Ellas evidentemente no se lo contaban a nadie demasiado temerosas de lo que pudiera pasarles y destrozadas por chocar de esa manera tan temprana con la asquerosa realidad y esa era su manera de seguir haciendo aquello sin que nadie pareciese darse cuenta.

Suspiré volviendo a guardar aquel periódico para después seguir mi camino con mas determinación, no era solo Quinn a la que quería ayudar, quizás todo esto podía servir para que ninguno de aquellos horribles hombres volviesen a hacer nada parecido, por lo menos esa era mi esperanza.

No tardé en llegar frente al Gran Hotel y lo miré durante unos segundos evaluándolo. La entrada principal estaba descartada, había demasiada seguridad como para poder pasar sin que me percibiesen así que me deslicé por el callejón buscando la puerta de servicio que debería servirme para adentrarme en el hotel. Caminé por él hasta llegar a una pequeña furgoneta que interrumpía el paso, me escondí en un lateral escuchando a las personas que se encontraban descargando algún tipo de material.

-Voy a matar a Ben –gruñó una mujer.

-Seguro que aparece enseguida –dijo un hombre.

-Mas le vale, sabía perfectamente que necesitábamos a otra persona para poder cargar con toda la comida al interior y la chica que supuestamente iba a venir no ha aparecido.

-Ten un poco de paciencia –intentó tranquilizarla el hombre.

Sonreí ampliamente, no podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo, solo esperaba que todo siguiese así.

Avancé hasta la parte delantera y aparecí de repente con la respiración entre cortada fingiendo que había venido corriendo.

-Perdón por la tardanza –dije entre cada bocanada de aire.

La mujer me miró escépticamente alzando una ceja.

-¿Tú eres la chica de Ben? –preguntó.

-Bueno, chica, chica no –dije guiñándole un ojo- pero él me dijo que viniera.

-No eres lo que esperaba –frunció levemente el ceño.

-Si no necesitáis mi ayuda puedo irme si quieres –dije dándome la vuelta encogiéndome de hombros dispuesta a irme, o por lo menos eso quería aparentar.

-¡No! –bramó la mujer haciendo que me detuviese- Coge esa caja y vete llevándola dentro –me dijo y una amplia sonrisa apareció en mi rostro de nuevo.

-Por supuesto –respondí con determinación y cogí la susodicha caja para después adentrarme por la puerta al hotel.

En cuanto tuve oportunidad me escabullí del camino dejando la caja en una esquina y me perdí por el hotel buscando mi destino pero antes necesitaba hacer una última cosa. En los primeros baños que me encontré me introduje y me cambié de ropa con rapidez para después mirarme al espejo. La falda apenas me cubría las nalgas y la pequeña camisa aprisionaba mis pechos haciendo que sobresaliesen por el escote mientras mi obligo quedaba descubierto de aquella fina tela. De repente sentí nauseas al verme así y saber lo que iba a producir en Will, sentir de nuevo esa sensación de objeto que solo servías para ser usado a su antojo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos dejando que la sonrisa de Quinn iluminase mis pensamientos y cuando estuve totalmente tranquila de nuevo retome mi camino sin volver a mirarme en el espejo.

Por suerte me había informado con exactitud antes de empezar toda esta locura. La reunión no se realizaría hasta esa misma noche y aun me quedaban un par de horas de margen para poder realizar mi plan con exactitud. Mientras tanto todos los empresarios habían sido acomodados en las suits del hotel dándoles tiempo para que se relajasen y disfrutasen de aquella comodidad y esa era exactamente mi oportunidad.

No fue muy difícil descubrir cuales eran las suits mas importantes donde se encontrarían los mayores empresarios entre ellos por supuesto Will así que me deslicé en el ascensor dirigiéndome hacia el lugar para descubrir su habitación pero la suerte seguía de mi lado y después de un par de plantas el ascensor se detuvo y ante mí apareció él.

Se quedó de piedra mirándome, primero mi rostro y después mi cuerpo con lujuria. Me congelé en ese momento, mi plan era atacarlo en su misma habitación pero esto iba a ser mucho mas difícil, sobretodo si me reconocía, pero después de unos segundos en los que se lamió los labios me di cuenta que su mente solo estaba analizando mi cuerpo, ni siquiera recordaba mi rostro o por lo menos no lo recordaba quizás por todo lo que había cambiado, pero de todas maneras era una suerte para mí. No tardó en introducirse en el ascensor pegándose a mí más de lo necesario en aquel espacioso lugar mientras yo disimulaba mirando al suelo y moviendo el pie de manera nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo preciosa? –preguntó con tono dulce mientras me miraba.

-Es que… -comencé a hablar mordiéndome el labio.

-Dime preciosa –sonrió para intentar tranquilizarme.

-Mi papá está en una estúpida reunión y no me deja hacer nada, solo quedarme en mi habitación y eso es muy aburrido –exclamé haciendo una especie de rabieta.

Durante un segundo su rostro se iluminó de lujuria pero rápidamente desapareció volviendo a actuar de manera tranquilizadora.

-¿Aburrido? ¿Por qué no ves la tele o jugas al billar o tomas algo? –preguntó.

-En mi habitación no hay nada de eso… y la tele es muy aburrida –murmuré con un mohín.

-¿No? La mía sí. ¿Quieres venirte y así puedes divertirte un poco?

Mi rostro se iluminó de falsa felicidad y le miré sorprendida.

-¿En serio puedo ir?

-Por supuesto –aseguró él justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían- Vamos.

Agarró mi mano con delicadeza y tiró de mi por aquel pasillo en dirección a su habitación mientras yo simplemente me dejé guiar cerrando los ojos intentando contener el dolor, el asco y todos los malos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

No tardamos en introducirnos en su habitación y él rápidamente cerró la puerta con el pestillo evitando así cualquier posibilidad de que me arrepienta y pueda huir, mientras tanto yo caminé por la habitación dando vueltas fingiendo emoción por lo grande que era. Nadie podría negarme que era una buena actriz.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó acercándose a mi por la espalda.

-¡Es genial! –dije con asombro.

-Todavía no has visto lo mejor –aseguró cogiendo mi mano de nuevo guiándome por la habitación.

No fue sorprendente descubrir donde me llevaba, el dormitorio, que predecible. Era algo que me esperaba pero a pesar de eso mi sangre se congeló durante un instante sintiendo como los recuerdos se hacían cada vez mas vivos en mi mente. Aquellos recuerdos que había intentado desterrar al más recóndito lugar de mi cerebro y que había conseguido mínimamente me volvían a asaltar como si siempre hubiesen estado allí.

Las sensaciones que sentía me recordaban cada vez más a aquellos días en los que estaba secuestrada. Cada cosa que pasaba intensificaba mas aquella sensación sintiendo cada vez mas urgencia por echar a correr en esos mismos instantes y simplemente no mirar atrás, pero no era una cosa que me pudiese permitir en esos momentos, mucho menos cuando sentí su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda mientras deslizaba mi mochila hasta el suelo. Sentí su semi erección contra mi trasero presionándola y restregándose sutilmente mientras suspiraba en mi cuello.

-Eres preciosa… -susurró con voz seductora.

-Yo… -fue lo único que fui capaz de decir y supe en ese mismo instante que era exactamente lo que quería.

Le gustaba ver a las niñas nerviosas, expuestas y sobretodo sumisas. No le gustaba pelear contra ellas, prefería que se dejasen hacer, que dejase que se las follase como putas hasta que se cansaba y si ellas por casualidad disfrutaban un poco pues mejor para ellas.

Me empujó con suavidad en la cama cayendo de esa manera boca abajo pero rápidamente me giré mirándolo asustada, tal como le gustaba. Se cernió sobre mi, colocando su cuerpo pegado al mio sin dejarme posibilidad de escapar mientras comenzaba a acariciar mis muslos hasta que rozaba la tela de la falda y me besaba el cuello con ansia.

-Tranquila… -susurraba una y otra vez sin detenerse.

No tardó mucho en llegar a mis labios los cuales comenzó a devorar mientras llevaba su mano hacia mis pechos arrancando ya la pequeña camisa exponiéndolos y yo simplemente me quede allí, bloqueada, como cuando estaba en aquella cama atada y no me podía mover pero en cambio en esos momentos era libre, podía moverme, pero mi cuerpo no parecía funcionar y eso le excitaba aun mas.

Me había metido en la boca del lobo y no sabía muy bien como iba a salir de aquello, por lo menos sin odiarme más a mi misma después de ello. Cerré los ojos sintiendo como se deshacía de mi ropa interior y oí como se abría la bragueta mostrando su ya creciente erección. Cogí aire con fuerza sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir y sin saber como detenerlo.

Hasta que de repente sentí como si algo se activase en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos con determinación viendo su excitado rostro frente a mi ya casi al punto de penetrarme. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad, de improvisto se vio tirado en el suelo, con mis manos en su garganta y presionando con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así intentó quitarme de encima, sin demasiado éxito. No es que no tuviese mas fuerza que yo, porque era así, pero la adrenalina, la determinación y la venganza recorrían mis venas y eso era suficiente motor para que mis fuerzas se multiplicasen milagrosamente.

Sin soltar su garganta con una mano busqué mi mochila a tientas con la otra sabiendo que no se encontraba muy lejos. No tardé en encontrarla abriendo el pequeño bolsillo del exterior y sacando una gran navaja de su interior.

Me miró aun mas asustado mientras dirigí la navaja hacia su entrepierna y aflojé un poco su agarre.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa –susurré- Tú me dices lo que quiero saber y no perderás tus pequeñas joyas.

Su rostro era rojo, no se muy bien si por la ira, el miedo o la falta de aire a su cerebro pero aun así no tardó en asentir.

-Buen chico –murmuré con una sonrisa malvada en mi rostro- Sé a ciencia cierta que frecuentas cierto lugar en el que… digamos disfrutas de ciertas chicas que no podrías en otros sitios, no sin que te detuvieran o te mataran al menos.

Ante la mención del lugar su rostro cambió a uno de asombro, no porque lo mencionase aunque podría ser por eso, pero cuando se fijó en mis ojos y no los desvió supe en ese mismo instante que acababa de reconocerme.

-Quiero que me des su dirección –añadí presionando mas la navaja contra su entrepierna.

Aflojé un poco mas la mano en su garganta permitiéndole de esa manera que pudiese hablar y no me decepcionó.

-Están en una pequeña casa cerca de la antigua fábrica, a las afueras –dijo rápidamente.

-Buen chico –repetí presionando de nuevo su garganta, no quería que sintiera como me relajaba al saberlo porque podría aprovecharlo y yo no me podía permitir eso- Una última cosa –la sonrisa malvada aumentó en mi rostro e hizo que él se encogiera aun mas- nunca mas volverás a aprovecharte de una chica, ¿entendido?

Asintió totalmente asustado.

-Vamos a asegurarnos de eso entonces –sin previo aviso la navaja se deslizó rápidamente por su garganta justo en el momento en el que retire la mano degollándole el pescuezo.

Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido y con el horror en su rostro, intentó hablar, gritar pero de su boca solo comenzó a salir sangre mientras aun mas sangre se deslizaba por su cuello. Pronto un gran charco apareció a su alrededor y no tardó en cerrar los ojos poniendo fin a su vida.

Lo miré durante unos segundos más y después cerré los ojos intentando borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza. Acababa de matar a una persona, una persona horrible y que había echo aun más cosas horribles, pero aun así acababa de quitarle la vida. No era algo de lo que me sentía orgullosa, pero era algo que había que hacer. Era demasiado peligroso irme de allí y dejarlo tan tranquilo, no solo por el echo de que alertaría rápidamente al novio de mi madre, sino que además era una persona con demasiado poder y demasiado peligroso. No dudaría en darme caza aunque fuese lo último que hiciera y eso sería volver de nuevo al círculo al que me había visto envuelta desde que me encontré de nuevo con mi madre. Si conseguía librarme de ese problema no quería tener que estar mirando de nuevo sobre mi hombro asegurándome que no me persiguiesen otra vez.

Sabía que acababa de matar parte de mi alma con él, un alma ya destrozada por todo lo que había sufrido y era algo que cargaría conmigo el resto de mi vida, pero mejor cargar con eso, que con el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Cogiendo aire con fuerza me levanté del suelo y en silencio y lentamente cogí mi mochila cambiándome de nuevo sin ni siquiera mirarlo, como si no estuviese allí. Cuando estuve en mi ropa normal de nuevo caminé hacia la puerta y salí no sin antes poner el cartel de ocupado asegurándome que tardarían mínimo un par de horas en encontrar el cuerpo.

Miré a mí alrededor asegurándome que el pasillo estaba vacío y después, con tranquilidad me dirigí hacia el ascensor. No podía echar a correr sin mas aunque mi cuerpo me lo pidiese a gritos, tendría que aparentar una actitud normal por si alguien me veía no llamase la atención.

Cuando por fin me introduje en el ascensor deje escapar el aire que había estado manteniendo sin darme cuenta, pero quizás lo hice demasiado rápido porque antes de que las puertas se cerrasen oí una voz que no esperaba escuchar en esos momentos.

-¿Rach? –alcé la cabeza lentamente y me encontré a aquel hombre saliendo de una de las habitaciones mirándome entre asustado y sorprendido, no se lo terminaba de creer.

-¿Papá? –susurré justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya me podéis odiar un poco mas.<strong>


	13. En la boca del lobo

_Capítulo 13: En la boca del lobo_

El dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se encontraban en total tensión mientras me arrastraba por aquel suelo mugriento. No era fácil y mucho menos cuando una de mis manos se encontraba presionando mi estomago con fuerza evitando que la sangre fluyese a través de la herida desgarradora, además de la cantidad de heridas y contusiones en las que se veía envuelto mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas mientras avanzaba lentamente hacía mi propósito, el dolor iba en aumento a cada movimiento que hacía pero necesitaba seguir, no podía detenerme justo cuando estaba tan cerca.

Lentamente llegué frente a una puerta astillada y que a duras penas podía mantenerse erguida, pero no era importante la puerta, sino lo que estaba al otro lado de ella.

Traté de incorporarme levemente para poder abrir la puerta con el manojo de llaves que aferraba en mi mano pero el dolor debilitaba todo mi cuerpo y junto con la perdida de sangre provocaba que una y otra vez me derrumbase en aquel suelo hasta que acabe demasiado cansada como para volver a moverme.

Me mantuve tumbada, intentando recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para abrir esa puerta por fin pero lo único que pasaba a medida que transcurrían los segundos era que mi consciencia iba desapareciendo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que mis ojos se cerraron y todos mis sentidos se apagaron de repente, justo en el momento en el que en mi cabeza retumbaron unos pasos en la lejanía. Me habían encontrado.

**"_Flashback"_**

_En cuanto salí del hotel lo primero que hice fue correr con todas mis fuerzas mientras la adrenalina y el miedo recorrían cada parte de mí ser. No podía dejar que en esos momentos me descubriesen y mucho menos mi padre, que por cierto no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba en la ciudad. Se suponía que debería estar trabajando y trabajando en cualquier parte del país al que le mandasen. Su trabajo siempre había sido demasiado exigente y eso le había costado su matrimonio y sus hijos, era lo que tenía trabajar en el departamento de inteligencia del gobierno, pero aun así siempre había sido una persona atenta y en esos momentos me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo echaba de menos._

_Cuando mis piernas no daban más de sí por fin me paré, asegurándome de que nadie me había seguido y estaba lo suficiente lejos como para volver a respirar con normalidad. Aquello había sido un imprevisto que podría pasarme factura. Mi padre me había reconocido después de haber cometido un asesinato, no había pasado desapercibida y ni siquiera sabía si Hiram uniría los cabos necesarios para relacionarme con todo aquello, aunque era muy probable._

_Después de recuperar el aliento miré a mi alrededor intentando orientarme, necesitaba llegar a aquella casa lo antes posible, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo mientras Quinn estaba con ellos haciéndole dios sabe que. El simple pensamiento hizo que mi cuerpo se tensase por completo, ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo, no sabía como iba a enfrentarlo si al encontrarla le hubiese pasado algo._

_Suspiré y comencé a caminar de nuevo, con paso ligero en dirección a las afueras. Si no estaba equivocada no me llevaría mas de medía hora llegar a la casa, después de eso tendría que averiguar como iba a conseguir sacarla de allí sin que nos mataran a las dos._

_En realidad tardé un poco mas de lo previsto, no en llegar allí en realidad, sino mas bien en encontrarla. La casa se encontraba bastante escondida, dando más privacidad de esa manera a todos los clientes que la frecuentaban y lejos de las miradas indiscretas de cualquiera que merodease por el lugar._

_La casa podría pasar como una cualquiera si en realidad no sabes lo que estas buscando, pero había ciertos aspectos que no pasaban desapercibidos para mi. Absolutamente todas las ventanas estaba protegidas con rejas evitando que cualquiera pudiese escapar, además de varios hombres que merodeaban por los alrededores, armados por supuesto, aunque no les viese el arma, era evidente que eran los vigilantes del lugar._

_Me moví entre la maleza y los arbustos, rodeando la casa y buscando sus puntos débiles y en esos momentos me acababa de dar cuenta de cuanto se estaba pareciendo mi vida a una película de acción, pero en realidad no lo era, todo era verdad. Era la vida misma y yo era la que tenía que hacer frente a todo._

_La suerte de tener un padre en inteligencia, era que desde pequeña me había inculcado ciertos aspectos y habilidades de las que al principio no fui consciente, pero que en el último día había tenido que poner en práctica. Como ocultarse de la vista, moverse sigilosamente, los puntos vulnerables y peligrosos, esas eran unas de las cosas que aprendí, a modo de juego cuando apenas era una niña pequeña y que ahora me iban a servir para salvar a Quinn o por lo menos eso esperaba._

_Mi padre siempre decía que parecía un felino cuando me escondía. Oculto y alerta esperando el momento adecuado para salir. Eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer._

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro recordando aquellos días en lo que lo único que importaba era ser feliz, sin preocupaciones ni problemas. Echaba de menos esos momentos, ahora mas que nunca._

_No tardé en encontrar dos puertas que daban al interior, una era la principal, vigilada por uno de aquellos hombres y otra parecía ser la trasera, mas destartalada y mugrienta, además de seguramente cerrada a cal y canto. Seguí observándola intentando encontrar algún punto vulnerable y la verdad es que me estaba resultando bastante difícil. Ninguna de las ventanas tenía posibilidades para introducirme por ellas y las puertas ya habían sido descartadas._

_Gruñí y dando otra vuelta por las inmediaciones. Tenía que haber algo, algo que me pudiese ayudar._

_Justo cuando me estaba dando por vencida tropecé con una rama que sobresalía del suelo y caí de frente. Pero el sonido que se produjo al caer no es el que debería. No fue el sonido de la tierra u hojas muertas golpeando contra mi cuerpo, en vez de eso lo que se oyó fue un golpe metálico que ciertamente no debería estar ahí._

_Me quejé en voz baja y rápidamente me aseguré de que ninguno de los vigilantes me hubiese oído. Por suerte ninguno se encontraba en las inmediaciones y pude respirar tranquila, seguido automáticamente de otro quejido al sentir ardor tanto en mis manos como en mis piernas. Observé frunciendo el ceño y me encontré con varios cortes y raspaduras por las dos rodillas y las palmas de las manos, las cuales habían sufrido la peor parte y se encontraban casi en carne viva. Silbé de dolor mientras las vendaba con un trozo de la camiseta que aun conservaba en mi mochila y cuando me aseguré de que estaba todo correctamente me incliné para mirar de donde procedía aquel extraño sonido._

_Aparté con cuidado la tierra y las hojas del lugar revelando una pequeña trampilla cerrada con una cadena y un candado. Fruncí el ceño mirando de nuevo a mí alrededor y después busqué dentro de la mochila, por suerte había venido preparada para este tipo de imprevistos._

_No tardé en conseguir romper el candado con un destornillador para después mirar el interior de la trampilla totalmente en penumbras. Unas escalerillas algo destartaladas descendían a la oscuridad y no se veía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera hacia donde iba aquel túnel, pero no tenía ni tiempo, ni otra posibilidad para internarme en esa casa, así que después de coger aire con fuerza descendí cerrando la trampilla detrás de mí._

_Cuando volví a tocar el suelo con los pies oí un chapoteo provocado por mis zapatillas y sin detenerme un solo instante rebusque de nuevo en la mochila, sacando una pequeña linterna._

_En cuanto ilumine el lugar me di cuenta que me encontraba en una especie de túnel subterráneo, demasiado estrecho como para servir de otra cosa que de modo de escape, seguramente fue construido durante la guerra civil, asegurándose de poder escapar si se veían acorralados._

_El suelo estaba llenó de charcos por todo el lugar e incluso por las paredes se deslizaba algo de agua seguramente procedente de grietas debido al paso del tiempo y la deterioración, además la humedad se hacía presente por todo el lugar al igual que el aire pesado acumulado allí._

_Caminé por aquel túnel con lentitud, observando todo con detenimiento y asegurándome de que nadie pudiese descubrirme de improvisto hasta que de repente me encontré que el túnel se dividía en dos caminos, cada cual mas oscuro y yo no tenía ni idea de por cual caminar._

_Me quedé allí durante unos instantes, mirando alternativamente cada uno de ellos mientras los iluminaba con la linterna, era inútil, eran los dos exactamente iguales y no había manera de saber cual era el que me llevaría hacia el interior de la casa._

_Me mordí el labio indecisa hasta que unas voces comenzaron a hacer eco por aquellas paredes. Me asusté pegándome a la pared más cercana y apagando la linterna completamente. Si alguien se encontraba en aquel túnel conmigo, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Pero las voces siguieron escuchándose y era imposible saber de donde procedían aunque era evidente que de alguno de los dos pasillos._

_Suspiré y armándome de valor decidí ir por el pasillo de la izquierda, caminando a tientas y totalmente a oscuras._

_Después de caminar un poco mas y dar la vuelta a alguna que otra esquina por fin vi algo de claridad al final, me acerqué lentamente y con cuidado, agachándome incluso para que mis pasos fueran amortiguados._

_Pronto descubrí que tanto la luz como las voces venían a través de una rejilla de ventilación que daba a una especie de despacho, me asomé con cuidado pero no podía ver gran cosa, solo la cabeza de un hombre que ni siquiera conocía._

_Me apoyé en la pared y escuché atentamente._

_-¿Está despierta ya la putita esa? –la sangre se me congeló cuando me di cuenta de quien era esa voz._

_-No, sigue inconsciente, parece que la golpeamos demasiado fuerte –se notaba que hablaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro._

_-Pues ya puede darse prisa, tengo ganas de catar a esa rubia –gruñó excitado el novio de mi madre._

_Los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas._

_-¿Dónde está Shelby? –preguntó cuando sus risas se tranquilizaron._

_-Está con la chica curándole las heridas –respondió el otro hombre._

_-Mujeres… -gruñó- asegúrate que esa puerta está cerrada con llave en todo momento, no queremos mas fugas estúpidas._

_-Si, señor –respondió de manera obediente el otro._

_-Ahora vete, tengo asuntos que atender –dijo con desdén y después de unos segundos se escuchó como la puerta del despacho se cerraba._

_Después de un momento en el que no escuché nada más me atreví a asomarme de nuevo por las rejillas de ventilación. La vista seguía siendo la misma que la de hace unos minutos, lo único que había cambiado era que el hombre ya no se encontraba allí, pero necesitaba mirar mejor la habitación, analizarla y saber exactamente donde se encontraba cada cosa así que me alcé de puntillas siendo capaz de ver en esta ocasión una mesa de escritorio y el perfil del novio de mi madre mientras estaba concentrado mirando unos papeles._

_El escritorio se encontraba exactamente enfrente de la puerta. En realidad no era un lugar demasiado espacioso, apenas entraban unas pocas estanterías llenas de libros junto con la mesa, un par de sillas y un pequeño sofá al otro extremo de la estancia. No debería ser muy difícil conseguir las llaves que podía ver sobre la mesa y que seguramente alguna me llevarían a Quinn. Lo único que tenía que hacer era librarme de aquel tipo y conseguir entrar y salir sin que nadie me viese, pan comido. Pensé con ironía._

_Tanteé con cuidado a mí alrededor, intentando buscar una forma de introducirme en aquel despacho, pero la oscuridad estaba en mi contra y lo único que sentía era la rugosa pared que me rodeaba._

_Después de unos minutos sin existo oí como dentro del despacho se arrastraba una silla y segundos después la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Ese tenía que ser mi momento, si conseguía entrar allí, por supuesto. Miré por la rejilla sintiéndome tranquila al ver que las llaves seguían en el mismo sitio que antes y después de cerciorarme que estaba completamente vacío, encendí de nuevo la linterna mirando alrededor mio con rapidez, no tenía demasiado tiempo._

_Pronto descubrí una especie de palanca a unos pocos metros de mí y sin vacilación la accioné. Casi me caigo al suelo cuando me di cuenta como la pared frente a mi se deslizaba sin problemas dejando una pequeña abertura que me daba la oportunidad de entrar._

_No lo dude, no podía, así que entré en el despacho y eso fue un grave error porque ni siquiera me dio tiempo a coger las llaves cuando la pared ya estaba regresando a su sitio, me moví con rapidez pero lo único que conseguí fue estamparme contra la pared ya colocada de nuevo._

_-Perfecto… -gruñí._

_Estaba encerrada en la boca del lobo y lo peor de todo es que yo misma me había metido allí y no tenía ni idea de como podía salir._

_El pánico inundo mi cuerpo y comencé a removerme inquieta por toda la sala. Me acercaba a la puerta para escapar pero justo cuando iba a mover la manilla me detenía y regresaba intentando abrir la pared de nuevo, sin éxito evidentemente._

_En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Me giré con el terror inundando mi rostro y vi ante mí al novio de mi madre, primero mirándome sorprendido y luego sonriendo ampliamente, esa sonrisa monstruosa y tenebrosa que tanto odiaba._

_Cerró la puerta en silencio mientras que yo me pegué a la pared opuesta lo mas que podía._

_-No pensé que vinieses tan rápido –dijo caminando lentamente alrededor de la mesa haciendo que yo la rodease poniéndola entre los dos._

_No podía permitir que se acercase más a mí._

_-¿Cómo has entrado? –preguntó con tono curioso mientras se acomodaba en su asiento._

_Lo ignoré, no era prudente hablar con él, podría distraerme y eso sería mi perdición así que miré a mí alrededor intentando averiguar como escapar._

_-No vas a salir de aquí con vida putita –dijo con suficiencia- Ni la zorra de tu noviecita tampoco, aunque antes disfrutaré de ella, una y otra y otra y otra vez… -su sonrisa aumentó mientras yo lo miraba con odio mientras el oxigeno se agolpaba en mi garganta._

_Abrí la boca para responderle pero de repente la puerta a mis espaldas se abrió de nuevo haciendo que diese un pequeño salto asustada girándome y pegando a la pared de nuevo._

_Mi madre se encontraba en la puerta, mirándome sorprendida y asustada, en realidad siempre parecía asustada quizás era debido a su novio o a todas las drogas que se metía, nunca había sido capaz de averiguarlo._

_-Cierra la puerta –gruñó él después de unos segundos en los que mi madre estaba paralizada mirándome._

_Obedientemente lo hizo para después acercarse a él, manteniendo las distancias conmigo y se sentó en el reposabrazos de su asiento. Él automáticamente colocó su mano en su trasero haciendo que yo frunciese el ceño._

_-¿Viste quien nos ha hecho una visita? –preguntó con sorna a mi madre._

_Ella se limitó a asentir lentamente._

_-Tendremos que darle la bienvenida como se merece, ¿no? –su sonrisa aumentó mientras miraba mi cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras se lamía los labios- Agárrala –ordenó dándole un azote._

_Abrí los ojos asustada y nada mas que dijo eso corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta, por lo menos si conseguía salir de allí podría tener alguna posibilidad, aunque mínima que fuese, pero al parecer no fui lo suficiente rápidamente porque apenas había abierto la puerta cuando mi madre me agarró con fuerza por la espalda, sujetando mi cintura mientras yo pateaba y la golpeaba como podía, sin éxito porque no tardó en cerrar la puerta de nuevo y girarse para que las dos nos enfrentáramos a aquel hombre._

_Él se había levantado de su asiento y caminaba hacia nosotras, remangándose la camisa por el camino mientras mi madre lanzaba mi mochila lo más lejos que pudo de mí._

_-¿Sabes que por tu culpa casi muero putita? –dijo calmadamente pero claramente en tensión- Pero soy fuerte y mas fuerte me hicieron las ganas de poner mis manos en tu garganta y ver como la vida se escapa de tu cuerpo, lentamente, muy lentamente –dijo una mueca de satisfacción y colocó su rostro a escasos centímetros del mio- pero antes del plato fuerte hay que llenar un poco el estomago._

_La primera bofetada no la vi venir, pero las siguientes eran de esperar. Mientras me golpeaba me quedé allí, con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía mi labio desgarrado y mi ceja abierta mientras seguía golpeándome, hasta que de repente se detuvo._

_-Túmbala en el sofá –ordenó a mi madre mientras él se giraba hacia el escritorio._

_Comencé a resistirme de nuevo pero mi madre era demasiado fuerte para mí y lo siguiente que supe fue que me lanzaba contra el sofá, sujetándome con fuerza mientras esperaba la siguiente indicación._

_Abrió un cajón y sacó un arma, dejándola sobre la mesa y mirándome sonriéndome ampliamente._

_-Hay que ser siempre precavidos –se acercó a mi de nuevo intercambiando el puesto con mi madre- Cógela y apunta hacia ella, si ves que intenta algo raro, dispara sin dudarlo –le gruñó y mi madre simplemente obedeció con rapidez._

_La miré suplicándole ayuda, solo tenía que dispararle y las dos seríamos libres, junto con Quinn, pero ella era demasiado débil, demasiado apegada a él como para hacer nada, así que lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada dejándome allí a mi suerte mientras me apuntaba con aquel arma._

_Cerré los ojos durante unos instantes mientras cogía aire con fuerza, no iba a permitir que aquello volviese a ocurrir, prefería morir si con ello me podía llevar a aquel monstruo conmigo, todo con tal de acabar con todo de una vez._

_Sentí como comenzaba a acariciar mis pechos sobre la camiseta mientras restregaba su entrepierna contra mí. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta que él no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, quería ver todo el sufrimiento, todo por lo que tendría que pasar y que quedase grabado en su mente, la mayor venganza que jamás había realizado._

_Pero aquello era un punto a mi favor, mientras estaba centrado solo en mi rostro me liberé una mano con rapidez, sus manos eran demasiado grandes como para sujetar mis muñecas correctamente y la llevé a mi bolsillo._

_Saqué la navaja antes de que él pudiese siquiera pestañear y sin más comencé a clavársela en cada trozo de piel que encontraba a mi paso. Gruñó, gritó y cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía escapatoria llevó sus manos a mi garganta, apretando con fuerza y haciendo que mi vista se nublase. Pero mi mano no se estaba quieta, seguía apuñalándolo una y otra vez, desgarrando su piel a cada oportunidad que podía mientras el oxigeno no llegaba a mi cabeza comenzando a perder la consciencia._

_-¡Dispárale! –gritaba una y otra vez._

_Miré por el rabillo del ojo a mi madre, totalmente en shock sin dejar de apuntarme y temblando totalmente. La pistola se movía sin cesar y de repente sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, los cuales ya comenzaban a cerrárseme. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantas puñaladas siguiese teniendo aquella fuerza?_

_Pero de repente su voz nos sacó a las dos de nuestros pensamientos._

_-¡Dispara de una vez puta! –gruñó._

_Mi madre dio un pequeño salto y sin más el arma se disparó._

_Sentí como la bala atravesaba mi estomago desgarrando la piel a su paso, un alarido se escapó de mi garganta y con el poco oxigeno que me quedaba le clavé una última puñalada, esta vez en el cuello, desgarrando su yugular y provocando que toda su sangre se cayese sobre mi sin que pudiese evitarlo._

_Después de eso se derrumbó sobre mí como un peso muerto, por fin lo había conseguido._

_Con mucho esfuerzo lo empujé y me levanté tambaleante mirando a mi madre que seguía con el arma levantada y mirando a su novio con los ojos bañados en lágrimas._

_-¿Dónde está? –gruñí sintiendo como un fuerte dolor atravesaba todo mi cuerpo._

_Ella seguía sin reaccionar así que di unos pasos tambaleantes haciendo que por fin alzase la cabeza y me mirase mientras retrocedía hasta chocar contra el escritorio._

_-¿Dónde está? –repetí dejando que todo el odio y el dolor que sentía se notase en cada palabra._

_-En… en la planta de arriba, la última puerta de la derecha –dijo con la voz entrecortada._

_Asentí lentamente y sin mas cogí las llaves que habían acabado en el suelo y salí del despacho._

_Miré a mí alrededor buscando las escaleras y asegurándome que nadie estaba por allí. Por suerte no vi a nadie en aquel pasillo, a pesar de todo el ruido que habíamos hecho parecían acostumbrados a aquello, pero no tardarían en descubrir lo que había pasado. Tenía que darme prisa._

_Caminé lentamente mientras presionaba mi mano contra la herida intentando no desangrarme por el camino mientras me sujetaba a las paredes a mi paso. No tardé en llegar a las escaleras y las miré con el dolor gravado en mi rostro, aquello iba a doler._

_Comencé a subir con lentitud cada uno de los peldaños, pero a cada uno que subía el dolor iba creciendo hasta que simplemente me derrumbe sobre las escaleras. Gruñí de dolor en cuanto mi cuerpo sufrió aquel golpe y después de unos segundos de coger fuerzas, seguí subiendo, esta vez arrastrándome._

_Tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que salvarla, aunque eso significase que yo misma me tenía que sacrificar._

**"_Fin Flashback"_**


	14. Otro punto de vista

_Capítulo 14: Otro punto de vista_

Un fuerte ruido despertó de repente a Quinn que se levantó asustada mirando a su alrededor, pero lo único que se encontró fue una sucia y mugrienta habitación y ella completamente sola.

Lo último que recordaba era bajar al garaje como cada mañana e ir a coger la moto cuando de repente un extraño movimiento llamó su atención, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar porque después de eso recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocando que se derrumbara por completo en el suelto mientras soltaba un alarido de dolor.

Lo primero que pensó fue que la estaban intentando atracar, pero en cuanto se giró y vio a dos hombres acercarse a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, reconoció a uno de ellos y supo en ese instante que no era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo, era algo que llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo y que sabía que en algún momento iba a ocurrir.

Al darse cuenta se levantó como pudo e intento huir, escapar de ellos, pero otro golpe volvió a derribarla y luego otro y otro y otro hasta que de repente lo único que sentía era dolor, hasta que todo desapareció en la oscuridad de su mente.

La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y un intenso dolor inundaba todo su cuerpo lleno de contusiones. Se apoyó en la cama intentando no tambalearse mirando a su alrededor mientras intentaba averiguar como escapar. Después de unos segundos atenta a cada posible ruido o movimiento al otro lado de la puerta comenzó a oír una respiración pesada y varios quejidos que se acercaban cada vez más a ella hasta que un fuerte golpe se escuchó, como si alguien se derrumbase al otro lado y un manojo de llaves cayese al suelo.

Se acercó lentamente escuchando con atención y después de varios golpes mas se hizo el silencio. Frunció el ceño confundida e intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba totalmente atrapada, no tenía ningún modo de salir de allí.

Gruñó y golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero se detuvo cuando oyó más pasos al otro lado, corriendo en su dirección. Se mantuvo callada y escuchando.

-¡Rachel! –gritó un hombre con el dolor notándose en su voz.

El corazón de Quinn se detuvo de repente, no podía ser posible, Rachel no podía estar allí, después de todo lo que había luchado por sacarla de un sitio similar no podría haber sido tan estúpida como para regresar. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta cerrando los ojos, ¿a quien quería engañar? Tal como era la nueva Rachel, seguramente no le importaría arriesgar su vida, de hecho no le importaría en absoluto su vida. Suspiró y siguió escuchando.

-Rachel cariño –repitió el hombre esta vez con la voz mas suave, se encontraban justamente al otro lado de la puerta- ¡Llamad a los médicos! ¡No tiene apenas pulso! –gritó el hombre y después se oyeron varias personas corriendo alejándose de allí.

Quinn abrió los ojos totalmente asustada y el pánico la inundo por completo.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba que la ayudasen.

La sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos impidiendo que fuese consciente de otra cosa que no fueran sus puños golpeando aquella estúpida puerta, así que no se dio cuenta como el hombre al otro lado de la puerta cogía las llaves del suelo y abría la puerta.

En cuanto la luz la golpeó lo único que fue capaz de ver fue a un hombre frente a ella con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y mi pequeño cuerpo en el suelo cubierto totalmente de sangre. No tardó ni un segundo en correr hacia mí pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron. Por mucho que pateó, arañó o gritó lo único que consiguió fue que la alejasen aun mas mientras unos médicos hacían acto de presencia en el pasillo acercándose rápidamente.

No podía ver nada de lo que me hacían ni siquiera lo que decían porque simplemente no podía dejar de gritar y gritar, quería llegar junto mi, cogerme la mano, decirme que estaba allí a mi lado, pero no la dejaban y cada vez veía mas distancia entre nosotras, aunque quizás era su mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada porque de repente todo comenzó a volverse difuso y lo último que fue capaz de distinguir era como los médicos me hacían la reanimación cardiovascular y un intenso pitido se escuchaba por todo el lugar, después de eso se desmayó.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se incorporó con el cuerpo cubierto de un frío sudor, como si acabase de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, pero cuando miró a su alrededor descubriendo que estaba en la habitación de un hospital supo que aquello no era una pesadilla, era algo mucho peor, la realidad.

En cuanto fue consciente de eso intentó levantarse, quitarse las vías y salir de allí para averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto intentó incorporarse sintió como una mano se aferraba a su brazo impidiendo que se moviera. Se giró asustada ya que no se había percatado de que hubiese nadie en la habitación.

-No te muevas –le dijo Charlie.

Quinn lo observó durante unos segundos.

-¿Dónde está? –fue lo único que dijo y sabía que su hermano sabía exactamente a que se refería.

Charlie desvió la mirada con una mueca de tristeza y dolor en su rostro evitando responder.

-¡¿Dónde está? –gritó alterándose y agarrando la mano de su hermano con fuerza.

-Está en cuidados intensivos, han tenido que operarla –dijo en apenas un susurro.

Quinn frunció el ceño observándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estas contando? –le dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

Suspiró pesadamente aun sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

-Está en coma y no saben ni siquiera si sobrevivirá a las próximas 24 horas, perdió mucha sangre y… -el chico no pudo continuar porque Quinn ya estaba de nuevo intentando levantarse, esta vez con mas insistencia llegando incluso a forcejear con Charlie.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un médico deteniéndose en la puerta durante un instante observando aquella interacción de manera curiosa.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? –preguntó lentamente.

-Necesito ir a ver a Rachel –le suplicó con la mirada.

-¿Rachel? ¿Quién es Rachel? –miró a Charlie durante un segundo antes de continuar- ¡Ah! La chica esa… Lo siento pero tiene las visitas totalmente restringidas, es por su seguridad –dijo como si nada para después mirar unos papeles que se encontraban al pie de la cama de la rubia.

-Por favor, necesito verla, solo será un segundo, lo prometo.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada –después de eso no tardó mucho en abandonar la habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta Quinn gruñó, gritó, pataleó, lanzó la almohada contra la pared, cualquier cosa con tal de aliviar un poco toda la ira y la angustia que la invadía.

-Tranquilízate –le pidió Charlie intentando inútilmente detenerla.

-¿¡Como quieres que esté tranquila? ¡Ella está ahí por mi culpa! –gritó.

-Quinn… no es tu culpa, ella tomó sus propias decisiones –intentó razonar con ella.

-¡Argggg! –golpeó el colchón con fuerza- No lo entiendes –sentenció.

-No sirve de nada que te pongas así, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar –afirmó su hermano.

Y así hicieron, no porque Quinn quisiera, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que mantenerse en esa estúpida como mientras yo me debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

En todo ese tiempo, que al menos a ella le pareció mucho hicieron acto de presencia su madre y su padre, al igual que Santana que se mantuvo mas callada de lo normal no queriendo rebelarle todavía todo lo que sabía al respecto, no era el momento oportuno.

Cuando ya se acercaba el momento en el que las visitas debían de irse ya que los enfermos debían descansar, Quinn se las arregló para mantenerse sola por fin. Necesitaba pensar, poner su cabeza en orden y ver que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer. Por lo pronto lo más importante era verme, necesitaba verme aunque fuese por última vez, habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotras y si todo se terminaba así, nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

El cansancio comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en su cuerpo poco después, no sabía si era por los medicamentos que le habían suministrado o por toda la tensión en la que se veía envuelta pero de repente sintió como los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele sin poder evitarlo, hasta que de improvisto unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta y una cabeza se asomó mirando al interior, seguramente intentando averiguar si seguía despierta, al ver a Quinn mirarlo confundido, el hombre entró.

Quinn frunció el ceño al verle, lo recordaba de algún sitio, pero no sabía muy bien de donde, su cabeza estaba demasiado destartalada y adormilada como para ser consciente.

-¿Quinn…? –preguntó el hombre acercándose lentamente a la cama.

La rubia se encogió levemente, después de todo lo que había pasado no iba a confiar en ningún hombre así como así, sobretodo a un desconocido que se adentraba en su habitación en mitad de la noche.

-Siento molestarla –murmuró- Soy Hiram Berry, el padre de Rachel.

Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida, no solo por el hecho de conocer a mi otro padre, sino que nunca lo había sido mencionado con anterioridad.

El semblante del hombre se tornó triste al mencionarme y en cuanto sus ojos se bañaron ligeramente en lágrimas que intentaba disimular, Quinn lo reconoció.

Ese hombre que se encontraba frente a ella era el mismo hombre que había estaba en aquella casa cuando abrió la puerta, el mismo hombre que la había retenido evitando que se acercase a mi cuerpo destrozado, ese hombre que tenía allí, no era ni mas ni menos que el que la había salvado y que si todo salía bien, salvaría la vida de su propia hija.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas también asomasen por sus ojos rememorando todo lo que había sentido en ese momento que vio mi pequeño cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

Los dos se quedaron allí, mirándose e intentando contener las lágrimas hasta que fueron capaces de volver a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo está? –fue lo primero que preguntó Quinn.

-No ha habido ninguna mejoría… -murmuró totalmente destrozado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ella es fuerte… lo conseguirá… -respondió la rubia en apenas un susurro intentando convencer a ambos.

-Leroy me ha hablado de ti… -comentó después de asentir lentamente- Siente mucho haberte culpado por lo que pasó, sabemos que tu hiciste lo que pudiste para salvarla.

-No lo suficiente… -susurró desviando la mirada.

-No hagas eso –la regañó- La culpa de todo esto la tiene su madre, al igual que su novio, por suerte ahora ella está en la cárcel y él muerto –los ojos de Quinn se abrieron sorprendidos, no tenía ni idea de nada de eso ya que nadie había querido contarle que es lo que había pasado- Tú lo único que hiciste fue salvarla e intentar ayudar y por eso te estamos tremendamente agradecidos.

-¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa? –dijo Quinn después de unos segundos en los que los dos se quedaron perdidos en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué hacía allí? –preguntó después de que Hiram asintiese.

-La vi en el hotel en el que me estoy alojando. Al principio no la reconocí, desde que se mudaron no la había vuelto a ver y después de todo lo que pasó no parecía la misma, pero su sonrisa, sus ojos, son inconfundibles –una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Vine a la ciudad a buscarla después de ver que la policía no conseguía hacer nada y Leroy estaba cada vez mas destrozado pero se ve que no necesitaba hacerlo, ella apareció ante mi y tan pronto como apareció, volvió a desaparecer. Pero la seguí, llevo demasiados años y demasiada experiencia a mis espaldas como para que me despistara. En cuanto la vi entrar a esa casa, con los hombres armados en los alrededores llamé al comisario y pronto tenía todo un equipo dispuesto a entrar, pero no podíamos hacerlo y arriesgarnos a alertar al jefe y que ocurriese una desgracia. Esperamos en el exterior y con sigilo fuimos deteniendo uno a uno a todos los hombres del exterior y justo cuando me estaba desesperando porque no tenía mas noticias de ella, oímos un disparo. Corrimos al interior tan rápido como pudimos y cuando la vi en ese suelo, cubierta de sangre… -se detuvo unos segundos tragando saliva mostrando todo el dolor que sentía al recordarlo- Creí que la había perdido… -susurró.

Los dos habían comenzado a llorar en silencio intentando ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar por sus labios.

-Fue mi culpa que fuese allí –murmuró Quinn mirando sus manos- Fue a salvarme –confesó.

-Mi hija siempre ha luchado por lo que quiere –respondió con una triste sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro- Por lo menos consiguió su propósito.

-No tendría que haberlo hecho –dijo alterándose levemente.

-Ni tú ni nadie podría haberla detenido. Tenía una bala incrustada en su estomago, llena de heridas, contusiones y desangrándose y aun así, su último impulso fue salvarte.

En esos momentos Quinn ya no podía contenerse más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que Hiram la miraba aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ella te quiere… -susurró él y después de unos segundos de silencio añadió- He movido algunos hilos y mañana podrás verla, durante unos minutos nada más, pero creo que os vendrá bien a las dos.

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron mientras lo miraba.

-Gracias –murmuró de manera apenas audible.

-Dale fuerzas, las necesita –y después de eso, abandonó la habitación dedicándole una triste sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé en vuestros países, pero si tienes que ir a salvar a alguien rápidamente, te escondes de la justicia y de la policía y encima solo eres una niña que no tiene los contactos necesarios, no sé de donde pensáis que va a sacar un arma. Ya bastante hizo con colarse en esa casa... <strong>

**El primero que abusó de Rachel simplemente fue el que mas pagó, no es nadie conocido, ni que vaya a mencionar en la historia, por lo menos eso creo.**

**Ya estáis contentas que ha aparecido Quinn en la historia?**


	15. Regresando con la gravedad

_Capítulo 15: Regresando con la gravedad_

¿Alguna vez habéis sentido como si flotarais? Cuando estáis en ese justo momento casi a punto de dormiros, cuando los miembros parecen mas ligeros y casi ni los sientes, y de repente todo parece aire a tu alrededor, ni siquiera notas la cama bajo tu cuerpo o las mantas sobre el, simplemente sientes que la gravedad ha dejado de existir justo en ese instante. Así exactamente es como me siento yo en estos momentos.

Solo que en esta ocasión no tenía la oportunidad de moverme y regresar a la realidad. Lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero era inútil, era como si mis músculos ya no obedeciesen a mi cerebro y se quedaban allí, muertos e inútiles. Pero en cambio mis otros sentidos estaban un poco más despiertos. Podía oler de repente un dulce perfume que me recordaba a algo aunque todavía no había averiguado a que porque eran momentos puntuales y demasiado cortos como para conseguir descifrarlo, al igual que los suaves susurros que se hacían eco en mi cabeza y que de repente desaparecían mientras que yo lo único que deseaba era oírlos una y otra vez porque el resto del tiempo lo único que sentía era la soledad.

Era consciente de que algo me había ocurrido para estar en esa situación, pero no terminaba de recordarlo. Lo único que aparecía en mi mente era la desesperación y el dolor que había sentido, el resto estaba demasiado difuso como para encontrarle algún sentido.

El tiempo no transcurría como normalmente lo hacía o por lo menos en mi cabeza no me parecía que fuese así, en cambio todo parecía más lento en ocasiones y de repente daba saltos sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello así que no tenía ni idea de cuanto llevaba en esa situación pero era evidente que no podía seguir así para siempre, o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba así que un día cualquiera cuando ese dulce olor inundó mis fosas nasales y activó automáticamente el resto de mi cuerpo no me sorprendí. No abrí los ojos y me incorporé de repente como pasa en las películas, fue algo lento y progresivo, primero sentí como los sentidos que tenía medianamente activos regresaban a la normalidad siendo consciente de los olores y sonidos que me rodeaban, después los músculos se despertaron y sentí de nuevo la tierra sobre mis pies, la gravedad había regresado. Abrir los ojos no fue sencillo, los sentía pesados y extraños como si no fueran míos, aunque después de pasarme tanto tiempo en esa situación supongo era normal al igual que comenzar a mover los músculos, que a pesar de haberse despertado los sentía como inservibles, como si todavía el cerebro no pudiese manejarlos con normalidad.

Cuando sentí como todo mi cuerpo volvía a pertenecerme y acostumbraba la vista a la intensa claridad a la que me veía sometida lo primero que vi fueron unos grandes ojos verdes mirarme con alivio y desesperación a la vez, parpadeé un par de veces intentando enfocar la vista y poco a poco fui consciente de la habitación en la que me encontraba y la persona que me miraba con esa intensidad.

Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, no era muy sorprendente de hecho pero encontrarme allí a Quinn, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto que habíamos vivido, que había vivido, hizo que mi corazón se acelerase mientras me perdía en su mirada como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo. Pero de repente algo cambió, su rostro se tornó de preocupación mientras miraba un aparato a mi lado y yo tardé unos segundos en ser consciente de los fuertes pitidos que se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Sin decir nada se levantó rápidamente corriendo hacía la puerta, gritó mirando al pasillo aunque yo no entendí lo que decía se notaba la desesperación en su voz. No tardaron en aparecer unos señores con bata, se acercaron a mí comenzando a observarme mientras que yo no quitaba la vista de Quinn, que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta mordiéndose el labio claramente nerviosa.

Intenté hablar, decir cualquier cosa para que regresase a mi lado pero me di cuenta en ese instante que estaba intubada y hablar era completamente imposible. Al darme cuenta me comencé a poner nerviosa, sintiendo ese aparato atravesando mi garganta e intenté quitármelo pero no pude ni siquiera llegar a tocarlo cuando mis manos ya estaban inmovilizadas por los médicos. Abrí los ojos asustada mirándolos alternativamente a ellos y a Quinn y comencé a forcejear intentando soltarme. Ellos me decían algo, los veía abrir y cerrar la boca mientras me miraban pero no les entendía, lo único que podía oír era la sangre golpeando mi cabeza y cada vez los golpes tenían más intensidad.

La presión y los nervios aumentaban mientras sus manos se movían con rapidez por mi cuerpo y de repente los destellos de lo ocurrido en aquel despacho se agolparon en mi cabeza. La sangre, sus manos en mi garganta, la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mio, su terrorífica mirada clavada en la mía mientras exhalaba el último suspiro de vida y todo aquello simplemente fue demasiado para mí.

Intenté gritar pidiendo ayuda pero lo único que conseguí fue desgarrar mi garganta con aquel extraño aparato, ya no veía a los médicos que supuestamente intentaban ayudarme, lo único que veía era su mirada por todas partes, su maléfico rostro representado en cada uno de sus rostros y el terror absoluto me inundó.

Quinn me miraba, siendo consciente de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza mirando aquellos hombres totalmente aterrorizada y no pudo soportarlo más. Gritó llamando la atención de los médicos que la miraron confundidos y ella no esperó ni un solo segundo para acercarse a mi intentando alejarlos de mi pequeño cuerpo pero ellos no parecían tener intención de hacerlo porque uno de ellos la sujetó alejándola de mi aunque ella no dejaba de gritar.

La angustia aumentó aun mas mientras veía como se la llevaban, como la tocaban, como él la tocaba y no podía soportarlo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de empujarlos a todos e ir a salvarla otra voz hizo acto de presencia en la habitación haciendo que todo se detuviese de repente.

Pude ver a mi padre a través de las lágrimas que en algún momento había comenzado a derramar, se acercó lentamente a mí mirándome con dulzura y le dijo algo a uno de los médicos lo cual no entendí.

El medico se acercó de nuevo a mí y yo me encogí temerosa pero mi padre me cogió la mano con suavidad transmitiéndome una seguridad que necesitaba en esos momentos así que simplemente dejé que el médico hiciese lo que tuviese que hacer.

Me quitó aquel aparato de mi garganta con suavidad aunque un punzante dolor la atravesó justo en el instante que quedaba libre de él debido al anterior desgarramiento. En cuanto me sentí libre intenté hablar pero no podía, mi boca seca y mi garganta maltrecha me lo impedía pero mi padre me dio un poco de agua aliviándome de aquel malestar.

Lo miré sintiéndome de repente tremendamente culpable por todo lo que había pasado pero aun así no pude evitar lanzar una sutil mirada a Quinn que aun seguía sujeta por el médico mirándome con absoluta preocupación cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mi padre que le indicó que la soltara y se acercara a mí.

Se acercó con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y se arrodilló al lado de la cama quedando a la misma altura que yo. Nos miramos durante unos segundos hasta que yo rompí aquel silencio.

-Lo siento –dije con una voz que ni siquiera parecía la mía.

Me miró unos instantes más antes de romper a llorar y abrazarme con toda la suavidad e intensidad de la que fue posible.

No sabía muy bien porque me disculpaba, no era por una cosa en concreto, era por todo, por todo aquello que había pasado y que era por mi culpa. Por no haberla salvado, por no haberla protegido, por haberla abandonado, por todo lo que sufrió debido a mí. No podía decir todo eso en esos momentos así que esperaba que ella entendiese el porqué de aquel lo siento y parecía que así era.

Mi padre seguía allí a nuestro lado mirándonos emocionado, no sabía muy bien si era por vernos así o por ver que estaba viva de nuevo pero agradecía que estuviera allí para mí en esos momentos y después de tanto tiempo alejado.

No supe muy bien en que momento Leroy, mi otro padre apareció por aquella puerta mientras sujetaba a Lucas pero en cuanto los vi volví a desmoronarme de nuevo.

Esa mirada de preocupación absoluta, ese aspecto demacrado y cansado, esas profundas ojeras, todo eso era mi culpa.

Al alejarme de todos había olvidado todo lo que dejaba atrás, todo el dolor que provocaba y que acarreaba mi huida y a pesar de no arrepentirme, en esos momentos deseaba haber tenido la opción de hacer las cosas de diferente manera, de una manera en la que nadie sufría por mi, en la que todo salía bien y éramos felices, pero aquello era la vida real, no la típica comedia romántica.

Mis emociones en esos momentos estaban a flor de piel a pesar de haber luchado durante demasiado tiempo por ocultar cualquier atisbo de ellos, pero ahora era imposible, sobretodo viendo sus miradas preocupadas y teniendo a las personas que mas me importaban allí por fin, cosa que nunca creí posible.

Había intentado hacerme a la idea de que no los volvería a ver, que era lo mejor para ellos, intenté ocultarlos en lo mas profundo de mi ser pero en esos momentos todo parecía desbordarse mientras Quinn se alejaba y mi padre y Lucas ocupaban su lugar abrazándome con desesperación sin ocultar sus lágrimas.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en la oscuridad, lo primero que pensé es que todo había sido un sueño pero cuando vi la sutil figura de mis padres en el sofá de aquella habitación totalmente dormidos me di cuenta que debía de haberme quedado dormida entre lágrimas y abrazos.

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, mas de lo que había sido consciente anteriormente y en esos instantes gracias a la oscuridad y a la tenue luz que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta pude observar con detenimiento aquel cuerpo maltratado.

De lo primero que fui consciente fue de la gran sutura que me atravesaba el estomago. Aun estaba cosida con los puntos y estaba totalmente roja seguramente debido a que estaba curándose o por lo menos eso esperaba, además de las curas que parecía haber recibido recientemente. Después de eso sentí como una leve incomodidad se alojaba en mi cuello, en un primer momento lo achaque a haber estado intubada, pero al recordar sus manos sobre el supe exactamente el motivo y que a pesar de no poder verlo estaba totalmente segura que unos grandes hematomas estaban alojados a lo largo del cuello. Aparte de eso pude apreciar multitud de golpes mas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo incluida la cara aunque curiosamente ninguna de aquellas heridas se sentía una gran molestia, no en esos momentos al menos y seguramente debido a la cantidad de medicación que debían estar dándome y que agradecía, lo último que quería era volver a sentir aquel insoportable dolor de una bala atravesando mi piel y mis órganos.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes intentando relajarme pero no podía evitar sentir un vacío en esos momentos. Apenas había pasado unos minutos con Quinn y ya la echaba de menos, quería inundarme con su perfume y perderme en sus brazos, estar así durante el resto de mi vida y estaba totalmente segura que sería la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero el mundo no es fácil y sencillo como queremos que sea y todo lo que había pasado era algo que tenía que hacer frente tarde o temprano.

No podía seguir huyendo y la verdad es que ni quería ni veía ya la necesidad de hacerlo. Aquel hombre estaba muerto y el peligro había acabado o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba, lo que necesitaba.

Pero ahora todo iba a ser demasiado difícil, más aun que haber huido. Ahora tenía que lidiar con todo, tenía que dar explicaciones y enmendar mis acciones y eso no era nada sencillo y en esta ocasión menos aun.

Me pasé las manos por la cara intentando tranquilizarme de todas esas preocupaciones pero no resulto muy útil.

Solo esperaba que tener que pasar por todo ello tuviese su lado bueno y pudiese regresar a la normalidad, a esa normalidad de cenar con Lucas y mi padre después de haber estado toda la tarde con Quinn sin dejar de reír un solo instante.

Eso era lo que mas deseaba y no tenía muy claro si iba a ser capaz de conseguirlo, después de todo yo había roto esa normalidad. Ya no era la misma persona e intuía que ninguno de ellos eran los mismos después de aquello y la verdad es que nadie podía culparlos, sobretodo a Quinn.

Todavía me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualizaciones rápidas provoca actualizaciones algo cortas. No os quejéis. <strong>


	16. Sonrisas de niños y sufrimiento de adult

_Capítulo 16: Sonrisas de niños y sufrimiento de adultos_

Unos días después una intensa luz me despertó. Apenas había podido conciliar el sueño ya que mi cabeza no llegaba a estar totalmente tranquila como para conseguirlo. La tenía inundada de pensamientos, de cosas que podrían pasar, de cosas que habían ya pasado y todos lo problemas que acarreaba sobre mis espaldas.

Me restregué los ojos con lentitud intentando despertarme del todo mientras sentía como unos ruidos se producían a mí alrededor. Abrí los ojos completamente y miré frunciendo el ceño molesta por aquella interrupción de mi sueño pero en cuando me fijé en el pequeño cuerpo que correteaba por la habitación con un juguete en sus manos no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-Hey… -susurré con la voz ronca.

Después de aquel momento incomodo cuando estuve intubada no había conseguido volver a tener la voz como la de antes, según me habían contado los médicos había desgarrado la garganta alterando las cuerdas vocales y no sabían con exactitud si volvería a recuperarla o me quedaría así para siempre aunque sinceramente ese era una de mis menores preocupaciones en esos momentos.

-¡Rach! –exclamó entusiasmado Lucas corriendo a mi lado y saltando sobre la cama.

Mi sonrisa aumentó aun mas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Aquel pequeño bicho siempre había sido mi energía, siempre conseguía hacerme sonreír con sus tonterías y en esos momentos no era para menos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –le pregunté señalando el avión que tenía aun en sus manos.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama mientras yo me hacía a un lado para dejarle mas sitio y el me miró totalmente emocionado.

-Me lo ha regalado Quinn –exclamó dando pequeños saltos en la cama aun sentado- Es genial, tiene un mando y puedo pilotarlo y sube muy muy alto –se calló unos segundos mientras lo miraba- Pero papá me ha dicho que aquí no puedo jugar con él –se lamentó haciendo un mohín.

-¿Quinn? –pregunté confundida.

-Si –asintió entusiasmado.

-¿Le diste las gracias al menos? –le dije con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro y alzando una ceja.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó ofendido- Y también le ofrecí caramelos, pero no los quiso –se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada cosa que me arrepentí enseguida al sentir como la tensión por los puntos de sutura en mi estomago se resistía haciendo que automáticamente me aferrase a mí soltando un suave quejido. Cuando alcé la vista después de recuperarme del inesperado dolor me encontré la mirada preocupada de mi hermano que se mordía el labio nervioso.

-Papá me ha dicho que estás muy enferma, pero que te vas a poner bien enseguida. ¿Es cierto? –preguntó.

-Si pequeñín, tú no te preocupes que pronto iré contigo a jugar al futbol por ahí como antes –le guiñé un ojo haciendo que sonriese de nuevo.

Siempre he creído que un niño siempre tiene que estar sonriendo. Ver a un niño triste, llorando, sufriendo es una de las peores cosas que puedes ver en tu vida. Ellos son los que nos demuestran cada día que la magia sigue existiendo y no se pierde con el paso de los años, que la tenemos dentro de nosotros y solo tenemos que saber como sacarla y demostrarla ante el mundo entero. Sin niños felices que corriesen a tu alrededor sería una vida mucho mas triste de lo que es actualmente.

-Te tengo que enseñar un montón de trucos nuevos que he aprendido –exclamó haciendo que lo volviese a mirar con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿En serio? Estoy deseando verlos –le dije comenzando a hacerle cosquillas mientras él comenzaba a retorcerse intentando escapar de mis garras.

Una suave risa hizo que los dos nos detuviésemos y mirásemos a la puerta sorprendidos por la interrupción. Allí se encontraba Quinn, apoyada en la puerta mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los días anteriores no había podido verla ya que había estado muy ocupada con los médicos asegurándose que todo estaba en su sitio y después había estado demasiado cansada como para recibir visitas pero en esos momentos, por primera vez después de que me desperté podía verla con total claridad y podía apreciar los hematomas y contusiones que se incrustaban en la cara de Quinn, de repente sentí como todo dentro de mí se retorcía al ser consciente de lo que le había ocurrido a la otra.

Los golpes parecían estar ya curándose y no llevaba la bata del hospital cosa que significaba que ya no tenía que estar ingresada, que era libre de irse a su casa si lo deseaba y eso era una buena señal, ¿no?

-Hola… -susurré recolocándome en la cama para tener un aspecto mas aceptable.

Lucas rápidamente saltó de la cama corriendo hacia Quinn y abrazándola con fuerza cosa que la rubia no rechazó, todo lo contrario, lo abrazó con cariño inundando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Te has portado bien tu solo? –preguntó despeinándolo suavemente.

-Por supuesto –exclamó cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar indignado.

Quinn se rio con suavidad y yo solo pude observarla con total adoración mientras interactuaba con mi hermano.

-Tus padres están en la cafetería, me han dicho que vayas para allá –le explicó lanzándome una sutil mirada.

Lucas no perdió el tiempo y después de acercarse a mí corriendo para darme un beso de despedida se perdió por el pasillo dejándonos a Quinn y a mi solas después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Apenas podía recordar el último momento que habíamos estado juntas antes de que todo el caos se produjese. Todo parecía menos importante después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo único que recuerdo es la sensación que tenía a su lado, lo que me producía su mirada, su sonrisa, todos esos sentimientos se habían arraigado dentro de mí, después de todo era en lo único que podía pensar mientras estaba atada a aquella cama, era lo único que me mantenía con vida.

La expresión de Quinn cambió de repente, seguía con una suave sonrisa en su rostro pero se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba en esos momentos, sobretodo cuando comenzó a caminar con torpeza hasta sentarse en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado.

Las dos nos miramos en silencio y yo no podía dejar de pensar en como estaríamos en esos instantes si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido, si hubiese podido tener una vida normal y una relación normal pero era algo que nunca sabríamos, nunca haríamos que regresase el tiempo y poder vivirlo todo de nuevo, las cosas habían pasado y teníamos que comenzar a asumirlo.

No sabía en que pensaba ella, aunque podía imaginármelo ya que no podía diferir mucho de lo que pensaba yo en esos momentos pero en cuanto desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio supe que algo no iba bien, bueno, muchas cosas no iban bien, pero ahora mismo en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos, algo no iba bien.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunté lentamente intentando encontrarme con sus ojos de nuevo.

-Si claro, tus padres han estado un poco ocupados con algún tipo de papeleo y me han pedido que me acerque para asegurarme que Lucas no hacía alguna trastada –dijo hablando con demasiada rapidez dejando entre ver cada vez más sus nervios.

La miré durante un instante frunciendo el ceño, ¿qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo?

-Lo tienes encantado –murmuré intentando destensarla un poco mientras le sonreía suavemente.

-Es un chico muy listo –se encogió de hombros levemente mirando sus manos.

-Ya me dijo que le regalaste el avión ese –hice un gesto con la cabeza señalando la dirección por donde se había perdido Lucas.

-Ha estado muy asustado y aburrido últimamente –susurró- Todo el mundo alterado, llorando, triste y él no terminaba de entender que pasaba y a pesar de intentar distraerlo jugando con él yo no siempre podía estar ahí, así que le di algo para estar entretenido cuando yo no estuviera –explicó.

-Eres una gran persona… -murmuré mientras la miraba embobada por la maravillosa persona que tenía frente a mí.

Ella automáticamente alzó la vista mirándome sorprendida, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados en sangre como si hubiese estado llorando o a lo mejor es que estaba a punto de empezar, no estaba muy segura.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté preocupada cogiendo su mano entre la mía sin ser muy consciente de ello, era algo que me salía de manera automática.

-Lo siento –sacudió la cabeza como intentando deshacerse de sus pensamientos- Demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo imagino.

Lo dijo de manera convincente, nadie dudaría de sus palabras, pero yo sabía que había algo más detrás de todo aquello.

-Ya… -dije lentamente- lo siento por eso, todo ha sido mi culpa –afirmé.

Frunció el ceño mirándome con intensidad.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –casi gruñó. Eso no era algo que me esperase de ella.

-Bueno… -me removí incomoda soltando su mano- Si no fuese por mí tu no estarías metida en todo esto y…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! –exclamó interrumpiéndome mientras se levantaba de la silla totalmente enfadada.

Yo simplemente me quedé en shock mientras la miraba parpadeado intentando encontrarle alguna explicación a la vez que ella caminaba por la habitación mientras miraba el suelo a sus pies.

-Quinn… -susurré intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡No! No te atrevas –me señaló de manera amenazante haciendo que yo me encogiese aun mas en la cama.

Siguió caminando mientras los minutos pasaban y yo la miraba sin saber que decir hasta que poco a poco pareció tranquilizarse.

-La culpa de esto la tiene tu madre, la tiene el hijo de… -contuvo el aliento sacudiendo la cabeza- Ellos tienen la culpa, no tú –dijo con firmeza mientras me miraba.

-Lo sé… -susurré- pero si tú no hubieses tenido nada conmigo no te hubiese pasado nada.

-Si nosotras no nos hubiésemos conocido ahora mismo aun seguirías atada a aquella cama –dijo tan fríamente que la sangre se me congeló en ese instante.

¿Dónde estaba la Quinn atenta y amable que había conocido? Supongo que en el mismo sitio que la Rachel responsable y divertida que algún día fui.

No pude evitar desviar la mirada mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

Oí como suspiraba, como cogía aire con fuerza y lo volvía a expulsar seguramente intentando tranquilizarse pero yo no podía ver nada, no quería ver nada. Todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente de nuevo, todas las sensaciones invadían mi cuerpo y la repulsión, el asco y el dolor fue lo único que podía ver o sentir en esos momentos.

-Lo siento… -susurró con voz quebrada.

-No… -murmuré intentando contener el llanto- Tienes razón.

-No era la manera de decirlo… -oí como se sentaba de nuevo a mi lado respirando pausadamente- Pero no puedes seguir culpándote de todo, no puedes seguir con ese peso sobre tus hombros.

Lo único que se me ocurría decir en esos momentos era que era algo con lo que tendría que vivir porque en parte era mi culpa, pero no creí que fuese lo adecuado para decir en esos instantes.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado culpándome de lo que pasó? –susurró haciendo que yo alzase la vista para mirarla a través de mis lágrimas- Si no te hubiese tratado así en el lago, si no te hubiese presionado, ese día no hubieses salido tras de mí, no te hubiese dejado en aquella oscura calle a esas horas de la noche, si no… -suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Hubiera ocurrido en otro momento… -respondí de manera automática.

Era algo que sabía desde el principio, si no me hubiesen cogido ese día, lo harían cualquier otro, era algo demasiado valioso como para dejarlo pasar.

-Aun así… Me culpé durante todo el tiempo que estuviste desaparecida. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar cuando a la persona que quería la habían secuestrado justo frente a mí? Y toda esa culpa, toda esa energía que me provocaba la culpa y lo que te quería la usé para encontrarte –desvió la mirada durante un segundo y después la fijó en mis ojos con intensidad- y después volviste a desaparecer, esta vez por tu cuenta –susurró.

El corazón se me encogió en mi pecho al escucharla. En su momento había sabido que era lo correcto, que era lo que tenía que hacer para protegerla, pero después de todo no había servido de mucho.

Desvié la mirada totalmente devastada al recordarlo.

-No podía quedarme… -dije en apenas un susurro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con firmeza.

-¡¿Cómo no puedes verlo? –exclamé alterándome y cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Estar a tu lado sabiendo que estabas dejando todo por mí, por un yo destrozado, que no puede ni siquiera mirarse al espejo, que se odia mas que a cualquier cosa, que no soporta ni siquiera seguir respirando. ¡Yo no valía la pena! No valgo la pena… -susurré destrozada.

-¡Era mi decisión!

-¡No! ¡También era la mía! No soportaba ver como me mirabas porque cada vez que lo hacías recordaba lo que un día fui y que nunca mas seré. No podía ver el amor que me dabas porque eso solo hacía que yo me odiara aun mas, que me diese aun mas asco.

-Así que era mejor escapar de todo, irte a un bar, drogarte, emborracharte y acostarte con cualquier chica que se te cruzase –dijo con amargura.

Sacudí la cabeza, no podía creer que Santana le hubiese contado aquello. ¿Quién era ella para hacerlo?

-Santana no debió decirte nada –susurré.

-No fue Santana, siempre supe donde estabas –respondió con firmeza haciendo que la mirase sorprendida- Brittany es amiga mía desde que somos pequeñas, me lo contó nada mas que te vio entrar por su puerta.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…? –comencé a balbucear sin saber que decir.

-Es curiosa la vida ¿verdad? –murmuró con la mirada perdida en la ventana- Como la vida te guía sin saberlo, sin saber a donde te lleva. ¿Cómo podías tu saber que ella era mi amiga? ¿Por qué acabaste justamente en su bar? –se encogió ligeramente de hombros- La vida… -sentenció volviendo a mirarme.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme si sabias donde estaba, lo que estaba haciendo…? –pregunté con la voz quebrada.

-No podía soportar verte así de destrozada, no podía soportar ver como te alejabas de mí de nuevo… no podía… -cogió aire intentando tranquilizarse- Tenias que ser tú la que tomase esa decisión, no yo –afirmó.

Las lágrimas regresaban de nuevo a mis ojos, en esos momentos con más intensidad. Todo lo que había hecho me estaba pasando factura en esos momentos, era algo que tenía previsto, pero no esperaba que fuera todo tan intenso, tan fuerte y doloroso, incluso mas doloroso que todo lo anterior.

-Me hubiese quedado a tu lado siempre, te hubiese apoyado, ayudado, todo lo que me pidieses lo hubieses tenido, pero tú decidiste que nada era suficiente y te fuiste, tú te fuiste –dijo haciendo notar el dolor que sentía- Eres una persona muy importante para mí Rachel, pero… -contuvo el aliento durante un instante- no puedo volver a sentirme como me sentí cuando te fuiste, simplemente no puedo.

-Lo comprendo –asentí entre sollozos. ¿En serio esperaba otra cosa?

-Eres una gran persona Rachel –murmuró- solo tienes que encontrar tu camino de nuevo, rencontrarte contigo misma, perdonarte… Todo eso lo tienes que hacer tú y yo no puedo ayudarte, nadie puede.

Volví asentir sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. Sabía todo aquello, lo había pensado muchas veces, pero oírlo por parte de Quinn era demasiado doloroso, demasiado realista como para soportarlo.

-Te quiero… -susurró Quinn de repente y sentí como sus labios se posaban en mi cabeza con suavidad- y siempre estaré a tu lado, quizás no de la manera que las dos queremos, pero siempre estaré aquí.

Y en esos momentos, con esas palabras, a lo mejor todavía había un poco de esperanza en la vida que me quedaba por delante.


	17. La verdad y el pánico

_Capítulo 17: La verdad y el pánico_

Después de todo lo había vivido cualquiera pensaría que las cosas solo podían mejorar después de aquello, pero todas esas personas estaban equivocadas.

En todo ese tiempo encerrada, en todo ese tiempo escondida había una cosa que siempre me había mantenido a flote y creo que a cualquier persona en alguna momento de su vida, la esperanza. Tenía la esperanza de poder regresar a mi antigua vida, de estar con Quinn, de no tener miedo, de sentirme querida, de sentirme amada, en una palabra, de volver a vivir.

Pero en estos momentos, cuando se supone que esos deseos y esperanzas se debían de hacer realidad me doy cuenta que solo eran ilusiones y toda esa fuerza se ha escapado entre mis manos.

Estoy cansada, no solo física sino también emocionalmente, no dejo de ver los rostros angustiados de mis padres, la tristeza de mi hermano al ver como no me puedo ni siquiera mover sin que todo mi cuerpo se llene de dolor y los únicos momentos en los que se supone que debería relajarme se llenan de pesadillas, de recuerdos y tormentos que temo que toda mi vida me acompañaran.

Aparte de eso las cosas no han mejorado y aunque eso es algo que me esperaba, tener que enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis actos junto con toda la tristeza y dolor que me rodea me está abrumando.

La policía no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en mi habitación a pesar de que mi padre había intentando alargar su visita lo mas posible llegó el momento en el que no había mas remedio.

Cuando las dos agentes entraron pude notar sus miradas analizando cada parte visible de mi cuerpo y que rápidamente su rostro se tornase con una mueca de inquietud.

Era evidente que ya les habían contado mi historia, de hecho dudaba que alguien en aquel hospital no la supiera ya, era algo demasiado morboso, demasiado sorprendente como para que la gente no hablase de ello y en realidad no era algo que me importase, en su mayoría, pero aun podía sentir como mi cuerpo se encogía o se incomodaba por cada mirada de compasión que me daban.

-¿Rachel Berry? –preguntó una de las agentes.

Asentí lentamente mientras mi padre me agarraba la mano intentando darme su apoyo.

-Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido –siguió hablando mientras se situaban en el otro extremo de la cama.

Las miré durante unos segundos y después miré a mi padre, no estaba muy segura de querer que el escuchara toda la historia, de hecho no estaba segura de que nadie la escuchara pero eso era algo que no podía evitar, lo sabía, pero por lo menos podía evitar que mi padre sufriese mas de lo necesario.

-¿Nos puedes dejar a solas papá? –le pregunté con suavidad.

Me miró frunciendo el ceño y luego dirigió su mirada a las agentes no muy seguro de que hacer, era evidente que no quería dejarme sola, pero lo que no sabía es que yo no sería capaz de contar todo, de decir cada uno de los detalles, por lo menos los importantes así que solo pude mirarlo de manera suplicante hasta que lanzó un largo suspiro, aun no muy convencido y después de darme un beso en la frente abandonó la habitación no sin antes mirarme una última vez justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse inundó la habitación cerré los ojos durante un segundo mientras cogía aire con fuerza para después soltarlo y mirar a las agentes con determinación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? –pregunté con firmeza.

Se miraron entre si durante unos segundos y después me miraron como acabando de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Todo –dijo la agente que había hablado con anterioridad.

-Entonces pónganse cómodas, estaremos aquí un buen rato –les informé acomodándome yo también en la cama.

Las dos no tardaron en coger un par de sillas que se encontraban en la habitación y sentarse para después, colocando una grabadora cerca de mí, prestarme atención para que comenzase.

Les conté todo, desde el momento en el que corrí detrás de Quinn hasta que me desperté en aquel hospital, no valía la pena mentir, eso solo conseguiría que mi conciencia no me dejase de atormentar durante el resto de mi vida y para poder continuar, necesitaba hacer frente los actos que me habían llevado hasta allí. Bueno, tampoco había que pecar de exceso de sinceridad la verdad, y siendo sincera en estos momentos si hubo un par de cosas que no conté, como las drogas que tomé, el alcohol que ingerí y las chicas con las que me acosté, eso era algo que no necesitaban saber. Tampoco era estúpida y omití lo que ocurrió en el hotel, no porque no me mereciese pagar por lo que había hecho, porque lo merecía, pero no deseaba cargar sobre eso sobre mis espaldas y al fin y al cabo a lo mejor no me habían relacionado con eso, con un poco de suerte. De todas maneras no tenía muy claro como explicar lo que me llevó a actuar así, quizás el instinto de supervivencia, o la venganza, pero ¿Cómo le explicas ese tipo de cosas a alguien que nunca se ha sentido de la misma manera? ¿Como le explicas lo que se siente al ser tratada como un trapo, al sentirte observada y en peligro continuo, al saber que muchos de aquellos hombres que me violaron aun siguen por ahí, viviendo sus vidas como si nada mientras que yo acabo de estar al borde de la muerte? Puedes intentarlo, eso nadie lo discute y quizás alguien llegue mínimamente a comprenderte, pero nadie lo entenderá si no lo ha vivido, incluso hay momentos que ni yo misma lo entiendo, ¿Cómo esperar otra cosa de los demás?

Otra cosa que no conté fue que Quinn siempre supo donde estaba todo este tiempo que estuve escondida, eso no era algo que me concerniese a mi contar y por nada en el mundo quería cualquier tipo de repercusión que podría tener ella si alguien mas lo sabía, ya había pasado por suficiente como para añadir mas cosas.

Las dos agentes me observaron mientras hablaba y hablaba relatando cada una de las cosas que había vivido, contándoles como me encontraba atada en aquella cama, lo que hicieron conmigo, lo que mi madre permitió, no escatimé en detalles y siendo sincera conmigo misma, cuando terminé sentí como si un peso se quitase de mis hombros a pesar de ser lo mas duro que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Una cosa era revivirlo en mi cabeza y otra misma relatarlo, buscar las palabras, las definiciones e intentar expresar cada una de las cosas que sentiste para que lo comprendan. No fue fácil, pero al final lo hice.

Las agentes, a pesar de tener que mantener un semblante neutro pude ver como en ocasiones no podían evitar mostrar muecas de dolor o de asco al ser conscientes de lo que me habían hecho, nadie podría mantenerse impasible con algo así, bueno, nadie excepto cualquier persona que disfrutando haciéndolo.

-Para que quede todo claro –comenzó a hablar la agente cuando terminé- ¿Su madre, Shelby Corcoran participó en su secuestro y en su retención contra su voluntad?

-Así es… -afirmé removiéndome incomoda en la cama.

-¿Y fue quien le disparó provocándole casi la muerte mientras que su novio… -miró las notas que tenía en su mano un segundo antes de continuar- Alfred Anderson intentaba estrangularla?

Un nudo en mi estomago apareció de repente al escuchar su nombre. Nunca en todo este tiempo había sabido como se llamaba, solo era un rostro maléfico que aparecía junto a mi madre y ahora por fin sabía como se llamaba y no tenía muy claro si eso me aliviaba o empeoraba mis mayores pesadillas.

-No… no sé como se llama –tartamudeé sin darme cuenta- pero sí, eso fue lo que ocurrió –les informé.

Las dos se miraron durante un instante mientras fruncían el ceño un poco confundidas.

-Tenemos que hacerte otra pregunta… -dijo un poco incomoda haciendo que yo la mirase alzando una ceja- ¿Asumo que nunca usaron ningún tipo de método anticonceptivo?

En ese instante el mundo se congeló. En todo ese tiempo nunca me había planteado eso, quizás porque mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada o porque todo el dolor que sufrí no me dejó pensar en nada más, pero en esos momentos fue como si me golpearan con la fuerza del mundo en la cara.

¿Cómo había sido tan irresponsable? No por el hecho de no tomar precauciones en esas circunstancias porque era evidente que yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero después de aquello había mantenido mas relaciones, a pesar de que a mi nadie me había penetrado de nuevo ni tocado en exceso yo si lo había hecho y podría haber contagiado a cada una de esas chicas sin darme cuenta.

Podría tener VIH, podría tener cualquier de las ETS que se podían contagiar y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

¡Por dios si hasta me había acostado con Santana!

La vista comenzó a nublárseme mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara intentando tranquilizarme, no me podía estar pasando esto, ¿no podía tener un momento tranquilo en esta vida? Se veía que no.

-Creo que es mejor que pidas una analítica y una exploración para asegurarse –aconsejó la agente viendo mis expresiones de angustia.

Asentí de manera ausente mientras tenía la mirada perdida aun sin asimilar las nuevas noticias.

Y de repente otro golpe aun más fuerte que el anterior hizo acto de presencia.

Podía haberme quedado embarazada, podría haber tenido un hijo de cualquiera de aquellos demonios y no hubiese podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Dios mio, eso solo conseguiría odiarme aun más, de hecho, en esos momentos, solo pensando en la posibilidad ya me odiaba aun más.

Pero de todas maneras había algo que no encajaba, después de todas las veces que me habían violado, que se habían corrido dentro de mí, ¿Cómo era posible que no me quedara embarazada?

-Hay algo malo en mi… -susurré devastada haciendo que las agentes me mirasen confundidas- Necesito ver a una ginecóloga –afirmé.

Las agentes no entendían muy bien lo que me ocurría pero no dudaron en avisar con rapidez a los médicos dejando de hacerme preguntas, se veía que o bien ya habían terminado o no veían la necesidad de hacerlas en esos momentos en los que ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad.

Vi como la agente le susurró algo al medico nada mas que atravesó la puerta y después abandonaron la habitación mientras el medico se acercaba a mí observando los aparatos a mi alrededor.

-Tranquilízate –me dijo intentando que me centrase en él y respirase con normalidad.

Poco a poco e imitando su respiración conseguí relajarme y evitar el ataque de pánico que estaba creciendo a cada instante.

Segundos después de que consiguiese tranquilizarme la puerta se volvió a abrir y mis padres entraron mirándome preocupados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Sabía que no tenía que dejarte sola con ellas… -gruñó mi padre colocándose a mi lado.

-Las agentes me han dicho que te gustaría que te hiciéramos una analítica de ETS y VIH, ¿es eso correcto? –preguntó el médico dirigiéndose a mi.

Asentí lentamente intentando evitar la mirada asombrada y compungida de mis padres, ahora no podía hacer frente a ellos y sus preguntas, tenía que averiguar primero que es lo que me ocurría, que es lo que estaba mal en mi.

-Y… -comencé a hablar ahogándome en mis propias palabras- también quiero una exploración… -cogí aire intentando que no me diese otro ataque me pánico- creo que podía haber algo que no está bien.

El médico me miró algo confundido pero asintió de manera ausente accediendo a mis peticiones.

Las siguientes horas son como una nube en mi cabeza, no era consciente de nada, solo de personas yendo y viniendo mientras que yo tenía la mirada perdida y mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Esto era algo que no tenía previsto. Había cosas por las podía luchar, podía superar, pero tener VIH, o un problema en el aparato reproductor no era una de esas cosas y eso me aterraba mas que cualquier cosa.

Era como si no fuese capaz de ver mi futuro, de que cuando descubriese que tenía alguna de esas cosas toda mi vida se acabaría y en parte sabía que tenía razón.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de afrontar tener VIH? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de relacionarme teniendo el miedo atroz de contagiar a cualquiera? Un miedo incluso mayor que el que tenía en esos momentos siendo consciente de la gente que podría haber contagiado en todo ese tiempo. Y no solo eso, sino que ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarme al espejo después de eso? Eso simplemente sería mi fin definitivo, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de superar algo así.

Y por otra parte estaba lo otro. ¿Y si no era capaz de tener hijos porque alguno de aquellos bestias había producido algún problema irreparable dentro de mi? Yo siempre había querido tener hijos, no en un futuro próximo evidentemente porque ni yo estaba en condiciones ni me creía capaz en esos momentos pero con el tiempo, cuando todo esto pareciese un borrón lejano del pasado si quería tener hijos, quería sentir como crecía dentro de mi una pequeña personita, como se movía, como pateaba y después como crecía hasta convertirse en un gran hombre o una gran mujer. Ese siempre había sido mi futuro, junto con tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien al que quisiera por encima de todo y ese futuro podía desaparecer para siempre frente a mis ojos.

Todo aquello era demasiado para mí, ni siquiera fui consciente de cuando me sacaron sangre, solo sentí una leve molestia en el brazo y después vi por el rabillo del ojo como el médico abandonaba la habitación.

-Hey… -oí de repente a mi lado haciendo que saliese de mi ensoñamiento.

Parpadeé un par de veces intentando enfocar la vista y me encontré a Quinn mirándome preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmuró agarrando mi mano con suavidad.

-Yo… -comencé a hablar pero sintiéndola tan cerca solo fue el detonante para derrumbarme por completo.

Comencé a llorar mientras ella me abrazaba y no se separó un solo instante de mí, sabía que ella no tenía ni idea de que era lo que me ocurría, pero agradecía que se quedase a mi lado, eso me daba un poco de esperanza saber que aun estaba allí y que podía contar con ella a pesar de todo. Lloré y me desahogué todo lo que pude mientras ella me susurraba palabras cariñosas y tranquilizadoras al oído hasta que una médica nos interrumpió.

-Disculpen –murmuró la medica haciendo que me separase de Quinn y me limpiase las lágrimas- ¿Me han avisado para hacer una exploración? –preguntó.

Asentí lentamente.

-Entonces vamos –dijo acercando la silla de ruedas que se mantenía a un lado de la cama.

Con un poco de dificultad conseguí sentarme sin que el dolor inundase todo mi cuerpo y cuando por fin me encontré cómoda oí como Quinn me susurraba al oído.

-Te esperaré aquí.

Y el pánico me inundó de nuevo. No quería pasar por aquello sola, no quería estar sola en esos momentos y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba a Quinn junto a mí.

La miré asustada.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo? –le supliqué.

Miró a la médica durante un segundo recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte y Quinn no dudó en asentir como respuesta mientras me volvía a mirar.

-Por supuesto –afirmó sonriéndome con suavidad.

La médica comenzó a guiar la silla de ruedas a través de los pasillos mientras que Quinn me agarraba la mano y caminaba a mi lado a cada momento, no se separaba, se notaba que quería transmitirme seguridad, quería que supiera que estaba allí a mi lado y que no se iba a ir y en esos momentos, y siempre para que engañarse, se lo agradecí.

No tardamos mucho en internarnos en una habitación diferente esta vez con la silla adecuada para la exploración vaginal que necesitaba. Con un poco de dificultad y con ayuda de las otras dos conseguí acomodarme y mientras colocaba cada pierna en cada uno de aquellos brazos cogí aire con fuerza y cerré los ojos.

Rápidamente sentí como Quinn volvía a agarrar mi mano, pero yo no podía abrir los ojos, no podía verme en esa posición tan vulnerable a punto de saber algo que me producía tal cantidad de terror así que me quedé allí mientras sentía como la médica comenzaba a explorarme.

Me tensé, eso era algo que no podía evitar en esa situación. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me tocaba en esas partes y antes de eso no había sido una experiencia agradable como para que en esos momentos me sintiese cómoda pero aun así la presencia de Quinn conseguía tranquilizarme.

Después de unos minutos más de exploración y de coger una muestra de tejido para analizarlo noté como la médica se removía un poco incomoda y la tensión en el ambiente crecía.

Abrí los ojos asustada clavándola en la fina tela que me impedía ver a la médica, pero ella no tardó en asomar la cabeza con un semblante bastante serio.

-Vamos a tener que hacer una ecografía –murmuró y el pánico me inundó, esta vez de verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkhannock<strong>** ¿Qué decías de esperanza? ;)**


	18. Etapas de la vida

_Capítulo anterior:_

_Después de unos minutos más de exploración y de coger una muestra de tejido para analizarlo noté como la médica se removía un poco incomoda y la tensión en el ambiente crecía._

_Abrí los ojos asustada clavándola en la fina tela que me impedía ver a la médica, pero ella no tardó en asomar la cabeza con un semblante bastante serio._

_-Vamos a tener que hacer una ecografía –murmuró y el pánico me inundó, esta vez de verdad._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 18: Etapas de la vida<em>

El oxigeno no parecía llegar a mi cerebro, ni al resto de las partes de mi cuerpo mientras mi vista se volvía cada vez mas borrosa por segundos. Ya no veía a la médica frente a mí, ni la tela cubriéndome, tampoco sentía la mano de Quinn aferrándose a la mía, lo único que era capaz de sentir y oír eran los latidos de mi corazón, golpeando con fuerza contra mi pecho como si fuese a escapar corriendo de todo el sufrimiento al que se veía sometido.

Hasta que de repente las suaves manos de Quinn se deslizaron hasta mis mejillas sujetándome el rostro y girándolo para que la mirara a los ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces mientras veía como movía los labios diciéndome algo, pero yo era incapaz de escuchar nada. Era como la sensación de estar debajo del agua, sientes ese vacío, ese aislante del mundo que te impide actuar con normalidad.

La médica por su parte se había acercado al otro lado de la camilla, cogiendo mi mano y mirándome el pulso sin que yo ni siquiera me percatase de lo que estaba pasando, solo podía mirar a Quinn mientras mi corazón se desbocaba por completo. Pero llegó un momento en que mi cuerpo no pudo soportarlo, las emociones, las sensaciones, el corazón, todo era demasiado y acabé desmayándome.

Cuando regresé a la consciencia me encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación del hospital con la habitación totalmente vacía. Cerré los ojos de nuevo cogiendo aire con fuerza para después soltarlo intentando tranquilizarme mientras el miedo regresaba a mi cuerpo.

Necesitaba saber que es lo que me pasaba y ya.

Apreté el botón para llamar a la enfermera que no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó la enfermera con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Le importaría llamar a la médica? Quiero que me haga ya la ecografía.

La señora me miró durante un segundo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Estas segura? Te desmayaste, a lo mejor lo conveniente sea que descanses y mañana la hagas –me aconsejó.

-No… -dije con la voz rota- ¿Puede avisarla por favor? –le suplique.

-Por supuesto –murmuró mirándome con compasión para después abandonar la habitación dejándome sola de nuevo.

Comencé a respirar calmadamente, o por lo menos lo intentaba, coger aire, soltarlo, coger aire, soltarlo. Me centré en mi respiración intentando controlar las emociones que me inundaban, no quería ponerme a llorar, no quería que llegase la médica y me viese en ese estado tomando la decisión de que era mejor esperar, no podía soportar esperar más.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo y sin muchas palabras me llevaron por los pasillos hasta la habitación donde me harían la ecografía.

Esta vez no tenía a Quinn a mi lado y por mucho que me muriese de ganas de pedir que la buscasen para no estar sola, porque la necesitaba conmigo, no dije nada. No sabía donde estaría, ni si estaría haciendo algo importante y ya me había inmiscuido y afectado demasiado su vida como para seguir atándola a mí de esa manera así que como venía haciendo desde hacía demasiado tiempo pasé por ello yo sola.

-¿Todo bien? –dijo una voz de repente haciendo que me sobresaltase.

Me encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación. Después de la prueba me había quedado con la mente totalmente ausente mientras un cúmulo de pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

Quinn me miraba desde la puerta con expresión preocupada.

-Ya me hicieron la ecografía –murmuré intentando centrar mi mirada en ella para no volver a perderme en mis pensamientos.

-¿Encontraron algún problema? –dijo acercándose hasta situarse a mi lado y cogiendo mi mano con suavidad.

-No… todo parece estar bien –dije con voz neutra, todavía no terminaba de creérmelo- Hay varios desgarros y contusiones producido por… -trague saliva- lo que me hicieron, pero no parece que haya nada que me afecte para no poder quedarme embarazada.

-¿Esa es una buena noticia no? –preguntó lentamente confundida por mi reacción a la prueba.

-Eso parece… -susurré mirando mis manos.

Quinn frunció el ceño mientras me miraba intentando desentrañarla lo que había en mi cabeza. Suspiré negando lentamente y después volví a mirarla.

-Si todo está bien… -comencé a explicarle- ¿Por qué no me quedé embarazada? Después de todas las veces que… -me mordí el labio- sería lo normal.

-¿Querías quedarte embarazada? –preguntó confundida.

-¡No! –exclamé alarmada- eso sería lo peor que me podría haber ocurrido –cogí aire- Solo quiero saber lo que está mal conmigo –susurré.

-Rachel… -susurró cogiendo mi mano con un poco mas de fuerza y con un todo de dulzura que hizo que me estremeciese- No hay nada de malo en ti, nunca lo ha habido –afirmó.

-Pero… -comencé a decir pero Quinn rápidamente me detuvo.

-Ha sido muy duro todo lo que has vivido, lo entiendo, dentro de lo que cabe porque yo no lo he sufrido, pero no eres solo eso. Tu vida no se basa en eso. Tienes una familia que te quiere y un futuro en el que puedes ser feliz, no puedes seguir recordando, lamentándote y sufriendo por el pasado –dijo intentando que lo entendiera de una vez por todas.

-¿Y si de lo que mas me arrepiento es de haber perdido la oportunidad de tener un futuro contigo? –solté sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que las palabras ya salían por mi boca.

Quinn se congeló al instante mirándome con la boca abierta y yo rápidamente me arrepentí de abrir mi bocaza.

-Lo siento –me disculpé negando con la cabeza- eso no venía a cuento, no debería haberlo dicho.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente en cuanto recuperó la compostura.

-No podemos hacer nada por lo que pasó –murmuró mirando nuestras manos aun entrelazadas- Pero si podemos luchar por lo que queremos en el futuro.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro sin poder evitarlo. Quinn tenía razón, el pasado era el pasado, a pesar de ser ahora cuando tenía que enfrentarlo, pero si quería algo para mi futuro, tenía que luchar por ello y lo iba a hacer, fuese como fuese.

-¿Qué tal las clases? –pregunté de repente cambiando totalmente de tema.

Me miró sorprendida durante un segundo y después se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa.

-Quería hablarte de eso cuando estuvieses bien y en casa –susurró.

-¿Qué pasa? –dije preocupada.

-Me han ofrecido una beca para irme a estudiar a Londres durante un año –soltó sin mirarme a los ojos.

El aire se esfumó de mis pulmones de repente y no pude evitar que mi mano saliese disparada de entre la suya, como si el más mínimo contacto me doliese.

-Yo… -comencé a hablar- me alegro por ti –murmuré intentando de verdad alegrarme por ella, pero era evidente que ni ella ni yo habíamos creído lo que acababa de decir.

-Es una buena oportunidad y… -intentó explicarme.

-Lo sé –la corté negando con la cabeza- te lo mereces –afirmé esta vez siendo completamente sincera.

Sonrió levemente mientras jugaba una de sus manos con la otra, como si no supiese que hacer con ellas.

Suspiré y volví a coger su mano con suavidad, no soportaba verla así y mucho menos por mi culpa.

-¿Cuándo te vas? –pregunté intentando sonar interesada y feliz.

-En un par de meses tengo que estar ya allí instalada –me informó.

Asentí lentamente mientras mi cabeza solo pensaba en lo sola que me iba a sentir sin ella de nuevo.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, tenía la esperanza de que volvería a casa, con mi padre y mi hermano, mi otro padre nos visitaría tan a menudo como fuese posible y Quinn sería una constante en mi vida, a pesar de no estar juntas, pero parecía que el destino seguía poniéndome trabas en el camino, un camino demasiado empedrado como para poder caminar descalza y adivinar que, yo iba totalmente descalza y con las plantas de los pies ya en carne viva llenas de yagas.

-A lo mejor podrías venir a visitarme –murmuró queriendo calmar mis pensamientos.

-Me gustaría –susurré.

Pero no era verdad, bueno, si me gustaría ir a verla, estar en Londres con ella, recorrer las calles de su mano y que me enseñase sus secretos, pero sabía que no iba a pasar. Yo no iría a verla, temiendo verla rehacer su vida sin mi y ella no vendría a verme, porque de hecho, si estaba rehaciendo su vida sin mi.

Tenía que ir pensado que iba a hacer con la mía, no podía simplemente quedarme en casa para siempre. Lo primero de todo sería terminar el Bachiller y después… después decidir a que me quería dedicar, aunque en esos momentos no tenía la mas mínima idea, quizás con el tiempo lo descubriría, solo esperaba que no me llevase demasiado.

Pero eso era el futuro, en esos momentos tenía que centrarme en el presente, por lo menos por ahora. Tenía que recuperarme, salir del hospital, seguramente tendría que hacer mas declaraciones o incluso acudir a algún juicio, no sabía muy bien sobre ese tema la verdad y cuando ya solucionase todos los problemas acarreados del pasado, podría centrarme por fin en un futuro, un futuro feliz que tanto deseaba.

-Quiero pedirte una cosa antes de que te marches.

Quinn asintió esperando a que continuase.

-Llévame al lago de nuevo –le pedí.

Me miró durante unos minutos, seguramente debatiéndose internamente sobre si debía hacerlo o no.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó.

Era una pregunta lógica y merecía saber la respuesta.

-Ahí es donde fui feliz por última vez, luego todo fue cuesta abajo –afirmé- Solo quiero regresar para sentir esa sensación de nuevo, para poder seguir adelante.

-Aunque vayamos, ¿sabes que no hará que desaparezca todo lo que ha ocurrido verdad? –preguntó lentamente.

-Lo sé, aun así quiero ir –dije con convicción.

-De acuerdo –dijo por fin –cuando estés bien y salgas del hospital, te llevaré –afirmó.

Aquello fue como el incentivo que necesitaba para luchar por salir del hospital.

Después de tres semanas de pruebas y controles por fin conseguí salir de allí con la condición de ir a las citas con el médico con regularidad, cosa que no dudé en aceptar, todo con tal de librarme de aquellas cuatro paredes que ya sentía que me aprisionaban.

Un día después de la ecografía había recibido los resultados de los análisis, sorprendentemente estaba totalmente libre de cualquier enfermedad venérea. Esta vez no me preocupé de los motivos, solo di gracias porque todo estuviese encauzándose por fin.

También había recibido la visita de nuevo de las agentes, queriendo ajustar algunas partes de la declaración, necesitaban mas datos para atrapar a los que se habían aprovechado de mi situación, como Finn que también estaba ya detenido. Aprovecharon para informarme de que el juicio de mi madre se celebraría en unos días. Me preguntaron si quería acudir, cosa que negué rápidamente, no iba a ser capaz de hacer frente a ella de nuevo, así que simplemente transmití mi declaración, grabándola, para que la pudiesen poner en el juicio, solo esperaba que con eso fuese suficiente para condenarla, lo último que quería era saber que andaba suelta por ahí, haciendo dios sabe que.

Por fin los problemas parecían ir solucionándose poco a poco y resultó ser un gran alivio, no solo para mí, sino también para mi familia, que a pesar de querer estar conmigo a diario sabía lo que les estaba costando ir todos los días al hospital y pasarlos conmigo, todo con tal de que no estuviera sola. Si no estaba uno de mis padres estaba el otro, normalmente con Lucas a excepción de que estuviese en la escuela, o sino estaba Quinn, que me visitaba a diario a pesar de decirle que no hacía falta, que tenía que prepararse para el viaje que se acercaba cada vez mas. Esporádicamente aparecieron también Santana y Britt, algo incomodas, pero rápidamente las tranquilicé pudiendo mantener una agradable conversación con ellas, sabiendo que por fin habían decidirlo intentarlo en serio con lo suyo, Santana había recapacitado después de todo lo que me había pasado, siendo consciente de que la vida no siempre sale como imaginamos y hay que aprovechar el momento tanto como podamos. Charlie apareció un día, con su adorable sonrisa y bromeando conmigo casi al instante. Todos ellos habían estado preocupados por mi y supe en ese pequeño margen de tiempo, que todos ellos pertenecían ya a mi pequeña gran familia.

En cuanto me dieron el alta me tuve que despedir de mi padre, Hiram, tenía que regresar al trabajo, era algo que no me gustaba, tenerlo siempre alejado de mí, pero entendía que él también tenía que seguir con su vida, una vida que ya no estaba ligada como antes a la nuestra.

Nada más que mis pies se situaron frente a la puerta de mi casa una extraña sensación me invadió. Miré aquel trozo de madera de manera temerosa, no por lo que me iba a encontrar al otro lado, porque seguramente todo iba a estar tal cual lo había dejado, sino por regresar por fin a mi vida, por los recuerdos que allí había y por la seguridad, a la que no estaba acostumbrada, que sentiría.

La suave mano de mi padre se posó en mi hombro, lo miré de reojo pudiendo ver su sonrisa tranquilizadora y después de coger aire abrí la puerta.

En cuanto lo hice un sonido ensordecedor invadió mis oídos, frente a mi se encontraban cada uno de mis amigos. Una pancarta de bienvenida colgaba de la pared y una gran sonrisa invadía sus rostros felices por mi regreso.

Saludé a cada uno de ellos, entreteniéndome un poco para hablar con ellos, me alegraba de que me trataran como si nada hubiese pasado, como si acabase de llegar de un viaje simplemente y no de la experiencia más traumática de mi vida, quería regresar a la normalidad y ellos lo estaban haciendo cada vez más fácil.

A Quinn la dejé para la última, necesitaba mas tiempo para hablar con ella, sobretodo si tenía que convencerla de lo que le iba a pedir a continuación. En cuanto me coloqué frente a ella me abrazó con fuerza y sentimiento, en todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital no habíamos podido hacerlo de la manera normal y aquello sencillamente era mucho mejor. Me dejé arropar por sus brazos sintiéndome segura mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Nos quedamos ahí abrazadas mientras el resto del mundo seguía girando a nuestro alrededor, cada uno con sus cosas. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir –dijo con rapidez justo cuando yo abrí la boca para hablar- Y antes tendrás que pedirle permiso a tu padre –afirmó.

-Soy mayorcita –repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo sé –dijo riéndose levemente- pero yo no te llevare si a él no le parece bien.

Gruñí y me alejé de ella en dirección a mi padre.

En realidad no me resultó tan difícil como pensaba, solo tuve que insistirle un par de veces mientras él me miraba con el ceño fruncido y luego lanzaba una mirada a Quinn al otro lado de la habitación.

-De acuerdo –dijo- Pero no vuelvas a desaparecer –suplicó intentando contener la emoción en su voz- No soportaría volver a perderte.

-No lo haré papá –le aseguré abrazándolo con fuerza.

En cuanto me soltó me di la vuelta, cogí a Quinn de la mano y la arrastré fuera de la casa mientras ella se reía y el resto de los invitados nos miraban confundidos. No era muy educado por mi parte marcharme así en mi fiesta de bienvenida pero necesitaba hacer esto antes para poder seguir adelante y no iba a estar tranquila sino.

Nos subimos a la moto de Quinn, seguía siendo tal como la recordaba y era un alivio saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. La abracé por la espalda y cerré los ojos, dejando que el viento pasase a nuestro lado a toda velocidad mientras yo solo me aferraba a su cuerpo caliente. Ir en moto siempre había sido una sensación emocionante pero después de todo lo que había vivido era más bien relajante en esos momentos, quizás porque estaba harta de emociones o porque nada se podía comparar con lo que viví.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar, aunque a lo mejor fue que yo estaba tan cómoda y relajada que simplemente me pareció demasiado poco el tiempo que transcurrió, pero cuando Quinn detuvo la moto supe que ese momento se había terminado.

El lugar era aun mejor que en mis recuerdos. La cascada cristalina deslizándose hasta el lago aun más cristalino. Era el lugar mas mágico que había visto en mi vida y haberlo vivido con Quinn lo hizo aun más mágico si es que eso era posible.

Nos sentamos frente al lago mirándolo con detenimiento. No hablábamos, no nos mirábamos, ni siquiera nos movíamos, cada una estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando y saboreando ese momento como si fuera el último.

Y en realidad era así, era el último momento de una etapa de mi vida, ahora solo tenía que ver que es lo que me deparaba la siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha sido un capítulo en el que hay bastantes saltos en el tiempo (comparado con lo que os tengo acostumbradas) y en el que ocurren muchas cosas, solo espero que no haya quedado raro o confuso.<strong>

**Para las que se quejaban de la esperanza, me he portado bien en este capítulo ¿no? ;)  
><strong>

**No es el final de la historia, aunque podría parecerlo, pero aun así no queda mucho para que termine, calculo que uno episodios, así que disfrutar de lo que queda.**


	19. Una antigua y nueva vida

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_El lugar era aun mejor que en mis recuerdos. La cascada cristalina deslizándose hasta el lago aun más cristalino. Era el lugar mas mágico que había visto en mi vida y haberlo vivido con Quinn lo hizo aun más mágico si es que eso era posible._

_Nos sentamos frente al lago mirándolo con detenimiento. No hablábamos, no nos mirábamos, ni siquiera nos movíamos, cada una estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando y saboreando ese momento como si fuera el último._

_Y en realidad era así, era el último momento de una etapa de mi vida, ahora solo tenía que ver que es lo que me deparaba la siguiente._

_Capítulo 19: Una antigua y nueva vida_

"_**Dos años después"**_

-¡Lucas! ¿Estas listo? - grité mientras salía de mi habitación ya totalmente preparada.

-¡Ya voy! -respondió rápidamente desde su habitación.

-¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde! - le recordé.

-¡Un segundo! -me pidió.

Suspiré de manera cansada mientras me encaminaba hacia el salón, sabia perfectamente que íbamos a tener que irnos deprisa y corriendo si queríamos llegar a tiempo, siempre nos pasaba igual. Ese pequeño niño que ya no era tan niño era un desastre con llegar puntual y al final era yo quien tenia que solucionarlo, pero bueno, en realidad no era tan malo, así me entretenía cosa que necesitaba con urgencia.

Cuando llegue al salón mi padre estaba en la mesa del comedor con un montón de papeles sobre ella mirándolos con detenimiento pero en cuanto sintió mi presencia alzo la cabeza regalándome un dulce y cansada sonrisa.

-¿Como lo llevas? -le pregunté.

-Este proyecto me va a acabar matando, lo presiento -murmuro de manera dramática provocando una sonrisa en mi rostro- lo tengo que entregar mañana y aun tengo que arreglar algunos detalles que me han pedido de ultima hora.

-Lo conseguirás, siempre lo haces -le animé.

-Eso espero -dijo después de un largo suspiro- ¿Segura que no te importa llevarlo al partido? -preguntó señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la habitación de Lucas- iría yo pero... -miró los planos sobre su mesa de manera cansada.

-No te preocupes, no me importa llevarlo. Además así me entretengo que desde que terminaron las clases tengo demasiado tiempo libre -le tranquilice.

Varias cosas habían cambiado y evolucionado en esos últimos dos años. Una de las primeras cosas que me propuse en cuanto me recuperé por completo fue retomar mis estudios, sabía que no iba a ser sencillo, ¿Como me podía concentrar en lo que ponían unos libros después de todo lo que había vivido? Pero aun así no me rendí y centre mi energía y atención en conseguirlo y funcionó. Centrarme en algo, tener una meta era algo que necesitaba para avanzar sino simplemente me vendría abajo de nuevo sobretodo después de la partida de Quinn hacia Londres y el gran vacío en mi pecho que se formó en ese mismo instante. Pero después de mucho esforzarme lo había conseguido. Hacia apenas una semana que había realizado mi ultimo examen de Bachillerato terminando por fin con esa etapa de mi vida.

- Ha llamado de nuevo el abogado de Shelby -murmuró mi padre con expresión preocupada sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No pienso ir a hablar con ella, que se vaya haciendo a la idea –gruñí.

Ya llevaba unos meses insistiendo en lo mismo. Su abogado llamaba pidiéndome que acudiese a la prisión porque ella quería hablar conmigo, disculparse y esas cosas estúpidas que no sirven de nada porque después de todo, yo viví todo aquello y no había vuelta a atrás.

-No va a dejar de insistir… -me recordó mi padre.

No es que el tuviese mucha ilusión con que fuera a verla, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero si creía que enfrentándome a mi madre podría ayudarme a superarlo y si había cualquier mínima posibilidad que así fuera, debería por lo menos intentarlo.

-Ni yo voy a cambiar de opinión –sentencié.

Eso no iba a ocurrir, ni por todo el oro del mundo iría a verla. La última vez que la había visto me encontraba desangrándome después de que me hubiese disparado y no quería revivirlo de nuevo. Por suerte no había tenido que ir a testificar en el juicio, la declaración y las pruebas fueron suficientes para condenarla, al igual que a Finn, que fue detenido poco después y con ayuda de Puck que testifico a mi favor y algunas pruebas sobre violaciones y agresiones que encontraron la policía no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de salir libre de los cargos.

-¡Ya estoy! –exclamó Lucas apareciendo en el salón ya vestido con la equipación de su equipo.

Ya no era aquel niño de 8 años que era cuando nos mudamos a esa ciudad. Había crecido, madurado, quizás por todo lo que vivió aunque fuese indirectamente referente a lo que me pasó, y además se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño gran hombre. Siempre había sido un niño amable, sociable y divertido y eso no había cambiado, cosa que agradecía enormemente, lo último que quería era tener un hermano en plena pre adolescencia arrogante e inaguantable. No, Lucas no era así. Un poco mas presumido si se había vuelto, siempre pendiente de su pelo o de que toda su ropa estuviera en perfecto estado, pero eso era algo normal dado su edad y la importante atención que recibía de las chicas y que a él le encantaba. En unos años sería todo un Don Juan, bueno, de hecho ya lo era un poco.

-¿Seguro? –le pregunté alzando una ceja, no quería tener que dar la vuelta a medio camino para recoger cualquier cosa que se le hubiese olvidado.

Se miró a si mismo durante un segundo y luego a la mochila que llevaba sobre su hombro y luego asintió con entusiasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues despídete de papá que tienes que ir a ganar un partido –le dije sonriéndole dulcemente.

Lucas rápidamente saltó sobre nuestro padre abrazándolo con fuerza cosa que el correspondió con alegría, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después de despedirme yo también de él, los dos abandonamos el apartamento.

De camino al campo de futbol Lucas no dejaba de hablar emocionado, para él era un partido muy importante, irían a verlo unas amigas y además si conseguían ganar pasarían a la siguiente fase del torneo. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír mientras lo escuchaba hablar así de contento, parecía que lo único que le importaba en la vida era ganar ese partido que era lo más importante para él y resultaba ser que así era. Él no tenía más problemas ni preocupaciones que esas y yo sencillamente echaba de menos esa inocencia y despreocupación de cuando se es pequeño y nada más te importa que divertirte y estar con los amigos.

En cuanto llegamos él salió disparado del coche corriendo junto con sus compañeros mientras que yo caminé pausadamente hasta sentarme en uno de los campos para observar todo el partido y esperando que apareciese alguien que estaba segura que no tardaría en llegar.

-Hey –oí a lo pocos minutos junto a mi.

Me giré y sonreí ampliamente a la persona que se acababa de sentar a mi lado.

-Hola Charlie –respondí.

Él simplemente sonrió y se quedó allí conmigo, viendo aquellos niños jugando al futbol simplemente haciéndome compañía.

No nos veíamos con demasiada frecuencia a decir verdad, él estaba ocupado con la universidad que había comenzado ese mismo año o con el trabajo que compaginaba con sus estudios mientras que yo estudiaba y cuidaba de Lucas, centrándome solo en eso, no quería agobiarme. Pero aun así Charlie siempre buscaba unos momentos para mí, aunque fuese simplemente eso, sentarse viendo el partido de mi hermano en silencio, disfrutando de la comodidad que sentíamos cuando estábamos juntos.

Charlie había madurado, mucho más de lo que cabría esperar. Ya no era el chico tímido que maltrataban en el instituto, en esos momentos era un apuesto chico que comenzaba a conocer mundo, a relacionarse con gente que le entendía y tenía sus mismos cosa que había conseguido que sus habilidades sociales mejorasen considerablemente. Aunque seguía siendo ese chico atento y gracioso que era antes, ahora era mucho más que eso.

-¿Has sabido algo de Santana y de Britt? –le pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio.

Él ni siquiera se giró para mirarme, ni yo tampoco.

-Vienen todos los domingos a comer a casa, pero aparte de eso no las veo mucho. Desde que se mudaron juntas están inseparables –comentó Charlie.

-Tienen suerte de tenerse la una a la otra –murmuré más para mi misma que para él.

Charlie giró su cabeza inclinándola ligeramente para mirarme con curiosidad, no necesitaba decir nada y él tampoco me iba a preguntar, sabía exactamente porque había dicho aquello.

Quinn, siempre Quinn estaba en mi mente, eso no había cambiado desde que la conocí, si cambiaron las circunstancias pero Quinn era una constante en mi vida, o por lo menos en mi cabeza.

Al principio, cuando se fue habíamos mantenido el contacto, hablando por mensajes y por internet, pero cada vez las conversaciones se hacían mas monótonas y poco a poco esa frecuencia con la que hablábamos se fue reduciendo hasta que desapareció por completo, aunque quizás el detonante de todo aquello fue la noticia de que se quedaría mas tiempo del que tenía previsto ya que después de las practicas le ofrecieron un trabajo en la misma empresa, toda una suerte para ella. En ese momento decidí que no quería alargar aquella agonía, Quinn estaba haciendo su vida allí, como había predicho y yo ya no tenía hueco en ella.

Aun así Quinn después de un tiempo siguió intentando ponerse en contacto, cada vez con más distancia entre cada uno de sus intentos hasta que dejó de intentarlo por completo, cosa normal dado que yo simplemente la evitaba, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella? –preguntó Charlie de repente sin dejar de mirarme.

Siempre me hacía la misma pregunta y yo siempre respondía de la misma manera.

-No quiero retenerla –sentencié viendo como mi hermano hacía un regate y pasaba el balón.

-Rach… -murmuró derrotado, siempre lo mismo- No lo haces y lo sabes.

Me encogí de hombros de manera despreocupada.

-Ella tiene su vida allí y yo mi vida aquí, es tontería seguir con ilusiones de algo que no va a pasar –respondí.

-Eres una cabezota –gruñó molesto volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia el partido.

-Yo también te quiero –dije sonriendo suavemente mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Eres imposible –respondió sin poder contener él también la sonrisa- Pero te quiero igual –añadió sonriendo aun mas.

-Lo sé –le guiñé un ojo y regresamos nuestra atención al partido.

Lucas jugó un gran partido y de hecho consiguió el gol que los llevó a la victoria. Estaba tan emocionado cuando sonó el pitido final que corrió hacia mí y saltó para que lo cogiera en brazos. No dudé en hacerlo, aunque con algo de dificultad después de dar unos pasos para atrás para mantener el equilibrio. Yo no es que fuera muy alta y fuerte que digamos y aquel pequeño chico ya estaba enorme.

-¡Ganamos! –gritó emocionado bajando de mis brazos y corriendo a abrazar a Charlie.

-Felicidades pequeñajo, lo hiciste muy bien –le felicitó despeinándolo con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

-El entrenador nos dijo que si ganábamos nos invitaba a merendar en la pizzería. ¿Puedo ir? –preguntó mirándome con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero déjame hablar con él antes para asegurarme de que te lleven a casa después –le respondí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba tan orgullosa de él.

Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y echó a correr de nuevo con sus amigos.

-Es un gran chico –afirmó Charlie.

-Lo sé –dije orgullosa mientras lo miraba- Espérame un momento y te acerco hasta casa, ¿vale? –le propuse y él simplemente asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

Caminé hasta encontrarme con el entrenador que se encontraba en esos momentos rodeado de todo el equipo que daba saltos y gritaba a su alrededor. En cuanto tuvo un momento de tranquilidad aproveché para cerciorarme de a donde irían y quien lo llevaría a casa después o si era necesario que fuese yo a por él. No hubo ningún problema, ya lo sabía con anterioridad ya que lo hacían a menudo, pero siempre quería asegurarme de donde estaba y con quien, era algo que no había sido capaz de eliminar de mi comportamiento desde lo que me ocurrió, era demasiado sobreprotectora en ocasiones con él.

Cuando terminé de hablar con él me acerque de nuevo a Charlie que se había vuelto a sentar mientras me esperaba pero nada mas que me acerqué se incorporó y en silencio caminamos hacía el coche.

El trayecto fue corto, no había mucha distancia desde aquel campo de futbol hasta nuestras casas pero aun así en todo el camino no hablamos, solo escuchábamos la música que sonaba en los altavoces tarareando la melodía entretenidos y cómodos simplemente haciendo eso. En cuanto me detuve frente a su casa bajó el volumen de la música y me miró con intensidad.

-¿Qué? –pregunté confusa.

-Ven el domingo a comer a mi casa –propuso.

-Es una comida familiar Charlie, no pienso presentarme así como así –me quejé.

-No sería así como así, te estoy invitando. Hace mucho que no ves a Santana y a Britt y seguro que les hace ilusión verte y saber un poco de tu vida –eso era un golpe bajo, sabía que no iba a poder resistirme a verlas, echaba de menos a Britt y sus locuras, o sus consejos o simplemente su sonrisa. Había sido una gran persona y un gran apoyo para mí en esos momentos en los que no veía luz en toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba y Charlie lo sabía, sabía que Britt era mi punto débil.

-De acuerdo… -gruñí de mala gana- Pero antes pregúntale a tu padre si puedo ir. No quiero incomodar a nadie.

-Sabes perfectamente que no va a tener ningún problema –afirmó.

-Aun así, pregúntale y luego avísame, sino no iré –sentencié.

-Está bien –dijo derrotado- Te avisaré.

Se acercó y besó mi mejilla con suavidad haciendo que yo sonriese automáticamente. Desde todo lo que había ocurrido procuraba mantenerme alejada de cualquier contacto con los hombres, a excepción de mi padre, Lucas y Charlie, eran los únicos que me mostraban la confianza que necesitaba para permitirles esas muestras de cariño. Bueno, y Puck, que nada mas que me vio días después de abandonar el hospital me abrazó con fuerza dándome vueltas en círculos provocando mi inevitable risa, después de todo le tenía que agradecer que me salvara de Finn, como iba a decirle que no me abrazara cuando ponía esa sonrisa torcida que utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería.

-Hasta el domingo –se despidió mientras salía del coche.

-Hasta el domingo –respondí de manera automática y en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, confirmar que iría.

Charlie se asomó por la ventanilla del coche con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su coche. Lo había conseguido, siempre lo conseguía y nunca era capaz de prevenirme, de intentar evitarlo, era algo imposible.

-Anda vete –le gruñí fingiendo estar molesta pero eso solo provocó que su sonrisa aumentase aun mas.

Se despidió con la mano y se alejó hacia su portal mientras yo me quedé allí perdida en mis pensamientos. Iba a ser la primera vez que me encontraría con todos de nuevo. Si bien me había visto varias veces con Santana y Britt nunca habíamos coincidido todos, como una familia, y mucho menos con los padres de Santana y Charlie delante. Ciertamente iba a ser un domingo interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es un capítulo de transición para que veais algo de la vida de Rachel en estos dos años que han pasado y lo que es su vida actualmente.<strong>

**Tener un poco de paciencia.**


	20. Otra oportunidad

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Hasta el domingo –se despidió mientras salía del coche._

_-Hasta el domingo –respondí de manera automática y en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, confirmar que iría._

_Charlie se asomó por la ventanilla del coche con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro. Lo había conseguido, siempre lo conseguía y nunca era capaz de prevenirme, de intentar evitarlo, era algo imposible._

_-Anda vete –le gruñí fingiendo estar molesta pero eso solo provocó que su sonrisa aumentase aun mas._

_Se despidió con la mano y se alejó hacia su portal mientras yo me quedé allí perdida en mis pensamientos. Iba a ser la primera vez que me encontraría con todos de nuevo. Si bien me había visto varias veces con Santana y Britt nunca habíamos coincidido todos, como una familia, y mucho menos con los padres de Santana y Charlie delante. Ciertamente iba a ser un domingo interesante._

_Capítulo 20: Otra oportunidad_

El domingo llegó demasiado rápido para mi gusto sobretodo después de que me llegase el mensaje de Charlie confirmándome que era mas que bienvenida a aquella comida familiar, ni siquiera había tardado mas de media hora en enviármelo después de dejarlo en su casa. Ese chico era imposible.

Me encontraba nerviosa, no era algo que pudiese negar ya que se me notaba a leguas. No había dormido bien durante aquellos días esperando a que llegase ese momento. En todo ese tiempo que había pasado no había estado con Santana, Brittany y Charlie en el mismo momento. Siempre nos encontrábamos por separado pero parecía ser que eso había terminado y ciertamente no estaba muy segura de como me sentiría en esas circunstancias.

Había momentos en los que me agobiaba sin motivo aparente. A lo mejor estaba en clase y el aire comenzaba a faltarme, un sudor frio recorría mi cuerpo y todo a mi alrededor parecía difuso y yo lo único que podía hacer era salir corriendo de allí hasta el exterior para sentir la liberación del aire fresco golpeando mi rostro. Ataques de pánico parecían ser y no era algo que pudiese controlar, por eso tenía tanto miedo de esa comida familiar. No quería que me ocurriese, no quería que me viesen en ese estado, yo solo quería ser una chica normal, pero parecía que ya no era posible nunca más.

Terminé de arreglarme mirándome en el espejo del baño. Yo también había cambiado bastante en todo aquel tiempo y espero que para mejor, por lo menos ya podía mirarme en él sin sentir repulsión de mí misma.

El cabello había regresado a su estado original, largo y moreno aunque no tanto como lo tenía anteriormente, pero así me sentía mas cómoda, era una manera mas de hacer como que nada había pasado, aunque en el fondo no sirviese de mucho, la apariencia hacía mucho en cuanto a las miradas que recibía. Mi cuerpo también había regresado en cierta manera a la normalidad. Ya no estaba tan delgada ya que había ganado algo de peso en esos dos años, lo suficiente para no sentirme incomoda vistiendo unos sencillos vestidos. Pero había cicatrices que nunca desaparecían, tanto físicas como emocionales. Aun se podía apreciar la cicatriz que recorría mi estomago provocada por la bala al igual la leve marca que tenía en la nariz después del golpe que recibí.

Cualquier persona que no supiese lo ocurrido y me hubiese visto antes de eso y en esos momentos pensaría que no había cambiado tanto, por lo menos no de manera exagerada, solo parecía una chica que estaba creciendo, con sus penas o problemas, pero nada destacable. Que equivocados estarían.

-¿Qué tal me veo? –pregunté dando una pequeña vuelta frente a mi padre que se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

-Preciosa cariño –le aseguró con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿No es demasiado? –pregunté frunciendo levemente el ceño.

En realidad no me había arreglado demasiado, solo un vestido de verano blanco y unas sandalias eran el atuendo que había decidido pero aun no me terminaba de sentir totalmente cómoda con mi cuerpo cosa que me causaba mas de alguna inseguridad.

-Para nada –afirmó sonriendo- No te preocupes –me dijo incorporándose y acercándose a mi abrazándome con suavidad- Ya veras como lo pasas bien.

-Eso espero –susurré cerrando los ojos y dejándome abrazar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta allí? –preguntó mi padre.

-Papá, no me va a pasar nada –le aseguré suspirando levemente.

Si yo era protectora con Lucas, él era el doble conmigo, aunque bueno, tenía motivos para preocuparse, no en esos momentos claro, pero después de todo lo que pasó, era algo normal, tenía que vivir con ello.

-Bueno, era por si acaso no querías ir sola –se excusó intentando no incomodarme.

-Voy a estar bien –susurré dándole un beso en la mejilla- Me voy ya, pórtate bien –bromeé.

-Lo mismo te digo –dijo con una suave risa.

Cogí aire con fuerza y después de coger mi bolso abandoné mi casa comenzando a caminar por la calle hasta la casa de Charlie. A cada paso que daba los nervios aumentaban y comenzaba a notar como mis manos empezaban a sudar sin poder evitarlo.

Tomé un par de grandes respiraciones calmando mi corazón y en cuanto llegué a la puerta llamé al timbre.

No pasaron mas de un par de segundos cuando el característico sonido de la puerta al abrirse se escuchó.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, a pesar de saber que iba a ir no era común que no preguntase de quien se trataba, pero no le di mayor importancia y me interné en el portal subiendo las escaleras con extrema lentitud, queriendo alargar aquel momento lo mas posible.

-¡Ya voy yo! –oí gritar a Charlie procedente del interior de la casa.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que la puerta frente a mi se abrió mostrando a un sonriente Charlie que no dudó en abrazarme feliz.

-Me alegro que hayas venido –susurró en mi oído.

-Yo solo espero no arrepentirme –murmuré a modo de respuesta.

-No digas tonterías –me regaño- Anda pasa –se apartó dejándome entrar- ¡Ya estamos todos! –gritó de nuevo nada mas que cerró la puerta.

-¿Entonces podré saber ya quien es tu misterioso visitante? –oí que decía una voz mientras se acercaba a nosotros y mi corazón se detuvo por completo.

Me giré enfrentándome a Charlie con los ojos como platos e ideando cualquier manera de poder escapar pero el sujetó mis hombros con firmeza mientras sonreía ampliamente dándome la vuelta de nuevo y haciéndome caminar hasta el salón.

No pude resistirme, mi cuerpo parecía inerte, no era capaz de mover un solo músculo por mi cuenta así que simplemente me deje guiar esperando lo inevitable.

En cuanto di la vuelta a la esquina el sonido que había anteriormente debido a las conversaciones que estaban teniendo entre ellos se detuvo por completo. El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella casa mientras mi mirada estaba clavada en la chica frente a mi.

-¿Rachel? –preguntó Quinn confundida frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Yo… -comencé a balbucear mientras clavaba su mirada en mi.

Estaba más guapa de lo que lo había estado nunca. No solo había madurado sino que su aspecto así lo demostraba. Ya no era la estudiante universitaria desenfadada que era, ahora era toda una mujer, trabajadora e independiente. Su cabello corto estaba algo revuelto dándole todavía un aspecto juvenil pero el resto era puramente madurez y sobretodo sexualidad.

Su atuendo no era ni mas ni menos que una falda de tubo, unos zapatos de tacón negros y una camisa blanca, toda una ejecutiva, esa fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la cabeza para describirla.

Intenté volver a hablar, formar cualquier palabra coherente pero de repente vi como una mano agarraba la cintura de Quinn atrayéndola a su cuerpo, un cuerpo que no reconocí. Una chica me miraba de manera sonriente mientras se pegaba más a la rubia. Una chica espectacular, para que negarlo, pelirroja, elegante y al parecer encantadora.

-¡Rach! –oí de repente haciendo que pegase un pequeño salto, sobretodo cuando unos fuertes brazos me atraparon alzándome levemente solo permitiéndome ver una melena rubia.

No necesitaba mucho mas para saber exactamente de quien se trataba.

-Britt –susurré abrazándola con fuerza intentando que no se notara mi reacción al ver a aquella chica con Quinn- Me alegro de verte –dije con sinceridad.

-Estas muy guapa –afirmó separándose de mi y mirándome de arriba abajo emocionada provocando que me sonrojase levemente.

-Gracias –susurré.

-Voy a acabar poniéndome celosa –bromeó Santana apareciendo por la espalda de Brittany con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Santana –sonreí ampliamente abrazándola con fuerza.

-Estás desaparecida últimamente, a ver si vienes a vernos mas a menudo por el bar, se te echa de menos por allí –comentó Santana al separarse.

-Lo intentaré –fue mi escueta respuesta.

Me mordí el labio dirigiendo mi mirada al suelo, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, sobretodo cuando sentí mi pulso acelerado y el sudor frio deslizándose por mi nuca. Esto no podía estar pasándome, iba a matar a Charlie.

-Lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien, creo que voy a volver a casa –me excusé sintiendo como el ataque de pánico aumentaba de intensidad.

Solo quería salir de allí, necesitaba respirar, me sentía aprisionada, y la penetrante mirada de Quinn no estaba ayudando para nada.

-No, no, no –dijo rápidamente Charlie- No te puedes ir –afirmó.

Lo miré de manera suplicante pero supe que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Yo… ha sido un placer haberte visto Quinn –dije hablando lo mas deprisa que pude sin mirarla a los ojos.

Me giré dispuesta a huir pero Charlie me agarró del brazo, deteniéndome y eso fue el detonante.

-¡Suéltame! –grité zafándome de su agarre con brusquedad, apenas podía ya respirar.

Todos me miraron asustados, lo sabía, pero ni siquiera fui capaz de alzar la cabeza, cogí aire con fuerza y salí por aquella puerta con urgencia. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente intentando no caerme en el proceso y en cuanto pisé la calle me derrumbé en el suelo llorando, dejando que toda la tensión que había en mi interior se esfumase poco a poco. No me importaba que me mirasen extraño, no me importaba nada en esos momentos más que tranquilizarme.

Después de unos minutos conseguí que mi respiración se regulase y pude respirar de nuevo con normalidad. Cogí unas cuantas respiraciones con fuerza y me limpié las lágrimas como pude.

-¿Estas mejor? –oí un susurro a mis espaldas.

Me levanté rápidamente dándome la vuelta aun con los ojos rojos de llorar y me encontré allí a Quinn mirándome preocupada.

-Yo… sí –fui capaz de formular- Si –dije con más firmeza.

Nos quedamos allí mirándonos de manera incomoda sin saber que decir a continuación, hasta que Quinn volvió a hablar.

-Charlie no debió engañarte para venir, hablaré con él –afirmó- Si no querías verme estabas en tu derecho.

-Yo… -me mordí el labio y volví a coger aire con fuerza. Dios, ya ni siquiera sabía formar una frase en condiciones- Lo siento, no debí ponerme así –me disculpé- Pero no es algo que pueda controlar –le expliqué.

-¿Te pasa a menudo? –preguntó con curiosidad frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-A veces, cuando me agobio –me encogí ligeramente de hombros- Mi psicóloga dice que es normal, dada mi situación.

-¿Vas al psicólogo? –preguntó confundida.

-Si, después de todo lo que pasó, era lo lógico –desvié levemente la mirada.

Otra vez ese maldito silencio.

-¿Quién era la chica que estaba contigo? –pregunté de repente sorprendiéndome tanto a mi como a Quinn que abrió ligeramente la boca mirándome.

-Es… mi novia –murmuró mirándome con tristeza.

-Me lo imaginaba –dije apesadumbrada- Espero que al menos te haga feliz –la miré con sinceridad.

-Lo hace… -susurró algo incomoda.

Asentí lentamente.

-Supongo que nosotras no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas –comenté intentando contener lo que sentía.

-No hagas eso –gruñó.

-¿El qué? –la miré sin entender.

-No insinúes que es culpa del destino que no estamos juntas –dijo enfadada- Si no lo estamos es por tu culpa Rachel, ya es hora de que lo asumas.

La miré en estado de shock.

-¿Mi culpa? –pregunté intentando contener las lágrimas.

Esas simples palabras habían seguido grabadas en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo. Aunque intentaba superarlo, aun la culpabilidad por todo lo que ocurrió seguía arraigada en mi interior y no quería irse.

-Eres tú la que no deja de alejarme una y otra vez Rachel –afirmó.

-Yo… -comencé a hablar para explicarle pero ella rápidamente me cortó.

-No busques escusas. No me importan los motivos tampoco. Lo que hiciste hecho está, pero no pienso consentirte que eches la culpa al destino –dijo con dureza.

-Nunca has entendido como me siento –gruñí.

-Si lo he entendido, eres tú la que nunca entendió como me sentía yo. He intentado estar a tu lado en cada momento, aunque fuese como amiga y ni siquiera eso te ha servido, siempre has querido estar sola y yo simplemente me cansé de esperar. Nunca luchaste por mí Rachel –espetó con amargura intentando ella también contener las lágrimas- No te molestaste lo suficiente para retenerme, para mantenerme a tu lado.

-No merezco tenerte a mi lado –susurré mirando al suelo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

-Tal como te comportaste, no, no me mereces –gruñó- ¡Dios Rachel! Ni siquiera te importó que me fuera. ¿Cómo crees que eso me hizo sentir? Con eso me demostraste que simplemente no me querías lo suficiente como para tenerme a tu lado.

-¡No es así! –grité llorando ya desconsoladamente- Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Lo que más me importa. ¿Pero como quieres que te lo demuestre si no creo que debas estar conmigo? –dije desesperada.

-Si de verdad me quisieras –dijo después de un largo suspiro- hubieses superado tus miedos, hubieras luchado por mi, aunque fuera un poquito y no te hubieses alejado de mi y de esa manera, aun seguiría ahí para ti.

-Pero ya tienes a alguien ahí para ti –dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

-Si… -desvió la mirada cogiendo aire- Ya tengo a alguien a mi lado.

-Espero que seas muy feliz Quinn, de verdad que te lo mereces –dije con sinceridad intentando contener los sollozos.

-Tú también te lo mereces Rachel, espero que algún día seas capaz de verlo de nuevo –dijo con dolor y sinceridad.

-Discúlpame con ellos ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió.

-Claro –murmuró después de coger aire con fuerza.

Nos miramos sabiendo que era una despedida, pero yo no quería aquello. Yo lo único que quería era tenerla a mi lado pero había estropeado demasiado las cosas, ahora me daba cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde porque ella ya tenía a alguien a quien querer, alguien que no estaba rota por dentro.

-¿Te vas a quedar mucho por aquí? –pregunté esperanzada, a lo mejor si había una oportunidad.

-Un mes aproximadamente, después me voy a Nueva York, me han trasladado allí –explicó.

Asentí de manera ausente.

-¿Te puedo llamar? –pregunté sin mirarla.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Si… claro –susurró confundida.

Asentí de nuevo.

-Será mejor que me vaya –afirmé.

-De acuerdo –siguió mirándome de manera penetrante pero yo me di la vuelta caminando en dirección a mi casa.

Sentía su mirada aun clavada en mi espalda, hasta que después de dar unos cuantos pasos me giré de nuevo observándola desde la puerta del portal mirándome.

-Por cierto –exclamé un poco alto para que me oyese haciendo que me mirase con curiosidad- Estas preciosa –afirmé provocando que se sonrojara levemente.

No la dejé responder, no necesitaba oir su respuesta, solo con verla así me conformaba así que seguí mi camino sabiendo que ella no iba a subir hasta que me perdiese de vista, pero yo iba mas pendiente de otras cosas. Necesitaba hablar con Megan, necesitaba un consejo, una ayuda para superar mis miedos y poder luchar por Quinn. Quizás no era demasiado tarde todavía, después de todo, aun tenía un mes que podía aprovechar y estaba segura que lo iba a hacer.


	21. Rencontrarse y conocerse, de nuevo

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Por cierto –exclamé un poco alto para que me oyese haciendo que me mirase con curiosidad- Estas preciosa –afirmé provocando que se sonrojara levemente._

_No la dejé responder, no necesitaba oír su respuesta, solo con verla así me conformaba así que seguí mi camino sabiendo que ella no iba a subir hasta que me perdiese de vista, pero yo iba mas pendiente de otras cosas. Necesitaba hablar con Megan, necesitaba un consejo, una ayuda para superar mis miedos y poder luchar por Quinn. Quizás no era demasiado tarde todavía, después de todo, aun tenía un mes que podía aprovechar y estaba segura que lo iba a hacer._

_Capítulo 21: Rencontrarse y conocerse, de nuevo_

Ni siquiera había llegado a mi casa cuando ya tenía el teléfono en mi mano y llamaba de manera impaciente a la única persona que me podía ayudar en esos momentos.

-Doctora Scott, dígame –respondió automáticamente la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Megan, soy Rachel, necesito verte –murmuré casi suplicándolo.

-Rachel –dijo sorprendida Megan- Podemos vernos mañana a primera hora si quier…

-Quinn ha vuelto –corté de repente a la doctora produciéndose un silencio al otro lado de la línea- y tiene novia –solté.

El silencio se alargó unos segundos mas, seguramente evaluando que hacer a continuación.

-Te envío la dirección de mi casa por mensaje –sentenció de manera escueta para después cortar la llamada.

Ninguna de las dos necesitaba decir nada mas, Megan sabía que iba a ir allí inmediatamente porque lo necesitaba, habíamos hablado demasiado de ese tema como para no ser consciente de la ansiedad que me producía todo aquello.

Segundos más tarde el sonido del aviso de mensaje llamó mi atención y no tardé mucho más en leer la dirección y ponerme en camino.

Cuando llegué frente a aquel apartamento de lujo lo miré mientras respiraba intentando calmar mi corazón. Sabía que en el fondo Quinn tenía parte de razón, había intentado protegerla de todas las maneras posibles y con ello lo único que había conseguido era alejarla una y otra vez, por mis miedos, mis inseguridades, por todo. Quizás había llegado el momento de luchar por ella, pero primero necesitaba hablar con Megan, necesitaba esa guía que me encaminase por el camino correcto y ella lo había conseguido desde que la conocí hacia ya casi 2 años.

-Adelante –dijo Megan nada mas que llamé a su puerta.

Se apartó de mi camino mientras yo me adentré en su casa mirando todo con curiosidad. La verdad es que tenía buen gusto aunque ya lo había supuesto dado viendo su despacho esto era mas personal y tenía un toque diferente y único, definitivamente me gustaba.

Me giré mirando como se acercaba a mí dándome cuenta de la ropa deportiva que llevaba y que nunca había visto en ella aunque la verdad es que pegaba bastante con su personalidad. Megan era una mujer de unos 40 años, con el pelo castaño y liso que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y un cuerpo algo musculado debido al ejercicio que parecía realizar y que le encantaba

-Vamos al salón, estaremos mas cómodas –añadió mientras caminaba por el apartamento mientras yo me limitaba a seguirla.

Nos sentamos una frente a la otra, al igual que hacíamos en su despacho y los coches que pasaban por la calle en esos momentos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella sala.

No podía evitar estar pensativa mirando mis manos por todo lo que había pasado y mis posibles opciones para conseguir lo que proponía, además de algunos recuerdos que no conseguía borrar de mi mente. Ella mientras tanto me miraba de manera calmada, esperando a que yo comenzase, siempre lo hacia. No me presionaba, mas bien todo lo contrario, esperaba pacientemente hasta que yo estaba dispuesta a hablar, aunque eso llevase demasiados minutos e incluso en esos instantes en los que yo le había pedido verla con urgencia y en cambio me encontraba allí quieta sin decir nada.

De repente alcé la cabeza con la determinación en mi mirada y la fijé en Megan que me miraba impasiva y atenta, esperando a que suelte todo lo que tenga que soltar y lo hago, le cuento todo lo que acababa de pasarme, la trampa en la que me metió Charlie, la aparición de Quinn, su novia, mi ataque de pánico, la conversación que tuvimos y sobretodo mi determinación por estar en su vida, por no perderla definitivamente como hacía tiempo tenía que haber ocurrido.

Después de que suelto todo ella me mira, no se ha movido en todo mi discurso y su rostro sigue impasible, de verdad no sé como lo consigue, a veces incluso me sorprende que nunca se sorprenda, si es que eso tiene algún sentido.

-Rachel… -dijo con el tono que pone cuando me va a exponer una revelación destrozando todos mis esquemas- ¿Estas segura que estas enamorada de Quinn y no del recuerdo que tuvisteis juntas? –soltó a bocajarro inclinándose ligeramente mirándome con atención.

-¿Qué? –espeté con la boca ligeramente abierta, si había algo que no me esperase que dijese era eso, de hecho nunca antes había pasado por mi cabeza ese pensamiento- Eso no es… -comencé a decir titubeando.

-Rachel –repitió mi nombre esta vez en tono tranquilizador- Me has contado todo lo que vivisteis antes de que te secuestraran y la verdad es que si se veía que te gustaba, pero no creo que llegases a estar enamorada, no tan deprisa al menos. Ni siquiera tuvisteis tiempo para conoceros –me recordó.

-No sé necesita eso para enamorarse –rebatí frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes razón –dijo después de un largo suspiro- Pero aun así creo que sigues queriendo regresar a esos momentos para que nada hubiese pasado y sentirte bien de nuevo, ese sentimiento tiene que ver con Quinn porque fue la que te hizo feliz en esos momentos, pero estas viviendo en un sentimiento pasado, en una ilusión –sentenció.

-Pero… yo la quiero… -dije en apenas un susurro.

-No lo dudo –afirmó- Pero el recuerdo que tienes de ella, es el que viviste en esa época, ahora ni siquiera la conoces.

La miré frunciendo el ceño de manera pensativa. Aquello no tenía sentido ¿no? Yo estaba enamorada de Quinn, siempre lo había estado, había sido una constante en mi vida desde hacía demasiado tiempo, era una de las cosas que no podía borrar de mi cabeza por mucho que quisiera. Pero… cada vez que pensaba en ella me regodeaba en el sentimiento que me producía estar a su lado, como me hacía sentir especial, como conseguía hacerme sonreír en cada momento. Después de aquello apenas habíamos tenido relación, aparte de una de apoyo por su parte estando a mi lado todo lo que yo le permití, pero nada mas. Tras meditarlo durante unos largos minutos, la duda se instauró en mi cabeza y ya no había vuelta a atrás.

-¿Y que pretendes que haga? –gruñí con frustración- ¿Alejarme? ¿Dejar que viva su vida sin mí? Eso ya lo intenté y no funcionó.

-No pretendo eso, de hecho te iba a aconsejar todo lo contrario. Tenéis que rencontraros, conoceros tal como sois actualmente, dejar de vivir de recuerdos y comenzar a crear otros nuevos de esa manera te darás cuenta de lo que de verdad sientes o mas bien, sentís la una por la otra. Si al final te das cuenta que no estas enamorada de ella siempre puedes tenerla como amiga cosa que te aconsejo, parece ser un gran apoyo para ti, independientemente de vuestros sentimientos.

-Así que… -fruncí mas el ceño mirándola intentando ordenar mis pensamientos- ¿Lo que estas diciendo es que empecemos de nuevo?

-Se podría decir así, si –asintió levemente.

-¿Y como se hace eso? –pregunté derrotada dejándome caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Se va a quedar un mes aquí ¿no? –preguntó a lo que yo simplemente asentí- Entonces intenta pasar tiempo con ella, relajaros, hablar de cosas sin importancia, divertiros juntas, ese tipo de cosas que hacen los amigos.

-No es tan fácil… -murmuré mordiéndome el labio.

-Has superado muchas cosas, cosas que nadie debería tener que superar y menos a tu edad. Esto será pan comido –me guiñó un ojo haciendo que inevitablemente sonriese.

-Creo que tienes demasiadas esperanzas puestas en mi –dije riéndome suavemente y negando con la cabeza.

-Ya que tú no las tienes, alguien tendrá que tenerlas por ti, ¿no? –dijo inclinando la cabeza ligeramente mientras me observaba.

-Sabes que lo estoy intentando –dije a la defensiva.

-Lo sé y he visto como has mejorado notablemente en todo este tiempo, pero eso no quita que aun te quede un largo camino por recorrer –afirmó.

No pude evitar sonreír orgullosa mientras desviaba la mirada. Megan tenía razón, aun me quedaba mucho por mejorar de mi misma, pero había dado muchos largos pasos a lo largo de esos dos años. Ya me sentía mejor conmigo misma, con mi cuerpo, me valoraba un poco más y pensaba en un futuro en el que pudiese ser feliz. Veía mas allá del presente, del sobrevivir, veía como podía llegar a ser feliz y eso hasta hace un tiempo me parecía completamente imposible.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –bromeé.

-Seguramente nada divertido –me guiñó otra vez el ojo provocando con las dos nos riésemos ligeramente.

Megan había sido un gran apoyo para mí durante todo aquel tiempo. Si bien es cierto que en eso consistía su trabajo, yo sentía verdaderamente que podía confiar en ella y hasta ahora me ha demostrado que tenía razón. Siempre ha estado en mis momentos de crisis con toda la paciencia del mundo, me ha hablado con claridad, cosa que la gente de mí alrededor siempre evita, no queriendo alterarme y sobretodo ha conseguido que me quiera un poquito más cada día. Sinceramente si no hubiese tomado la determinación de ir al psicólogo en estos momentos intuyo que ni siquiera estaría viva. Seguramente hubiese acabado con todo, no pudiendo soportarlo más. Porque después de todo, ¿Quién podría vivir recordando a cada momento todo lo horrible que vivió? Pero Megan me hizo ver que no es que tuviera que olvidar lo que ocurrió, sino que tenía que superarlo, tenía que aceptar que me había pasado aquello pero que no era eso lo que me definía como persona, sino que había muchas cosas mas que lo hacían, cosas buenas que hacían que fuese una gran persona y no el despojo humano que me sentía en su momento.

Suspiré pesadamente y después de lanzarle una leve mirada a Megan me incorporé del sofá haciendo que automáticamente ella hiciese lo mismo.

-Gracias por recibirme tan rápido –le agradecí con una suave sonrisa mientras caminábamos pausadamente hacia la puerta del apartamento.

-No hay problema Rachel, se notaba que necesitabas hablar y para eso estoy yo –me devolvió la sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

Atravesé aquel marco y me giré para mirarla una última vez mientras me mordía el labio.

-¿Vendrás el miércoles? –pregunté algo nerviosa.

-Por supuesto, resérvame un asiento –me guiñó el ojo, ese simple gesto empezaba a ser ya característico en aquella mujer.

-De acuerdo –respondí sonriendo ampliamente para después abandonar el edificio sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de mi rostro.

Pero en cuanto mis pies tocaron el arcén de nuevo mis pensamientos regresaron a Quinn y lo que podría hacer con ella después de todo. Supongo que lo más normal sería llamarla y quedar a tomar algo, pero era muy pronto para hacerlo, después de todo hacía apenas unas horas que la había visto y seguramente estaría ocupada con su familia o novia. Ante ese pensamiento mi rostro se transformó en una leve mueca de molestia. Aunque ahora mis intenciones sean simplemente acercarme a Quinn y conocerla de nuevo, que tuviese novia y sobretodo esa preciosidad no ayudaba a que mi autoestima y mis esperanzas se mantuvieras altas en cualquier sentido que incluyese a Quinn.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras regresaba a casa perdida en mis pensamientos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó mi padre molesto y preocupado sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a abrir la puerta de casa del todo.

Lo miré abriendo los ojos sorprendida y algo asustada. ¿Qué narices le pasa?

-Si sabias que iba a donde Charlie… -dije lentamente sin comprender que es lo que ocurría.

-Ahí pensé que estabas hasta que apareció Quinn preguntando por ti y diciéndome que te habías marchado hacía ya rato de allí –espetó cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-¿Quinn? –pregunté confundida- ¿Qué quería? –indagué.

-No me cambies de tema –espetó- ¿Dónde estabas? –repitió.

Suspiré pesadamente y giré los ojos, como había dicho, excesivamente protector.

-Estaba donde Megan, necesitaba hablar con ella –respondí y automáticamente él relajó su postura.

-Deberías haberme avisado –me recriminó levemente.

-No tengo que decirte a donde estoy a cada segundo –gruñí pasando por su lado molesta, ya se estaba pasando.

Aceptaba que fuera un poco protector pero no que se comportase de esa manera, ya era mayorcita como para tenerlo pegado a mi a cada segundo, además, de esa manera no dejaba de agobiarme y era algo que no soportaba porque eso iba ligado irremediablemente a mis ataques de pánico.

Pero en cuanto pisé el salón con mi padre detrás me detuve por completo al ver la estampa que se presentaba ante mí. Quinn se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto con Lucas, los dos estaban fijos en la televisión mientras jugaban a uno de los tantos videojuegos que tenía mi hermano. Aquella imagen era adorable, total y completamente, tanto que no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciese automáticamente en mi rostro mientras los veía concentrados en el juego, Quinn incluso se mordía el labio y fruncía levemente el ceño, como dije antes, tremendamente adorable.

Después de unos segundos Quinn alzó la cabeza clavando sus ojos en mí y dándose cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Gané! –gritó Lucas de repente haciendo que yo pegase un pequeño salto sorprendida.

Quinn rápidamente dirigió la vista a la televisión y frunció aun mas el ceño dejando el mando sobre la mesa con un mohín.

-Ha sido trampa –le recriminó- Tu hermana me distrajo –me sonrojé levemente sin poder evitarlo.

-Eso no es culpa mía –dijo Lucas feliz mientras saltaba por el salón celebrando su victoria.

-Quiero la revancha –le dijo a mi hermano con determinación señalándolo con el dedo.

-Cuando quieras –la sonrisa de Lucas aumentó considerablemente, se notaba que le encantaba pasar tiempo con Quinn y eso me encantaba a mí sin duda.

-Pero otro día, ahora tengo que hablar con tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo pequeñajo? –dijo divertida mirándome de reojo y después despeinándolo a él.

-Te volveré a ganar –dijo con sorna después de asentir emocionado.

-Ya lo veremos –respondió Quinn riéndose ligeramente.

La rubia se levantó del sofá cogiendo una bolsa que se encontraba a sus pies y caminó hacia mí con determinación.

-¿Damos un paseo? –me pidió con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cla… claro –dije tartamudeando levemente impresionada por su belleza.

Su sonrisa aumentó mientras yo me volvía a sonrojar, maldito cuerpo que reaccionaba sin permiso.

Salimos de casa y caminamos en silencio por aquellas calles que tanto conocíamos. Yo no podía evitar mover mis manos nerviosas, no tenía ni idea de lo que Quinn hacía allí y eso me ponía mas nerviosa de lo que podía imaginar.

Me dejé guiar por ella sin preguntar nada, sin ni siquiera hablarnos mientras ella seguía con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y yo muerta de nervios.

Al final acabamos en un parque, el mismo en el que me había refugiado cuando me escapé de casa y que seguía tal cual estaba hacia mas de dos años, parecía que algunas cosas no cambiaban y en cambio otras no dejaban de cambiar constantemente.

Había algunos niños con sus madres desperdigados por el lugar jugando a cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese mientras que nosotras nos dirigimos hasta uno de los bancos donde Quinn se sentó y yo simplemente la imité.

Seguíamos en silencio y cada vez yo estaba mas desesperada por saber que es lo que quería decirme y que es lo que demonios llevaba en aquella bolsa a la que se aferraba si de ello dependiese su vida.

-¿Qué llevas ahí dentro? –pregunté ya sin poder contenerme haciendo que ella alzase la cabeza mirándome sorprendida, después dirigió su mirada hacia la bolsa y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Es un regalo para ti –explicó- No pude dártelo antes y quería que lo tuvieras.

-¿Un regalo? –pregunté frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Bueno… -se mordió el labio desviando la mirada hacia el suelo- No es exactamente un regalo –suspiró pesadamente intentando explicarse- Es algo mio que quiero que tengas –afirmó.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –aquello me confundía aun mas.

-Cuando lo veas lo entenderás –me tendió la bolsa y justo cuando iba a cogerla la retiró levemente- Pero no la abras hasta llegar a casa –me suplicó con la mirada.

-De acuerdo… -dije lentamente cogiendo con suavidad la bolsa intentando evitar el impulso de mirar que es lo que había en su interior- ¿No me puedes dar una pista al menos? –pregunté esperanzada.

Quinn se rio con suavidad sacudiendo la cabeza la cabeza.

-Es solo… -cogió aire mientras miraba la bolsa- mi visión de la vida –dijo en un susurro.

-Eso me confunde aun mas –murmuré frunciendo el ceño haciendo que Quinn se volviese a reír.

-Lo entenderás cuando lo veas –me dijo sonriéndome con suavidad.

-¿Me gustará al menos? –pregunté dudosa.

-Eso espero –miró hacia los niños que corrían cerca de nosotros mientras jugaban- Eso espero… -repitió en apenas un susurro con la mirada perdida en aquellos niños.


	22. Nuestra historia desde otra perspectiva

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Es solo… -cogió aire mientras miraba la bolsa- mi visión de la vida –dijo en un susurro._

_-Eso me confunde aun mas –murmuré frunciendo el ceño haciendo que Quinn se volviese a reír._

_-Lo entenderás cuando lo veas –me dijo sonriéndome con suavidad._

_-¿Me gustará al menos? –pregunté dudosa._

_-Eso espero –miró hacia los niños que corrían cerca de nosotros mientras jugaban- Eso espero… -repitió en apenas un susurro con la mirada perdida en aquellos niños._

_Capítulo 22: Nuestra historia desde otra perspectiva_

¿Sabéis de esa sensación en el estomago provocada por los nervios, la emoción y la incertidumbre por saber que es lo que va a pasar? Pues esa misma sensación es la que tenía yo en esos instantes en los que miraba la bolsa frente a mí después de adentrarme a toda prisa en mi casa. Ni siquiera preste atención a mi padre y mi hermano que me miraron extrañados mientras pasaba por su lado en apenas un suspiro dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación.

Y ahí es donde estaba en esos momentos, sentada en mi cama mirando aquella bolsa con los nervios a flor de piel. Aquel objeto tenía que ser muy importante como para que Quinn estuviera tan nerviosa al dármelo, no era un simple regalo, era algo más, algo más personal o intimo seguramente.

Las manos prácticamente me temblaban mientras habría aquella bolsa para después mirar en su interior encontrándome un simple cuaderno de bocetos. Lo miré frunciendo levemente el ceño, se notaba que había sido utilizado en infinidad de ocasiones por lo desgastado de sus tapas pero no terminaba de entender muy bien que es lo que me quería decir Quinn con aquello.

Hasta que abrí el cuaderno por la primera hoja.

La primera hoja era completa y exclusivamente un dibujo de mi rostro. Estaba dibujado con absoluto detalle acompañado de algo de color para darle más realismo. Una tímida sonrisa se hacía presente en aquel retrato junto con un leve sonrojo que eran sus especiales características, las que se veían a simple vista, pero yo no podía conformarme solo con lo superficial así que seguí observando encontrando otras cosas que llamaron mi atención. Mi pelo no era como el actual ciertamente, sino como el que tenía hacía ya demasiado tiempo, justo antes de aquel cambio radical que hice en un acto de rebeldía estúpido. Otro de los detalles que llamó mi atención fue mi nariz, esa nariz que en esos momentos aun tenía la leve marca y desviación consecuencia de los golpes recibidos y que seguramente nunca volvería a ser la misma, esa misma nariz que ahora me miraba desde aquel dibujo, era la viva imagen de mi antes de que todo el caos se apoderase de mi vida, cuando era feliz, despreocupada y seguramente, cuando Quinn me había conocido.

Lo observé durante unos segundos más, pero la intriga por saber que es lo que había a continuación pudo más que yo y enseguida pasé la página para ver que es lo que me esperaba al otro lado pero de repente me encontré con algo que no esperaba en el reverso de aquel dibujo.

"_Su sonrisa, su timidez y a la vez su fuerza fue lo que llamó mi atención"_

Aquello me sorprendió demasiado, no me esperaba ningún comentario perteneciente a aquel dibujo, era como ver en el interior del alma de Quinn, algo que nunca me había tomado la molestia de hacer, aunque tampoco he tenido tiempo para ello.

Pasé al siguiente dibujo, estaba vez éramos ella y yo en un plano general. Estábamos en una calle, con la moto a su espalda y nuestros rostros demasiado cerca mientras su mano se encontraba en mi mejilla.

Rápidamente pasé la hoja queriendo saber que es lo que había escrito esta vez.

"_No sé que me pasó, la tenía ahí frente a mí, con el rubor inundando su rostro y lo único que me apetecía era besarla. No me importaba que la acabase de conocer, eso era lo que me dictaba mi corazón, pero como siempre, lo estropeé disfrazando mi vulnerabilidad de burla."_

Recordaba aquel día como si fuese hoy, ella llevándome hasta donde mi padre para entregarle los informes, sus bromas, su mano acariciando su rostro y sus palabras chocando de lleno con mi corazón.

En la parte baja de la hoja, mas oculta, como si se hubiese añadido tiempo después, escribió:

"_Aun recuerdo lo que te dije aquel día y lo mantengo: "__A una mujer tan hermosa como tú, seria un pecado violarla, hasta follarla seria pecado. Lo que yo te haría es el amor, una y otra vez para te sintieras viva y amada__""_

En aquel momento las lágrimas ya inundaban mi rostro. Era imposible leer aquello, recordar esos momentos y no venirme abajo, no por el hecho de que me entristeciesen, sino porque quería regresar a ellos, disfrutarlos como una persona normal, como lo que debería haber sido. A lo mejor Megan si tenía razón, estaba viviendo a base de recuerdos, pero, ¿Qué más me quedaba?

Después de aquel dibujo le seguían otros similares, todos dibujados con una perfección sorprendente, recreando momentos vividos, como si hubiese plasmado todo aquello con un fin. Aun hoy me pregunto si lo hizo para que yo lo pudiese ver algún día como hacía en esos momentos.

Era nuestra historia, plasmada sobre aquel cuaderno y acompañada por los pensamientos de Quinn dándole forma, sentido y una nueva visión a algo que ya había vivido.

Seguí mirándolo sin poder detenerme encontrándome una imagen oscura. Mi calle apenas iluminada por una farola era el escenario de aquel dibujo junto con una pequeña figura que miraba fijamente hacía mi ventana que tenía frente a ella.

"_Esperé impaciente mientras mi estomago se retorcía temiendo haberlo estropeado todo. Y cuando no apareció, todo, inexplicablemente, todo se vino abajo. ¿Quién diría que alguien podía trastocar tu vida de la noche a la mañana?"_

Después añadió otro comentario:

"_Lo hiciste, desde aquel día, cambiaste toda mi vida y no me arrepiento ni un solo instante del momento en el que te conocí"_

La historia continuaba, al igual que había continuado su vida.

Mi cambio de look se hizo presente frente a mi, mi rostro volvía a ocupar uno de aquellas hojas pero estaba cambiado, parecía enfadada y mi pelo ya había sido cortado, ese fue el comienzo del fin, ya había dejado de ser la niña que era antes y en esos momentos ni me reconocía.

"_Me sentí culpable al verla así, era como si hubiese destruido una parte de ella muy importante sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. De repente dejó de ser la chica tímida e inocente y me encontré frente a mí a una enfadada con el mundo y a la defensiva. Pero aun así, estaba preciosa"_

El embarcadero al que me llevó ese mismo día era el siguiente, acompañado de dos pequeñas figuras, nosotras imagino, ocupaban una esquina de aquel dibujo mientras se encontraban sentadas en un apartado banco.

"_Quiero estar en su vida, conocerla"_

Y mas abajo:

"_Aun sigo queriendo conocerte, pero de verdad, sin que me alejes una y otra vez"_

El siguiente se volvía a centrar en mí, como casi todos en realidad, pero esta vez estaba tumbada en el sofá, toda despeinada y con cara de sueño, evidentemente se trataba del día en el que me escapé de casa y acabé en el sofá de su casa.

"_Cuando la encontré así frente a mí al principio pensé que estaba soñando, que había tenido la suerte de soñar con ella y poder verla recién levantada, como en tantos momentos me había imaginado, aunque la situación era algo diferente. Pero la realidad fue mucho mejor, tuve la oportunidad de apoyarla, de demostrarle que me importaba y estaría ahí para ella siempre que pudiese"_

Me limpié las lágrimas que ya no me dejaban leer con tranquilidad y continué leyendo lo que añadió debajo:

"_Aun sigo estando ahí para ti, siempre"_

La imagen de una pequeña mesa adornada con unas velas y unos cubiertos se encontraban en primer plano mientras una ciudad en la noche vista desde una azotea hacía las veces de fondo. Nuestra primera cita, donde nos llenamos de besos, de tranquilidad y simplemente disfrutamos la una de la otra. Como me gustaría poder hacer eso ahora mismo.

"_Sus labios son lo mejor que he probado en mi vida"_

"_Tú mi princesa y yo tu príncipe"_

Cogí aire con fuerza intentando contener los sollozos que ya eran prácticamente incontrolables. Una cosa era recordar todo aquello y otra muy distinta era verlo reflejado como si de un comic se tratara uniéndolo a los pensamientos de Quinn.

La emoción me embriagaba demasiado, sobretodo sabiendo que es lo que iba a continuación.

El lago, nuestro lago estaba representado con una exactitud pasmosa, cada detalle se dejaba ver en aquel dibujo e hizo que mi respiración se detuviese sobre unos segundos mientras lentamente miraba el reverso para saber que es lo que había escrito Quinn esta vez.

"_Todo es culpa mía"_

Esas simples palabras se repetían una y otra vez a lo largo de todo aquel papel, era como un mantra de tormento al que se había sometido Quinn y yo sabía exactamente a que se refería.

Y la cosa no se detenía ahí, las siguientes dos hojas tenían exactamente lo mismo, aquellas palabras no dejaban de repetirse sin cesar, exactamente igual que me había pasado a mi cuando la secuestraron a ella.

Se sentía culpable por lo que me pasó, toda esa cadena de sucesos que me llevaron a aquella destartalada habitación para vivir una pesadilla aun estando despierta, todo había comenzado en ese instante en el que discutimos en aquel lago.

La entendía, entendía como se sentía porque me había pasado exactamente lo mismo, pero nunca había pensado que se había arraigado tanto en su cabeza como para obsesionarse de esa manera, aunque debería haberlo intuido cuando Santana me contó como me había buscado incesantemente hasta que me encontró y menos mal que lo hizo.

Después de aquel tormento con unas simples palabras no estaba muy segura de querer enfrentarme a la visión de Quinn sobre lo que ocurrió después. ¿Cómo hacer frente a mi dolor, a mi aspecto nauseabundo desde los ojos de ella? Ya me había dado demasiado asco solo de mirarme al espejo aquel día en el motel como para observar ahora de nuevo ese momento.

Mis manos temblaban y la respiración se me entrecortaba mientras pasaba la página.

Y en cuanto lo vi mi corazón se detuvo y seguidamente comenzó a golpear con fuerza mi pecho preludio de algo a lo que ya parecía estar acostumbrándome.

El pánico me inundaba poco a poco mientras observaba aquel dibujo nuevamente de mi retrato. La bilis comenzó a subir por mi garganta sin poder evitarlo y mientras dejaba caer el cuaderno al suelo corrí hasta el baño expulsando el poco contenido que tenía en mi estomago. Esto es lo que producía en mí verme con aquel aspecto. La imagen se grabó en mi cabeza a fuego, ya era imposible eliminarla mientras seguía con las arcadas aferrándome a aquel lavabo. Me dejé caer en el suelo aun con la cabeza ligeramente dentro de él mientras mi respiración estaba agitada e intentaba mantener mi corazón tranquilo para no entrar completamente en pánico. Cerré los ojos pensando en algo que me tranquilizase, que no me diese tantos pensamientos negativos pero era algo imposible, solo esa imagen estaba en mi cabeza, no había manera de deshacerse de ella.

Después de unos minutos de ejercicios de respiración que me había enseñado Megan conseguí tranquilizarme levemente, pero ahora había un nuevo problema. Observé mi habitación aun sentada junto al lavabo sabiendo lo que me esperaba allí y no sabiendo si iba a ser lo bastante fuerte como para verlo de nuevo.

Lentamente, con miedo y terror me incorporé y caminé de regreso hasta donde había dejado el cuaderno tirado en el suelo, lo cogí con cuidado y después de respirar un par de veces intentando tranquilizarme volví a mirar mi retrato. El pánico regresó levemente durante un segundo, pero en cuanto lo observé con detenimiento fue mitigándose hasta casi desaparecer y digo casi porque la tensión seguía presente.

Mi mirada estaba triste, todo el fuego que se veía en el anterior retrato había desaparecido junto con la vitalidad. Apenas era unos huesos cubiertos de carne, con el rostro demacrado y totalmente sin vida. Parecía más un cadáver que una persona y así era exactamente como me había sentido en su momento y Quinn había sabido plasmarlo como si fuese una fotografía.

Pasé la hoja lentamente, temiéndome lo que me iba a encontrar escrito pero en cuanto lo leí, mi corazón se detuvo. De todas las cosas que pensaba encontrarme esa era la última.

"_Eres mi vida, te amo"_

Vale, aquello me impactaba mas y me daba mas pánico que incluso mirar mi retrato en esas circunstancias. Mi rostro se volvió a llenar de lágrimas, que en algún momento que no recuerdo habían dejado de fluir mientras releía esas palabras una y otra vez.

¿Cómo podía poner aquello después de dibujar eso? ¿Cómo podía quererme teniendo ese aspecto? Después de haber pasado todo lo que pasé, siendo usada una y otra vez como si de un trapo me tratase. No terminaba de entenderlo y nunca lo haría. Aunque a lo mejor era simplemente que yo no conseguía quererme, no después de que me pasase aquello y por eso no asimilaba que nadie más pudiese hacerlo, o por lo menos eso es lo que me había dicho Megan y cada vez tenía mas sentido.

Pasé la hoja y me sorprendí al encontrarla completamente vacía. Fruncí levemente el ceño mirándola con atención para después mirar el reverso sintiendo una culpabilidad tremenda al leer lo que ponía.

"_Así me sentí cuando me abandonó, vacía. Esta vez no la alejaron de mi lado, se fue ella por su propia voluntad y eso duele más, mucho más. Quizás no era lo suficiente para ella"_

¿Cómo podía pensar que no era suficiente para mí? ¿Cómo podía menospreciarse de esa manera? Era yo la que no la merecía, nunca lo había hecho.

Suspiré pesadamente limpiándome las lágrimas de impotencia tenía en ese momento.

Pensándolo con perspectiva a lo mejor yo también me habría sentido de esa manera, pero tenía que entenderme, no podía estar allí con ella, todo era demasiado para mí, necesitaba ese espacio. Y ella lo entendió, por lo menos eso me dio a entender después de hablar de ello tiempo después, pero parece ser que fui yo la que no la entendí a ella.

Había pensando en mí y solo en mí durante demasiado tiempo y no había contado con lo que ella podía sentir, todo con tal de protegerla a mi parecer. Quizás iba siendo hora de asumir mis decisiones e intentar arreglarlas enfrentándome a ellas y no escapando.

Después de aquello se acabaron los dibujos, parecía que el vacío había permanecido en Quinn demasiado tiempo, pero lo que no se acabaron fueron los pensamientos de Quinn que esta vez se alargaron intentando explicar como se sentía.

"_Te fuiste y aun sabiendo donde estabas no era capaz de ir a por ti. ¿Cómo hacerlo si de lo que huiste fue de mi? Ni siquiera se lo dije a la policía cuando me detuvieron como sospechosa, no era capaz de delatarte, tendrías tus razones para irte, yo no las comprendía pero las tendrías. Por lo menos sabía que estabas a salvo con Britt. Es curioso que de todos los lugares de la ciudad donde podrías acabar fuiste a parar al bar de una de mis mejores amigas, como es el mundo. Quizás el destino quería protegerte después de haber sufrido demasiado, eso espero al menos."_

"_No mentiré y diré que me encuentro bien. Me han secuestrado y golpeado reteniéndome en contra de mi voluntad. Me morí de miedo, no sabía que hacer más que desesperarme o gritar intentando que cualquiera viniera a salvarme. Quizás era la forma del universo de conseguir que sintiera una mínima parte de lo que tu sentiste para que te comprendiese y lo consiguió"_

"_Si tuve miedo al perderte, a mi secuestro o a cualquier otra cosa que me había pasado no se comparaba ni en una mínima parte con lo que sentí al ver como te desangrabas en aquel suelo apenas resistiendo la vida que se escapaba entre tus manos. Estabas allí por mi, para salvarme y ver como te morías por mi culpa de nuevo fue demasiado, demasiado para cualquier persona."_

"_Tuve que reponerme, era necesario, me necesitabas a tu lado y yo no podía fracasar, después de todo tú eras la que casi muere."_

"_Te entiendo, por fin entendí por todo lo que habías pasado o por lo menos por una parte de ello. Entendí tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos de culpabilidad, de querer protegerme. En el fondo habíamos estado sintiendo lo mismo, alejándonos la una de la otra sin cesar, sin saber llegar a ese punto de comprendernos y ver que no éramos tan diferentes, pero eso nunca ocurrió."_

"_Sabía que no estabas preparada para tenerme a tu lado de una manera romántica, ni siquiera estabas preparada para regresar a la vida normal, en parte ese fue uno de los motivos por los que acepté esa beca, tenía que darte espacio pero a la vez mantener esa unión que ambas necesitábamos y que yo sabía que si me mantenía aquí en esta ciudad nunca conseguiría"_

"_Pero se ve que mis planes están destinados a no funcionar, o por lo menos los que te conciernen porque sentí, mientras pasaban los días en aquella nueva ciudad y hablábamos, que estabas comenzando a alejarte de nuevo. No sabía por qué y tú no me lo dirías pero eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No podía soportar sentir ese vacío de nuevo, ese vacío que se había ido llenando de ti en cada conversación que teníamos, por tonta que fuera. Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, se habían agotado y cuando vi como te ibas completamente, simplemente te dejé ir esperando de todo corazón que encontrases lo que tanto necesitabas y que no terminabas de encontrar conmigo"_

"_Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, sea conmigo o sin mi"_

Esas eran las últimas palabras de aquel cuaderno de nuestra historia y las palabras que golpearon mi corazón como si de un puñetazo se tratase. Me aferré a él dejándome caer en la cama y estallando en sollozos. Ya no los contenía, no era necesario, lo que necesitaba era dejar salir toda la impotencia que sentía por mis acciones, unas acciones que me habían llevado a alejarme de la mujer mas maravillosa que había conocido.


	23. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_"Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, sea conmigo o sin mi"_

_Esas eran las últimas palabras de aquel cuaderno de nuestra historia y las palabras que golpearon mi corazón como si de un puñetazo se tratase. Me aferré a él dejándome caer en la cama y estallando en sollozos. Ya no los contenía, no era necesario, lo que necesitaba era dejar salir toda la impotencia que sentía por mis acciones, unas acciones que me habían llevado a alejarme de la mujer mas maravillosa que había conocido._

_Capítulo 23: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

Nunca me había dado cuenta de las vueltas que da la vida hasta que empecé a contar esta historia. Cambié de ciudad, de amigos, pasé por mil y una cosas y a pesar de haber regresado a una normalidad aparente todo seguía cambiando a mí alrededor.

¿Quien me iba a decir a mí que después de todo lo que había pasado en esos momentos estaría en este lugar al que nunca había aspirado a llegar?

Mi futuro siempre había sido estudiar algo de letras, historia, literatura, cualquier cosa de esas entraba dentro de mis metas, pero como iba diciendo, todo cambia constantemente, incluido eso. Ahora tengo otras metas, otras expectativas, otras ilusiones a pesar de todo y justo ahora mismo, sobre este escenario totalmente oscuro siento como mi pecho se llena de vida dispuesto a darlo todo.

La tranquilidad me llena por fin mientras escucho las primeras notas de esta canción que conozco tan bien, pero no siempre tuve esta tranquilidad, apenas una hora antes me encontraba encerrada en el baño con otro ataque de pánico temerosa de a lo que me iba a enfrentar.

Estar frente a cientos de personas, que digo cientos, estar frente a diez personas si quiera siendo el centro de atención nunca fue mi fuerte, mi timidez siempre había hecho estragos en mi sociabilidad pero en esos momentos, después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿de que tenía que tener miedo? ¿De hacer el ridículo? No era nada comparado con lo que viví así que no era para tanto, o por lo menos eso llevaba pensando desde que conocí la noticia. Pero el día decisivo las inseguridades regresaron, no por el hecho de hacer el ridículo, sino por el estar en un lugar cerrado con cientos de ojos observándome, eso no era bueno para mi estado de ansiedad y así lo demostré la media hora larga que me encontré con la cabeza metida en el lavabo.

Pero en esos momentos en los que me encontraba en ese escenario me sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo completamente llena, como si por fin hubiese encontrado mi camino, como si ese fuese el lugar donde debería haber estado toda mi vida.

¿Quién lo hubiese dicho verdad?

Aquellas suaves notas eran lo único que se escuchaba en todo aquel teatro, ni siquiera un susurro era capaz de interponerse en aquel momento tan decisivo mientras un foco era lo único que me iluminaba, hasta que comencé a cantar. En ese momento fue como una explosión, como si todos hubiesen estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que ocurrió y entonces todo eran gritos y vítores, las suaves notas comenzaron a tomar fuerza a medida que avanzaba la canción y las luces comenzaron a iluminar al resto de mis compañeros. Ni siquiera se muy bien como acabé allí, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería que terminase nunca. Sentirse llena después de tanto tiempo era algo que no podía dejar escapar.

Las canciones fueron sucediéndose una tras otra y la emoción y adrenalina se notaba por cada poro de mi piel, los nervios, el agobio y el pánico parecían que me habían abandonado por completo, me sentía segura y lo demostraba a cada segundo sobre ese escenario. Lo llenaba, me desenvolvía de una manera sobre él que nunca creí capaz, quizás todo lo que había vivido había sido para acabar allí, ese era mi destino, interpretar a otras personas, olvidar por un momento mi vida y meterme en la piel de otras mediante la música. La verdad es que los musicales nunca me habían llamado la atención, pero como dije antes, todo en esta vida cambia y yo en esos momentos estaba completamente entregada a aquel papel que había tenido la suerte de conseguir.

Cuando terminó la obra la emoción y euforia era lo único que se sentía entre bastidores, además de los gritos emocionados por haber conseguido el propósito que se habían planteado, transmitir cada sentimiento de los personajes de la mejor manera posible y contar la historia de igual manera.

En cuanto puse el primer pie fuera del escenario lo primero que sentí fueron unos brazos abrazándome con fuerza, ni siquiera podía ver de quien se trataba pero en cuanto conseguí alejarme pude ver que se trataba de mi padre, me observaba totalmente emocionado y lleno de orgullo, era increíble verlo así después de tanto tiempo.

-Lo has hecho genial cariño –afirmó intentando no llorar.

-¿En serio? –pregunté algo temerosa por no haber hecho todo lo que debía.

-Por supuesto, ni siquiera parecías tú, eras el personaje y esa voz… ¿Cómo no pudimos saber antes que tenías esa magnifica voz?

-Será porque la ducha era la única que me había escuchado y no es muy comunicativa que digamos –bromeé aun entre sus brazos.

Los dos nos reímos mientras sentí como otros brazos mas pequeños se agarraban a mi cintura, me giré levemente y observé a Lucas mirándome con adoración.

-¿Te gustó pequeño? –pregunté despeinándolo levemente.

-¡Si! –dijo emocionado- Tengo que contárselo a mis amigos, van a flipar –sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Así que vas a presumir de hermana? –preguntó divertido mi padre.

-¡Por supuesto! –gritó dando pequeños saltos.

Lo miré durante unos segundos totalmente emocionada, que mi pequeño hermano presumiese de mi me hacía sentir, como decirlo, feliz. Había hecho algo por fin por lo que sentirme orgullosa que los demás también lo estuvieran, ya podía dejar de ser la chica a la que todos le tenían lastima, ahora, en esos momentos, era algo mas, mucho mas que eso.

Mientras me encontraba ensimismada pensando de repente aparecieron mis amigos, tanto Santana, como Brittany y Charlie me rodearon en un abrazo comenzando a contarme lo mucho que les había gustado, yo en realidad solo les escuchaba y asentía, mi mente seguía perdida pero esta vez en algo complemente diferente.

A lo lejos pude ver a Quinn, mirándome a una distancia prudencial y con la misma expresión que había tenido tanto mi padre como mi hermano, estaba orgullosa, emocionada y no podía dejar de mirarme con una expresión de cariño que hacía demasiado que no me daba.

No tenía ni idea de como se había enterado de la obra, aunque Charlie apareció rápidamente en mi mente con su afán de ser casamentero, pero aun así no entendía muy bien porque había acudido. Pero a pesar de todo, me alegraba que estuviera allí.

El resto seguía hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta que los estaba ignorando por completo, lentamente fueron alejándose dándome mi espacio mientras conversaban entre ellos dejándome totalmente sola en aquel pasillo con Quinn aun mirándome como si nada mas hubiese a nuestro alrededor.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella mientras mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, estaba incluso mas nerviosa que antes de comenzar, pero tenía sentido, que Quinn estuviese allí era aun mas importante que la obra en si, sobretodo después de ver el cuaderno de bocetos y entenderla por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

-Hey… -susurré con una tímida sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hola estrella –saludó sonriéndome con suavidad.

-No sabía que ibas a venir –comenté mientras me sonrojaba levemente y me mordía el labio.

-¿Cómo me lo iba a perder? –respondió sonriendo aun mas.

Un silencio algo incomodo se instaló entre nosotras, yo no sabía de que hablar y a ella parecía pasarle lo mismo.

-¿No ha venido tu novia? –pregunté de improvisto sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

Tosió levemente desviando la mirada antes de responder.

-Si, está esperándome fuera, le dije que quería venir a felicitarte antes de irnos.

Asentí lentamente, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Quinn tenía una novia, eso era algo que no podía olvidar por mucho que quisiera.

-Gracias por venir entonces –murmuré removiéndome algo incomoda.

Después de unos segundos más de silencio en los que no sabía como actuar me decidí a alejarme, era la mejor solución después de todo así que después de dedicarle una leve sonrisa me giré alejándome en dirección contraria, pero no había dado dos pasos antes de que la voz de Quinn me detuviera de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –preguntó.

Me giré frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Decirte el qué? –pregunté confundida.

-Lo de tu voz, las clases para trabajar las cuerdas vocales que fueron dañadas, que descubriste que te gustaba cantar y se te daba bien, la obra, todo Rachel, ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de lo que estaba pasando en ti vida? –preguntó dolida.

La miré con la boca ligeramente abierta, lo último que me esperaba era esa pregunta y no tenía ni idea de como se había enterado de ello, espera, Charlie de nuevo, seguro.

-Nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi misma Quinn –murmuré con voz cansada- Y después de lo que pasó mucho menos –añadí- Cuando aun hablábamos simplemente pensé que no era algo importante y después… -cogí aire desviando la mirada- Ya no había nada que contar después.

Quinn me miró con determinación frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Nunca vas a cambiar verdad? –dijo en un gruñido.

-¿Qué? –dije sin comprender.

-Sigues alejándome de tu vida una y otra vez Rachel, nunca vas a cambiar –dijo esta vez como afirmación.

Fruncí más el ceño y me acerqué a ella con paso firme enfrentándola.

-¿De que sirve que cambie? –pregunté- ¿Qué ganaré con ello? ¿Sufrir? Lo único que conseguiré si me acerco a ti es eso, sufrir viendo como tú sigues con tu vida felizmente y dándome cuenta una y otra vez de lo que dejé escapar –espeté.

Quinn me miró en estado de shock durante un momento, no se esperaba esa respuesta, de hecho ni siquiera yo me la esperaba.

-¡Has tenido mucho tiempo para cambiar! –dijo alterándose.

-¿De que servía cambiar si tu estabas en la otra punta del planeta? ¿De que servía anhelar algo si no te podía tener? –pregunté intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿No te das cuenta de nada verdad? –dijo tristemente Quinn- Yo hubiese dejado todo con tal de tenerte conmigo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que dejes tu vida por mi! –grité- Nunca lo he querido –dije esto ultimo en apenas un susurro.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres Rachel? Porque no te entiendo –preguntó devastada.

La tensión en el ambiente había crecido a cada segundo que pasaba mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos alteradas, pero en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras solo había una cosa en mi mente capaz de responder a esa pregunta.

No pasó ni un segundo después de que dijera eso cuando yo ya estaba estampando mi boca contra la de ella. Pegué mis labios a los suyos con desesperación, intentando demostrarle lo que sentía y no era capaz de expresar con palabras o por lo menos dándole un sentido.

Quinn abrió los ojos al máximo en cuanto la bese, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban y mis labios seguían moviéndose sobre los suyos pareció relajarse levemente, se escapó un suspiro de entre ellos y después cerró los ojos comenzando a moverlos respondiendo a cada una de mis caricias. Acababa de luchar contra la razón y al parecer había ganado la cordura.

El beso se prolongo mientras yo me aferraba a su nuca, pegándome mas a su cuerpo y ella a mi cintura haciendo lo propio. Hacía tanto que no sentía esos labios sobre los míos, esos besos que tanto me habían gustado y ahora que lo revivía comprendía por fin porque.

Sus suaves y carnosos labios se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos, como si estuviesen hechos para estar juntos por siempre. Su sabor ligeramente dulzón recorría mi paladar como si nunca hubiesen probado tal manjar en su vida. Un leve gemido se escapó de mis labios sin que me diese cuenta y eso provocó que Quinn se pegase aun más a mí, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio aprovechando para después acariciar con su lengua la mía.

Fue como una explosión, como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriese por completo con ese simple roce y lo único que quería era que esa corriente siguiera eternamente, aunque después terminase quemándome.

Y no tardó mucho en ocurrir. De repente un golpe al otro lado del pasillo consiguió que la magia del momento se esfumase y que Quinn fuese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó tan rápido de mi que casi tropieza con sus propios pies mientras me miraba con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Yo solo podía mirarla con la respiración agitada, esperando que al menos hubiese sentido una mínima parte de lo que sentía por ella.

-Tú eres lo que quiero Quinn, siempre has sido tú pero he sido demasiado estúpida como para hacer algo al respecto –comencé a decir armándome por fin de valor- Tenías razón, nunca luche por ti simplemente porque no creí que te mereciese, pero eso se acabó. Te quiero Quinn, mas que a nada y si tengo que luchar por ti, lo haré, pero necesito algo de esperanza –le supliqué- Necesito saber que si cambio, que si soy la persona que de verdad merece estar contigo, tendré alguna oportunidad.

Quinn seguía totalmente en shock mientras me miraba, parecía que no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba diciendo o por lo menos eso es lo que quería yo interpretar, era mejor eso que pensar que en realidad ella no quería nada conmigo o que ya era demasiado tarde aunque el beso demostrase algo totalmente diferente, todo podía ocurrir.

-Tengo… -comenzó a decir balbuceando mientras se apoyaba en la pared a su espalda tambaleante- Tengo novia Rachel –murmuró.

Cerré los ojos ignorando el dolor en mi corazón al escucharlo.

-Lo sé –afirmé- No te estoy diciendo que la dejes para estar conmigo –aclaré- Lo que digo es que necesito saber que me quieres en tu vida como algo mas que una amiga, aunque sea en el futuro, necesito una razón para no alejarme mas intentando no sufrir. Tú has esperado por mi una eternidad, yo lo haré hasta que haga falta… -cogí aire- solo, dame esperanza –volví a suplicar.

Quinn me miró como sopesando sus opciones, su mente debía de estar siendo ahora una batalla constante intentando aclararse y sinceramente no quería estar dentro de ella en esos momentos.

-Yo… -sacudió la cabeza intentando centrarse después cogió aire irguiéndose con determinación- Lucha por mí Rachel, hazlo –dijo con firmeza para después darse la vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo.

Una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en mi rostro mientras se alejaba, me había dado esperanzas, me había pedido que luchase por ella, tenía una oportunidad y no pensaba dejarla escapar, no esta vez.

-Ya veo que lo de tomarte las cosas con calma e intentar ser amigas te lo has tomado muy en serio –escuché de repente a mis espaldas provocando que pegase un salto asustada.

Me giré rápidamente y me encontré con el rostro divertido de Megan que me miraba.

-Que te puedo decir –me encogí ligeramente de hombros- Sabes que me gusta llevarte la contraria –añadí sonriendo divertida.

-Ya me había dado cuenta, no te creas –comentó riéndose ligeramente, después dirigió su mirada hacia donde se había ido Quinn- Se ve que tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies –dijo con firmeza y el rostro ligeramente serio.

-No lo haré, te lo aseguro –afirmé con toda la determinación que tenía dentro de mi.


	24. Superar los miedos

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Ya veo que lo de tomarte las cosas con calma e intentar ser amigas te lo has tomado muy en serio –escuché de repente a mis espaldas provocando que pegase un salto asustada._

_Me giré rápidamente y me encontré con el rostro divertido de Megan que me miraba._

_-Que te puedo decir –me encogí ligeramente de hombros- Sabes que me gusta llevarte la contraria –añadí sonriendo divertida._

_-Ya me había dado cuenta, no te creas –comentó riéndose ligeramente, después dirigió su mirada hacia donde se había ido Quinn- Se ve que tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies –dijo con firmeza y el rostro ligeramente serio._

_-No lo haré, te lo aseguro –afirmé con toda la determinación que tenía dentro de mi._

_Capítulo 24: Superar los miedos_

-He estado hablando con tu padre –dijo de repente Megan mientras caminábamos por aquel teatro casi totalmente vacío después del espectáculo.

Tanto mi padre como mi hermano y amigos se habían ido a un restaurante cercano disfrutando de la calidez familiar que emanaban cada vez que se juntaban dándome el tiempo y espacio que necesitaba después del encuentro con Quinn sabiendo que después de unos minutos acabaría acompañándolos intentando relajarme por fin.

-¿De qué? –pregunté frunciendo ligeramente el ceño apoyándome contra uno de los asientos para mirarla.

Megan había decidido quedarse conmigo, después de todo era mi psicóloga y si con alguien era capaz de hablar de todo era con ella, aunque no siempre ocurría era la opción mas acertada.

-De tu madre –soltó haciendo que mis ojos se abriesen por completo totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –espeté molesta gruñendo levemente.

Megan me miró durante un segundo para después acomodarse en un asiento frente a mí, se ve que esta conversación iba para largo.

-Dímelo tú –dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarme en ningún instante.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso, sacar un tema y dejar que yo lo exponga, nada de preguntas, nada de guías, solo dejándome a la deriva intentando saber que es lo que quiere que diga para no rebelar mas de lo necesario, para no exponerme demasiado.

-No tengo nada que decir de ella –gruñí cruzándome de brazos a la defensiva.

-¿En serio? –preguntó con ironía alzando una ceja- ¿Por qué parece que ella si tiene algo que decirte a ti, no?

-Bueno, entonces rectifico –giré los ojos- No tengo nada que decirle a ella ni me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decirme –dije con firmeza.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó lentamente.

-¿No me estas preguntando eso en serio verdad? –solté comenzando a molestarme de verdad.

¿Cómo no entendían que no quería verla? ¿Qué no quería saber de ella? ¿Qué yo sería mucho mas feliz si hubiese muerto hace mucho tiempo? Después de todo lo que había hecho era normal no querer verla, ¿no? ¡Claro que si! Por dios, estaría completamente loca si estuviese encantada de verla y por ahora no estaba tan loca como para hacerlo.

-Si, lo estoy diciendo totalmente en serio –murmuró Megan aun totalmente tranquila.

Nada parecía perturbarla, ni siquiera mi fulminante mirada la cual acababa de atravesarla por completo, aunque después de todo ya debía de estar acostumbrada, al fin y al cabo ese era parte de su trabajo.

-¡¿Después de todo lo que hizo porque voy a querer verla?! –grité perdiendo el control- Me secuestró, me tuvo retenida mientras vendía mi cuerpo como una puta, aunque por lo menos las putas tienen la opción de decir que no. ¡Yo no tuve esa opción! Yo no pude negarme a nada y por tanto hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo, ¡todo por culpa de ella! No me ayudó, no me apoyó y ni siquiera mostró un mínimo de sentimiento maternal mientras esos hombres me usaban una y otra vez como un trapo –me aferré con las manos al asiento de mi espalda clavándole las usas intentando expulsar de esa manera algo de la ira que estaba creciendo cada vez mas dentro de mi- ¡Secuestró a Quinn por dios! ¡Y me disparó! ¡Casi me mata! Y eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue querer morirme, querer que todo mi cuerpo llegase a tal límite que no soportase mas, querer acabar con todo mientras estaba secuestrada. ¡¿Sabes lo que es querer morir cada segundo que pasé allí porque sabía que lo que me esperaba era aun peor que la muerte?! ¡No lo sabes! Tú no lo has vivido así que no vengas a decirme lo que debo o no hacer –las lágrimas habían comenzado en algún momento a deslizarse por mi rostro, unas lágrimas de impotencia, de impotencia por recordar aquello, por no poder hacer nada, por toda mi vida en general.

Cuando terminé de gritar con la respiración agitada y los nudillos blancos de apretar con tanta fuerza el asiento me di cuenta que Megan ni siquiera se había inmutado. Apenas se había movido de su cómoda posición ahí sentada y su expresión seguía calmada, como si no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada. Tuve que apretar más el agarre y coger aire con fuerza para no dejarme llevar por las irremediables ganas que me estaban dando de darle un bofetón para que por lo menos cambiase su expresión.

-¿Le has dicho todo eso? ¿Le has preguntado el por qué? –dijo con voz suave recostándose en el asiento acomodándose mejor.

En cuanto escuché esas palabras mi corazón parecía haberse detenido, la miré sin pestañear durante lo que me pareció una eternidad mientras aquellas palabras me golpeaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso? –murmuré entre dientes.

Megan suspiró pesadamente sin dejar de mirarme.

-Es evidente que no has superado todo lo que te ocurrió –comenzó a hablar tranquilamente- Lo has ido guardando y guardando y toda esa ira, todo ese dolor no se irá así como así. Necesitas hablar con ella, decirle todo lo que sientes, da igual si ella quiere escucharte o no, tú necesitas soltarlo y ella es la única a la que tienes que hacerlo. No sirve de nada que me digas todo esto a mí, yo no puedo hacer nada, pero ella sí, aunque sea de manera inconsciente, decirle todo lo que tengas que decirle conseguirá que te desahogues, que liberes todo lo que tienes dentro de ti que te está consumiendo poco a poco. Necesitas cerrar ese círculo en el que se ha convertido tu vida y no conseguirás ser feliz si no lo haces.

Mi mirada se clavaba en ella con el ceño fruncido mientras sus palabras se deslizaban por su boca acabando en el interior de mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo, haciéndose dueño de todo lo que allí había antes. ¿Tenía eso algún sentido? Si era verdad que no había visto a mi madre desde que salí a buscar a Quinn con una bala atravesando mí estomago dejándola en aquel despacho con el cuerpo ensangrentado e inerte de su asqueroso novio. No había querido verla y mucho menos hablar con ella, de hecho cada vez que se insinuaba que tenía que hacerlo un pánico me inundaba y tardaba horas en recuperar una fingida tranquilidad. Era superior a mi y me llevó demasiado conseguir superar, aunque fuese en parte ese miedo atroz que me producía y ahora, ¿Querían que fuera a verla como si nada? Para mi no tenía sentido pero las palabras de Megan abrieron una pequeña brecha en mi fuerza, en mi decisión comenzando a flaquear lentamente.

Todos mis pensamientos, mi odio, miedo, pánico, ira, todo lo que había ido acumulando durante todo ese tiempo sobre mi madre se encontraba dentro de mi. Mentiría si dijese que nunca quise vengarme, gritarle todo lo que tenía dentro de mí, echarle en cara tantas cosas como fuese posible pero el miedo y el orgullo me lo impedían.

¿De verdad conseguiría eliminar todo ese odio de dentro de mí si se lo decía a la cara? ¿Si le decía todo lo que sentía? No era una idea tan descabellada como al principio me pareció pero aun así, verla frente a mi, poner mis ojos en ella y darme cuenta de nuestras similitudes, de saber que yo nací de ella, que soy parte de ella, solo consigue revolverme las entrañas deseando arrancar por completo esa parte de mi de cualquier forma posible.

El pánico parecía estar reflejándose en mi rostro porque Megan rápidamente se levantó de su asiento acercándose a mi y colocando su mano en mi hombro para llamar mi atención y fijar la vista en ella, dejando de tenerla perdida en cualquier punto de aquella habitación.

Parpadeé un par de veces intentando enfocar la vista y la miré con el rostro totalmente desencajado.

-Tranquila Rachel –susurró acariciando mi hombro intentando calmarme.

-No puedo… -dije con voz quebrada- No puedo verla… no… puedo.

-No te va a hacer nada –aseguró- Habrá seguridad, no os dejaran solas en ningún momento si quieres.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras las lágrimas ya corrían por mi rostro sin control ninguno.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no te ves preparada –dijo rápidamente- Pero sería beneficioso para ti. Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte, sabes que no hay problema con eso.

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo llevando las manos a mi rostro ya dejando escapar el sollozo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardándome. Dejé salir todo lo que tenía en mi interior mientras Megan se acercó más a mí arropándome entre sus brazos dándome el cobijo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Piénsalo, no hay presión –susurró.

Y lo pensé, por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si no había conseguido que saliese de mi cabeza durante días? Mi madre y Quinn eran las únicas cosas en las que podía pensar aunque decirlas en una misma frase ya es todo un sacrilegio pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que solucionar tantas cosas y en todas estaban ellas incluidas, mi vida era un desastre.

Pensé hasta que encontré una solución o mas bien tome una decisión que supuestamente me iba a beneficiar en ambos aspectos, pero eso, en ese mismo instante me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Charlie, muerta de nervios mientras me removía esperando a que alguien me abriese la puerta después de tocar al timbre.

Pero la persona que me abrió no era ni por asomo la que me esperaba. En cuanto la puerta se abrió frente a mi me encontré a una preciosa mujer pelirroja, con ojos grises y penetrantes que me miraba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eres Rachel no? –preguntó suavemente.

-Eh… -balbuceé mientras la miraba como hipnotizada- Si, estaba buscando a… -no pude terminar la frase cuando otra voz nos interrumpió.

-¡Rebecca! ¿Quién es? –no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Quinn apareció a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció automáticamente en cuanto me vio allí parada- ¿Rachel? –preguntó confundida.

Las miré, primero a Quinn con su expresión confundida y preocupada y la de esa chica, Rebecca y novia de Quinn, que me miraba aun demasiado cálidamente como para mi gusto. Comencé a sentirme incomoda, mucho mas que antes y un extraño sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de mi. No había pensado en esta chica cuando le pedí a Quinn que me diese esperanzas, bueno, si había pensado, pero no de la manera en la que podía hacerle daño con mis acciones o incluso, en esos momentos me daba cuenta que podía estar destrozando una relación en la que Quinn se sentía feliz. Me sentía culpable, avergonzada y furiosa conmigo misma por seguir siendo tan egoísta a pesar de no haberme dado cuenta, lo seguía siendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Quinn después de unos segundos en los que yo me mantuve en silencio mirándolas.

-Yo… -cogí aire y sacudí la cabeza- Nada, estaba buscando a Charlie –mentí.

-Está trabajando –dijo frunciendo el ceño confundida- Pensé que lo sabias –cuestionó.

Claro que lo sabía, sabía que Charlie estaba trabajando en una cafetería cercana durante aquel verano, por eso había decidido ir a su casa justo en ese momento, para no encontrármelo y poder hablar con Quinn a solas, pero parecía que nada en mi vida parecía ir como quería que fuese.

-Se me debió de olvidar –murmuré- Bueno, entonces ya hablaré con él en otro momento. Será mejor que me vaya –dije rápidamente dispuesta a darme la vuelta y huir del lugar relativamente sana y salva.

-¡Espera! –dijo Quinn antes de que lo consiguiese.

Me detuve en mi sitio girándome lentamente para mirarla y la observé susurrarle un par de cosas a Rebecca la cual sonrió y asintió distraídamente para después adentrarse de nuevo en la casa dejándonos solas.

Quinn mientras tanto cogió las llaves y cerró la puerta enfrentándose a mí.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó penetrándome con la mirada.

-Ya te dije que… -intenté decir pero ella me interrumpió.

-Dime la verdad Rachel –me pidió con la mirada triste.

Cogí aire cerrando los ojos y después lo solté fijando mi mirada en la suya.

-Venía a pedirte una cosa, pero ya da igual –me encogí ligeramente de hombros.

-¿Por qué da igual ahora? –preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Por que… tú estas con tu novia y yo me siento culpable y… -me mordí el labio- no es nada importante, en serio.

-Rachel… -me fulminó con la mirada amenazadoramente advirtiéndome que no siguiese mintiendo y le dijese que es lo que había ido a hacer ahí.

-Voy a ir a ver a mi madre –solté de repente haciendo que ella se sorprendiese incluso dando un paso hacia atrás de la impresión- Megan, mi psicóloga –comencé a explicar, o lo soltaba todo de golpe o no lo haría- Me ha dicho que tengo que enfrentarme a ella, decirle todo lo que siento, lo que me hizo sentir, sufrir, quizás pedirle algún tipo de explicación, no lo sé y creo que puede tener razón, pero aun así… -no pude terminar de hablar cuando Quinn había abierto de nuevo la puerta de la casa adentrándose unos metros en su interior y saliendo otra vez con dos cascos en sus manos mientras yo la miraba totalmente confundida.

-Vamos, yo te llevo –dijo sonriéndome con dulzura mientras me tendía uno de los cascos.

No había hecho falta hacerlo, no había tenido que pedirle que me acompañara para que ella supiera que eso era lo que necesitaba. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado me entendía y comprendía de una manera que incluso a veces me llegaba a asustar y a la vez sorprender. No necesitaba exponerme por completo porque ella ya lo sabía, no necesitaba hablar para que me entendiese, era como si en algunas cosas me pudiese leer como un libro abierto y en cierta manera era un alivio, después de todo no era buena expresando mis sentimientos y eso ayudaba mucho, demasiado quizás.

-Gracias –susurré mientras cogía el casco y nos poníamos en camino.

Aun seguía teniendo su vieja moto y subiéndome a ella y agarrándome a su cintura parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si aun estuviésemos años atrás disfrutando de conocernos poco a poco sin saber las sorpresas que me podía tener preparadas y en parte eso no había cambiado demasiado, solo que ya ninguna de las dos éramos las mismas y quizás eso no era tan malo después de todo.

Mientras el viento golpeaba mi rostro y el calor de su cuerpo me calentaba mientras viajábamos hasta una situación que nunca había querido enfrentarme, hubiese preferido mil veces ir a nuestro lago o a cualquier otro lugar, pero hoy la necesitaba ahí.

Necesitaba que me acompañase, a pesar de que Megan se había ofrecido sabía que no me iba a sentir protegida con ella, necesitaba a Quinn, a mi pilar. Sabía que me iba a apoyar, que me iba a entender y era una manera de demostrarle que intentaba cambiar, que intentaba mantenerla en mi vida y ¿qué mejor manera que esta?

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la cárcel ambas nos quitamos los cascos aun sin bajarnos de la moto mirándola con detenimiento cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas preparada? –preguntó en un susurro.

-No, pero es algo que tengo que hacer –respondí para después coger aire con fuerza y enfrentarme a lo que me fuese a encontrar allí y que seguramente no fuese ni siquiera lo que me pudiese esperar, como toda mi vida en general.


	25. Giros inesperados

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la cárcel ambas nos quitamos los cascos aun sin bajarnos de la moto mirándola con detenimiento cada una perdida en sus pensamientos._

_-¿Estas preparada? –preguntó en un susurro._

_-No, pero es algo que tengo que hacer –respondí para después coger aire con fuerza y enfrentarme a lo que me fuese a encontrar allí y que seguramente no fuese ni siquiera lo que me pudiese esperar, como toda mi vida en general._

_Capítulo 25: Giros inesperados_

Me sentía totalmente abrumada, aunque esa palabra no definía totalmente mis sentimientos y mi estado de ánimo en esos momentos, no encontraba otra que pudiese hacerlo mínimamente como esa.

A cada paso que daba en dirección a lo que parecía ser mi destino me iba sumiendo en un estado de total embriaguez, pero no era el alcohol el que recorría mis venas sino el miedo y el terror, algo mucho peor.

Estaba como en una nube, no fui consciente de cuando nos dejaron pasar, cuando tuvimos que dejar nuestras pertenencias en una pequeña cesta o incluso cuando nos cachearon buscando cualquier cosa que pudiésemos introducir en el interior, lo hice todo de manera automática con la mirada totalmente perdida y dejándome guiar por Quinn que no se separaba de mi ni un solo instante.

¿Sabéis esos momentos en los que vais dando pasos acercándoos a lo que será un momento decisivo en vuestras vidas y que no podéis hacer nada para detenerlo? Pues en ese instante me encontraba yo. Evidentemente podría detenerlo, nadie me obligaba a estar allí pero sabía que si lo hacía, si justo en ese momento en el que ponía el pie en la sala de entrevistas donde nos habían metido tanto a Quinn y a mí para esperar a mi madre, daba media vuelta y salía corriendo de allí nadie me lo echaría en cara. Quinn me apoyaría al igual que mi familia pero yo no podría vivir conmigo misma, más bien no podía seguir viviendo conmigo misma y con todo el odio que tenía en mi interior.

La habitación no era gran cosa ciertamente, aunque tampoco me esperaba mucho más. Una iluminación potente de unos fluorescentes sobre nosotras, una mesa en el medio con dos sillas a nuestro lado y otra al otro lado donde seguramente se sentaría mi madre, dos puertas, una por donde entramos y otra que daba seguramente a las instalaciones para los reclusos. Aparte de eso un gran espejo se encontraba a nuestra izquierda, seguramente de esos que se puede ver del otro lado todo lo que ocurre en el interior y todo ello con una decoración basada simplemente en las paredes pintadas de un gris oscuro y unas baldosas blancas, como decía, no era una gran cosa pero la luz, la presión de pensar que nos observan y el maldito color gris por todas partes no ayudaba a mi estado de ánimo.

Mis manos sudaban sin ya ni siquiera poder molestarme en ocultarlo, de hecho creo que hasta por mi frente caían algunas perlas de sudor producido por los nervios.

En un primer momento en cuanto entré en esa habitación me indicaron que podía sentarme mientras esperaba, lo medité durante una milésima de segundo y enseguida lo descarté. La ansiedad no me iba a permitir si quiera mantenerme un segundo tranquila en aquella silla, después de todo me iba a enfrentar a mi madre en apenas unos minutos, una madre que me había abandonado, secuestrado, torturado y disparado entre otras cosas.

No podía dejar de mover las manos intentando calmar los nervios, pero ni eso ni el continuo paseo que comencé a hacer de un lado a otro de aquella habitación conseguían mitigar mínimamente el estrés al que estaba siendo sometida.

Mis dientes se habían aferrado a mi labio, mordiéndolo desde el momento en el que pusimos un pie en aquella prisión y estaba empezando a temer producir un desgarro en él, que no tardaría en ocurrir si seguía así.

Mientras yo no podía quedarme quieta Quinn se había situado en una esquina de la habitación, se había vuelto ligeramente pálida y apenas levantaba la mirada solo lo mínimo para seguir mis pies una y otra vez en cada vuelta que daba.

En el mismo instante que me di cuenta de ello me detuve por completo mirándola fijamente.

-Oh dios mío –me lamenté llevándome las manos a la cara durante un segundo.

Quinn pareció reaccionar y alzó la cabeza mirándome algo confundida.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-No me di cuenta, lo siento –murmuré acercándome a ella.

-¿De qué Rachel? –lo intentó de nuevo sin comprender nada.

-De lo que tu podrías sentir si venias. No debería haberte puesto en esta situación –gruñí por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza- No aprendo, solo pienso en mí y en mí y en mí –comencé a martirizarme.

-Hey –dijo Quinn rápidamente acercándose a mí y cogiendo mi rostro con sus manos obligándome a mirarla- A sido decisión mía venir, no te preocupes.

-Pero tú también lo debes de estar pasando mal después de… -me mordí de nuevo el labio al recordar el momento en el que la secuestraron.

-No fue muy agradable aquello, no voy a mentir, pero no estoy así por eso –cogió aire durante un segundo- Estoy intentando controlarme para no arrancarle la cabeza cuando entre por todo lo que hizo, estoy nerviosa por lo que vaya a pasar, por como estarás, por poder estar a tu lado apoyándote, por eso estoy así –una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro levemente.

-¿Vuelves a intentar ser mi príncipe? –bromeé.

Me miró durante un segundo con un breve destello de tristeza en su mirada antes de responder.

-Nunca he dejado de intentarlo –sentenció- Solo que tú nunca has querido un príncipe.

-¿Y si lo quiero ahora? –susurré mirándola con intensidad.

-Aquí estoy ¿no? –murmuró sonriendo ampliamente mientras abría los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba dando a entender lo evidente.

Una sonrisa estalló en mi cara sin poder evitarlo. Los nervios parecían haberme abandonado, o por lo menos esa breve conversación había conseguido que me olvidara donde estaba y a lo que me iba a enfrentar en un momento pero en cuanto ambas escuchamos la puerta abrirse a mi espalda, nos congelamos completamente.

Me quedé allí mirando hacia Quinn mientras ella hacia lo mismo sin movernos en absoluto durante lo que parecieron horas, no sabíamos si queríamos enfrentarnos a lo que teníamos allí mismo, pero muchas otras opciones no teníamos.

Cogí aire con fuerza cerrando los ojos durante un segundo mientras Quinn cogía mi mano con suavidad dándome esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

-Allá vamos –susurré girándome por fin.

Me quedé petrificada de nuevo mientras mis ojos se abrían lo máximo posible. No es que me esperase nada al verla, después de todo siempre había tenido un aspecto demacrado debido a las drogas y dios sabe qué, pero en esos momentos estaba aún peor de lo que nunca la había visto.

Estaba sentada, encorvada en la silla con unas profundas ojeras, bueno, aquello no eran ya ojeras, estaba tan delgada que se notaban las cuencas de los ojos a través de la fina piel, era un esqueleto andante, eso es lo que era.

Una triste mirada era lo único que conseguía transmitir aparte del cansancio extremo al que parecía estar sometida. Me miraba con pena, con remordimientos quizás, no fui capaz de descifrarla o quizás es que ni siquiera me importaba.

Y a pesar de todo, de verla con ese aspecto moribundo, no sentía ningún tipo de pena por ella. En parte me sentía horrible, a pesar de todo era mi madre, pero la indiferencia por lo que le pudiese ocurrir era tanta que hasta me llegué a sorprender, a sentir como si no tenía corazón por no tener un poco de compasión. Después recordé todo lo que me había hecho y lo olvidé, todo lo que le pudiese estar ocurriendo se lo merecía.

Un leve apretón en mi mano por parte de Quinn hizo que regresase a la realidad. Parpadeé un par de veces mirándola de reojo y recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de su parte.

Con paso vacilante me acerqué a nuestras sillas sentándonos en ellas en aquel incomodo silencio al que estábamos sometidas y cuando nos acomodamos las cosas no cambiaron.

Mi madre me miraba fijamente, atenta a cada uno de mis gestos o expresiones, pero no decía absolutamente nada y la tranquilidad a la que me había visto inmersa hacía apenas unos segundos parecía estar desapareciendo a pasos agigantados.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo, no? ¿Pues a que esperas? –espeté.

Ella suspiró desviando la mirada y colocando las manos sobre la mesa sobresaltándome levemente, pero en cuanto vi como las esposas en sus manos le impedían apenas moverse ya que estaba sujeta a un enganche en aquella mesa, una leve tranquilidad me invadió.

-Te veo bien –susurró por fin.

Su voz era ronca, desgastada como si tuviese casi cien años y su voz ya hubiese sido usada en demasiadas ocasiones.

-Dado que la última vez que me viste acababas de dispararme y me estaba desangrando me lo tomare como que es algo bueno –gruñí con ironía.

Quinn apretó mi mano de nuevo, imagino que en un intento de tranquilizarme, pero esta vez no consiguió hacerlo. Tenerla delante de mí después de tanto tiempo, con todo lo que llevaba guardado dentro de mí solo había provocado que explotase.

-Supongo que me lo merezco –dijo simplemente bajando la mirada.

Y exploté de verdad, solo con esas palabras. No iba a permitir que se hiciese la víctima y yo la mala, eso era lo único que me faltaba ya.

-¡Por supuesto que te lo mereces! –exclamé poniéndome de pie y colocando las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa, automáticamente el guarda que había permanecido en la puerta vigilando que nada raro sucediese dio un paso en mi dirección poniéndose en alerta- ¡¿Tú eres consciente de todo lo que me hiciste?! ¡¿De todo lo que pasé por tu culpa?! –retrocedí un paso alzando las manos indicándole al guardia que no iba a hacer nada cosa que pareció tranquilizarlo levemente.

-Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien pero… -comenzó a decir pero rápidamente la interrumpí.

-¿Pero? –pregunté con ironía- En serio espero que no me salgas con ninguna disculpa estúpida porque eso ya sería el colmo. Me secuestraste, me violaron delante de ti, una y otra vez sin que te importase lo más mínimo, no porque fuera tu hija si quiera, ¡sino porque era una niña! ¡Una niña por dios! Que solo quería regresar a su casa a los brazos de su padre y que nada de aquello sucediese de verdad. Pero a ti te importaba una mierda ¿verdad? –gruñí- Te importaba una mierda mientras esos hombres me violaban y masacraban y mucho menos te importó cuando tu asqueroso novio intentaba matarme y tú lo único que hiciste, en vez de ayudarme fue dispararme. ¿De verdad piensas que hay un pero en toda esa historia? ¡A ti lo único que te importaba era la droga que te daba, o los polvos, o dios sabe es lo que era, pero a mí me importa una mierda a estas alturas! –solté sintiéndome de repente un poco más liberada en mi interior al haberme desahogado.

En cuanto dije todo aquello el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Mi madre me miraba sin pestañear si quiera, aún más triste de lo que lo hacía anteriormente. Quinn volvió a coger mi mano, tirando suavemente para que me acercase más a ella, la miré con la respiración agitada recibiendo una suave sonrisa de su parte.

-Soy consciente de todo lo que hice Rachel –habló por fin suavemente- Y no tengo ningún tipo de justificación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamé frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero… -murmuró alzando levemente las cejas esperando que la interrumpiese de nuevo pero al no hacerlo continuo- hay algo que no sabes de toda esta historia y me gustaría que me escuchases antes de irte –suplicó con la mirada.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir –espeté.

-Lo sé, pero necesito decírtelo –volvió a suplicar.

Suspiré pesadamente y miré a Quinn que me asintió con suavidad dándole otro apretón a mi mano.

-Adelante –gruñí todavía no muy convencida.

-Yo… no sé muy bien como decirlo –se mordió levemente el labio desviando la mirada- Tienes un hermano –soltó volviendo a mirarme con determinación.

-Sé que tengo un hermano, se llama Lucas por si no lo recuerdas –espeté con ironía.

Negó lentamente antes de responder.

-No, me refiero a que tienes otro hermano –dijo en apenas un susurro.

De repente todo se congeló de nuevo. Sentía como la sangre golpeaba en el interior de mi cabeza y mi corazón bombeaba, era como si sintiese todo explotar en mi interior.

-¿Qué? –pregunté por fin perpleja.

Ella suspiró.

-He llevado una vida de la que no me siento orgullosa –comenzó a explicar con la mirada perdida recordando- drogas, alcohol, hombres… -dijo esto último con desagrado- Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, demasiadas quizás, como por ejemplo no haberte visto crecer, no haberte apoyado y estado ahí para ti en cada momento, no haber sido la madre que te merecías que fuese. Por eso cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de nuevo intenté enderezarme, intenté dejar las drogas, intenté alejarme de… él –susurró sin atreverse a mencionar su nombre- Pero no me lo permitió.

La miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, aquello era totalmente surrealista, no podía ser verdad.

-Todo lo que te pasó fue por mi culpa –me miró durante un segundo antes de desviar la mirada- Intenté huir, esconderle el embarazo, dejar de drogarme o beber, pero no fui capaz, no porque yo no pudiese sino porque él se enteró y no iba a permitir que hiciese nada de eso. Cuando se enteró se volvió loco, no quería hijos, no quería tener nada conmigo, yo solo era una muñeca que usaba para follar o para manejar a su antojo, que yo estuviese embarazada destrozaba todos sus planes.

Se removió en la silla claramente incomoda.

-Ya no le servía así que tenía que buscarse a otra que me sustituyese…

-¿Y qué mejor que dar a tu propia hija a cambio no? –espeté.

-No… -negó con la cabeza levemente- eso también fue mi culpa, pero no como te imaginas. En una de las veces que conseguí librarme de su constante vigilancia fui a verte, quería saber cómo estabas, si eras feliz…. Yo… solo lo necesitaba. Vi como esta chica –señaló a Quinn con la cabeza- esperaba a la puerta de tu casa durante una hora y después se iba, y al poco rato apareciste tú, corriendo y mirando hacia todos los lados buscándola. Era la primera vez que te veía en años y no pude sentirme más feliz que en ese instante, pero él lo descubrió, descubrió que tú existías y se le antojó que te quería tener. Intenté hacer cualquier cosa para detenerle, todo era inútil, mucho más cuando me drogaba el mismo para que me estuviese tranquila a pesar de estar embarazada y cuando vio que aun así seguía intentándolo me amenazó, no a mí, sino a mi hijo –su rostro se tornó de un inmenso dolor- me dijo todo lo que le haría, todo lo que… -sacudió la cabeza- No pude hacer nada.

-¿Proteges a un hijo entregando al otro a los brazos del mismísimo demonio? Eres una gran madre… -dije con sarcasmo.

-No tenía elección –susurró intentando justificarse- aun así no deje de intentarlo. Te cuidé lo mejor que pude a pesar de que tú no te dieses cuenta. Entraba en la habitación a curarte las heridas cuando dormías, te daba parte de mi ración de comida para que no pasases hambre, incluso conseguí darte pastillas anticonceptivas para que no te quedases embarazada, hice… hice lo que pude –balbuceó.

-No lo suficiente –dije después de un largo suspiro desviando la mirada al recordar todo lo que había tenido que vivir.

-Cuando te escapaste todo fue un caos –alcé una ceja mirándola- No te confundas, nunca me he alegrado tanto en mi vida que saber que eras libre de nuevo, pero yo me tuve que quedar allí, pagando por que tú hicieras eso. No me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer de nuevo sin dudarlo pero no fue fácil. En varias ocasiones se ensañó tanto conmigo que pensé que había conseguido matar al bebé, por suerte no lo hizo –suspiró aliviada- Tuvimos que irnos, buscar nuevos sitios, no dejar de moverse por si ibas a la policía y mientras ocurría eso yo di a luz de milagro. No voy a darte detalles de ello pero no fue muy agradable, sobretodo porque ni siquiera me permitió ir a un hospital –negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Por qué yo no me di cuenta de que estabas embarazada? –pregunté confundida.

-Después de un par de semanas dejaste de ser consciente de todo lo que te rodeaba, apenas conseguía que abrieses los ojos para asegurarme que seguías viva –susurró.

-¿Por qué no te escapaste? Seguro que alguna oportunidad tuviste –pregunté frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Me miró intensamente durante un segundo antes de responder.

-Supongo que yo no tenía a nadie que viniese a salvarme para conseguirlo –murmuró con una tristeza inmensa.

Desvié rápidamente la mirada esperando que continuase mientras apretaba la mano de Quinn intentando transmitirle lo agradecida que estaba por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

-Cuando conseguimos asentarnos de nuevo al darse cuenta que no habías ido a la policía cogió al bebé y lo separó de mí, apenas me dejaba verlo para darle de comer. Lo escuchaba llorar a través de las paredes y nadie hacía nada para calmarlo o ver que le pasaba –se mordió el labio- Era su seguro, su seguro de que no me iría, su manera de tenerme retenida porque yo no me iba a ir sin mi bebé, nunca –sentenció- Y mientras tanto comenzó a tramar un nuevo plan. Te odiaba, con toda su alma, no podía permitir que siguieses por ahí al haber conseguido escapar de él así que secuestró a tu amiga –miró levemente a Quinn antes de continuar- Y tú caíste en su trampa no tardando en aparecer.

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste cuando intentó matarme? –pregunté totalmente dolida- Podrías haberle disparado y todos hubiésemos sido libres por fin.

-Esa era mi intención… -murmuró- Pero estaba drogada, muy drogada, él así lo había querido para tenerme calmada al enterarme de su plan. Apenas me podía tener en pie y los nervios, el miedo y todo en general hacían mella en mí más de lo que lo haría normalmente –se calló durante un segundo antes de continuar- Al disparar… Mejor dicho, al dispararle –rectificó- mi pulso era inestable, intenté darle, salvarte o lo que fuera, pero la vida me jugó otra mala pasada. Lo siento mucho Rachel, de verdad tienes que creerme –dijo intentando transmitirme su pesar con la mirada.

He de reconocer que me conmovió y sorprendió, esa versión de la historia era algo que no me esperaba, pero aun así mi corazón estaba demasiado destrozado como para sentir algo más que un leve disgusto.

-Eso no cambia todo lo que pasó –dije con firmeza.

-No… no lo hace… -dijo en apenas un susurro mirando sus manos esposadas.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio haciendo que alzase la cabeza para mirarme confundida- Mi hermano –expliqué.

-Por eso quería que vinieses… -se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa- Ha estado conmigo aquí hasta hace unos meses pero ya cumplió los 3 años y no me permiten estar con él. Lo han llevado a un centro de acogida.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? –le pregunté a la defensiva.

-Me muero Rachel –confesó y yo ni siquiera me inmuté- Apenas me quedan unas semanas de vida como mucho… Necesito… -tragó saliva- necesito saber que va a estar bien. No quiero dejarlo solo en este mundo –por primera vez desde que había entrado sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Pretendes en serio que cuide de un niño que ha provocado todo esto? –dije incrédula.

-No –negó rápidamente- Él no tiene la culpa de nada. Es solo un niño Rachel, nada más que un niño. Tu hermano… Toda la culpa es mía, ódiame a mí todo lo que quieras, no me importa pero él no tiene la culpa –las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin control alguno.

-Yo… -titubeé- lo siento no puedo –con rapidez me levanté de la silla dirigiéndome a la puerta para salir de allí, necesitaba aire urgentemente pero antes de que lo hiciese la voz de mi madre me detuvo de nuevo.

-Se llama Matt, tiene el pelo castaño y rebelde y unos ojos verdes igual de expresivos que los tuyos –dijo con rapidez- Le gusta el helado de vainilla y no se separa nunca de su osito de peluche.

Me giré lentamente mientras hablaba, sabía que era lo que pretendía. Quería que lo conociera, que no pudiese ignorarlo.

-No lo hagas… -le ordené penetrándola con la mirada.

Quinn ya se encontraba a mi lado sin saber muy bien que hacer esperando que fuera lo siguiente que iba a ocurrir.

-Es solo un niño –susurró devastada- No tiene a nadie…

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de allí ahogando sus palabras a mis espaldas. Sentí como Quinn me seguía, recogiendo nuestras cosas con rapidez para no perderme. Cuando llegó a mi lado yo estaba ya en la calle, con las manos apoyadas en mis rodillas respirando profundamente intentando calmarme. Acarició mi espalda con delicadeza demostrándome que estaba allí hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme y que las lágrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por mis mejillas debido a la tensión que tenía se detuvieron.

Cogí aire con fuerza incorporándome de nuevo para encontrarme de lleno a una comprensible mirada. Una mirada que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante.

-Tengo que verlo… -susurré.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi intención antes de empezar a escribir este capítulo era que este fuese el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia pero se ve que va a durar un poco mas de lo que pretendía, pero no mucho mas.<strong>


	26. Caminos que se volverán a cruzar

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Cogí aire con fuerza incorporándome de nuevo para encontrarme de lleno a una comprensible mirada. Una mirada que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante._

_-Tengo que verlo… -susurré._

_Capítulo 26: Caminos que se volverán a cruzar_

No fue fácil, aunque en realidad en mi vida nada parecía serlo, pero por fin, después de mucho buscar, preguntar e indagar lo encontré.

Y Quinn estaba allí a mi lado dispuesta a sujetarme si me desmoronaba o simplemente dándome su apoyo, aquel que siempre ofrecía y que yo pocas veces aceptaba.

Nos encontrábamos justo en ese momento en uno de los centros de acogida de aquella ciudad en la que por fin habían reconocido el nombre de mi madre y por tanto el de mi hermano. No nos dieron muchos detalles, o más bien ninguno, solo buscaron su nombre en el ordenador y después nos dijeron que esperásemos.

Y en eso estábamos, sentadas en aquella triste sala en un lugar aún más triste esperando para saber cómo se encontraba Matt.

Aun no me hacía a la idea de tener otro hermano, de todo por lo que tendría que haber pasado siendo tan pequeño. No sabía cómo sentirme, tenía un cumulo de emociones dentro de mi difícil de explicar. Dolida, molesta, furiosa, triste, impaciente, preocupada, todo eso y mucho mas se arremolinaba en mi interior haciéndome casi colapsar, solo habían dos cosas que me mantenían medianamente cuerda, Quinn y aquel pequeño niño que parecía ser mi hermano.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? –pregunté de repente haciendo que Quinn me mirase confundida, era evidente que no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, pero necesitaba distraer mi mente de alguna manera y me acababa de dar cuenta que no sabía apenas nada de su vida.

-Bien… -dijo lentamente- Estoy muy contenta en esa empresa y trabajo en algo que amo, no puedo pedir mucho más –explicó.

Asentí distraídamente mientras comenzaba a morder mi labio de manera pensativa.

-¿Tienes ganas de ir a Nueva York? –indagué.

-Muchas –dijo entusiasmada con una sonrisa en su rostro- Me encanta esa ciudad y así estaré más cerca de aquí. Londres es bonito, pero demasiado lejos de la gente que quiero –susurró esto último.

-Te comprendo –murmuré intentando no darme por aludida con esa explicación, aunque era inevitable esperar que entre esas personas que quería tener cerca de ella estuviera yo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el año que viene? –preguntó de repente- Vas a ir a la Universidad o… -dejó la pregunta en el aire mirándome con curiosidad.

-Me han aceptado en Stanford para estudiar artes escénicas –murmuré con la voz apagada siendo consciente de lo que eso significaba justo en ese instante.

-Al otro lado del país… -susurró con un leve todo de devastación.

-Si… -suspiré- Es una de las mejores universidades y creo que cambiar de aires me vendrá bien.

-San Francisco es muy bonito, te gustará –aseguró.

-Eso me han dicho –dije de manera escueta.

La vida parecía llevarnos por caminos separados constantemente, no acabábamos de llegar al punto en el que las dos coincidiéramos, en la que por lo menos tuviésemos la oportunidad de tener algo más, pero eso no terminaba de ocurrir, si no era por una cosa era por otra. Aun así no pensaba rendirme, Quinn era una persona muy importante para mí y sea como fuera quería que estuviera en mi vida.

-¿Son ustedes las que han preguntado por Matt Corcoran? –las interrumpió de repente una voz.

Alzamos la cabeza mirando a una señora de unos 50 años observándonos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Si –dije rápidamente incorporándome para colocarme a su altura.

-¿Pueden acompañarme a mi despacho? –pidió amablemente- Allí hablaremos con más tranquilidad.

Fruncí el ceño dirigiendo mi mirada hacia Quinn que solo me asintió levemente dando por válida aquella propuesta.

-Por supuesto –dije rápidamente.

Caminamos detrás de aquella señora por aquel lugar sin saber muy bien a que nos íbamos a enfrentar, provocando que los nervios comenzasen a invadirme aún más.

-Soy Amanda Maslow, directora de este centro de acogida –explicó sentándose ella también frente a nosotras al otro lado de un voluminoso escritorio- Según me han comentado estaban ustedes buscando a Matt Corcoran, ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

Me removí algo incomoda antes de responder.

-Es mi hermano. Su madre, Shelby Corcoran es también la mía –expliqué.

-¿Así que usted es Rachel Berry? –murmuró más para sí misma que para nosotras- Sinceramente, me sorprende encontrarla aquí dada su historia con la Srta. Corcoran.

-A mí también, no se crea –dije después de un largo suspiro.

-La Srta. Corcoran me comentó que usted podría venir en cualquier momento, pero no estaba segura del motivo por el que vendría, así que ¿Podría explicarme para que quiere ver a Matt?

-Solo… -carraspeé sin saber muy bien que responder porque sinceramente ni siquiera yo sabía muy bien porque quería verle, solo… quería hacerlo- quiero conocerlo –dije por fin- Al fin y al cabo es mi hermano, quiero asegurarme que está bien.

-Comprendo –murmuró la Sra. Maslow asintiendo levemente- Pero desgraciadamente me temo que no puede verlo –sentenció.

Alcé una ceja ante eso sin entender muy bien el motivo por el que no podía y esperando algún tipo de explicación.

-¿Y eso por qué? –se adelantó Quinn a preguntar antes que yo.

-En estos momentos Matt se encuentra en una casa de acogida pendiente de una posible adopción por esos mismos padres –explicó escuetamente.

-¿Tan rápido? –pregunté confundida.

-Es un niño pequeño, es fácil encontrarle un hogar aunque no siempre tenemos esa suerte.

-¿Y no puedo ponerme en contacto con esos padres para verle? Quiero saber que está bien –dije en un gruñido sin darme cuenta.

No me fiaba, había visto demasiadas cosas y sufrido otras tantas para saber que nunca nada era tan fácil, alguna pega tenía que tener y quería asegurarme concienzudamente que aquellos padres eran adecuados para mi hermano.

-Técnicamente ellos han firmado un consentimiento de visitas semanales para que Matt vea a su madre, pero la decisión de si usted puede verlo o no solo les concierne a ellos –explicó sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-¿Pero puede darnos algún medio para poder hablar con ellos, no? –preguntó Quinn rápidamente frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedo facilitarles esa información, lo siento.

-Tiene que estar de broma –espeté sin poder contenerme sorprendido a todos a mi alrededor- Solo quiero ver a mi hermano, ¿Es eso tan difícil?

-Bueno… -carraspeó ligeramente incomoda- Puedo ponerme yo en contacto con ellos y comentarles lo que desean –propuso.

-Perfecto –solté mirándola fijamente.

Ella se removió sintiéndose algo intimidada.

-¿Ahora? –dijo dubitativa.

-Por supuesto –dijo Quinn alzando una ceja y lanzándole una penetrante mirada.

-Claro, claro –murmuró cogiendo el teléfono y marcando rápidamente para después esperar a que le respondiesen- ¿Sr. Hummel? Soy Amanda Maslow, directora del centro de acogida… No, no ocurre nada, es solo que quería comentarle una cosa –nos miró de reojo antes de continuar- ¿Se acuerda de la hermana de Matt? ¿Rachel?... Si, esa misma –esperó unos segundos antes de continuar- Resulta que la tengo ahora frente a mí, desea ver a Matt si eso fuera posible… Claro, lo comprendo perfectamente… Si, solo quiere conocerlo y asegurarse de que está bien, nada más… Por supuesto –miré a Quinn de reojo intentando encontrar alguna respuesta en su mirada y lo único que encontré fue una leve tranquilidad, cosa que consiguió que me relajase levemente- De acuerdo, disculpe que le haya molestado. Adiós.

Después de que colgase la miré expectante esperando algún tipo de respuesta, cosa que no tardó en llegar.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté rápidamente.

-El Sr. Hummel ha dicho que no hay problema alguno, conoce vuestra historia y le parece bueno para el niño conocer a su hermano. Me ha permitido facilitarles su dirección para que acuda usted a verlo cuando deseé –explicó.

Pestañeé varias veces sin terminar de creerme que hubiese sido tan fácil, a lo mejor después de todo la vida me daba un pequeño respiro.

Después de darle las gracias a la Sra. Maslow no tardamos en ponernos en camino a la dirección que nos había dado.

Quinn conducía con seguridad por aquella ciudad mientras yo me aferraba a su cintura perdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando lo viese? ¿Sabría que existo? ¿Quería en realidad formar parte de su vida o solo quería asegurarme que estaba bien? Miles de preguntas a las que tenía que encontrar una respuesta si no quería golpearme con la dura realidad antes de tiempo. Suspiré y me agarré más fuerte a Quinn, cerrando los ojos intentando relajarme.

En cuanto nos detuvimos los volví a abrir mirando a mí alrededor algo confundida. Nos encontrábamos a las afueras de la ciudad en una de las urbanizaciones de lujo de las que hacía gala esa zona y justo frente a una gran casa de un tono amarillo, con su valla blanca y su césped cortado con exactitud.

-Parece que tienen dinero –murmuró Quinn bajando de la moto.

-Eso parece –susurré.

Que tuviesen dinero no me aseguraba el bienestar de Matt ni mucho menos.

Caminamos lentamente por aquel camino empedrado mientras los nervios me llenaban cada vez más y no podía evitar mover mis manos intentando eliminar esa tensión que creía en mi interior. Pero todo parecía relajarse levemente cuando la suave mano de Quinn agarró la mía justo antes de llamar a la puerta. La miré de reojo, primero nuestras manos y luego a ella recibiendo una suave sonrisa que consiguió que mi corazón se tranquilizase momentáneamente.

Después de aquello nada fue como pensé que iría. La puerta se abrió mostrándonos a un extraño pero encantador hombre llamado Kurt que no dudó en dejarnos pasar al interior sin dejar de hablar de lo encantado que estaba de que estuviera allí.

Me sentía incomoda, no podía describirlo de otra manera, no solo por el hecho de conocer a mi hermano sino por toda la atención y entusiasmo que me estaba dando aquel hombre.

No dejaba de hablar mientras nos llevaba por la casa hasta el salón y yo no podía dejar de mirar a mi alrededor, observando todo cuidadosamente y esperando encontrarme con Matt, cosa que no ocurrió pero si me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

Como por ejemplo lo bien decorada que estaba la casa y que le daba un aspecto hogareño que llegaba a transmitir a todo el que pisaba aquella casa, pero a pesar de ello no dejaba de haber en cualquier rincón al que mirase juguetes, libros para niños, pinturas para colorear y cualquier cosa que te pudieses imaginar que fuese a utilizar un niño.

-Mi marido Blaine ahora mismo está trabajando pero se va a emocionar en cuanto le diga que viniste –dijo Kurt captando mi atención de repente.

-¿Tu marido? –pregunté algo confundida, eso no me lo esperaba, aunque aquel hombre muy heterosexual no parecía.

-Si –dijo él lentamente- ¿Es eso un problema? –miró durante un segundo nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Oh, ¡no! Por supuesto que no –dije rápidamente- Yo también tengo dos padres gays –sonreí suavemente- Solo me sorprendió.

-Comprendo –murmuró Kurt- Llevamos mucho tiempo pensando en adoptar, formar una familia… -suspiró levemente- Y cuando vimos a Matt, nos enamoramos –sonrió emocionado.

-¿Sabéis… -carraspeé- sabéis su historia, no? –pregunté algo temerosa.

-La directora nos informó de todo, no te preocupes. Pero eso no nos importa, él es un niño increíble a pesar de lo que ha tenido que vivir en su corta edad.

Asentí distraídamente mirando a mí alrededor de nuevo. Quería verle, no quería estar allí hablando con ese hombre aunque me tranquilizasen sus palabras, pero la ansiedad crecía cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Quinn

-A Rachel le gustaría ver a Matt –susurró sacando a Kurt de su verborrea.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo emocionado levantándose del sofá- Ahora mismo está durmiendo la siesta pero puedes verlo sin problemas.

Comenzó a caminar por la casa subiendo por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba mientras Quinn y yo lo seguíamos aun agarradas de la mano hasta que de repente se paró frente a una puerta mirándome con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Le preparamos una habitación para él en cuando nos dijeron que podíamos acogerlo –explicó abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

Cogí aire durante un segundo y Quinn apretó mi mano mostrándome su apoyo. Entonces caminé lentamente hasta que pude ver el interior de la habitación.

Era una habitación de niño normal, con sus juguetes, sus peluches esparcidos por ella y en la cama en el medio de la estancia una pequeña figura se resguardaba bajo las mantas. El corazón se me detuvo durante un instante e instintivamente caminé hacia él soltando la mano de Quinn que quería darme mi intimidad.

Me acerqué hasta que pude verlo con total claridad. Se encontraba totalmente dormido abrazando a su osito de peluche. Era hermoso. Su pelo corto y castaño parecía algo rebelde debido a las vueltas que debió de dar en la cama pero su semblante era totalmente tranquilo. Me recordaba a mí misma cuando era apenas una niña y no pude evitar que una triste sonrisa apareciese en mi rostro.

Lentamente besé su frente intentando no despertarlo y me di la vuelta abandonando la habitación.

-Le cuesta bastante dormir por las noches –explicó Kurt cerrando la puerta con cuidado- Por eso lo hemos acostumbrado a que duerma la siesta.

-¿Por qué le cuesta dormir por las noches? –preguntó Quinn confundida atrayéndome hacia ella y arropándome entre sus brazos.

-Tiene miedo a la oscuridad y aunque le dejemos la luz encendida no consigue dormir. Le hemos dicho que cuando pase eso venga a nuestra cama a dormir, pero es bastante tímido e introvertido y no se atreve –suspiró con cansancio- Así que a mitad de la noche siempre venimos a ver como está y si está despierto lo llevamos con nosotros.

Quinn asintió levemente mientras yo me encontraba con el rostro oculto en su pecho intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir producto de toda la tensión acumulada.

Después de unos segundos en los que conseguí tranquilizarme regresamos de nuevo al salón.

-Estamos esperando a que aprueben la adopción de manera oficial, nos encantaría que Matt se quedara con nosotros –comentó Kurt.

-¿No os preocupa que por todo lo que pasó se vea afectado de alguna manera? –preguntó Quinn.

-Si nos preocupa, pero si ocurre estaremos ahí para apoyarlo. Es un niño maravilloso y lo queremos mucho y creemos que con amor todo se puede solucionar.

No todo. Pensé automáticamente pero me limite a callarme. Aquel hombre parecía querer de verdad a su hermano y a cuidarlo como si fuese suyo y la verdad es que no podía pedir algo mejor para él.

-Me gustaría poder verlo más veces, si no te importa –susurré de repente sin ni siquiera ser consciente de donde salió ese pensamiento.

-¡Por supuesto! Queremos que formes parte de su vida, creo que le vendría muy bien tener a una hermana mayor que le cuide –sonrió cálidamente.

Después de aquello no pasó mucho más, nos intercambiamos los teléfonos para mantenernos en contacto y le di las gracias por ser tan amable.

Antes de que me diese cuenta ya estaba subida en la moto de Quinn con los ojos cerrados y respirando calmadamente por primera vez desde hacía tiempo. Por lo menos algo iba bien en mi vida.

Ni siquiera fui consciente de hacía donde iban hasta que un ruido diferente al de la ciudad me sacó de mi ensoñamiento. Abrí los ojos mirando a mi alrededor confundida, aquello no era el camino a casa.

Pero la sorpresa inicial fue resulta en cuando Quinn se desvió de la carretera internándose hacia un viejo camino que tan bien conocíamos ambas.

Minutos después el lago, nuestro lago se alzaba frente a nosotras. No había cambiado nada, solo nosotras lo habíamos hecho y eso me hacía plantearme lo efímera que era la vida.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré a Quinn con una interrogación en mi mirada pero ella no me dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y cogió mi mano tirando de ella hasta el borde del lago.

Me miró, me penetró con la mirada más bien mientras se desnudaba frente a mí quedándose en apenas ropa interior y con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. Ella seguía siendo la misma, la misma chica que me enamoró con sus locuras.

Sin más comenzó a meterse en aquel agua sin dejar de mirarme mientras yo me había quedado paraliza con una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Voy a tener que fingir que me ahogo de nuevo para que vengas –preguntó divertida.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me reí y lentamente comencé a desnudarme, pero cuando iba a quitarme la camiseta unas imágenes sacudieron mi mente. Mi cuerpo demacrado, la cicatriz de la bala, el asco que sentía por mí misma. Y todas esa imágenes solo consiguieron que me bloquease totalmente, no estaba preparada para exponerme de esa manera ante Quinn o por lo menos eso creía.

No pasaron ni dos segundos o eso me pareció cuando sentí las suaves y frías manos de Quinn sobre las mías, haciendo que la mirase y recibiendo una dulce mirada de su parte.

-Eres preciosa, siempre lo has sido para mí Rachel –susurró.

Cerré los ojos cogiendo aire y la miré, estaba preparada.

Sin decir nada y con una dulzura y lentitud que me abrumó comenzó a despojarme de esa ropa que no iba a servirme para lo que íbamos a hacer a continuación. Mientras retiraba mi ropa no dudó en acariciar mi piel, deleitarse con ella de una manera totalmente dulce, como queriendo transmitirme lo hermosa que le parecía. Llegó un momento en el que sus manos se deslizaron a mi estómago e inevitablemente hacia mi cicatriz y en ese momento me tensé de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

-Shhh –susurró haciendo que la mirase a los ojos de nuevo- Todo está bien Rach –dijo totalmente segura.

Asentí levemente y cogió mi mano entre la suya comenzando a internarse en aquella fría agua, siempre mirándome, ni un solo segundo dejó de hacerlo.

En cuanto el agua nos cubrió por completo yo me relajé completamente dejando que aquel agua acariciase mi cuerpo al igual que la mano de Quinn acariciaba la mía.

-Echaba de menos este lugar –susurró- Pasé mucho tiempo aquí pensando cuando estabas desaparecida y cuando estabas con Britt e incluso cuando estabas en el hospital.

-¿Por qué venias aquí? –pregunté acercándome un poco más a ella.

-Me recuerda a ti, a nosotras. Es nuestro lugar –dijo en apenas un susurro.

Mi cuerpo acabó pegándose al suyo bajo aquella agua, mi piel se deslizaba contra la suya acariciándola sin poder evitarlo.

Ella cerró los ojos durante un instante, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos unidos.

Era el momento de abrir nuestras almas, de exponernos totalmente y enfrentarnos a la realidad.

-Te quiero –susurré acercando mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Abrió los ojos y me miró entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Te quiero –respondió suavemente mirando mis labios durante un segundo para después volver a mis ojos.

-Pero yo me voy a San Francisco y tú a Nueva York –murmuré.

-Y está Rebecca –volvió a mirar mis labios.

-Si… Rebecca –suspiré levemente.

-La vida parece que nunca nos va a dar una oportunidad –mi mano se deslizó a su cintura mientras hablaba.

-Pero aun así no voy a rendirme –le aseguré transmitiéndole con la mirada toda la determinación que era capaz en ese momento.

-Lo sé –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Algún día conseguiré que estemos en el mismo punto a la vez –afirmé- Y en ese momento no pienso dejarte escapar.

-Yo no quiero escapar Rachel –y eso fue todo lo que necesité para destruir esa distancia que nos separaba.

Mis labios tocaron los suyos con una suave caricia. Apenas los rocé deleitándome con ese momento pero la atracción, nuestra atracción, la cual no podíamos controlar pudo más que la dulzura y enseguida nos vimos envueltas en una lucha de labios, lengua y caricias. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y nuestras bocas se movían al compás de la de la otra. Fue un beso intenso, desesperado y sobretodo necesitado. Necesitábamos tanto esa liberación de lo que sentíamos que cuando nos separamos con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y los corazones golpeando con fuerza contra nuestro pecho supimos que no había vuelta atrás.

Quizás ese no era el principio de algo o incluso el final, solo era una muestra de nuestro amor, un recuerdo de lo que sentíamos que necesitábamos expresar a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se presentaban frente a nosotras.

-Vamos –susurró cogiendo mi mano y nadando hacia la cascada.

No necesitaba decirme hacia dónde íbamos para saberlo. Un segundo después las dos nos sumergimos completamente en aquella agua y buceamos por aquella apertura que seguía en su sitio, inescrutable. Esta vez no me resultó tan difícil llegar, quizás las prácticas de canto me habían ayudado a aguantar más la respiración pero cuando salimos de nuevo a la superficie y vi de nuevo esa hermosa cueva el aire abandonó por completo mis pulmones.

Estaba aún más hermoso que en mis recuerdos, el agua cristalina recorría todo el lugar excepto un tramo donde se podía subir con facilidad a las piedras. La luz se filtraba por los recovecos de las rocas chocando contra el agua dándole a todo un aspecto mágico.

Me giré mirando a Quinn intensamente, no necesitábamos palabras, ni siquiera gestos, las dos sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y las dos estábamos seguras que lo deseábamos con todas nuestras ganas.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez las manos no se mantuvieron quietas. Las mías no dudaron en agarrarse a su cintura cogiéndola con fuerza para pegar todo lo posible mi cuerpo al suyo mientras que las suyas no estaba quietas, se movían por mi espalda acariciándola con suavidad y de repente estaba en mi estómago haciendo lo mismo y exactamente con la misma dulzura.

A pesar de la pasión, de la necesidad que nos abrumaba todos sus gestos eran de una calidez y dulzura difícil de explicar. Todo lo que hacía, tanto sus besos, sus suaves gemidos contra mis labios y sus caricias decían una sola cosa; te quiero.

Deslizándonos por el agua y sin separarnos un solo instante llegamos al pequeño resquicio de rocas que nos permitía mantenernos fuera del agua sobre una lisa losa de piedra. Con cuidado Quinn cogió mi cintura alzándome hasta que quedé sentada sobre la piedra perdiendo momentáneamente sus labios sobre los míos.

Abrí los ojos mirando sus pupilas dilatas con la respiración agitada mientras ella me miraba desde el agua todavía colocada estratégicamente entre mis piernas. Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, disfrutando del momento y penetrándonos con la mirada hasta que no pude más y colocando mi mano en su nuca hice que se alzase hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo.

Mis labios se deslizaban contra los suyos en una danza sensual de pasión que no tardé en acompañar de mi lengua que rápidamente se deslizó hasta rozar la de Quinn y en ese justo momento las dos nos perdimos.

Se alzó completamente subiendo sobre la piedra y sujetándome por la parte baja de la espalda fue deslizándome hacia atrás hasta que quedé completamente tumbada en aquella piedra con su cuerpo mojado y semidesnudo sobre el mío.

En cuanto sus caderas se ajustaron contra las mías un suave gemido escapó de mi garganta sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello, pero de lo que si fui consciente fue de como los labios de Quinn se separaban de los míos deslizándose por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó ante su toque sintiendo como sus pezones rozaban los míos sobre la fina tela de nuestros sujetadores.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo. No solo por el hecho de estar haciendo esto con Quinn por fin, sino también porque desde mi secuestro no había dejado que nadie llegase a mí de manera profunda y de hecho, en esos momentos tampoco les había dejado.

Si había mantenido relaciones, pero siempre era yo la que tocaba, la que hacía disfrutar a la otra persona, nunca dejaba que me tocaran, ni siquiera llegaba a desnudarme. Eran polvos rápidos salidos del alcohol o de la necesidad de ese contacto físico, de ese sentimiento de querer sentir algo aparte de dolor y en esos momentos, lo que menos sentía era esa reticencia a ser tocada. Más bien todo lo contrario, a pesar del miedo quería que Quinn me tocara donde nunca una mujer me había tocado, quería que me amase como sabía que nadie iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, simplemente quería disfrutar de ella.

Mi mente regresó a la realidad cuando el cálido aliento de Quinn se sintió en el borde de mi sujetador. En ese instante abrí los ojos fijándolos en los de la rubia que me miraba con una pasión desbocada esperando cualquier tipo de gesto para continuar.

Cogí aire escuchando mi corazón desbocado y asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Quinn no necesitó más para deshacerse de aquella pequeña prenda que le estorbaba y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos comenzó a mover su lengua alrededor de mi pezón, pero sin ni siquiera rozarlo muy lentamente, como torturándome.

Y lo hacía, estaba martirizándome de placer deseando solo que siguiese adelante, como me hiciese suya como siempre había sido borrando cualquier rastro tras de sí de cualquiera que hubiese disfrutado de mi cuerpo creyéndolo suyo.

De repente su boca se adherido a mi pezón chupándolo suavemente y provocando un fuerte gemido que salió de lo más profundo de mi.

Ahí no acabó la cosa, Quinn siguió deleitándose con mis pechos, lamiéndolos con detenimiento, chupándolos y adorándolos de una manera increíble.

Me estaba sintiendo totalmente amada y lo demostraba con cada gemido que se escapaba por mis labios, cada caricia en su pelo incitándola a seguir o incluso cada vez que clavaba levemente mis uñas en su piel abrumada por el placer.

Pero quería que la cosa fuera recíproca, quería hacerla sentir tan bien como ella lo estaba y demostrarle todo lo que la quería pero en cuanto intenté incorporarme levemente para poder ponerme sobre ella se separó suavemente de mis pechos impidiéndome que lo hiciese.

-Déjame que te ame –dijo en un susurro casi suplicándome con la mirada.

¿Cómo negarse a algo así? Con la respiración aun entre cortada asentí levemente dejándome caer de nuevo quedando totalmente tumbada mientras Quinn regresaba con delicadeza a mis pechos.

Pero no tardó mucho en comenzar a bajar lentamente, dando besos a cada trozo de piel que se encontraba a su paso hasta que llegó a mi cicatriz. Me tensé levemente alzando levemente la cabeza para mirarla encontrándome con su penetrante mirada mientras besaba con una delicadeza exquisita cada milímetro de la cicatriz.

Mi pecho se hinchó ante el sentimiento que me invadía. Sentirme de esa manera, amada y deseada no había pasado en demasiado tiempo, de hecho solo lo había conseguido una persona y esa persona ahora mismo estaba sobre mí, haciéndome el amor como nunca antes me lo habían hecho.

Cuando terminó de besar la cicatriz no dudó en seguir bajando dando besos a mi piel mientras sus manos ya se ajustaban a mis muslos acariciándolos de arriba abajo hasta que acabó situándose justamente frente a mi entrepierna.

Su boca se detuvo en el borde de la ropa interior, lamiendo justo en ese borde durante unos segundos, y por momentos haciendo que bajase un poco más, solo levemente, lo justo para volverme loca.

Mi cadera se movía sin control buscando cualquier tipo de fricción que me aliviase y mis manos se aferraban a su pelo incitándole a que continuase, o más bien suplicándole.

-Por favor… -dijo entre gemidos.

Nos miramos durante un segundo pero fue suficiente para saber que no queríamos detenernos y mucho menos en esos momentos.

En un rápido movimiento se deshizo de lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior exponiéndome totalmente ante ella.

No voy a mentir, el miedo, aunque levemente seguía ahí, pero por poco tiempo porque en cuanto noté su aliento y su boca a apenas unos centímetros de mi intimidad todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza voló por la ventana.

Ahora solo podía pensar en ella, en cuanto la necesitaba.

Mi agarre en su pelo se intensificó, incluso le clavé las uñas levemente haciéndola gemir con suavidad y provocando una vibración que chocó contra mi clítoris y que me derritió totalmente.

Lo siguiente que supe era como sus labios estaban en todas partes. Mi cuerpo totalmente sensibilizado se sentía colapsar mientras el placer me invadía.

Mientras la boca de Quinn se deleitaba con mi clítoris llevándome al paraíso yo simplemente me limité a gemir, a retorcerme y disfrutar hasta que el inminente orgasmo me golpeó.

Grité tan fuerte que las paredes de aquella cueva me devolvieron el grito mientras los estragos de aquel maravilloso orgasmo me dejaban prácticamente inerte sobre aquella roca, respirando pesadamente y sintiendo mi corazón explotar. No solo del placer sentido, sino de mucho más, de todo lo que Quinn me había dado.

Quinn no tardó en colocarse sobre mí con suavidad, desperdigando besos por mi cuello de manera pausada mientras esperaba que me recuperase.

Cerré los ojos durante un minuto intentando calmar mi corazón y me aferré a ella no queriendo dejarla escapar, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo, solo quería disfrutar del momento.

Volví a abrir los ojos encontrándome con la más dulce mirada que había visto en mi vida.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con suavidad mientras una cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Nunca he estado mejor –murmuré en apenas un susurro haciendo que su sonrisa creciese aún más.

No podía dejar de tocarla, de besarla y no quería hacerlo así que volví a atrapar esos labios con los míos de la manera más dulce de la que fui capaz en esos momentos.

Aquello no iba a quedarse así y no lo hizo.

Un par de horas después y en absoluto silencio volábamos por la carretera dejando atrás nuestro paraíso y regresando a la realidad.

Sabíamos que lo nuestro no podía funcionar, no en esos momentos por lo menos, pero como le prometí yo no me iba a rendir. Me tocaba luchar por ella y aunque tuviese que esperar durante ellas, no iba a parar hasta que estuviésemos juntas, de nuevo.

Nuestras vidas se volverían a cruzar y en ese momento, nada me iba a detener.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Quizás no es el final que esperabais, o quizás sí, no lo sé, pero lo que si sé es que este es el final adecuado para esta historia. No era el momento para que estuvieran juntas y hacerlo sería forzar la situación. He intentado cerrar las cosas, que todos los temas queden aclarados (si no es así por favor decírmelo) y alargar mas esto solo haría complicar las cosas y no es lo que quiero. Esta historia siempre ha sido complicada, no solo escribirla sino imagino que leer ciertas partes y quería un final acorde a la situación.<br>Pero no desesperéis todavía queda el epílogo y cuando lo leáis, espero que se os quite la posible decepción al leer este final.**

**PD: Que al final me decidiese a escribir esa escena de ellas en la cueva es gracias a Sor Rock, así que darle las gracias xD**


	27. Epílogo

_Epilogo_

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería tu vida si algo en concreto de ella no hubiese ocurrido?

-Continuamente.

-¿Y el cómo sería si no hubieras luchado por lo que querías?

-Por supuesto.

-A veces pienso en que la vida tiene demasiados caminos, demasiadas conexiones que ponemos tomar o descartar ¿Cómo estar seguro de cuál elegir? Es frustrante.

-Supongo que tenemos que tener fe en que al final todo se arreglará y seremos felices.

-¿Tú eres feliz?

-Mucho.

-¿Segura?

-Soy inmensamente feliz.

-De acuerdo, solo quería asegurarme.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-Siempre lo he hecho.

-Es cierto.

-Y te encanta.

-No exactamente, pero me he acostumbrado a ello.

-Sabes que es mentira, te gusta todo de mí.

-Al igual que te gusta a ti todo de mí.

-Bueno… no todo. Eres demasiado cabezota para mi gusto.

-¿Cabezota? ¿Tú me llamas cabezota? Increíble.

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

-Te tengo que recordar la cantidad de cosas que has hecho por cabezonería.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No te hagas la loca.

-No me lo hago.

-Si lo haces.

-Bueno, quizás un poco.

-Lo ves, cabezota.

-Déjame.

-De acuerdo.

-¡No! No lo decía en serio.

-Lo sé.

-¡Arg! Te odio.

-Mentira, me amas.

-Ahora mismo no tanto como debería.

-Mentira de nuevo.

-Me desesperas, ¿lo sabes?

-Por supuesto.

-Y te encanta.

-Sí.

-Ahora volvamos a lo de antes. ¿Por qué estabas tan pensativa?

-Recordaba el pasado, en cómo ha acabado todo.

-¿No te gusta cómo acabó?

-Claro que me gusta pero no puedo evitar pensar en que podría haber hecho las cosas más fáciles.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo que importa es el presente.

-Sabes que tiendo a perderme en el pasado.

-Lo sé.

-Y no te gusta.

-No.

-Comprensible.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Completamente feliz.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué importa que hayamos tardado años en acabar juntas? ¿Qué importa las cosas por las que hemos pasado si al final, hoy estamos en esta cama, en nuestra casa, en esta ciudad maravillosa, con unos trabajos que nos encantan y amándonos más que nunca?

-Importa porque me hubiese gustado estar así desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero lo estas ahora.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo disfrutas?

-Lo hago, creo que te lo he demostrado varias veces esta noche.

-Cierto.

-¿Sabes de lo que no me arrepiento?

-¿De qué?

-De haber luchado por ti. De a pesar de la distancia, de que tú estabas con Rebecca o la multitud de problemas que podíamos tener, no me rendí, tal como me pediste. Si lo hubiese hecho ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí.

-No, no lo estaríamos.

-Parece mentira que hayan pasado ya más de 6 años desde ese día en el lago.

-Ha pasado más de tiempo.

-Me refiero al último día en el lago.

-Eso fue este mismo verano cuando fuimos a visitar a la familia.

-A veces no te aguanto ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo intuía.

-Me refiero a ese día en el lago en el que hicimos el amor por primera vez, para luego separarnos durante demasiado tiempo.

-Nos veíamos a menudo.

-Pero no era lo mismo.

-No, no lo era.

-Ese no era nuestro momento.

-Nuestro momento es ahora, siempre lo es.

-Quizás.

-¿Por qué te has puesto a pensar en eso justo hoy?

-Sabes por qué.

-Cierto. ¿Vas a ir?

-Como cada año.

-Seguro que Matt estará encantado.

-Lo echo de menos.

-Lo sé.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo?

-Como cada año.

-A veces creo que no se lo merece, después de todo lo que hizo.

-Quizás no se lo merece, pero no lo haces por ella y lo sabes.

-Lo hago por Matt, porque no quiero que la olvide a pesar de todo.

-Ir a la tumba de Shelby cada año en el aniversario de su muerte te hace bien y lo sabes.

-Porque veo a Matt.

-Pon las escusas que quieras, pero al fin y al cabo era tu madre.

-Lo sé.

-¿Hoy no tienes función entonces?

-No, he pedido que me sustituyan para poder pasar más tiempo con Matt.

-Haces bien, aunque sé que no te gusta nada que te sustituyan.

-Eso es porque no saben hacerlo tan bien como yo.

-Seguro que tampoco tienen tanta modestia como tú.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo sé.

-Te amo Rach.

-¿A pesar de todo?

-A pesar de todo.

-Te amo Quinn.

-Lo sé mi princesa.


End file.
